DANS LA TETE D'EDWARD CULLEN Masen EN 1918
by carlymasen
Summary: Edward Masen est élève militaire Il ne vit que pour partir à la guerre Les filles, l’amour, ça ne l’intéresse pas. Bella Swan est venue à Chicago pour poursuivre ses études d’infirmière Le décor est planté, l'histoire peut commencer...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs voici ma première fiction alors soyez indulgent Merci**

**Voici l'histoire des personnages de Twilight revisitée par mes soins et transposé en 1918**

**Edward élève militaire à Chicago, doit partir à la guerre en Europe**

**Bella est venu faire ses études d'infirmière dans cette même ville,**

**dans l'hôpital ou travail Carlisle.**

**Comment vais-je faire évoluer mes personnages ???**

**Vous le saurez en lisant ma vision des évènements…….**

**voici mes mentions légales **

-** 1** – les personnages et les lieux utilisés pour cette fiction restent la propriété entière de Stéphenie Meyer.  
- **2 **- Puisque tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, il est interdit de distribuer en partie ou en totalité le contenu de ce site moyennant rétribution monétaire.  
- **3** - Et enfin, tout plagiat même partiel est INTERDIT !! Merci de me respecter ainsi que mon travail !

merci de votre compréhension

**BONNE LECTURE à TOUS**

**.**

**_________UN DESTIN PAS COMME LES AUTRES__________**

**Mars 1918**  
**La villa blanche perchée sur les hauteurs de Chicago, illuminée par le soleil était calme. Rien ne bougeait. L'intérieur était immaculé, Paula notre gouvernante changeait les fleurs d'un vase. La radio était allumée dans le salon, et mon père écoutait les nouvelles venant de France « « Paris est à nouveau la proie des canons...La guerre fait rage dans toute Europe.....l'autorité de Clemenceau et de Foch pour amener Fayolle au secours des Anglais et sauver la situation..... » » **  
**_- Arriverons-nous un jour, à vivre dans un monde en paix !_**** S'exclama-t-il le visage grave **  
**_- La situation n'a pas l'air de s'améliorer, n'est ce pas !_**** Répondis-je à mon père**  
**_- Non Edward, nos troupes sont en mauvaise posture, quant est-ce que ton contingent doit partir ? As-tu revu le général Wilson ?_**_  
_**_- Oui, Père, je l'ai rencontré ce matin, il est venu superviser les derniers préparatifs, de notre unité ! Il m'a demandé de vos nouvelles ! Il voulait savoir comment votre blessure guérissait !_**  
**Mon père avait été blessé deux mois auparavant et avait été rapatrié. Malheureusement sa blessure à la jambe mal soignée sur le front, avait obligé le médecin à l'amputer. Depuis ma mère le couvait comme un enfant. **  
**_- Nous devons nous tenir près à partir, la date n'est pas encore arrêté, mais le général Wilson pense que ce sera pour la fin du mois ! _**_  
_**_- Fils, annonce la nouvelle doucement à ta mère !_**** Me dit–il le front soucieux**  
**_- Oui Père, Maman se fait tellement de soucis, je ne sais pas comment l'épargner._**  
**J'étais très malheureux de blesser ma mère. Les souffrances morales qu'elle endurait depuis le retour de mon père, ne lui laissaient aucun repos. La blessure de mon père commençait à guérir. Grâce aux bons soins que le docteur Cullen lui prodiguait, ma mère reprenait espoir. La nouvelle de mon départ imminent allait à nouveau la meurtrir.**

**Je sortais du boudoir de ma mère, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je venais de lui annoncé mon départ. Et comme à son habitude, elle prit la chose avec un courage extraordinaire. Mais son regard parlait pour elle. Les yeux mouillés de larmes, mais la voix ferme elle me dit :**  
**- Edward ! Je sais que ton courage et ta foi en la vie, te permettront de faire ton devoir là-bas en Europe. Je crois en toi mon fils unique, sache que mon cœur de mère saigne mais t'accompagnera tout au long de ton périple. Mes pensées et mon amour ne te quitteront pas. **  
**Je posais ma joue contre son cœur, mes bras entourant ses frêles épaules. Son cœur cognait tellement fort dans sa poitrine, je n'osais pas croiser son regard. Elle posa sur mon front sa bouche tremblante. Ce fut pour moi une déchirure. Je ne pus rester plus longtemps vers avec elle, je quittais la pièce sachant que dès que je refermerai la porte les larmes inonderaient son visage.**  
**En sortant, je croisais le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Il venait refaire les pansements de mon père.**  
**_- Bonjour docteur Cullen, comment allez-vous ?_**_  
_**_- Très bien, merci Edward ! Comment te portes-tu ? La vie à l'école militaire a l'air de te convenir ! J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez partir bientôt au front dit-il l'air navré, ça va être très dur pour tes parents de te savoir là bas !_**_  
_**_- Oui, mes parents savent que c'est ce que je désir, alors ils respectent mes choix !_**** Répliquais-je le cœur serré en pensant à ma mère**  
**_- Tu as de la chance d'avoir des parents aussi aimant !_**** Murmura-t-il avec envie, ****_je n'ai pas eu cette chance !_**** Son regard ambre mordoré fixait un point lointain et ses yeux se perdirent dans une pensée triste**  
**C'était un drôle de personnage ce docteur Cullen, un médecin or norme, toujours à la pointe de la médecine, un grand avenir s'ouvrait pour lui. D'une beauté fracassante, il restait de marbre avec la cohorte d'infirmières qui lui faisait les yeux doux. J'avais parfois l'impression, qu'il gardait au fond de lui un secret douloureux. Arrivé depuis l'an dernier à l'hôpital, il se consacrait sans relâche, à ses patients. Je ne lui connaissais aucune attache.**  
**_- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de te voir avant ton départ Edward, car les soins de ton père vont être faits par une de mes élèves infirmières à partir de demain, comme sa blessure est en bonne voie je ne passerai plus tous les jours, alors je te souhaite bonne chance et que dieu te garde !_**_  
_**_- Merci docteur Cullen, je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon supérieur, le capitaine Jasper Hall qui organise le départ de notre compagnie !_**_  
_**_- Ah oui....heu, j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, c'est un militaire hors pair m'a t'on dit !_**_  
_**_- Oui, c'est un personnage notre capitaine, dommage qu'il ne puisse nous accompagner en Europe ! Il doit bientôt rejoindre son ancienne compagnie !_**_  
_**_- Bien...je vais aller rejoindre ton père, alors au revoir Edward ! Et soit prudent ! _****Me dit-il d'un regard bienveillant **  
**_- Promis ! Au revoir Docteur Cullen !_**  
**Je regardais ma montre, aïe! Je n'étais pas en avance. Il fallait que je me dépêche de rejoindre mon unité.**  
**J'étais éreinté le soir en me couchant, les exercices du Capitaine Hall nous avaient mis sur les genoux. Mais grâce à lui, nous apprenions à une vitesse incroyable. C'est un meneur d'homme né. S'Il nous demandait la lune, nous trouverions un moyen de la lui donner. Mon lit me paru un doux nid de plume. Je posais ma tète et ... me réveillais frais et dispos le lendemain matin. Les trois jours suivant, furent encore plus fatigant. J'étais content de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Mon ami Ben allait rejoindre sa petite amie Angela. Il avait fait sa connaissance le mois dernier. Depuis, il ne pouvait pas nous dire une phrase, sans mettre le prénom de sa dulcinée dedans. Notre chambrée se moquait de lui tout le temps. Il m'avait présenté son amie la semaine précédente lors d'une soirée, je l'avais trouvé très douce et timide, une gentille fille. Mais je trouvais dommage de créé des attaches maintenant, alors que l'avenir était si noir pour nous. **  
**J'arrivais chez moi, perdu dans mes pensées. Paula m'apprit que mes parents m'attendaient pour prendre le repas.**  
**_- Bonsoir Maman, bonsoir Père !_**** Dis-je en allant les embrasser. J'avais toujours été plus familier avec ma mère, tout en les aimant les deux de la même manière.**  
**_- Edward mon cœur, raconte-moi un peu tes journées loin de moi !_**** Elle me contemplait le regard plein d'étoiles.**  
**Quand son regard se posait sur moi, un bonheur absolu éclairait son visage. J'adorais ma mère. Je lui racontais mes faits et gestes, racontant des anecdotes sur mes camarades de chambré. **  
**_- Ah Edward_**** ! Me coupât-elle tout à coup, ****_tu n'as pas encore rencontré notre petite infirmière ! C'est une charmante jeune fille, tu sais, et très jolie en plus_**  
**Je regardais mon père en souriant, sachant ce que cachaient ces paroles. Il me fit un clin d'œil, en souriant aussi. Depuis quelque mois, ma mère espérait que l'amour me retiendrait ici. Alors dès que l'occasion se présentait, j'avais droit à l'étalage des qualités de ces demoiselles**  
**_- oui maman, je me ferais un plaisir de saluer ta nouvelle protégée !_**** Dis-je le regard pétillant de gaieté.**  
**_- Arrête de taquiner ta mère Edward !_**** Proféra mon père le sourire aux lèvres.**  
**Je me sentais heureux.**  
**_- Ci ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais faire un tour avec titan !_**  
**Les promenades avec mon cheval me manquaient. J'avais toujours été un peu solitaire, j'aimais partir dans la campagne, seul. Je profitais de cette fin de journée ensoleillée pour aller à la clairière. J'avais découvert cet endroit il y a très longtemps, je venais rêver ici, je me sentais en communion avec la nature. Le vent fouettait ma peau, je sentais les muscles noueux de mon cheval sous mes jambes, je faisais corps avec lui. Il filait droit devant, la vitesse me grisait, je me sentais en paix. **  
**Ma promenade terminée, j'allais faire un peu de musique, une autre de mes passions. Je me dirigeais vers le salon, quant au détour d'un couloir un peu sombre, je télescopais... un feu follet. Des yeux furieux se levaient sur moi. Des yeux couleur chocolat chaud, avec des pépites dorées qui brillent dans les pupilles. Des yeux magnifiques, je me demandais si le reste du visage pouvait être à la hauteur de la beauté de ce regard. J'avais du mal à m'en détacher quand j'entendis une voix furieuse.**  
**_- Non mais regardez-moi çà ! Quel gâchis, tout est contaminé ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder devant vous !_**** Dit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser son plateau. **  
**_- Pardonnez ma distraction, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vous ai pas vu ! _****M'exclame-je en me baissant pour l'aider, les idées un peu confuses, encore troublé par ce regard....et là, mon front entra en collision avec ... le sien. Et nous nous retrouvâmes assis par terre, au milieu de compresse et de désinfectent.**  
**Au vu du ridicule de la situation, nos rires se mêlèrent et pour la première fois de ma vie, le son de cette voix me fit frissonner de désir. Me relevant prestement, j'aidais cette demoiselle à se relever. Ramassant le plateau et les objets éparpillés, je déposai le tout sur la console, à coté du vase de rose et me retournai. Je compris pourquoi l'idée de feu follet m'était venue à l'esprit. Un visage de porcelaine me contemplait encadré de cheveux marron clair, relevés en un chignon flou, la peau diaphane, des promettes hautes, un corps de ..... sirène, moulé dans une robe couleur feu. Avec difficulté je repris mes esprits. Je vis la demoiselle s'empourprer, l'air un peu gêné.**  
**Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.**  
**_- Ah Edward tu es rentré, permets-moi de te présenter mademoiselle Swan,... Isabella est l'infirmière de ton père !_**** Précisât-elle mine de rien. ****_Isabella ! Je vous présente mon fils Edward !_**  
**Je pris la main de la jeune femme, et la portai à mes lèvres. **  
**_- Veuillez m'excuser pour cette entrée ... en matière un peu particulière,_**** déclare-je le sourire aux lèvres**  
**_- Enchantée de faire votre ...connaissance Monsieur Masen, excusez-moi pour mes paroles ...un peu spontanées !_**** Me répondit-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres**  
**_- Vous-vous connaissez déjà!_**** S'écria ma mère **  
**_- Non maman, mais je suis entrée en collision avec mademoiselle dans le couloir !_**** Répondis-je **  
**_- Oooh Edward !_**** Les yeux de ma mère pétillèrent. ****_Excusez mon fils pour son étourderie, il n'est pas aussi distrait habituellement _**_  
_**_- Ce n'est pas grave, Madame Masen, rien de sérieux n'est arrivés, excepté que je vais être obligée de jeter ceci !_**** Montrant les compresses et la bouteille de désinfectent cassée sur le plateau**  
**_- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela Isabella, je m'en occupe ! Edward ! Accompagne mademoiselle Swan vers ton père pour qu'elle puisse le panser._**  
**Récupérant le plateau elle s'éclipsa très rapidement sans attendre ma réponse.**  
**_- Oui maman ! Avez-vous ce qu'il faut en double dans votre sacoche ou êtes vous obligées de rechercher du matériel à l'hôpital._**_  
_**_- Heu..... oui j'ai toujours des choses en double !_**** Murmura t'elle en rougissant, il m'arrive de temps en temps d'être maladroite, alors je suis prévoyante **  
**Un sourire sur les lèvres, j'accompagnai, Isabella vers mon père. **  
**_- Je vous laisse entre de bonne main Père !_**** Me tournant vers la jeune femme je portais sa main à mes lèvres**  
**_- Mademoiselle Swan !_**** Je vrillais une dernière fois mon regard dans le sien, et mon cœur eu un raté. Je quittai la pièce dans un état second. **  
**Me dirigeant vers le salon, je m'installais au piano. Je laissais mes doigts courir sur le clavier, un air de musique naissait sous mes doigts. Il était léger, doux, puis évolua, et devint envoûtant, captivant, pétillant comme un feu de bois, comme un regard de braise, comme un feu follet............ mes mains claquèrent sur les touches du clavier. Je me levai brutalement, et montai dans ma chambre. **  
**Ma nuit ne fut pas de tout repos, souvent un regard chocolat fondu me hantait entremêlé de bruit de bataille, de bruit de canon. Je me levais de bonne heure. Faire une balade à cheval me remettra les idées en place, me dis-je convaincu.**  
**Je pris un petit sentier ensoleillé, il était trop tôt pour rencontrer du monde. J'étais content de cela. J'avais besoin de calme, de tranquillité. Apres deux heures de balade sans but je pris le chemin du retour. Au détour du sentier, je vis un couple marcher tranquillement. Je n'eus pas besoin d'approcher plus près pour savoir qui était la femme.**  
**Mon cœur l'avait reconnu, et battait à grand coup dans ma poitrine. Je mis ma monture au galop pour éviter de m'arrêter pour la saluer. En passant, j'avais eu le temps quand même de voir l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Grand, jeune, le teint foncé, chevelure longue, des yeux noir qui bizarrement, me lancèrent un regard mauvais. Je tentais de me convaincre que j'étais heureux de l'avoir vu accompagné d'un homme. C'était certainement son petit ami.**  
**Quand je rentrais, mes parents étaient attablés pour le petit déjeuné. **  
**_- Edward mon chéri ! Tu as une mine affreuse ce matin ? Viens vite prendre un café, tu n'es pas malade au moins. Veux-tu que j'appelle le docteur Cullen ?_**_  
_**_- Non maman ! J'ai juste eu une nuit agitée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi !_**_  
_**_- Tu es sur ? J'ai entendu hier à la radio, qu'une grippe qui vient d'Europe est très mauvaise, il l'a nome grippe espagnole ? Elle est parait-il très contagieuse et beaucoup de personne en meurt ! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas arriver jusqu'à nous. Je demanderai à Carlisle ce qu'il en pense ! Cette maladie me fait peur, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !_**_  
_**_- Maman je t'en pris, ne vas pas te mettre ces idées en tête, je vais bien, d'accord ?_**_  
_**_- Elisabeth je t'en pris, tu te fais toujours trop de soucis pour nous ma chérie ! Dit mon père en lui prenant la main, tout va bien, Edward va bien aussi ! Bon qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ma chérie !_**  
**Je déjeunai tranquillement, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite la conversation de mes parents. Ayant fini, Je me levai de table, les laissant à leur planning journalier.**  
**J'avais prévu de voir Ben, nous devions nous retrouver pour passer la journée au bord du lac Michigan.**  
**J'avais chargé notre gouvernante, de préparer un pique nique pour nous. Passant par la cuisine pour prendre le panier, je pris la direction du garage ou se trouvait les deux voitures de la maison. Une Buick C 36 décapotable appartenant à mon père et celle de ma mère, une Chevrolet 490. Je pris la Buick, mon père m'en avait fait cadeau, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus la conduire et me dirigeai vers notre point de ralliement, Ben était déjà présent. Sa petite amie Angela était à ses cotés. **  
**_- salut Ben ! Bonjour mademoiselle Weber !_**** Dis-je en m'inclinant pour lui baiser la main.**  
**_- Salut Edward ! Angela a invité une de ses amies. C'est une amie d'enfance qui vivait avec elle à Forks elle est venue ici pour suivre des études d'infirmière. Elle est accompagnée de son ami d'enfance qui est venu la voir quelques jours._**_  
_**_- Elle s'appelle Bella !_**** Murmura Angela timidement ****_J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas !_**_  
_**_- Non pas du tout ! Je suis heureux de vous faire ce plaisir mademoiselle Weber !_**_  
_**_- Appelez-moi Angela !_**** Proposa t'elle rougissante**  
**_- Merci Angela, Appelez-moi Edward ! _**_  
_**_- Ah les voilà !_**** Dit Ben**  
**Je sentais dans mon dos, le poids d'un regard. Sans avoir besoin de me retourner, je pressentais déjà la catastrophe. Adieu ma tranquillité d'esprit. Un courant électrique passait en nous. Repoussant mon exaspération, je me composais un visage avenant, et me retournais doucement. Je fus à nouveau parcouru d'un frisson de désir quand nos yeux se croisèrent. Je sentais que la journée serait longue, la voir près de moi pendant si longtemps allait saborder le peu de maîtrise que j'avais réussi à m'imposer.**  
**Je m'avançais vers les nouveaux arrivants, souriant.**  
**_- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan !_**** Soupirais-je en prenant sa main tendue.**  
**_- Bonjour monsieur Masen !_**** Répondit-elle sur le même ton. ****_Permettez-moi de vous présenter Jacob Black, mon ami d'enfance !_**  
**Ce dernier, le visage tendu, serra ma main dans l'étau de ses doigts. La poigne était impressionnante au vu de sa jeunesse. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, comme s'il ressentait le courant qui me rattachait à son amie. **  
**_- Ah !_**** S'exclama Ben, ****_vous vous connaissez ? _**_  
_**_- Oui,_**** répondis-****_je Mademoiselle Swan est l'infirmière de mon père. Je l'ai ...... rencontré hier pour la première fois_****. **

**Son visage vira au rouge si rapidement, que je dus me retourner pour ne pas éclater de rire. **  
**_- Allez, en route !_**** M'exclame-je pour changer de conversation. **  
**Nous-nous entassâmes dans l'auto, les filles prirent place à l'arrière ainsi que Jacob, Ben s'installa sur le siège passager. En prenant place devant le volant, je glissais un œil dans le rétroviseur. Mal m'en a pris, Jacob avait un bras négligemment posé sur les épaules d'Isabella. Un frisson glacé, glissa le long de mon échine. Je me fustigeai, pourquoi cette réaction ? Ça ne me regardait pas. Qu'elle est un petit ami était en soit normal. Alors pourquoi un poids pesait sur mon estomac ? J'essayais de me concentrer sur la route. **  
**Ben était de très bonne humeur, racontant ces dernières péripéties. Tout le monde riait, je me mis au diapason, la bonne humeur était de mise dans la voiture... Le lac apparut au détour du chemin. Le temps était splendide pour le mois de mars. L'eau miroitait de mille feux, quelques embarcations voguaient déjà sur l'eau. La journée s 'annonçait belle. **

**J'arrêtais la voiture sur le parking. Sortant de la voiture, je m'apprêtais à aider mes compagnes. Mais Jacob me devança, il commençait à m'agacer celui là !!! **  
**Nous installâmes la couverture pour le pique nique au bord de l'eau et les filles s'y installèrent.**  
**J'avais beau essayer de ne pas regarder dans leur direction, mes yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirer par Isabella. Elle portait aujourd'hui, une jupe bleu clair, un chemisier blanc brodé de satin. Ses jambes étaient gainées de soie, et des escarpins blancs paraient ses pieds. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon flou, « ce devait être sa coiffure habituelle », dégageaient sa nuque diaphane. Une chaleur diffuse envahi le bas de mes reins. **  
**Je me dirigeais vers le coffre de la voiture pour en sortir des raquettes de badminton. Une partie me permettrait de me défouler, et d'enlever la tension qui m'habitait.**  
**_- Qui a envie d'une petite partie ?_**** M'exclamais-je en revenant nanti du jeu.**  
**_- Oh !_**** S'écria Angela, ****_Bella est très douée au badminton, vas-y Bella ! Ça te fera du bien d'oublier un peu tes études, profite de ta journée !_**  
**Bella, le sourire aux lèvres, se déplia et l'air un peu gêné, me demandant :**  
**_- Puis-je emprunter un instant votre voiture pour, baissant le regard sur ses pieds, enlever mes bas ? Je n'ai pas la tenue adéquate pour jouer !_**  
**Je lui tendis mes clés. Des images se mirent à défiler dans ma tête. Isabella relevant sa jupe, ses mains glissant sur ses jambes, roulant ses bas et révélant la peau d'albâtre... Je secouais ma tête, m'obligeant à revenir à la réalité. Eh ben ! C'était raté pour moi, je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme. J'allais avoir du mal de me détendre là. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, pieds nus, avec dans le regard un je ne sais quoi de pétillant. **  
**_- J'espère monsieur Masen, que vous serez indulgent avec moi ! Je suis loin d'être à la hauteur de l'enthousiasme d'Angela ! _**_  
_**_- Je serai patient, ne vous faites pas de soucis, Mademoiselle Swan ! Et appelez-moi Edward je vous prie ! _**_  
_**_- D'accord, Edward ! appelez-moi Bella !_**  
**Elle alla prendre place à quelque mètre de moi. Elle prit position, légèrement inclinée, jambes écartées bien campées de part et d'autres de son corps. Elle tenait la raquette à deux mains, un sourire au coin des lèvres. **  
**Je pris position. J'avais à peine envoyé le volant, que la gazelle se ruait dessus, le renvoyant bien au-dessus de ce que je pensais. Je la regardais bouche bée. Elle me contemplait, le visage éclatant de gaîté.... ah! La maligne, elle voulait jouer... une bouffée de joie m'envahit. Finalement, la journée allait être plus intéressante que prévue. Nous voilà lancés dans la partie la plus échevelée. Elle virevoltait, de gauche à droite, elle jouait bien ma sirène, elle était magnifique, les joues rose de bonheur, des éclats de rire dans les yeux. Je me sentais léger, je me sentais homme, elle me lançait un défi, j'allais le relever. La partie dura presque une heure. Et je réussis à arracher la victoire de justesse. Essoufflés, et riant de bon cœur, je serai la main de ma partenaire. Elle était chaude, un brusque besoin de sentir sa peau sur mes lèvres, me prit. Je m'inclinais donc vers sa main, posant mes lèvres sur cette peau douce et brûlante. Un léger parfum lilas montait de sa main et m'enivra. Je la raccompagnais à sa place. Sur le visage de mes compagnons, différentes expressions se manifestaient. Angela était naturellement ravie, Ben avait un petit air étonné et interrogatif, Jacob était renfrogné, ces yeux d'un noir d'encre me toisaient furieux. Bella alla s'asseoir vers Jacob**  
**_- bravo Bella !_**** S'exclama-il, ****_tu es toujours la même, un vrai garçon manquer derrière ta façade de fille, la gratifiant d'un sourire éblouissant._**_  
_**_- Merci Jake !_**** Se retournant vers moi, ****_Merci Edward, pour cette partie endiablée vous êtes un excellent joueur._**  
**_- C'est à moi de vous remercier, Bella ! Je n'ai jamais eu une partenaire aussi brillante que vous !_**_  
_**_- Je n'ai aucun mérite ! J'ai été deux années de suite meilleure joueuse de badminton de l'état de Washington. C'est la seule matière ou je suis à peu près adroite. D'habitude, j'ai deux mains gauches. Vous avez déjà eu un aperçu de cela !_**** Evoqua-t-elle**  
**_- Oui, j'ai eu ce plaisir Bella_**  
**Jacob accapara son attention à partir de ce moment, lui racontant des anecdotes sur les personnes qu'elle connaissait à Forks, nous excluant par la même de la conversation.**  
**Le repas préparé par Paula, réjoui toutes les papilles. Ben proposa une ballade en barque sur le lac. Angela et Jacob se joignirent à lui. Bella préféra rester ici pour étudier, elle s'installa sur la couverture au soleil, entourée de livre. Je la laissai tranquille partant me promener au bord du lac. Le soleil réchauffait ma peau, c'était si calme ici, pas de guerre, pas de malade, pas de mort. Au loin j'entendais Ben et Jacob rire et taquiner Angela. La vie était simple ici. J'apercevais Bella, si belle, si vivante, si fascinante. Aurais-je la force de rester éloigné d'elle ? Elle qui m'attirait tant. Je n'avais pas le droit de la faire entrer dans ma vie si dans un mois je devais la quitter. Mais dieu sait que c'était dur.**  
**Je revins vers elle tranquillement, elle s'était assoupie. Le soleil jouait avec l'ombre de ses cils. Ses cheveux brillaient, miroitaient. Une mèche retombait sur son visage et bougeait au rythme de son souffle, attirant mon regard sur sa bouche, elle souriait. La voir là si fragile dans son sommeil, me donnait envi de la protéger. Ses lèvres remuaient doucement. Savoir ou ses songes la portait me poussa à tendre l'oreille.**  
**_- Ed...ard !_**  
**???? Avais-je bien compris ? Non, c'était mon imagination qui m'emportait trop loin. Je me levais d'un bond, il fallait que je m'éloigne. J'allais tourner le dos quand sa voix me héla très clairement**  
**_- Edward !_**  
**J'allais lui répondre quand je m'aperçus qu'elle dormait. Je faisais partie de son rêve. Moi !**  
**Une bouffée de bonheur et de désespoir m'envahirent. Je ne pouvais plus résister. Ma détermination de ne pas me lier s'effritait, se dissolvait, disparaissait. Je restais là sans bouger terrassé par mes pensés. Elle s'étira comme un chat, comme un bébé.... elle se réveillait. Ouvrant les yeux, je croissais son regard. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage et une rougeur teinta ses joues.**  
**_- Oh ! Je me suis assoupie, je suis désolée pour ce manque de politesse !_**_  
_**_- Ce n'est pas grave !_**** La rassure-je ****_vos études doublées de l'internat à l'hôpital ne doivent pas vous laisser beaucoup de temps pour vous reposer !_**_  
_**_- Oui c'est vrai, les journées passent tellement vite !_**_  
_**_- Votre fiancé doit être désolé du peu de temps que vous lui consacrez !_**** Evoque-je hypocritement. Je souhaitais tellement savoir quel lien la liait à Jacob**  
**_- Oh non je ne suis pas fiancée, et à Jake encore moins !_**** Murmura-t-elle. ****_Il n'est que mon ami... comme un frère ! _**_  
_**_- Ah excusez-moi, comme je vous voyais très proche de lui, j'en ai conclu que..._**_  
_**_- Oui !_**** Me coupa-t-elle, ****_Jake aimerait bien que les choses changent mais je ne le désir pas !_**  
**Voilà, tu as gagné me dis-je, tu n'as plus rien qui te retienne maintenant. J'étais déchiré entre mon attirance pour Bella et mes choix de vie. Nos amis vinrent me tirer de mes pensés, nous rejoignant à ce moment là.**  
**_- Alors la promenade était agréable !_**** Demanda Bella à Angela.**  
**_- Oui !_**** Répondit celle-ci ****_Jake a encore fait le pitre, nous avons failli chavirer. Tu ne changeras jamais mon pauvre Jacob assura-t-elle._**_  
_**_- C'est du Jake tout craché !_**** S'exclama Bella **  
**_- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de sitôt !_**** S'écriait-il Jake pris Bella dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer avec lui.**  
**_- Jake, Jake ! Arrêtes !_**** Et les deux esclaffèrent. Celle-ci lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.**  
**Mes entrailles se tordirent, une vague de jalousie féroce monta en moi. Je respirais longuement plusieurs fois de suite en m'efforçant de me calmer. Voir ses lèvres se poser sur Jacob, était pour moi une torture. **  
**_- Bon les amis, la journée a été particulièrement bonne, mais il est temps de partir !_**** Annonça Ben **  
**Je sortais ma montre à gousset de ma poche. L'après midi était déjà bien avancée, Bella devait raccompagner Jacob à la gare pour 17 h 49. Le chemin du retour me parut très court. Je déposais mes amis devant la maison de Ben. Apres un salut rapide à Ben et Angela, je me retrouvais devant Bella.**  
**_- A demain Bella ! Je vous verrai sûrement quand vous viendrez faire les soins à mon père _**_  
_**_- Oui Edward ! A demain !_**_  
_**_- Jacob !_**** Sur un signe de tête je pris congé.**  
**Je rentrais rapidement à la maison. L'esprit toujours tiraillé par le présent, le futur. J'allais me placer devant le piano. Mes doigts se posèrent sur les touches, mais rien ne vint. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir, je ne pouvais pas jouer.... Je ne pouvais pas attendre le lendemain pour la revoir. **  
**Ma décision était prise, je voulais profiter de ce que la vie m'offrait. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours, quelques semaines, un an, dix ans, une vie. Qui pouvait dire ce que serait mon avenir ? Je pouvais très bien mourir demain, dans un accident de voiture ? Bella pouvait aussi mourir ? Cette pensée me broya le cœur, Non pas ça ! **  
**Pourquoi attendre ? Je sentais que mon bonheur était lié à elle. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et m'élançais jusqu'au garage. Ma mère me vit passer en trombe devant elle. J'aurai droit à un interrogatoire en règle demain ! Je souriais ! En voilà une qui sera aux anges si mon souhait se réalise. Et quand je partirai pour l'Europe, elles pourront se réconforter l'une l'autre. Mes pensées m'emmenaient loin, très loin. **  
**La voiture filait dans les rues de Chicago, j'arrivais devant la gare à 17h55. Mon dieu pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie ! Je ne savais pas ou la joindre, je ne connaissais pas son adresse !... et si elle n'avait pas attendu le départ du train !... si Jacob était venu seul à la gare ! ...18 h ... toujours personne en vue... je l'avais raté ! **  
**Le cœur lourd je revins vers la voiture, et repris le chemin inverse. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et roulais doucement, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. Quand tout à coup un ballon déboula sur la chaussée, suivi d'une toute petite silhouette. Le temps que je freine, une deuxième silhouette bien plus grande s'élança devant moi, protégeant de son corps l'enfant imprudent. Un frison d'horreur me prit, je sortis de la voiture en trombe, voulant secourir ses malheureux. Quand je reçus le choc de ma vie !!! Bella était devant moi, à terre, tenant l'enfant dans ses bras.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu…..**

**Si c'est le cas, un simple petit mot me ferait très plaisir**

**Votre plaisir est mon seul carburant……**

**Carlymasen**  
**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_____________________ Du désir à l'amour_______________________******

**La mère éplorée courut vers nous en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je me penchai fébrilement vers Bella, essayant d'évaluer la gravité de ses blessures et celles de l'enfant.****  
****- **_Bella !_**Criai-je,**_Bella ! _**  
****Elle se redressait déjà, l'enfant n'avait rien, elle le tendit à sa mère, un sourire grimaçant sur ses lèvres.****  
****- **_Bella, tu es blessée, où as-tu mal__** ?**_** Dans ma tête, c'était la panique, je n'osais la toucher de peur de lui faire encore plus mal.****  
****- **_Edward ?_** Murmura Bella, **_que... fais-tu là ? Oh !_** Elle venait de réaliser que la voiture sur laquelle elle s'appuyait était la mienne. **_Non Edward, je vais bien _**! ****Couina-t-elle,**_juste quelques bleus, rien de cassé, rien de bien glorieux ! En plus, je n'ai pas été touchée par la voiture, ce n'est que le choc sur les pavés !_**  
****Je venais d'apprendre une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Elle était courageuse. Elle n'aimait pas se plaindre. Un grognement monta de ma gorge, mes pensées se tournaient vers la responsable du drame. La mère ! Je tournai mon visage vers elle dans l'intention de lui dire ma façon de penser. ****  
****- **_Oh! made...moiselle, oh mon... dieu, comment vous re...merciez, comment vous pr...ouvez ma reconnaissance ?_** Elle sanglotait, serrant son enfant à l'étouffer !****  
****- **_Ce n'est rien Madame, je me trouvais simplement plus près que vous pour attraper ce petit imprudent. Vous voyez, je n'ai rien ! __  
__- Il vous faut voir un médecin !_** S'assura la femme, elle commençait à reprendre pied, ses paroles n'étaient plus hachées. **_Je ne puis vous laisser rentrer sans soin !_  
**- **_Ne vous faites pas de soucis Madame, je me charge d'emmener mademoiselle à l'hôpital !__  
__- Je vais bien !_** Répéta Bella****,**_ je suis infirmière, je sais que je n'ai rien Edward !_**  
****Et s'adressant à la maman,****  
****- **_je vais aller dans mon service à l'hôpital, ils vont m'examiner, rassurez-vous ! Rentrez chez vous maintenant et prenez soin de ce petit.__  
__- Je m'appelle Vera Bugles et voici mon fils Henry._**  
****Bella caressa la petite fossette qui creusait le menton du petit. Un sourire radieux vint éclairer le visage de l'enfant. ****  
****- **_Allez vite vous faire soigner Mademoiselle _**! Dit Vera, **_et encore toute ma reconnaissance !_**  
****Prenant Bella par le bras, je la poussai gentiment dans la voiture. Une fois installée, je me jetai littéralement derrière le volant, voulant qu'elle voie un médecin le plus rapidement possible. ****  
****- **_Edward ! Je ne veux pas voir de médecin, je vais bien !__  
__- Pas question, je vous emmène à l'hôpital !__  
__- Edward !_** S'enflamma-t-elle****, **_je n'ai que quelques bleus ! Son ton commençait à monter dans les aigus. __  
__- Inutile de discuter, je veux que vous voyiez un docteur !_**  
****J'étais renfrogné derrière mon volant. J'entendis Bella soupirer. Elle avait certainement vu que rien ne me ferait changer d'avis. La route jusqu'à l'hôpital ne m'avait jamais paru si longue. Enfin nous étions arrivés, je me précipitai pour ouvrir la porte à Bella, lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à parcourir les derniers mètres.****  
****- **_Infirmière____!_** Criai-je en arrivant dans la salle.****  
****Une blouse blanche apparut subitement devant moi.****  
****- **_Cette demoiselle vient de se faire renverser par une voiture, vite occupez-vous d'elle !_**  
****J'entendis Bella saluer sa collègue et lui assurer qu'elle n'avait que des bleus. Je grognai en me retournant vers l'infirmière.****  
****- **_J'exige que vous examiniez Bella sur-le-champ !_** Proférai-je d'une voix de centaure. Qu'elle **_soit d'accord ou pas n'entre pas en ligne de compte !_**  
****Bella et sa collègue me regardaient ébahies. Puis deux éclats de rire retentir dans le hall. Maintenant, elles allaient me prendre pour un fou dangereux. Je patientai depuis une petite demi-heure lorsque je vis arriver Bella souriante.****  
****- **_Voilà Monsieur l'impatient ! Je suis ici, j'ai vu un médecin et je n'ai rien !___**Dit-elle le sourire dans la voix. ****  
****Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, le poids qui pesait sur mon estomac disparu. Nous avançâmes gentiment vers la sortie. ****  
****- **_Je vous raccompagne chez vous Bella, venez !__  
__- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour rentrer chez moi Edward, je viens de vous dire que j'allais bien !__  
__- Vous allez finir par me contrarier !___**Je haussai la voix, j'avais bien l'impression de me rendre ridicule, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.****  
****Nous étions arrivés près de ma voiture quand je vis qu'elle se retenait de rire. Le ridicule de la situation m'apparut et à mon tour, un fou rire me prit. Le son cristallin de son rire me fit du bien et effaça la tension qui me tenaillait. Elle était devant moi rose de plaisir. Ma main caressa sa joue, elle ne se déroba pas. ****  
****- **_Oh Bella, j'ai eu si peur quand je vous ai vu à terre, ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, j'ai cru..._** Ma voix se brisa.****  
****Une envie folle de poser mes lèvres sur sa bouche me prit. Je me penchai vers elle lentement, lui laissant le temps d'accepter ou pas mon baiser. Ses yeux chocolat se troublèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, elle était sublime. Une chaleur diffuse enflamma le creux de mes reins, mes yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité des siens. Je pris son visage en coupe et ma bouche effleura sa bouche, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mes mains descendirent le long de son dos, l'attirant toujours plus près de moi. Je voulais sentir son corps contre le mien, sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je pris enfin sa bouche pour un long et langoureux baiser. Sa bouche ressemblait à une source et je m'y abreuvai encore et encore. Son corps chaud brûlait ma peau. Son souffle chatouillait ma joue, ses lèvres chaudes et douces se moulaient aux miennes. Je frissonnai de désirs, je n'arrivais pas à mettre fin à ce baiser.****  
****Elle s'écarta de ma bouche et vrilla ses yeux aux miens. Je sentis son cœur battre à l'unisson du mien, qu'elle était belle. Jamais prénom ne fût aussi bien approprié. Je la dévorais des yeux. Je voulais graver cet instant à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.****  
****Trop vite à mon goût, elle s'écarta de moi. Je pris sa main et la portai à mes lèvres, elle me sourit. Aucun son, aucun bruit ne vint perturber ce moment. Bella s'installa dans la voiture. Je devais la raccompagner jusque chez elle. Arrivés devant la maison, je l'aidai à descendre. Nous n'avions pas échangé de parole depuis notre baiser, comme si nous ne voulions pas briser la magie de cet instant. Mon regard rivé au sien, je lui baisai la main.****  
****Elle fit un pas puis un autre en direction de la porte. Je laissai retomber sa main. Je repris place derrière le volant et lui jetai un dernier regard.****  
****Je me retrouvai devant chez moi sans savoir comment j'avais fait le chemin du retour. En montant dans ma chambre, j'annonçai à Paula que je me passerais de repas. Je voulais être seul. Jamais mon corps ne m'avait paru aussi vivant. J'étais amoureux. Je ne voulais pas encore en parler à quelqu'un. J'avais peur que mettre en mot mon ressenti, allait l'amoindrir, le rendre normal, banal. Je passai ma nuit entre rêve et réalité, n'arrivant plus à dissocier l'un de l'autre. Je me réveillai à l'aube, impatient de commencer cette journée.****  
****L'envie de revoir Bella me tenaillait. Je savais que j'avais quelques heures devant moi avant de revoir son beau sourire. Je filai aux écuries, sellai mon cheval et filai à ma clairière. Assis dans l'herbe fraîche, je laissai vagabonder mes pensées. Je m'étonnais d'avoir appris autant de choses sur la personnalité de Bella en si peu de temps. ****  
****Timide, elle rougissait très facilement, ****  
****Malicieuse et pétillante, pour la partie de badminton, ****  
****Courageuse, pour se jeter sous les roues d'une voiture pour sauver un enfant, ****  
****Vaillante, elle n'aimait pas se plaindre, ****  
****Impétueuse, notre télescopage lors de notre première rencontre, ****  
****Et pour finir ardente, pour notre baiser. ****  
****Oh, Bella, que la semaine va me paraître longue sans te voir. Je devais rejoindre ma compagnie ce soir. Sautant sur mes pieds, je détachai mon cheval, l'heure des soins de mon père approchait. Je grimpai sur Titan et me dirigeai vers la maison. Mes parents étaient au salon, écoutant les nouvelles à la radio. ****  
****- **_Ah Edward mon chéri te voilà !____**  
**__- Oui maman,_** dis-je en me baissant pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. **_Comment va votre santé père ? __  
__- Je suis un peu indisposé ce matin, mais rien de grave mon fils !__  
__- Alors !_** Murmura ma mère****, **_raconte-moi un peu ce qu'il t'arrive ! Tu t'es sauvé comme un voleur hier soir ! Tu n'as pas voulu manger ! Que se passe-t-il ?_**  
****Je posai mon regard sur ma mère, je savais que j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Sa tendance à me couver était attendrissante. Me rendre heureux était sa tâche principale.****  
****- **_J'ai dû m'absenter pour une affaire urgente ? Je devais voir une personne et c'était très important. __  
__- Y a t-il un rapport avec ton départ ?_** Souffla-t--elle.****  
****- **_Non maman,_** répondis-je rapidement. Je me serais mis des gifles pour n'avoir pas compris qu'elle interpréterait mon départ précipité de cette manière. ****  
****- **_Je devais .... voir une fille !_** Continuai-je.****  
****- **_Ohhh !___**Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage. **_**Et c'était urgent ?**_** Continua-t-elle, malicieuse.****  
****Elle attendit ma réponse avec une tension grandissante.****  
****- **_Oui maman... je ... je suis amoureux !_** Soufflai-je.****  
****- **_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii enfin !_** Cria ma mère. **_Oh mon chéri ! Qui est-ce ? On la connaît ? Comment est–elle ? Allez raconte, raconte, raconte vite !_**  
****Mon père éclata de rire. Il regarda ma mère trépigner comme une enfant le jour de Noël, elle rayonnait. ****  
****- **_Elisabeth chérie, tu es à croquer ! Allez fils !_** Me dit-il, un rire dans la voix, **_dépêche-toi de lui répondre ou elle va défaillir ! __  
__- Bon ! Oui vous la connaissez ! ... C'est... Bella ! __  
__- Bella ? Qui est Bella ? _**S'étonna mon père.****  
****Je vis au regard de ma mère, qu'elle avait deviné. ****  
****- **_Isabella Swan !___**Souffla-t-elle. Elle me prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre mon torse, elle pleurait. Je suis tellement heureuse Edward ! Continua-t-elle la voix pleine de sanglots.****  
****Je ne savais pas si elle s'adressait à mon père ou à moi quand elle prononça Edward. Habituellement, elle nous différenciait toujours en accolant mon chéri, pour moi, et mon amour, pour mon père. Peut-être s'adressait-elle aux deux finalement. Je l'enlaçai et la serrai contre moi, en la berçant. Ses larmes de bonheur me touchaient encore plus que sa joie. ****  
****- **_Je t'aime maman !_** Lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille.****  
****Jamais petit-déjeuner ne fût plus réjouissant que celui-là. Mes parents étaient tellement heureux pour moi. Nous savourions ces instants de bonheur, l'ombre de mon départ enfoui au fond de nos têtes.****  
****Assis sous le porche, j'attendais depuis un petit moment Bella. Lorsqu'elle apparut au bout de la rue, je m'élançai vers elle, m'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle. J'éprouvai une certaine réserve, je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je lui laissai l'initiative de nos retrouvailles. Une subite rougeur enflamma ses pommettes à ma vue et un sourire éblouissant vint éclairer son visage. Elle franchit les derniers mètres en un temps record et me sauta dans les bras. J'écrasai ma bouche sur la sienne avec une impatience égale à la sienne. J'avais la sensation qu'un trou se comblait dans ma poitrine. J'avais été en manque. En manque de Bella. Quand je mis fin à notre baiser, j'avais le souffle court. Prenant Bella par la taille, nous franchîmes ensemble le seuil de la maison.****  
****- **_Tes parents vont nous voir !_** Murmura Bella intimidée.****  
****- **_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bella, ils t'adorent déjà.__  
__- Tu leur en as parlé ?__  
__- Oui, je ne peux rien leur cacher, ils me connaissent trop bien.__  
__- Oh ! ... Que... quel... comment ont-ils pris la chose Edward ?__  
__- Ma mère a crié et pleuré...___**Je vis Bella se tendre, inquiète quand je marquai un temps d'arrêt dans la phrase avant de terminer sur, **_...de joie !____**  
**__- Oh Edward !___**S'écria-t-elle en me bombardant le torse de ses poings. ****  
****Ma mère arriva à ce moment-là, stoppant net la réaction de Bella. Cette dernière s'empourpra de plus belle, on aurait dit une enfant s'attendant à une réprimande de sa maman. Mon rire tonitruant la fit sursauter. ****  
****- **_Mmrrr... !___**Grogna-t-elle en me donnant un dernier coup sur le torse, montrant son mécontentement.****  
****- **_Edward chéri, cesse de taquiner Isabella !___**Elle s'avança les bras écartés pour accueillir Bella. La serrant contre sa poitrine, elle ajouta : **_Bonjour mon enfant, soyez la bienvenue dans cette maison !_**  
****Bella était rose de confusion. ****  
****- **_Bonjour madame Masen !___**Balbutia-t-elle****, **_Merci pour votre accueil... Je vais ... de ce pas m'occuper de votre époux._**  
****Elle s'esquiva rapidement en direction de la chambre de mon père. Je la suivis des yeux, déplorant déjà son absence. Maman me regardait fixement, les yeux brillants.****  
****- **_Tu as un regard très parlant mon chéri ! J'ai l'impression de voir le regard de ton père quand je dois m'absenter !_**  
****Je quittai la pièce sur un dernier sourire à ma mère. Parvenu au salon, je me mis au piano pour tromper mon attente. Quelque temps plus tard, le rire de Bella retenti à l'étage. Je refermai le couvercle du piano et couru la rejoindre. Les soins terminés, elle rangeait les affaires dans sa sacoche. Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, je la regardais.****  
****- **_Je vais faire la commission au docteur Cullen pour qu'il passe dans la journée, Monsieur Masen__**.**_** En attendant, ne faites pas d'imprudence, dit-elle en souriant.****  
****- **_Ce n'est pas la peine de faire perdre son temps au docteur pour si peu ! Ce n'est rien qu'une petite toux, rien de bien méchant !__  
__- Ne vous en faites pas, le docteur Cullen sera content de vous rendre une petite visite, je sais qu'il vous a en grande estime ! A demain monsieur Masen !_**  
****Dès que la porte fut fermée, nos mains se joignirent. Il fallait que je la touche, qu'elle soit là, à mes cotés. ****  
****- **_Je te raccompagne à l'hôpital ! Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter déjà !___**Soufflai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.****  
****- **_Merci, moi non plus je ne désire pas m'éloigner de toi !___**  
****Passant mon bras autour de sa taille, je l'emmenai vers ma voiture. ****  
****- **_Si tu le désires Edward, viens me chercher à 14 heures !_** Souffla-t-elle timidement. **_J'aurai fini mon tour de garde !__  
__- Oui, bien sûr que je le désire Bella !_** M'écriai-je.****  
****J'avais à nouveau le cœur en fête. J'allais la revoir encore aujourd'hui et c'est avec le cœur moins lourd que je la déposai devant l'hôpital. J'attendis qu'elle ait disparu à l'intérieur des bâtiments pour démarrer.****  
****Je me demandais comment je passais mon temps libre avant. Je ne m'ennuyais jamais. Maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis Bella, mais qu'avais-je fait les dix-sept années précédentes ? Avec un soupir, je me dirigeai vers le premier café du coin. C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans ce lieu. Je choisis une table un peu à l'écart, je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangé par le va-et-vient incessant du bar. J'observai les personnes présentes. Au bar, un homme bien charpenté discutait avec un client, tout en lui versant un café. Dans un coin reculé, un couple d'amoureux se contemplait les yeux dans les yeux. Un peu plus loin, un petit homme maigre sirotait un verre de blanc en lisant le journal. La serveuse virevoltait entre les tables. Mais la personne qui attira mon attention fût une toute jeune femme assise sur un tabouret de bar, elle se tenait presque immobile, le regard rivé sur la porte d'entrée. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle attendait ardemment l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Les cheveux noir corbeau, les yeux d'un ambre lumineux, un visage d'ange, elle ne m'attirait pas physiquement, malgré sa grande beauté. Mais, quand son regard se posa sur moi, ses yeux s'agrandir et un étonnement passa dans son regard. Et dans ce même laps de temps, un quart de seconde, pas plus, j'eus le sentiment de voir une sœur perdue depuis la nuit des temps. Je détournai les yeux, quel drôle d'idée me passait dans la tête. Depuis l'entrée de Bella dans ma vie, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je souris à cette pensée. Oui Bella m'avait changé. Tout à coup, le visage de l'inconnue se transforma et un sourire éblouissant vint l'éclairer. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un homme en uniforme. ****  
****- **_Tu m'as fait attendre,___**lui dit-elle d'une voix harmonieuse.****  
****L'homme s'inclina devant elle et lui prit la main pour la baiser.****  
****- **_Je m'en excuse infiniment Mademoiselle !_**  
****C'est en entendant la voix de l'homme que je compris qui il était. C'était mon capitaine, le capitaine Jasper Hall. Une multitude d'émotion passa sur son visage. La façon dont ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre me donnait le sentiment d'être de trop, d'empiéter dans un jardin privé. Je me détournai d'eux, je les entendis se diriger vers le box voisin du mien. Je devais m'en aller, ne voulant pas être indiscret. Je me levai pour partir et sortis rapidement. Un sourire sur les lèvres, je repensai à l'expression du visage de mon capitaine. Jasper avait lui aussi une petite amie et très jolie de surcroît. Moi qui le croyais « marié » à l'armée, c'est vrai qu'il était très secret. Je ne savais rien de sa vie, sauf qu'il venait de Philadelphie. J'étais content pour lui, il méritait d'être heureux aussi. ****  
****Aussi !!! Mes pensées quittèrent instantanément Jasper. Bella, ma Bella que je devais revoir d'ici peu. Finalement, j'avais bien fait de m'arrêter dans ce bar, ma rencontre avec Jasper avait au moins eu le mérite de me faire passer le temps. Dans vingt minutes, ma sirène allait sortir. Je me dirigeai lentement vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. ****  
****- **_Edward !_** Entendis-je tout à coup.****  
****Quelle douce musique pour moi, j'aurais reconnu cette voix au milieu d'un million d'autres. Je me retournai, elle vint vers moi en courant. Je la saisis à bras le corps et la fis tournoyer autour de moi. Dieu que j'étais heureux. ****  
****- **_Que veux-tu faire ?_** Lui demandai-je.****  
****- **_Je ne sais pas ! Et toi, que désires-tu ?__  
__- Etre avec toi, c'est tout__** !**_** Répliquai-je en accrochant son regard. ****  
****- **_Alors ça me va, pour moi aussi ça me suffit !___**Dit-elle en souriant. ****  
****- **_Mmm, bon, que dirais-tu d'une balade à cheval Bella !__  
__- Aïe... ben heu... je ne sais pas monter Edward, je suis désolée !__  
__- Et si tu montais avec moi ! Je te prendrai devant moi, tu ne risqueras rien ! Je te promets de ne pas te laisser tomber !__  
__- Bon... on peut toujours essayer !_** Répliqua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. ****  
****- **_**Bella !**_** Je la serrai dans mes bras. **_S'il y avait le moindre risque, je ne te le proposerais pas !__  
__- Ok ! Alors, allons-y !___**  
****Lui prenant la main, je la ramenai vers la voiture. En quelques minutes, nous atteignîmes la maison. Je sellai rapidement mon cheval. Bella le regardait avec crainte, c'est vrai qu'il pouvait être impressionnant pour elle, elle est si menue. Je la pris dans mes bras et la déposai sur Titan. D'un bond, je la rejoignis. Je passai un bras autour d'elle et la serrai contre moi.****  
****D'un coup de talon, je fis avancer Titan. Je sentis le corps de Bella se tendre, elle était crispée, je souhaitais qu'elle se détende. Nous avançâmes lentement dans le chemin forestier, il faisait doux. Les cheveux de Bella me chatouillaient le menton, je me penchai vers sa nuque et y déposai un baiser. Elle tressaillit et ses muscles se détendirent. ****  
****- **_Tu te sens mieux ?_** Lui demandai-je.****  
****- **_Oui__**,**_** susurra-t-elle, **_ce n'est pas si désagréable finalement ! __  
__- Pour moi, je trouve très agréable de faire du cheval avec toi dans mes bras !__  
__- Parle-moi de toi !___**Dit-elle tout à coup****, **_j'aimerais connaître tout de ta vie.__  
__- Chez nous les Masen, nous sommes militaires de père en fils. Mon père est capitaine de vaisseau dans l'US Navy, mon grand-père était colonel dans l'US Army. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je baigne dans ce milieu. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais voulu faire autre chose que de suivre leur exemple en entrant dans l'armée. C'est pourquoi, dès le secondaire, je suis entré dans cette école de sous-officier. Et maintenant, je te présente le sous-lieutenant Edward Masen _**! P****récisai-je en riant.****  
****- **_Et tu comptes rester ici ou tu vas aller en Europe ?_** Souffla-t-elle.****  
****Je sentis son dos se tendre, son souffle devint court, saccadé. Naturellement, elle avait tout de suite vu où menait la conversation. Il fallait qu'elle sache, je ne voulais rien lui cacher. Je savais qu'elle aurait mal, que j'aurais mal. Je sentis mon cœur se déchirer mais je lui devais la vérité. ****  
****- **_Mon unité doit partir dans quelques semaines Bella !_** Murmurai-je. ****  
****J'arrêtai mon cheval et la serrai dans mes bras. Je la sentis désemparée, son corps eût quelques soubresauts. Elle prit deux longues respirations avant de se retourner vers moi. Quand je croisai son regard, ses yeux étaient brillants et ses lèvres tremblaient.****  
****- **_As-tu déjà une date de départ ?_** Demanda-t-elle la voix tendue.****  
****- **_Plus ou moins dans trois semaines !_**  
****Elle me serra dans ses bras avec une force, une vigueur peu communes pour un être aussi menu. Je la sentis trembler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Mon cœur battit la chamade, je m'en voulus pour la douleur qu'elle ressentît, j'en voulus à l'idiotie des guerres, j'en voulus au fou qui voulait annihiler la liberté des gens, j'en voulus aussi au destin qui m'avait fait la rencontrer... Non... Non... Ce n'était pas vrai, comment regretter de la connaître, comment regretter son amour, comment regretter mon amour pour elle ? Non, je ne devais pas regretter, je ne pouvais pas regretter ... Non ... Elle desserra son étreinte et me regarda. ****  
****- **_Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, n'est-ce pas ?_** Prononça-t-elle la voix plus ferme. ****  
****- **_Oui, je suis désolé !__  
__- Ne le soit pas Edward ! Je suis heureuse d'éprouver ce que je ressens pour toi, même si la vie nous sépare ... un temps !__**  
**__**- Je t'aime Bella !**_** Je pris son visage entre mes mains et embrassai ses yeux, ses joues, ses cheveux, ses lèvres doucement, tendrement, encore et encore. ****  
****- **_Je t'aime aussi Edward !_** Me dit-elle dans un souffle****. **_Oh oui je t'aime_**.****  
****Un long moment plus tard, je remis mon cheval en marche, le corps de Bella serré contre moi, sa tête posée au creux de mon cou. Le silence nous entoura, nous profitions pleinement de l'instant présent. Puisque les minutes nous étaient comptées, nous allions jouir de chaque seconde ensemble. ****  
****L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, il fallait raccompagner Bella. Je la déposai devant chez elle, un dernier baiser, un dernier regard et je repartis vers mon contingent.****  
****Arrivé à la caserne, je retrouvai mes camarades de chambrée. Nous devions partir très tôt le lendemain matin pendant cinq jours, pour une dernière manœuvre. Je préparais mon paquetage tout en discutant avec Ben et Dylan, mes voisins de lit.****  
****- **_Alors Ben ! Qu'as-tu fais depuis samedi ?_** Lançai-je****  
****- **_Nonnnnnn !___**S'écria Dylan, **_non ! Edward, t'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Ben va à nouveau nous rebattre les oreilles avec ANGELA par-ci, ANGELA par-là !_**  
****Sur un éclat de rire général de la chambrée, Dylan reprit :****  
****- **_Raconte-nous plutôt ce que toi tu as fais ! Ça sera certainement plus intéressant que les Amours de Ben !__  
__- Oh, moi ! ... Rien de spécial !___**Répondis-je d'un air détaché.****  
****Ben se redressa et me regarda fixement. ****  
****- **_Oh ! Toi mon gars, tu vas cracher le morceau ! Tu as l'air trop innocent pour être honnête !___**Assura-t-il l'air goguenard. ****  
****- **_Ah Edward ! Aurais-tu des choses croustillantes à nous raconter ?_** Renchérit Dylan.****  
****Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers moi, pleins de curiosité. Ceux de Ben avaient une petite étincelle et un sourire fendit ses lèvres. ****  
****- **_Y aurait-il un rapport avec notre sortie de samedi ? Je t'ai trouvé assez ... enjoué pendant ta partie de badminton avec Bella ! __  
__- Bella, Bella ! Qui est Bella ?_** S'exclamait Dylan.****  
****- **_C'est une amie d'Angela__** !**_** Expliqua Ben, **_nous sommes allés ensemble au bord du lac ! __  
__- Alors ?_** Attendit Ben. ****  
****- **_Oui bon ça va__** !**_** Soupirai-je, **_**oui je l'ai revu !**__**  
**__**- Et ? **__**  
**__**- Et bien... elle est assez... attirante !**__**  
**__**- Vu la tête que tu fais, oui elle doit être ASSEZ attirante !**_** Ricana Dylan.****  
****Je ris, j'avais terminé mon sac et m'installais pour la nuit. La sonnerie d'extinction des feux retentit. Tout le monde se coucha dans un brouhaha et froissement de drap. Les lumières s'éteignirent. ****  
****- **_Eh Ben__** ! **_**Cria Dylan, **_pas d'Angela toute la nuit comme la semaine dernière, compris ? Ou je t'assomme !_** Assura-t-il.****  
****Me positionnant pour dormir, mes pensées me ramenèrent à Bella. Ma Bella si courageuse. Pas un cri n'était sorti de ses lèvres à l'annonce de mon départ. J'étais abasourdi. Pourtant sa souffrance était visible. Elle était forte et je l'en aimais que davantage. Ma Bella... Bella...****  
****Je me réveillai en sursaut, un objet était tombé sur moi, puis deux, puis trois, une pluie de traversin m'atteignit. On me bombardait littéralement.****  
****- **_Hé__** ! **_**Criai-je les bras levés pour me protéger. **_Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?__  
__- BELLA !_** Prononcèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.****  
****- **_Tu es pire que Ben, Edward !_** Soupira Dylan. **_Avant, on n'en avait qu'un, c'était déjà pas facile, mais là si tu t'y mets aussi, je démissionne !_**  
****Je me sentis penaud. Je devinai aisément à cause de Ben, comment la nuit avait dû se passer.****  
****- **_Je suis désolé les gars ! Fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour !___**Répliquai-je un rire dans la voix.****  
****- **_Pfffff !_** Fît Dylan, **_la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de me trouver une chérie rapidement, comme ça j'aurai mes propres rêves, au lieu de rêver par procuration dans les vôtres !_** S'esclaffa-t-il.****  
****Une trompette retentit dans la cour, indiquant l'heure du réveil. Nous avions une demi-heure pour nous préparer et déjeuner, avant le départ pour la manœuvre. A la cantine, les trois quarts des tables étaient déjà occupées. Il nous restait dix minutes pour manger. Attablé devant mon café, j'aperçus non loin de là mon capitaine. Je lui trouvai un air différent aujourd'hui. Une lumière éclairait son visage. Cette pensée me fit sourire, je devais moi aussi paraître différent aux yeux des autres. Mon dieu que tu allais me manquer Bella ! Soupirai-je, cinq jours entiers me séparaient d'elle. ****  
****Jamais semaine ne me parut plus longue, les jours passaient, tous plus interminables les uns que les autres. Le vendredi arriva enfin. Arrivé à la caserne, je déposai mes affaires et courus à ma voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison me parut plus long que d'habitude. Je voulais vite me changer et courir à l'hôpital. Paula, la gouvernante, m'attendait dans le hall, le visage grave.****  
****- **_Votre mère vous attend dans son boudoir, monsieur Edward !_** Murmura-t-elle.****  
****- **_Que se passe-t-il ?___**M'écriai-je. Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourut. Je m'élançai dans les escaliers, la peur au ventre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_______________Trois semaines pour une vie_________________**

**- **_Maman ! Maman ! Que se passe-t-il, que t'arrive-t-il ?_** Soufflai-je quand je rencontrai son visage ravagé.**  
**- **_Oh mon chéri _**! Dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. **_Ton père est malade, gravement malade ! _  
**Je soulevai ma mère de son fauteuil et la serrai dans mes bras à l'étouffer. **  
**- **_Qu'a-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé pendant mon absence ?__  
__- La grippe espagnole ! Celle que la radio annonçait. Oh mon fils ! Le docteur Carlisle est là. Il craint le pire ! Bella soigne ton père depuis trois jours. Elle n'a pas quitté sa chambre un instant, le baignant, le faisant boire pour le réhydrater mais rien n'y fait._  
**Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge, je ravalai ma salive avec difficulté. Mon père, mon modèle, non... ce n'était pas possible. **  
**- **_On peut quand même le voir ?_** Demandai-je.**  
**- **_Oui, mais il faut que tu mettes une blouse et un masque. Et surtout, évite de le toucher, la contagion est grande ! Viens, allons y._  
**C'est avec appréhension que je m'approchai de la chambre. La pensée que mon père pouvait nous quitter me paralysait. Après avoir mis mon masque, j'entrai dans la chambre. Bella, portant des gants, épongeait le visage de mon père. Mon regard se posa sur lui, ses yeux étaient brillants de fièvre, ses lèvres étaient sèches, craquelées, son corps secoué de frissons. Son regard était trouble, sans conscience. Je tombai à genou tant les forces m'abandonnaient. Je croisai les yeux de Bella, je lus ma peine dans les siens. Carlisle s'approcha de moi et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. **  
**- **_Viens un instant Edward_**!, murmura-t-il.**  
**Je forçai mes jambes à bouger. Je le suivis au salon et m'affalai sur le divan. **  
**- **_Courage Edward, ta mère a besoin que tu sois fort ! Elle a besoin de toi !__  
__- Oui ... je sais ..._** je me redressai péniblement.**  
**- **_Est-ce vraiment la fin Carlisle ? __  
__- J'en ai bien peur Edward... Il me faut aborder avec toi un sujet pénible Edward._** Reprit-il navré, **_je suis désolé, mais il faut que l'on prenne des dispositions pour... après, pour éviter la contagion._**Un froid intense envahit mon corps, j'avais la nausée, je refusais cette éventualité. **  
**- **_Je... je vous laisse prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires.__  
__- Merci Edward. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital, la grippe fait rage, la contagion s'étend. J'ai plusieurs malades qui en sont atteints et qui m'attendent. Je repasserai plus tard !_  
**Il me serra contre son torse dur et sur un dernier regard, il quitta la pièce.**  
**Je retournai dans la chambre, maman s'était assise dans le fauteuil proche du lit, son attention retenue par le malade. Elle baigna à son tour les traits de son époux. Bella se leva à mon arrivée et vint à moi. Elle m'entoura de ses bras, pressant son visage contre ma poitrine. Sa chaleur me fit du bien. Partager ma peine avec elle était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Elle était moi et j'étais elle. J'allai chercher dans la pièce voisine un fauteuil supplémentaire et le posai à coté du sien. Les prochaines heures allaient être longues. On se relaya auprès de lui toute la nuit. Au petit jour, il nous quitta...**  
**La crémation eut lieu le matin même. Les cendres de mon père furent dispersées dans le parc. Malgré son chagrin accablant, ma mère resta forte. La cérémonie terminée, elle alla s'allonger. Bella dut repartir à l'hôpital, l'épidémie s'étendait rapidement. Carlisle l'avait fait appeler. Je me retrouvai seul, tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis mon retour. Je n'avais pas eu un instant seul avec elle. Une chose était pourtant venue me hanter. **  
**Je souhaitais... je désirais... je voulais Bella. Il fallait qu'elle m'appartienne, il fallait qu'elle soit mienne. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer partir en Europe sans l'épouser. La mort rôdait trop autour de nous pour prendre le moindre risque. Je voulais son corps, je voulais sa vie, je voulais tout d'elle. Si la vie devait me quitter, je voulais la mettre à l'abri du besoin, je pourrais ainsi partir l'esprit tranquille. Si la vie ne nous offrait que trois semaines, elles devaient être le condensé d'une vie entière. **  
**Trois semaines pour une vie...**  
**Ma décision fut prise. Au réveil de ma mère, je me précipitai vers elle. Son visage était maculé de larmes mais je la sentais forte. Je l'entourai de mes bras, c'était à mon tour de prendre soin d'elle. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et dut y déceler quelque chose. **  
**- **_Edward !__  
__- Oui maman ?__  
__- J'ai l'impression que tu souhaites me dire quelque chose mon chéri !__  
__- Je sais que le moment est mal choisi et je ne voudrais pas te blesser...__  
__- Jamais rien venant de toi ne pourrait me blesser mon fils !__  
__- Le décès de papa m'a fait prendre conscience de la précarité de notre existence ! C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision d'épouser Bella le plus rapidement possible, avec ta bénédiction bien sûr ! __  
__- Tu as raison Edward ! Et cette décision met du baume à mon cœur ! Je sais que ton père approuverait ta décision, malgré les circonstances et ta grande jeunesse. Tiens, prends ceci !_** Elle enleva sa bague de son doigt et me la tendit. **_Je serais heureuse de la savoir au doigt de Bella !__  
__- Merci maman !_** Ma voix était tellement enrouée que je ne pus rien ajouter.**  
**- **_Va vite la retrouver Edward ! Ne perds plus une minute, la vie est trop courte ! _**Me dit-elle en m'embrassant.**  
**Je volai jusqu'à la voiture, la bague serrée contre mon cœur. La route défila devant mes yeux, le cœur tendu vers mon unique but. J'arrivai dans le hall de l'hôpital, il était bondé. Certaines personnes attendaient patiemment, d'autres criaient ou pleuraient, d'autres encore semblaient perdues. Je cherchai Bella. Ne la trouvant pas, je me renseignai auprès d'une infirmière qui passait devant moi.**  
**Je me dirigeai rapidement à l'endroit indiqué, bousculant au passage une femme qui transportait une bassine d'eau. Je m'excusai hâtivement, continuant ma course. Bella sortit à cet instant de la grande salle, elle avait l'air extenué. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, son teint était pale. Malgré la fatigue, elle m'adressa son merveilleux sourire.**  
**- **_Edward ! Attends, je me lave les mains et je prends une pause, j'en ai vraiment besoin !_  
**Elle me rejoignit rapidement dans le hall et nous prîmes la sortie la plus proche en direction du parc. La tension m'habitait, un petit coin tranquille à l'écart du chemin attira mon attention et j'entraînai Bella à l'abri des regards. **  
**- **_Comment te sens-tu ?_** Elle passa sa main sur ma joue, voulant effacer ma souffrance.**  
**- **_Mon amour _**! Murmurai-je dans un souffle, prenant ses deux mains dans les miennes, **_je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure... ni l'endroit... j'aurais aimé avoir le temps... mais du temps nous n'en n'avons pas... j'aurais souhaité des fleurs, des chants d'oiseaux, du soleil... comme cadre pour ce que je vais te demander._  
**Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine, ma gorge était sèche, mes mains tremblaient mais ma voix était ferme. Je posai un genou à terre et rivai mes yeux aux siens.**  
**- **_Isabella Swan ! ... Bella, veux-tu m'épouser _**?**  
**Je sentis ses mains trembler dans les miennes et ses yeux s'embuèrent.**  
**- **_Oui... ! Oui mon amour... ! Oh oui, je le veux !_  
**Je n'eus pas le temps de me redresser que Bella se jeta dans mes bras. Les larmes accumulées sous ses paupières glissèrent le long de ses joues. Je les cueillis une par une du bout de ma langue, je butinai son visage, le parsemant de baisers et de je t'aime.**  
**Je cherchai dans ma poche la bague. Soulevant sa main gauche, je la lui glissai à l'annulaire et posai mes lèvres sur chacun de ses doigts.**  
**- **_Je sais que tes parents sont loin et que tu souhaiterais les avoir auprès de toi ce jour, mais le temps nous est compté Bella. Il ne nous reste que deux week-ends pour être ensemble avant mon départ. Si tu es d'accord, nous pourrions aller trouver le pasteur ce soir et voir quand notre union pourrait être bénie !__  
__- Il est vrai que mon souhait serait d'être entourée des miens. Mais je connais mes parents, je sais qu'ils ne désirent que mon bonheur et qu'ils comprendront l'urgence de la situation. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas venir avec toi ce soir, l'épidémie de grippe gagne du terrain et nous sommes débordés. Arrange les choses au mieux avec le pasteur, je serai là au jour et à l'heure qu'il conviendra ! Le principal est que toi tu sois là !_** Dit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.**  
**- **_Oh, ne te fais aucun soucis, JE serai là !__  
__- Je dois rejoindre mes collègues Edward, je suis désolée._  
**Je serrai Bella sur mon cœur.**  
**- **_Ta chemise est mouillée Edward !__  
__- Ah oui ! J'ai bousculé une femme qui portait de l'eau. Ce n'est pas grave, ça va sécher. A demain alors, essaye de te reposer.__  
__- Promis _**!**  
**Je laissai Bella repartir et filai vers ma voiture. L'organisation de la cérémonie me prit toute la soirée et le lendemain tout fût prêt. Je devais aller chercher Bella à seize heures, à la fin de son service. Le mariage aurait lieu le soir même, à dix-huit heures et ma mère voulait aider Bella à s'habiller. Maman avait tenu à respecter la tradition et avait réussi à lui trouver une robe de mariée. **  
**- **_Ce n'est pas parce que le mariage se fait rapidement qu'il doit être bâclé ma chérie _**! Avait-elle rétorqué à Bella quand celle-ci avait protesté.**  
**Je fus donc assez fébrile quand l'heure de la cérémonie arriva. J'avais les mains moites et la bouche sèche. J'attendis Bella au pied de l'escalier. Ben et Angela avaient été ébahis par l'annonce de notre union mais avaient tenu à être présent. Ils étaient nos témoins. **  
**Quand Bella apparut enfin, je ne vis pas ma mère, pourtant à coté d'elle. Je ne vis que cette apparition, irréelle tant elle était sublime. Mon cœur battit la chamade, je frissonnai de désir. Un fourreau blanc moulait son corps de déesse, ses épaules étaient parées d'une étole d'hermine et un voile en dentelle descendait en cascade de ses cheveux. Ma mère déposa la main de Bella dans la mienne, elle était chaude et douce. Ses yeux chocolat fondu emprisonnèrent mon regard, j'étais renversé. Cette apparition sera mienne, elle sera ma femme dans quelques instants. **  
**Nous avançâmes main dans la main vers le pasteur, une profusion de fleurs égayait le salon. Ben et Angela nous regardèrent en souriant. Quand Bella prononça le « oui » qui la lia à moi, une bouffée de joie extraordinaire me submergea et mes yeux s'embuèrent. J'eus le sentiment d'être arrivé à bon port, d'être à la place qui m'était destinée.**  
**Nos invités nous félicitèrent vivement, Ben n'en revenait pas encore, Angela était très heureuse du bonheur de son amie. Maman, quant à elle, nous entoura de ses bras tremblants et nous baisa le front. **  
**- **_Mes enfants ! Bella, merci d'exister, merci de donner tant de joie et d'amour à mon fils. Je t'accueille avec bonheur dans notre famille !__  
__- Je vous remercie ! Maman ! _**Susurra-t-elle.**  
**J'avais réservé une suite pour notre nuit de noces à l'hôtel impérial, le meilleur hôtel de la ville. Le capitaine Hall m'avait accordé une permission exceptionnelle. Je rejoindrai mon unité le lendemain matin. Après moult embrassades, nous montâmes en voiture. **  
**Je tins la main de Bella serrée contre mon cœur, pendant que de l'autre je conduisis. **  
**- **_Je t'aime Madame Masen ! __  
__- Je t'aime Monsieur mon mari !_** Répondit-elle en souriant. **  
**Notre arrivée à l'hôtel ne passa pas inaperçu. Les clients ainsi que le personnel de l'hôtel nous dévisagèrent d'un air bienveillant, quelques hommes avec envie, quelques femmes avec jalousie. C'est vrai que Bella méritait plus que jamais tous ces hommages, tant elle était belle. Un employé nous conduisit à notre suite. Dans le salon attenant à la chambre, un repas froid était servi. Une bouteille de champagne était posée dans un seau en argent. Je sentis la main de ma sirène se tendre, devenir moite. J'étais moi-même tendu, fébrile. **  
**- **_Désires-tu une coupe de champagne, mon amour ?_** Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère en empoignant la bouteille. **  
**Bella prit une profonde respiration avant de se tourner vers moi et de me dire, les joues embrasées de rose :**  
**- **_Oui ! Mais je désire encore plus mon époux !_** Affirma-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**  
**J'en lâchai la bouteille de champagne qui alla s'écraser sur le tapis. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle fut dans mes bras, je la soulevai pour l'emporter dans la chambre. Sa bouche collée contre la mienne, ses mains fourrageaient mes cheveux. Je la déposai délicatement à côté du lit. Mes mains malhabiles, mirent plus de temps que prévu à retirer le voile de ses cheveux. Sa nuque attirait mon regard et à chaque épingle enlevée, je posais mes lèvres sur sa peau. Son étole tombée, je découvris la blancheur de sa peau nacrée. Mon veston et mon gilet gisaient par terre, Bella s'attelait déjà à mes boutons de chemise, impatiente plutôt que tremblante, elle tirait plus qu'elle ne déboutonnait. Sa fébrilité me fit sourire, je déchirai d'un geste sec ma chemise et la jetai dans un coin de la pièce. Avec un sourire béat, elle posa ses lèvres contre mon torse dénudé. Sentir ses lèvres sur ma poitrine me transporta au paradis, le bas de mes reins me brûla d'impatience. Sa robe rejoignit enfin les autres vêtements. Elle était là, devant moi, son corps d'albâtre exposé à ma convoitise. J'enlevai rapidement le reste de mes vêtements, elle m'attirait déjà contre elle, sa bouche scellée à la mienne. Déséquilibrés par son impatience, nos corps tombèrent enlacés sur le lit. Mes mains se dirigèrent doucement vers le dernier rempart de sa nudité, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Mes lèvres suivirent le tracé de mes mains et remontèrent vers le centre de sa féminité. Les mains et les lèvres de Bella étaient partout. Ma fougue n'avait d'égale que la sienne. Je pris enfin son corps avec douceur, avec tendresse, avec ivresse. Sa chaude moiteur me transporta, me grisa, m'exalta. Nos corps dansèrent enfin la danse éternelle, la danse de l'amour.**  
**L'aube pointait déjà son nez quand, épuisés mais comblés, nous retombâmes une dernière fois sur nos oreillers. Bella reposait au creux de mon épaule. Ma main glissa, légère, le long de son dos. Nos souffles haletants s'apaisèrent. Une douce plénitude régna dans la chambre. **  
**- **_Il est bientôt l'heure, mon amour.__  
__- Je sais, le jour se lève déjà...__  
__- Je dois rejoindre mon unité. C'est très dur de revenir à la réalité. __  
__- Chut !_** Elle butina mon visage.**_ La réalité est merveilleuse _**! Continua-t-elle. **_Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, rien d'autre ne compte !__  
__- Je désirerais pouvoir rester avec toi mais je ne peux pas. Je serais considéré comme déserteur ! __  
__- Je sais cela, mon amour ! Je ne le souhaite pas, je t'aime tel que tu es_** ! Et d'un air mutin elle reprit : que dirais-tu d'un bon bain pour finir ? Je te frotterai le dos à en devenir tout rouge !**  
**Je la soulevai dans mes bras en riant et gagnai la salle de bain en courant. La dernière demi-heure fut pleine de savon, de mousse et de soupir. Je déposai Bella devant l'hôpital et, sur un dernier baiser, je repris la route. **  
**J'arrivai pile à l'heure. Quand je franchis la porte du dortoir, une pluie glacée me tomba sur le dos, des cris et des sifflets retentirent. Mes compagnons s'esclaffèrent et me chambrèrent. Je détachai le seau accroché à la porte, en mêlant mon rire aux leurs. Ben avait raconté les derniers évènements et tous s'amusaient sur la rapidité de mon engagement. Les cernes de mes yeux m'attirèrent quelques quolibets. Le capitaine Hall vint me féliciter et nous donna les ordres pour la journée. Les trois premiers jours passèrent finalement assez vite tant j'étais occupé, mais j'étais fatigué. Le jeudi fut encore plus dur. L'épuisement me guettait, je vis arriver le vendredi avec soulagement. Savoir que j'allais revoir Bella allégeait mon harassement. **  
**Le retour en voiture épuisa mes dernières forces. Bella m'attendait sous le porche de la maison. J'allais la prendre dans mes bras quand j'eus un étourdissement et sombrai dans l'inconscience ...**  
**Je repris mes esprits par étape. Je n'entendais rien mais je sentais qu'on me soulevait le haut du corps, des mains m'agrippaient. Puis, les sons me parvinrent, une voix de femme, elle pleurait, je n'arrivais pas à la reconnaître. Enfin, le brouillard qui entourait ma conscience se leva.**  
**- **_Edward ! Edward, mon amour ! Oh mon dieu, il est brûlant _**! Cria Bella.**  
**- **_Edward, mon fils ! Nonnnnnnn, pas ça ! Oh mon dieu, pas çaaaaaa !__  
__- Vite ! Il faut le coucher ! Paula, courrez à l'hôpital et prévenez le docteur Cullen, vite, faites vite _**! Ordonna Bella.**  
**- **_Edward ! Je t'en prie, Edward ! Réponds-moi !_**Je sentis des mains me tapoter les joues et, enfin, j'ouvris les yeux.**  
**- Bella ? **  
**- **_Edward ! Oh Edward ! __Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! On va s'occuper de toi, tu as de la fièvre, mais rien de grave_**. Sa voix était tremblante et hésitante. **  
**- **_Mon chéri ! Bella a fait appeler le docteur Cullen, il va arriver, il va te soigner._  
**Je sentis la panique dans la voix de ma mère. Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, mais j'étais surtout fatigué, rien de plus. Il fallait que je la rassure. **  
**- **_Maman, ce n'est rien._** J'avais la bouche sèche. **_Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout_**. Ma gorge me brûlait. **_J'ai juste besoin de repos_**.**  
**- **_Oui, _**dit Bella, **_il est juste un peu fatigué Maman. Edward, mon amour, j'ai besoin de ta coopération. Je ne peux pas te porter toute seule. Il va falloir que tu m'aides à te transporter jusqu'à ton lit, d'accord ?_  
**- **_Oui,_** soufflai-je. **_J'essayai de me lever. Aide-moi Bella, s'il te plaît. _**Je m'appuyai sur elle. **_Je manque un peu de force, la semaine a été assez dure_**, finis-je dans un murmure.**  
**Bella me soutint d'un côté, ma mère de l'autre. J'essayai de ne pas trop m'appuyer sur elles, il ne fallait pas qu'elles voient mon état de fatigue. Je me sentais tellement mal mais il fallait que je les rassure. J'étais essoufflé mais j'arrivai tant bien que mal à destination. La vue de mon lit me permit de lâcher Bella et maman, je fis les derniers pas seul. Je me laissai tomber sur la couverture. Les efforts que je venais de faire m'avaient vidé de ma substance. Pourquoi étais-je fatigué à ce point ? J'avais du mal à garder mes idées claires. **  
**Bella enleva mes chaussures et m'aida à me dévêtir. Je pus enfin m'allonger, la tête me tournait. **  
**- **_Tiens Edward, prends ça tout de suite ! _  
**Bella me tendit un verre et deux cachets. J'avalai les comprimés et bus avidement l'eau d'une traite. Le visage de Bella était crispé, je tendis la main pour lui caresser le visage, je voulais effacer le pli soucieux de son front. J'entendis un bruit de voix venant du rez-de-chaussée. Bella fila dans le couloir. Les voix se rapprochèrent, Bella arriva accompagné d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas.**  
**- **_Le docteur Pattinson va te soigner, mon cœur, il va t'ausculter !__  
__- Bonsoir Monsieur Masen, on va s'occuper de vous !_**Le médecin prit son stéthoscope et le posa sur mon torse, écoutant mon cœur, mes poumons. Il prit également ma tension puis ma température. La lecture du thermomètre lui arracha une grimace. Je vis Bella sursauter et se détourner vers le couloir, quelqu'un l'avait peut-être appelée, je n'avais rien entendu pourtant. Quand elle posa à nouveau son regard sur moi, un sourire était sur son visage, mais ses yeux brillaient.**  
**- **_Bon, monsieur Masen, rien de grave. Un peu de repos et quelques remèdes vont vous remettre sur pieds. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains_**. Puis, se tournant vers Bella, il ajouta :**_ Isabella, venez avec moi, je vais vous faire une ordonnance pour que vous puissiez vous procurer les médicaments_**. **  
**- **_Oui docteur, je vous suis_**. Se penchant vers moi, elle ajouta :**_ je reviens dans un instant mon amour. Repose-toi en attendant, d'accord ?_** Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, **_je t'aime _**! finit-elle d'une petite voix.**  
**Bella s'absenta quelques instants et revint rapidement. Ma mère aussi avait suivi le docteur, mais elle ne revint pas. Elle devait donner des ordres pour qu'on aille chercher les remèdes. **  
**- **_Comment te sens-tu, mon cœur ? As-tu soif ? __  
__- Oui, je veux bien un peu d'eau Bella_**.**  
**Une fois désaltéré, je souris à Bella. Je me sentis légèrement mieux, les cachets sans doute.**  
**Bella s'allongea à mes côtés et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sentis son corps se détendre petit à petit. Je dus m'assoupir un moment. Quand je me réveillai, Bella était encore contre mon cœur. Je la serrai dans mes bras, elle me sourit. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et maman entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient rouges et brillants et ils prirent une expression horrifiée.**  
**- **_Oh, Bella, tu ne devrais pas t...__  
__- Ah Maman_**, la coupa-t-elle vivement, **_avez-vous pu vous reposer un moment ? Souhaitez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose ?_** Elle regarda ma mère droit dans les yeux, comme si elle voulait lui transmettre un méssage.**  
**- **_Non, ma chérie, je te remercie. Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?_** Dit-elle en me caressant le visage.**  
**- **_Mieux, maman. Je serai vite sur pieds, j'ai eu un gros coup de fatigue cette semaine_**. Ma gorge était moins irritée, ma voix était plus claire.**  
**- **_Bella, peux-tu venir, s'il te plaît ? Edward, je t'enlève ta chérie un petit instant, d'accord ? Juste cinq petites minutes.__  
__- Pas trop longtemps, maman_**. Répliquai-je avec un clin d'œil.**  
**Elles me sourirent toutes les deux et quittèrent la chambre. Je les entendis parler plus doucement en s'éloignant. Bella réapparut quelques instants plus tard.**  
**- **_Déjà_** ! M'exclamai-je en riant.**  
**- **_Souhaites-tu que je reparte _**? Me demanda-t-elle ingénument. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis s'élança vers moi en riant.**  
**- **_Mon amour _**! Je la serrai dans mes bras, **_Tu m'as tellement manqué cette semaine _**! **  
**- **_A moi aussi, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué ! A quel point tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là !_** Sa voix se cassa.**  
**- **_Chut, mon amour ! Profitons des moments présents. Ne pense pas à mon départ. Nous avons encore deux week-ends pour être ensemble, oublions le reste d'accord ?__  
__- Oui... oublions ton... départ._** Susurra-t-elle en se nichant sur mon épaule.**  
**Je la berçai dans mes bras, sa peine me fit mal. Je soupirai.. et le sommeil me prit.....**  
**L'inconscience me prit.....**  
**J'avais chaud. Je repoussai les draps mais quelqu'un me recouvrit......... **  
**Des frissons me parcoururent le corps. Je grelottai. J'avais froid. J'essayai de tirer les couvertures mais ne trouvai que le vide........ **  
**Je sentis la fraîcheur sur mon front. De l'eau rafraîchissait ma bouche. J'ouvris les yeux, des yeux chocolat chaud me regardaient. J'entendis un soupir, quelqu'un pleurait un peu plus loin......**  
**Je sombrai dans un gouffre sans fond, je tombai, tombai, tombai, tombai, tombai, ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour chers lecteurs **

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires enthousiastes **

**Sachez que ces petits mots sont ****mon carburant**** alors pensez-y en fin de lecture MERCI d'avance **

**________________ La fin d'un monde, la fin du mien________________**

**Une douleur fulgurante au... cou... poignets ... chevilles ... me permit de reprendre conscience, puis quelqu'un me bandait les chevilles, les poignets, et la gorge... Je sentais une chaleur diffuse réchauffé mes extrémités, et mon cou. J'ouvrais les yeux, Carlisle était là, Bella accourait, et parlait avec lui, mais je ne comprenais pas, la brume dans mon esprit m'en empêchait. Pourquoi avait-il cet air horrifier ? Son visage allait de Bella à moi et revenait vers elle. Les sons me parvenaient, j'entendais....**  
**- **_Carlisle ? Qui a-t-il, pourquoi partez-vous ? Revenezzzz ?_** Appelait-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. **  
**Une chaleur bienfaitrice se propageait et réchauffait mon corps. Quelle sensation étrange ! Je sentis Bella m'étreindre, son corps était plaqué contre le mien, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Mmm ! Cette chaleur, la chaleur de son corps chaud, oh Bella ! Le souffle de Bella, la bouche de Bella. Ma conscience se réveillait. Mon corps se réveillait. Elle était là, des larmes pleins les yeux, le regard marqué par un immense chagrin. Puis, quand nos yeux se croisèrent, elle me regarda comme si j'étais un miraculé.**  
**- **_Edward? __Edward! Oh Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__  
__- Bella ! __  
__- Oui Edward ! Oui mon amour, je suis là ! __  
__- Bella, je t'aime !_** Soufflai-je**  
**Un désir incommensurable monta au creux de mes reins. Bella ! Je voulais Bella, je désirais Bella. Une chaleur diffuse, qui n'avait rien à voir avec mon désir, s'intensifiait dans mes bras, mes jambes, mon cœur. Mais j'avais besoin de Bella, je voulais Bella, je désirais Bella, plus rien d'autre n'existait. J'accrochais son regard, ses yeux brillant de larmes, devinrent interrogatif, hésitant, puis une flamme ci alluma. **  
**Elle plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne, une fébrilité la prenait, elle tremblait de désir. Une frénésie s'emparait de nous. Plus rien ne comptait que la satisfaction de nos cœurs, de nos corps. La vitesse et l'intensité de notre étreinte nous laissèrent pantois. **  
**- **_Je t'aime !__  
__- Je t'aime !_  
**Soudain, une chaleur de plus en plus violente se propageait en moi, des flammes me brûlaient, j'étouffais un cri, mon corps fut pris de convulsions. Un brasier s'était allumé en moi. Au fond de ma conscience, j'entendais Bella criée, des pas précipités, la voix de Carlisle, et d'autres personnes que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, tout me parvenait faiblement.**  
**- **_Edwarddddddddddddd !!!__  
__- Bella ! Calmez vous je m'occupe de lui !! __  
__- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !!! _**Je criais, un râle sortait de ma bouche.**  
**- **_Esmée ! Emmène Bella dans l'autre pièce !!! Essaies de la réanimer !!!_  
**Je me tordais de douleur. J'étouffais, la fournaise me consumait, je hurlais.**  
**- **_Alice, aide-moi à le mettre sur le brancard !__  
__- Il faut l'attacher, il est trop agité !__  
__- Oui, une fois dans l'ambulance, tu lui mettras les sangles !_  
**Des mains se posaient sur moi, je sentais qu'on me transportait, j'avais peur, j'avais mal.**  
**- **_Alice ! Je vais voir Bella ! Attends-moi ici, et fait attention. Je ne veux pas qu'il se blesse !__  
__- Oui Carlisle ! Je vais l'attacher ! Il ne bougera plus !_  
**Des mains me plaquèrent avec force, je sentais qu'on m'entravait, je voulais me débattre, je voulais fuir, je ne comprenais rien, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Que se passait-il ? Que m'arrivait-il ? Et ce feu qui me calcinait.**  
**- **_Alice fonce le plus vite possible, nous avons beaucoup de kilomètre à parcourir, le prochain jour va être long ! Esmée ! Tu es sur que ça va aller ? Je sais que tu es suffisamment forte, mais c'est la première fois que tu seras seul avec un humain !__  
__- Oui Carlisle ! Je peux le faire ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis forte maintenant !_  
**Un humain ??? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Je ne pouvais pas parler, tant la douleur était forte. Je devenais fou. La peur me tenaillait, je perdais l'esprit, le feu me brûlait la raison. **  
**- **_Bon d'accord Esmée ! La piqûre devrait faire effets jusqu'à demain ! Si tu as le moindre souci fait appeler Pattinson ! Et quand Bella se réveillera, tu lui annonceras son décès, le plus délicatement possible, je me sens déjà suffisamment fautif. J'entendais Carlisle soupirer. Je m'en veux si tu savais !__  
__- Carlisle, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne savais pas, Elisabeth ne t'a rien dit, elle voulait sauver son fils ! _  
**Qu'est ce que ma mère venait faire là dedans ? Mon esprit m'abandonnait, mon cœur se consumait, comment pourrai-je supporter plus longtemps cette douleur ?**  
**- **_Ces pauvres enfants, comment faire ? Comment gérer cela maintenant ? __  
__- Nous trouverons Carlisle, Je t'aime, tu n'es plus seul, tu as une famille maintenant, ensemble nous trouverons !__  
__- Je t'aime Esmée ! Merci d'être là !_  
**Il soupir encore, il a l'air accablé, Pourquoi ?. **  
**J'entendais un moteur, puis un mouvement, on bougeait, mais où m'emmenait-on ? L'incandescence de mon cœur me coupait le souffle. Il fallait que sa s'arrête, je souhaitais être inconscient pour ne plus rien ressentir.**  
**- **_Edward !_  
**J'entendais cette voix, mais ne pouvais y répondre. Je hurlais, j'étais écartelé. Pourquoi ce supplice, pourquoi cet enfer ? Pourquoi la mort ne me prenait pas ? Une plainte sans fin sortait de mes lèvres, une souffrance incommensurable c'était emparée de mon corps............. **  
**- **_Edward ! Tu m'entends ? __  
__- Tu dois te sentir désorienté....Mais ne crains rien...._  
**Je suis la flamme qui me consume, je n'ai plus de corps... crier ne sert à rien, pourtant je crie**  
**- **_Edward ! Tu m'entends ?__  
__- Je bruleeeee ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !__  
__- Oui, je sais ! Je suis désolé !!!.... _  
**On me bouge à nouveau, je sens la douceur d'un lit, la fraîcheur d'un linge sur mon front, mais rien n'est capable d'arrêter ce brasier... Je suis, une plaie béante que l'on soigne avec du sel, un supplicier sur le bûcher. **  
**- **_Alice ?__  
__- Non rien encore !__  
__- Edward !__  
__- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Que sa s'arrêteeee !__  
__- La douleur va bientôt disparaître, Edward !!!!_  
**Ma gorge, ma bouche, mes lèvres sont desséchées par mes hurlements, mes cris, mes râles ... **  
**- **_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh qu'on me tueeee !!!_  
**Combien d'heure, combien de jour, combien de temps encore...je n'ai plus la notion du temps...je vogue entre conscience, inconscience et douleur. **  
**- **_Edward!!!__  
__- C....Carlisle??? __  
__- Oui Edward! C'est moi!__  
__- Qu..e m'a..rrive t-il ? Je brûleeeee pa..rtout !!!__  
__- Tu vas guérir Edward ! Je... t'ai sauvé ! __  
__- Pou....r...quoi... j'me ...consume ???_  
**Des mains fraîches se posaient sur mon front.**  
**- **_Je t'expliquerai Edward...... je t'expliquerai tout !_  
**Je suis le bois que consume le feu......je suis la forêt brûlé par l'incendie...... Je ne peux plus crier, je n'en ai plus la force. Je vogue entre deux mondes sur une mer de feu.........**

**Une infime différence se fit, je sentais la fraîcheur s'étendre du bout de mes mains, de mes pieds et remonter insensiblement. A l'inverse, plus mon corps se refroidissait plus mon cœur me brûlait, s'emballait, se consumait. **  
**- **_Edward ?__  
__- Oui ! __  
__- Est-ce que la douleur diminue ?__  
__- ....Oui, Non... !__  
__- C'est bientôt fini ! ... Alice ?__  
__- Encore quelques instants Carlisle !__  
__- Edward, tu m'entends ? __  
__- Oui !!!__  
__- Tu vas te sentir désorienté, mais c'est normal. Les choses ne seront plus ce qu'elles étaient pour toi, tu es différent maintenant._  
**Une douleur incalculable régnait dans ma poitrine, montait en intensité, pour finir concentré dans mon cœur, une dernière convulsion me tordait le corps, encore un dernier cri, puis le silence, le soulagement.**

**La souffrance avait disparue.**  
************  
**J'étais à Forks depuis déjà un mois. Mon premier mois de ... Vampire. Même en pensée le mot me révulsait. Une espèce de routine, c'était installé. Alice, que j'avais reconnu par la suite comme étant la petite amie de Jasper entraperçu dans un bar, et Jasper qui nous avait rejoint le lendemain de notre arrivée, m'accompagnaient à tour de rôle pour aller chasser. (Le capitaine Jasper Hall était lui aussi un vampire, et oui !). Carlisle était reparti une semaine plus tard, me laissant au bon soin de mes.... « Frères et sœurs ». Ayant donné sa démission de l'hôpital de Chicago, il devait nous rejoindre dans trois semaines, avec sa femme Esmée. (Oui ! Carlisle était marié). J'avais eu tant de révélations, en si peu de temps, et pour certaines torturantes, innommables. **  
**Mes souvenirs m'emportèrent vers la première, quand j'ai appris ce que j'étais.**  
************  
**Je repris mon souffle, la sensation fut bizarre, étrangère. Je pouvais différencier les fragrances de l'air. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux, quel était ce monde étrange ? Je sentais TOUTES les fragrances de l'air ! Je voyais TOUTES les moindres particules ! J'entendais TOUS les bruits autour de moi, même les pas de cette mouche sur le plafond!**

**- **_Edward_  
**Cette voix, si familière, si étrangère en même temps ???**  
**- **_Edward, c'est moi Carlisle !__  
__- ! __  
__- Edward ! _  
**Je tournais la tête, il était là devant moi.**  
**- **_Carlisle ! Que ce passe t-il ? Je... me sens.... Bizarre _**! **  
**Le son de ma voix me déconcerta, douce, grave, ensorcelante. **  
**- **_C'est normal Edward! Tu n'es plus l'être que tu étais! __  
__- L'être ?_  
**Nous n'étions pas seuls dans la pièce, deux autres personnes ci trouvaient, je sentais leurs présences, je détournais mon regard. Le visage suivant me disait quelque chose, je cherchais dans mes souvenirs, ils me parurent, lointain, brouillé. Quelqu'un s'avança attirant mon attention.**  
**- **_Capitaine Hall??? .....Jasper???__  
__- Salut Edward !_** Je le sentais tendu, aux aguets, près à bondir.**  
**Instinctivement, une peur subite m'habita, et instantanément je me mis à grogner, et pris une posture de défense. **  
**- **_Du calme Edward, tu ne risque rien _**! Dit-il les bras tendus devant lui en signe de paix.**  
**Cette réaction, et ma posture « bestial » me troublèrent.**  
**- **_Que m'arrive t-il ? Expliquez-moi ! Je deviens fou ? __  
__- Tu as été très malade Edward, tu allais mourir,_** répondit Carlisle, **_- et Elisabeth, ta mère m'a demandé de te sauver ! Mais tu ne pouvais plus l'être avec des remèdes !__  
__- Mais je suis là !!!! Je suis vivant !!!!__  
__- .... Oui tu es là ! Mais plus sous la même enveloppe ! Tu n'es plus......humain _**!**  
**Une peur intense me clouait sur place, j'étais une bête traquée, je tournais la tête de tout coté pour trouver une faille, il me fallait fuir, je perdais la raison, la folie m'habitait.**  
**- **_Ne m'approchez pas, hurlais-je __  
__- Edward ! Je t'en prie, tu dois te calmer, non tu n'es pas fou, tu es bien réel. Je suis là devant toi, non tu ne perds pas la raison, crois-moi._  
**Jasper c'était à peine rapproché de moi. Une étrange sensation de calme m'envahit, ma peur diminuait.**  
**- **_Expliquez-moi ! Mais n'avancez pas !_** Soufflais-je**  
**- **_D'accord, mais écoutes moi sans prendre peur ! Je te donne ma parole que tu ne risques rien, Edward, je l'ai promis à ta mère, je lui ai promis de prendre soin de toi !__  
__- ...........Mouais ! Je vous écoute !_** Marmonnai-je.**  
**- **_Edward, il existe des légendes, des mythes, dans notre monde qui sont ...réels ?__  
__- De quel genre de légende, parlez-vous ?__  
__- Par exemple, les amazones, les loups-garous ! _  
**Un rire nerveux me prit. J'étais dans la troisième dimension.**  
**- **_Ah oui ! Et pourquoi pas, l'Atlantide, les vampires pendant que vous y êtes Pffffffff ! Je levais les yeux au ciel.__  
__- Oui, Edward, les vampires aussi _**!**  
**J'allais me réveiller, j'étais en train de rêver, mais quel rêve idiot alors. **  
**- **_Mais, où est-ce que cette conversation ridicule nous mène Carlisle !__  
__- Maintenant, toi aussi, tu fais partie d'une légende !__  
__- Ah oui ! Je vais me transformer à la pleine lune ?_** Je rigolais bêtement.**  
**- **_Non Edward, tu ne fais pas partie de ce mythe là _**! Répliqua Carlisle un sourire aux lèvres.**  
**- **_Bon, admettons que je crois à ces histoires ! Analysons les choses. Premièrement, je ne peux pas être UNE amazone, puisque je suis un homme, deuxièmement, j'aperçois par les baies vitrées, la forêt, donc pas d'eau, pas d'atlante, troisièmement, il fait jour, si j'étais un vampire, je serais mort brûlé par la lumière ! Alors que reste t-il ???__  
__- Je peux t'affirmer que les vampires ne meurent pas au soleil Edward, c'est un mythe, par contre, ils brillent !_  
**Devant le sérieux de Carlisle, mon rire s'étranglait dans ma gorge.**  
**- **_Carlisle ! ... Vous n'êtes pas sérieux quand même ! Je commençais à voir où il voulait en venir.__  
__- Si Edward ! Je suis, on ne peut plus sérieux !_  
**Je me passais rapidement la langue sur mes canines, et me trouvais stupide.**  
**- **_Et les canines proéminentes sont aussi un mythe _**! Ajoutait-il le sourire aux lèvres. **  
**Il avait aperçu mon geste avec la langue. Je le regardais gêné, puis hébété. **  
**- **_Je... Je... non ! C'est impossible _**! **  
**Une tension sournoise s'insinuait en moi. **  
**- **_Calme-toi Edward _**! Me dit Jasper, -**_ laisse l'idée faire son chemin _**!**  
**Une pensée horrible me vint à l'esprit, et ma gorge se mit à brûler. **  
**- **_Edward ! Reprends-toi _**! S'exclama-il, **_Maîtrises tes pulsions !_  
**Et, comme précédemment, ma tension s'apaisa. **  
**- **_Edward ! Il faut que je te dise, dans notre famille, nous sommes différents des autres vampires, notre nourriture est exclusivement animale.__  
__- Ani..male, on peut ne manger que des animaux _**? Répliquai-je avec soulagement. **  
**- **_Oui, et nous devrions aller chasser, tu en as besoin._  
************

**J'étais assis dans l'herbe, dans une jolie clairière, une cascade chantait derrière moi. J'avais découvert cet endroit la veille, en chassant avec Jasper. Je trouvais ce lieu apaisant. Le souvenir de la découverte de ma nouvelle condition, était sacrement dur à avaler. **  
**Mais ce n'était pas le pire. **  
**Le deuxième, fut raconté par Carlisle.**

************

**Certains sujets n'avaient pas été évoqués, et c'est avec une nervosité grandissante que je me lançais.**  
**- **_Carlisle ! __  
__- Oui Edward !__  
__- Vous avez parlé de ma mère, et je sens que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit. Que le plus important est tut !_  
**Je voyais Carlisle hésiter, et jeter un coup d'œil à Jasper. **  
**- **_Je vais te raconter les circonstances de ta métamorphose......... J'étais parti une semaine à Milwaukee ou j'étais allé voir le professeur Lautner qui faisait des recherches sur la grippe espagnole. Je rentrais avec un remède assez prometteur, contre cette maladie. Je m'empressais vers l'hôpital. Ta mère m'attendait dans mon bureau, le docteur Pattinson lui ayant dit quand je devais rentrer. __  
__Là, elle m'apprit la nouvelle de ta maladie. « J'étais bouleversé, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon filleul, mon fils. Le décès de ton père la semaine précédente avait déjà traumatisé ta mère, je n'osais imaginer son état si le pire devait t'arriver. » Elle tenait des propos inimaginables. Comment en était-elle venu à deviner ma particularité, je ne le sais pas. !!!......... Elle voulait que je te sauve. Elle me suppliait de te transformer, elle était tellement angoissée, agité, fébrile, et affaibli par le deuil, elle n'a pas supporté cette nouvelle épreuve Edward ! ............ Elle fut foudroyée par une attaque et en quelques instants tout fut fini !_  
**Un poids immense s'abattit sur ma poitrine, de lourds sanglots secs me secouaient. **  
**- **_Elle m'a fait promettre de te sauver et de veiller sur toi, Edward. Ces derniers mots étaient pour toi, elle m'a dit « dites à mon fils que je l'aime et que le sauvé lui apportera le bonheur »_** termina t'il.**

************

**Mais le pire restait à venir.**  
**Ce dernier souvenir, me broyait. La brûlure de ma transformation n'était rien comparée à ce que je ressentais là. **  
**Si j'avais eu un cœur, il serait mort.**  
**SI j'avais pu pleurer, j'aurais pleuré des larmes de pierres.**  
**Si j'avais été vivant, je serai mort.**

************

**- **_Et................Bella _**! Prononcer son prénom m'accablait**  
**- .......... Il soupira très fort .......... **_Je vais finir mon récit Edward !_  
**- **_Je devais donc honorer ma promesse, et m'occuper de toi. Arrivé à la villa blanche, je me hâtais vers ta chambre. Malgré les dires de ta mère, j'avais encore l'espoir de te sauver, grâce au remède que je rapportais. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Que les heures t'étaient comptées ! Je trouvais bizarre que tu sois seul dans la chambre. J'ai pensé que l'infirmière qui te veillait, avait été rappelée par l'hôpital, vu l'ampleur de l'épidémie. J'ai ...opéré à ta transformation. J'étais entrain de finir de bander les morsures, quand Bella est arrivée, elle avait été retenue par Paula, qui était tombée dans les escaliers de la cave. Les soins donnés à la gouvernante, lui avait pris une bonne demi-heure. A la vue de son visage, j'ai compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi. Quand elle m'annonça la bénédiction de votre union le week-end précédent, j'étais atterré, toute l'horreur de la situation m'apparu, les gestes que je venais d'accomplir sur toi, te séparais d'elle à tout jamais. Je sais que la différence est infime, puisque la mort allait vous séparer. Pour Bella, le résultat était le même, mais pas pour toi. Si tu avais eu le choix, qu'aurais-tu choisi ? La mort ou la vie séparé de Bella.............. Cette décision me hante depuis ce jour ......................... Puisque j'avais bandé tes morsures, Bella, ne remarqua rien, J'avais à peu près une heure devant moi, avant que la brûlure du venin ne devienne insupportable. Comme Bella était présente, je ne pouvais pas t'emporter tout de suite comme prévu, il fallait que je trouve une autre solution. Je t'ai laissé avec Bella. J'avais réglé les derniers détails, quand une demi-heure plus tard, un cri perçant retentissait à l'étage. Je me suis précipité dans ta chambre, et instantanément j'ai compris la situation.... « Le venin avait eu pour effet de stimuler ton organisme, ce qui était normal, tu avais repris des forces, Bella à du croire que tu étais en voie de guérison et vous avez.... ! La propagation du venin avait été accélérée puisque tu venais de faire l'amour ! »... Tu étais entrain de convulser, quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, un râle sortait de ta gorge, et...... ! A ta vue, Bella a perdu connaissance. Alice était là, ainsi qu'Esmée, je les avais prévenus avant de me rendre chez toi, Esmée c'est occupée de Bella pendant que nous t'emportions dans la voiture. Je suis remonté vers Bella pour mettre fin à son évanouissement, une fois réanimée, elle a fait une crise de nerf, j'ai été obligé de lui donner un calmant pour la faire dormir. Et je l'ai laissé au bon soin de ma femme. Esmée lui a appris ton décès à son réveil. _  
************

**Ne plus jamais revoir Bella était une torture incommensurable. Mon statut de vampire me l'interdisait. J'aurais échangé mon éternité et plus encore, pour un de ses regards. **  
**Comment allait-elle maintenant, la nouvelle de mon décès avait du la briser. Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur, que le chagrin passé, elle reprendrait sa vie en main. Je la savais courageuse, je voulais son bonheur. Je me défendais de penser aux instants, si peu nombreux, passé en sa compagnie. Je sais que si je l'avais fait, je me serais délité. **

**J'étais à la clairière depuis des heures, à ruminer mes souvenirs, il fallait que je rentre. Jasper allait s'inquiéter de ma si longue absence. « Mon statut de nouveau-né et « végétarien » de surcroît, ne me permettait pas encore de croiser le chemin d'humain. » Je pris le chemin du retour. J'avais découvert, qu'être vampire me permettait de me déplacer si rapidement que l'œil humain ne pouvait nous déceler. Je ne mis que quelques minutes à parcourir le chemin. Alice était en train de coudre, certainement une nouvelle tenue pour Jasper. Elle était très douée. Tous les vêtements que nous portions étaient de son fait. Je lui donnais beaucoup de travail, n'étant pas encore un chasseur émérite, je rentrais toujours avec mes vêtements déchirés. Je m'installais au salon pour lire un peu, quand Jasper vint à moi. Comme toujours, la tension qui m'habitait disparue. Jasper avait un don. « Et oui, certain vampire pouvait avoir un don. Donc Jasper avait la faculté d'interagir sur le ressenti des gens. Il pouvait calmer ou stimuler quelqu'un. Alice quant à elle, pouvait voir l'avenir. L'avenir, ce mot pour moi n'avait plus aucun sens, j'ai perdu mon avenir le jour ou je suis devenu immortel. Le concept avait de quoi faire sourire. »**  
**- **_Edward !__  
__- Oui ! _**Répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées.**  
**- **_Veux-tu faire une partie d'échec avec moi ? Avec Alice c'est impossible, elle triche !__  
__- Non je ne triche pas _**! S'exclamait l'intéressé en lui tirant la langue. **_Je me sers de ce que la vie m'a donné !__  
__- Oui mais au moins avec Edward, j'ai une chance de gagner ! Il ne devine pas mes coups lui _**!**  
**Les regarder se taquiner me faisait mal. Ils étaient si bien assortis. Dire que j'avais assisté à leur première rencontre, c'était si loin, dans un autre monde, une autre vie. Ils étaient aussi si prévenants. Ils n'avaient jamais de geste tendre l'un envers l'autre devant moi, de peur de raviver ma douleur. Pourtant, leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Je restais très souvent dans ma chambre pour leurs octroyer un peu d'intimité.**  
**- **_Ok pour une partie Jasper _**!**  
**Un jeu d'échec en porcelaine était posé sur un guéridon devant la baie vitrée. La nuit tombait, nous n'avions pas besoin d'allumer les lumières pour voir, nos yeux pouvaient voir de nuit comme en plein jour. Mais nous devions allumer quand même pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. La partie débuta, Jasper était très bon, mais je jouais souvent avec mes parents, j'avais assez de pratique pour le contrer. Il m'arrivait même de temps en temps, de deviner ses futurs coups. **  
**- **_C'est ce que tu verras _**! Répliquai-je en riant.**  
**- **_Quoi ? Qu'as-tu dis ?__  
__- Ben c'est ce que tu verras _**! Répétais-je.**  
**- **_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?__  
__- Ben, tu as dis « là, tu ne m'auras pas avec ce coup là » ! Donc je réponds, c'est ce que tu verras !__  
__- Mais je n'ai rien dit !__  
__- Comment, tu n'as rien dit ? Arrête de faire le pitre pour me déconcentrer !__  
__- Edward je t'assure que je n'ai rien dis !__  
__- Edward, Jasper n'a rien dit, je te le confirme _**! Souligna Alice**  
**- **_Ce n'est pas juste, vous vous liguez les deux contre moi ! __  
__- Non je t'assure Edward, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, je l'aurais entendu !_  
**Alice me regardait bizarrement.**  
**- **_Alors j'entends des voix ! __  
__- C'est très possible finalement _**!**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci chères lectrices pour vos coms j'adore lire vos impressions

Merci pour votre gentillesse

PS réponse à une lectrice anonyme

Extrait du com :

« « je me permets de laisser un message car il y a un détail qui m'a sauté aux  
yeux et pour lequel je voulais vous en faire part même si j'aime beaucoup  
votre histoire En faite cela se passe au début de votre fic lorsque le père  
d'Edward écoute la radio, plus exactement les nouvelles, ce qui me "dérange"  
si je puis dire c'est que la personne qui commente les nouvelles parle de  
l'Europe alors qu'en 1918 elle n'existe pas » »

Selon John Hale, le mot « Europe » existait déjà avant le XVIe siècle pour désigner un continent distinct de l'Afrique et de l'Asie, mais il n'était connu que des lettrés. L'utilisation du mot par les habitants de l'Europe ne s'est généralisée qu'à partir du XVIe siècle, c'est-à-dire lorsque la Renaissance était déjà bien engagée. lien .org/wiki/Europe

Merci quand même pour votre com.

Toute critique est toujours constructive

Mais j'essaie toujours de rester dans le réalisme je m'étais donc documenté et la phrase de la radio sort, elle aussi, de mes recherches.

Mais si vous relevez une anomalie dans mon histoire, faites-moi en part, merci beaucoup

Bonne lecture à tous

**_______________Quand les loups nous font craquer_______________**

**Je pouffais de rire, mais son regard me fit comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse.**  
**- **_Edward ! Je vais penser à quelque chose et tu vas essayer de deviner !__  
__- Tu n'es pas sérieuse !_** M'exclamais-je**  
**- **_Si, très sérieuse__  
__- Bon, si tu y tiens !__  
__- T'as vu Jasper, j'y croix pas !_** S'exclamait-elle en trépignant**  
**- **_A pour voir, je vois Alice ! Ben ! . Ça alors ! Edward, tu lis dans les pensées !__  
__- Attends, on n'a pas encore essayé !_** Répliquais-je **  
**- **_Bien sur que si Edward !_** Dit-elle en riant. **_Quand tu m'as dit, je cite « Tu n'es pas sérieuse » je t'ai répondu « Si, très sérieuse » mais en pensée Edward ! Je n'ai rien dis et tu m'as répondu ! Oh Edward, tu as un don aussi, c'est merveilleux ! _  
**Elle était surexcitée, je la regardais, incrédule.**  
**- **_Ben voilà ! _**Lançait Jasper d'un air faussement bougon. **_Maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais gagner aux échecs avec vous deux !_  
**Un éclat de rire secouait Alice, et Jasper se joignit à elle. Moi, j'étais trop abasourdi pour cela.**  
**- **_Eh ben ! En voilà une découverte ! Il faut que je télégraphie ça à Carlisle ! Dit Jasper _  
**Et il quitta la pièce. **  
**- **_Edward, en principe, les dons se renforce au fil du temps. !_** Dit-elle**  
**- **_Ce qui veut dire ?__  
__- Plus le temps passera, plus tu entendras nos pensées !_  
**Et changeant d'expression, elle pris une mine catastrophée....**  
**- **_Ohhhhh non ! Quelle horreur !!!!! On n'aura plus.. ! _  
**Elle paraissait embarrassée, sa mine gênée me fit rire. Mais je comprenais son point de vue. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on puisse lire les miennes. Voilà qui allait être sacrément dur à gérer si je devais entendre les pensées de tout le monde. J'espérais que ça n'arrive pas trop vite. Je quittais le salon, j'avais envie de me retrouver seul. **  
**Dans ma chambre, j'avais installé, un canapé crapaud, tiens encore une découverte, les vampires ne dorment jamais, pfffffff, je ne savais pas comment occuper mes journées, voilà que j'avais la nuit en plus. Bref, comme je ne dormais pas, je n'avais pas besoin de lit, d'où le canapé crapaud dans ma chambre. Comme j'aimais bien lire, je passais des heures plongées dans les livres, ça me permettait de ne pas penser. Je m'évadais comme je pouvais. **  
**Le temps passait lentement, les jours ce ressemblants, les habitudes c'étaient installées. J'allais moins chasser. Maintenant, une fois par semaine me suffisait. Quand je me promenais, il m'arrivait de croiser des humains. Je commençais à m'habituer à leur odeur. Naturellement, ma gorge était en feu, mais j'avais la capacité de maîtriser le monstre en moi. C'était un grand pas pour moi, une vie plus normal m'attendait maintenant. Comme allez en ville avec Jasper ou me promener à cheval avec Alice, dans les rues de Forks. **  
**Dans une semaine, trois mois se seront écoulés depuis mon arrivée. Carlisle ne nous avait finalement pas rejoint. Un imprévu était venu entraver son retour. Il nous avait envoyé un télégramme, quelques semaines plutôt, nous disant qu'il remettait son retour à plusieurs mois, voir une année. **  
**Aujourd'hui, je chassais près de la réserve avec Jasper. C'était une réserve indienne, les Quileutes comme ils les appelaient ici. Encore une « vrai » légende. J'avais appris que les Indiens descendaient des loups. Oui ! Des loups ! Encore une bien bonne celle-là ! Ils se transformaient pour défendre leur terre. Et le pire, ils défendaient leur terre contre les vampires. Me voilà à peine transformé, que je me retrouvais avec un ennemi. Les repères que j'avais mis dix sept ans à construire, tombaient les uns après les autres depuis trois mois. Je ne croyais plus en rien. Ou plutôt, il serait plus juste de dire « je croyais en tout » Plus rien ne m'étonnait. On m'aurait dit, un jour, l'homme va marcher sur la lune, ben je l'aurais cru. **

**- **_Edward!__  
__- Oui Jasper?__  
__- T'as fini ? Veux-tu encore chasser ?__  
__- Non c'est bon je suis rempli ! Même un peu trop !_** Répliquais-je en souriant.**  
**La chasse avait été bonne, deux élans, et un puma pour Jasper, un grizzly et un puma pour moi. Je commençais à être assez doué pour chasser, mes vêtements n'en souffraient plus, Alice en était heureuse.**  
**- **_Je vais monter au sentier des cimes, tu viens avec moi ou préfères-tu rentrer !__  
__- Oh oui, je viens, la vue est splendide la haut !__  
__- Ok, allons-y ! _  
**Il s'élançait dans la forêt, je jaillissais à sa poursuite, nous faisions souvent la course. Il était rapide, mais je le surpassais dans ce domaine. J'aimais courir, c'était une sensation enivrante. Je filais comme le vent, sautant de roches en roches, d'arbres en arbres. La forêt sentait bon, des milliers de fragrances se dégageaient des alentours. Une odeur stoppa net ma course. **  
**- **_Qui a t'il ?_** Lança Jasper s'arrêtant à mes cotés.**  
**- **_Tu sens cette odeur ! _**Dis-je étonné, **_A qui appartient-elle ?__  
__- Là c'est un loup-garou, enfin plusieurs loups, cinq ! __  
__- Ohhh !__  
__- Viens suivons les traces, ça te familiarisera avec leurs odeurs ! Mais pas trop près, je ne tiens pas à réanimer l'animosité des Quileutes ! __  
__- Ok, allons-y !_  
**La trace était bien distincte, je parvenais à dissocier les odeurs des loups, d'infimes nuances, plus fruité, pour les uns, plus acide pour les autres. Leurs fumets me piquait la gorge. L'odeur était pour moi repoussante. On se rapprochait, j'entendais de plus en plus fort leurs pensées. Je voyais les images qui défilaient dans leurs tètes, des images de la meute, de leurs familles, de la réserves, de Bella ? **  
**BELLA ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**Pourquoi cette image dans la tête d'un de ces loups ? Ce n'était pas possible ? Mon esprit me joue tes tours ! , C'est l'illusion d'un souvenir ! **  
**Mais cette image là ne pouvait en aucun cas être un souvenir, je n'avais jamais vu Bella comme ça, blafarde, les yeux hagards. **  
**J'étais atterré, le choc ressenti était monstrueux, et plus encore l'image elle-même. Ce n'était pas ma Bella, c'était l'ombre de Bella, Je ne comprenais pas, je m'escrimais, jours après jours, heures après heures, de tout mon cœur, et de toute mon âme, (si j'en avais encore une) à enfouir, le plus profondément possible, les souvenirs de Bella, ce travail était permanent, harassant. Et là, cette évocation de Bella dans la tête d'un LOUP ???? Je tombais comme une masse, mes jambes ne me portaient plus, je m'affalais assis dans l'herbe, hébété. **  
**- **_Edward ! Edward ! Que t'arrive t-il ? Réponds-moi ! Edward !_  
**Je n'étais pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Toute la douleur enfouit en moi depuis trois mois jaillissait, me liquéfiait, m'anéantissait. J'étreignais ma poitrine, et balançait mon corps d'avant en arrière inlassablement, comme un enfant qui se berce.**  
**- **_Mon dieu Edward, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive !_** Criait Jasper.**  
**Il était atterré.**  
**- **_Edward ! Edward ! Réponds-moi !_  
**D'un coup, on m'arrachait du sol, et m'emportait en courant, je n'avais aucune réaction, et restais prostré. Qui me portait, je n'aurais su le dire, il n'y avait que la douleur, le déchirement, l'anéantissement. **  
**- **_Jasper ! Jasper ! _**Criait Alice. **_Jasper, J'ai vu Bella dans son esprit !_** Expliquait-elle.**  
**- **_Bella ? Mais il pense à Bella en permanence, où est la différence !_** S'écriait-il**  
**- **_L'image de Bella venait de la tête du loup !!!! _**Disait-elle atterrée.**  
**- **_Heinnnnnnn !__  
__- Oui !!!! Installes Edward, au salon, sur le canapé ! Il faut qu'on arrive à l'arracher à sa torpeur !_  
**J'étais installé sur le sofa maintenant, et je me balançais toujours, un grognement commençait à sortir de mes lèvres, s'amplifiait de plus en plus, pour finir en une plainte sans fin, un cri de bête à l'agonie. Je n'étais plus capable de m'arrêter. Je gémissais sans fin. Combien de temps cela dura ? Je n'en sais rien, des heures sûrement, des jours, peu être. Alice et Jasper m'entourèrent de leurs bras, me berçant, me réconfortant. **  
**- **_Edward ! On est là Edward !_** Je sentais sa peine, **_Tu n'es pas seul, tu es notre famille !_** Me murmurait Alice des sanglots dans la voix.**  
**- **_Il fallait que la douleur sorte mon frère ! _**Ajoutait Jasper accablé, **_Tu t'es beaucoup trop retenu, laisse sortir ta peine, cri ta douleur mon frère, cri tant que tu peux ! _  
**Ils restèrent tous les deux à mes cotés, inlassablement, m'apportant leur soutient. Heures après heures, jours après jours. **  
**Mes gémissements, finirent par s'atténuer, mes balancements par s'arrêter. La torpeur dans laquelle j'étais, dura une semaine entière, sans bouger un doigt, sans un clignement d'œil. Le regard fixe, morne, mort.**  
**Puis, un air lancinant, et obsédant me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je me levais d'un coup, et me dirigeais vers le piano, mettant Alice et Jasper sur leurs gardes, inquiets. **  
**Sous mes doigts, une mélodie naissait, montait, prenait forme. Jamais je n'avais joué aussi bien, mes doigts virevoltaient sur le clavier, tirant de l'instrument, des sons, et nuances jamais atteintes, émouvante, poignante, dramatique, qui aurait tiré des larmes aux plus aguerri. Ma peine s'évacuait par vague, créant sous mes doigts, cette litanie, une kyrielle de notes, toutes plus sublimes, plus poignantes, les unes des autres. Je plaquais les derniers accords en un trémolo assourdissant.**

**Un silence absolu régnait dans le salon. Je restais là sans bouger, Alice déposa un baiser sur ma joue, Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule, d'un geste réconfortant. Apres avoir inspiré profondément, enfin je pus parler.**  
**- **_Merci ! _**Soufflai-je. **  
**Ce seul mot sorti de ma bouche, mais dit avec une immense ferveur. Je les aimais, leurs patiences m'avaient été salutaires. J'étais apaisé. La douleur serait mienne à tout jamais, mais je l'avais dompté. Je l'acceptais. Je sentais qu'à partir de maintenant, penser à Bella ne me blesserait plus, je pourrais chérir le moindre de ses souvenirs. **  
**Alice, un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres répondit.**  
**- **_Tu nous as fait peur Edward !_** Avoua t'elle**  
**- **_J'en ai conscience ! Je suis désolé Alice !_  
**Un silence bienfaisant régnait dans la maison. **  
**- **_Veux-tu... as tu envi de faire quelque chose ? _**Continua t'elle timidement.**  
**- **_Prendre l'air, oui prendre l'air avec vous me ferait du bien ! ... En famille ! _  
**Avec l'apaisement, revint un élément du puzzle.**  
**- **_Jasper !__  
__- Oui, que veux-tu ?__  
__- As-tu ma moindre idée de la façon dont le loup...__  
__- Oui ! _**Me coupa t'il,**_ j'en ai une idée assez précise !__  
__- Et ? __  
__- Carlisle m'a donné la clé de l'énigme ! Avant d'aller à Chicago, Bella vivait ici, à Forks. Ses parents y vivent encore ! Le père de Bella est le chef de la police d'ici. Donc, les Quileutes connaissent certainement Bella ! __  
__- Les Indiens ? ohhhhhhhh _  
**Un souvenir me revint en mémoire, un certain pique-nique au bord du lac. **  
**- **_Jack ! Jacob est indien !!!!!! Mais alors, c'est lui qui... ! Jacob est un loup ! Son ami est un loup-garou !!!! _**Une peur viscérale me prit. Jacob devait avoir vu Bella depuis que j'étais..... parti, d'où l'image ! **_Mais alors elle côtoyait un loup-garou !!!! Un loup qui pouvait la blesser, qui pourrait la tuer !!!!!_  
**- **_Edward, elle doit connaître le loup depuis son enfance, si un accident avait dut arriver, il se serait déjà produit. Bella ne risque rien, et Carlisle veille sur elle. Il te doit bien ça !__  
__- Mmm ! _  
**N'empêche que savoir Bella avec Jacob, même très rarement, ne me plaisait pas du tout ! Mais alors pas du tout !!!.**  
**Je revenais de Port Angeles, j'étais allé chercher ma commande de livres à la librairie. Je remontais la route pour rentrer, la journée était pluvieuse. On se serait cru en automne. Une pluie fine et froide dégoulinait sur le par brise. Au loin, une voiture était arrêtée sur le bas coté de la route. Lorsque je la dépassais, de la vapeur sortait du véhicule, et le conducteur était penché sous le capot. Il devait être en panne. Je m'arrêtais à quelque mètre de là, voulant lui proposer mon aide. **  
**- **_Bonjour monsieur, avez vous besoin d'aide ! _**Dis-je aimablement.**  
**Le conducteur, surpris se retourna. Les bruits poussifs du moteur avaient étouffé mes pas. Frappé d'horreur, j'avais devant moi Jacob, l'ami de Bella. Il resta figé un instant lui aussi, le regard fixe inondé de répulsion. **  
**- **_Toi ? Mais tu n'es pas mort ?_** Brailla t-il.**  
**- **_Jacob ?_** Grondai-je au même instant.**  
**Son odorat lui ayant signifié ma condition de vampire, son corps fut pris de convulsion, une déchirure sonore retenti, il explosa et pris sa forme lupine. Instinctivement, je me mis en posture d'attaque. **  
**- **_Arrêtez _**! Vociféra une voix **  
**Un homme surgissait du sous bois en courrant. Il était aussi jeune et aussi grand que Jacob, son teint mat prouvait son origine quileute. **  
**- **_Jake ! Non Jake !_** S'écria t-il en s'intercalant entre nous.**  
**La haine montait par vague dans mon esprit. J'entendais Jacob m'invectiver en pensée.**  
**- **_Je t'interdis d'approcher Bella. Sale anomalie monstrueuse _**M'emportai-je**  
**- **_Jake ! Reprend immédiatement forme humaine !_** Tonna l'homme**  
**- **_Non, je vais le tuer ce buveur de sang ! Bella le pleure Et lui il est là, à ce pavaner en voiture. Je vais brûler cette infamie ! _**Cracha le loup**  
**- **_Tu peux toujours essayer ! _**Le défiais-je**  
**- **_Quoi ? Tu lis dans mes pensées le monstre ?__  
__- Oui, j'entends tes pensées, abjection de la nature ! _**Acquiesçai-je**  
**- **_Depuis quand t'es un buveur de sang, sale sangsue !__  
__- Depuis ma mort de la grippe espagnole, cabot ! Et je t'interdis d'en parler à Bella, laisse là en dehors de ça ?_** Rétorquai-je. **_Elle souffre déjà assez !_  
**Des pensées de meurtre, m'habitaient. L'hostilité régnait entre nous, autant pour lui que pour moi. Je me serais fait un plaisir malsain de l'égorger.**  
**- **_Jake c'est un ordre, mute !_** Assena l'indien. Son inquiétude, se muait en frayeur ! **  
**Le loup reculait de quelques pas avec lenteur, s'ébroua, son échine frissonna et l'homme en lui réapparu. La pluie avait augmenté mais aucun de nous n'y prenait garde. Il était nu devant moi, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. L'autre homme lui lança une vieille chemise qui se trouvait à l'arrière du véhicule. **  
**Je fulminais, je voulais absolument qu'il arrête de voir Bella. Il la mettait en danger, il était une menace permanente pour elle.**  
**- **_Masen ! _**Cracha t-il **  
**- **_Il n'y a plus de Masen, Masen est mort ! _**Grognai-je**  
**- **_Tant mieux, répugnante sangsue !_** Dit-il**  
**J'aurais voulu le mettre en miette pour avoir dit ça. Un grondement sourd monta de ma gorge.**  
**- **_Du calme vampire !_** Assena l'autre homme. **_Reste à ta place et nous à la notre.__  
__- Rrrrrrrrrr ! Oui, mais dis-lui qu'il n'aille plus jamais revoir Bella sinon je le lui ferai payer très cher !_  
**Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs, un frisson de démence me parcourait le dos. Le venin remplissait ma bouche, j'étais au bord de la rupture, une hostilité sans commune mesure s'emparait de moi. J'avais du laisser derrière moi, ma femme, l'amour de toute une vie, parce que j'étais devenu un danger pour elle, et lui, tout aussi dangereux que moi, continuait de la voir. Je remontais dans la voiture, il fallait que je m'éloigne au plus vite ou j'allais craquer et le tuer. En moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire, j'arrivais à la maison. Alice et Jasper s'apprêtaient à me rejoindre, ayant eu vent de la situation par une vision. Je claquais la portière avec force, arrachant au passage la poigné. **  
**- **_Black! Jacob Black ! _**Crachai-je **  
**- **_Oui ! Nous avons vu l'essentiel Edward ! Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu !_** Souligna Alice**  
**- **_Je suis fière de toi Edward ! Garder le contrôle en cette situation, a dû te demander beaucoup ! _**S'étonnait Jasper.**  
**- **_Oui ! Oh oui ! Je voudrais pouvoir lui arracher la tête ! _**Braillai-je. **  
**- **_Allons chasser ! Ça te défoulera !_** Rétorqua Jasper.**  
**- **_Oui ! _**Acceptai-je.**  
**- **_Montons jusqu'au massif d'Olympie ! J'y ai vu des pumas la semaine dernière !_** Ajouta Alice. **_Je sais que c'est ce que tu préfères !_  
**Ma fureur diminuait, J'esquissais un sourire, à la réflexion d'Alice. **  
**Bondir, courir, sauter, apaisa ma rage. Le chemin jusqu'au sommet ne nous pris que peu de temps. Ici le soleil brillait, nous avions traversé la couche épaisse, grise et humide des cumulus. Le paysage était splendide. Une mer de nuage couvrait la vallée, il faisait chaud, le soleil se mirait sur notre peau jetant de-ci delà des milliers d'éclats de lumière. J'avais constaté que Carlisle avait raison, nous brillions au soleil, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi nous ne devions jamais aller au soleil devant un humain, que s'ils nous apercevaient, le secret de notre existence serait dévoilé. **  
**Je laissais vagabonder mes pensées, Bella aurait adoré l'endroit. Je l'imaginais là, étendue dans cette marée de fleur, fermant les yeux sous la chaleur des rayons du soleil, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de son souffle, la bouche légèrement fendue d'un sourire. Ma Bella ! Mon unique et éternel amour ! **  
**Une épaisse fumée montait d'un peu plus bas, apportant avec elle une odeur d'encens, forte et écœurante. **  
**- **_Rrrrrrrr ! Les loups on fait leur travail ! _**Grommelait Jasper.**  
**- **_Qui a t'il ? __  
__- Un des nôtres, a perdu son éternité !_** Lançait Alice. **  
**- **_Redescendons par le chemin des Cimes, nous éviterons ainsi, de croiser la trace des loups ! Jetait Jasper._  
**Plus nous descendions, plus l'humidité était dense, la froideur ambiante ne nous gênait pas, la fraîcheur de notre peau était permanente. Non loin de là, une plainte s'éleva, puis des cris de plus en plus fort. Jasper et Alice filait déjà dans sa direction, j'avais l'impression qu'il savait d'où elle provenait. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous avions atteint la source du bruit. Un homme roulé en boule se tenait sur le sol. Des râles sortaient de sa gorge, me donnant la sensation de déjà vu. Un frison d'horreur me montait dans le dos, je venais d'en comprendre la signification, le feu entraperçu plus haut, prenait tout son sens. L'homme avait croisé le chemin d'un vampire, mais les loups étant survenus à temps, ayant permis à l'homme de vivre. Mais le venin injecté par la morsure, s'étendait déjà dans son organisme, et le travail de mutation était engagé. **  
**- **_Emportons le vite à la maison !_** Lança Jasper.**  
**A deux, nous eûmes vite fait de ramener l'homme. Installé à l'étage, les cris et râles de l'humain arrivaient au salon atténués. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir très mal. Ma transformation étant encore trop proche, Jasper et Alice se relayaient à son chevet. Je me sentais minable de ne pouvoir lui apporter du réconfort, ces trois jours furent pour moi interminables, rythmé par les battements frénétiques de ce cœur. Le son changea et s'intensifia, la fin était proche. Je m'approchais et restais dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sur un dernier soubresaut du cœur, le silence s'installa. Jasper, sur ses gardes, s'approcha du vampire nouveau-né.**  
**- **_Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Jasper ! Et vous quel est votre nom ?_** S'enquit-il.**  
**- **_Emmet ! Je m'appelle Emmet !_** Répondit le jeune vampire d'une voix grave et harmonieuse. **

* * *

**C'est ainsi qu'un nouveau « frère » intégra la maison. C'était un compagnon agréable, de caractère joyeux et enjoué. Il s'installa dans sa nouvelle vie, progressivement, avec rigueur, se conformant à notre mode de vie. Il nous relata son arrivée à Forks, qu'il était venu ici pour y chasser quand il avait rencontré son bourreau. **  
**- **_Edward ! Que dirais-tu d'une petite bagarre pour se défouler ! _**Disait Emmet d'un air enjoué.**  
**- **_Mmm ! Oui c'est assez tentant ! _**Acceptai-je sur-le-champ. **  
**- **_Je vais te ratatiner cette fois ci ! _**Répliqua t'il goguenard.**  
**- **_Tu peux toujours rêver !_** Continuai-je**  
**- **_Ce n'est pas tes supers pouvoirs qui te sauveront cette fois ci !_** Railla t'il.**  
**- **_Et toi ! Tu n'es qu'une grosse brut épaisse !__  
__- Monsieur je sais tout sur tout le monde ! __  
__- Nounours vampirique !__  
__- Einstein, ce n'est pas toi qui à publier la théorie de la relativité quand tu étais au berceau, non ?__  
__- Balourd !__  
__- Encyclopédie !__  
__- Tête de pioche !__  
__- Tête à claque !_  
**Jamais rien ne le dérangeai, comme nous étions deux célibataires, nous passions souvent ensemble notre temps, laissant nos amoureux profiter de notre absence. Chasse, course, bagarre, défi, Emmet était toujours partant. J'étais heureux, il me donnait la « patate » Nous avions décidé de partir un peu en voyage, puisque maintenant il était capable aussi de côtoyer les humains, octroyant ainsi à Alice et Jasper, la possibilité d'une nouvelle lune de miel. Depuis six mois, ils nous avaient consacrés tellement de temps, avec moi d'abord, à Emmet en suite, que nous trouvions normal de leur faire ce cadeau.**  
**Comme Jasper avait beaucoup voyager, il nous donna d'excellent conseils, notre itinéraire devait nous mener en Oregon, Utah, Colorado, Kansas, Iowa, Minnesota, North Dakota, pour revenir à Forks. Une belle boucle en faites, avec dans chaque état, la visite de parc bien achalandé en gibier. Nos bagages étaient prêts, les billets de train dans les sacs, juste une dernière chose à accomplir, une « bonne chasse » pour bien être repu. Nous ne devions pas prendre de risque, ne jamais être proche d'être humains quand la soif nous tenaillait. **  
**On voyait qu'Emmet était un grand chasseur avant sa transformation. Il repérait toujours plus vite que moi, les traces. Mais en ce qui concernait la rapidité, j'étais bien meilleur. Nous aimions papoter pendant la chasse, et apprenions à nous connaître. Un jour, nous discutions de notre période humaine, il m'apprit qu'il rêvait presque toujours de la même femme. Une femme qu'il n'avait aperçue qu'une fois. Il ne savait même pas son nom, elle était passé devant lui en voiture, et lui avait jeté juste un regard. Mais Emmet pouvait me décrire par le détail, la moindre parcelle de ses yeux. **  
**- **_Bleu océan avec un fond de mordoré, la couleur exacte d'un coucher de soleil, tu sais quand le soleil arrive à fleur de l'eau et qu'il projette une myriade d'orange, rouge et or sur les vaguelettes. Tu me trouve idiot n'est ce pas !_** Disait-il l'air penaud.**  
**- **_Non ! Moi encore moins que les autres, je ne peux te jeter la pierre, je me suis marier quinze jours après notre rencontre !_** Précisai-je les yeux perdus dans mes souvenirs.**  
**- **_Quinze jours après ??? Alors oui toi t'es encore plus frappé que moi !_** Railla-t-il.**  
**- **_Oui ! On peut voir ça comme ça, vu de l'extérieur ! Mais crois-moi ! Jamais semaines ne furent plus belles !__  
__- N'aimerais-tu pas des fois la revoir ! _**Souligna t'il.**  
**- **_Mmmmm, je vendrais mon âme pour ça si j'en avais une, Emmet !__  
__- Mais tu pourrais peu être la voir de loin Edward, non ? Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en approcher ! __  
__- Non, je n'ai pas le droit de la mettre en danger ! Quel serait ma réaction si je la voyais ! Ou alors, il faudrait quelqu'un à mes cotés pour me retenir au cas ou !!!!, Quelqu'un de fort ! Et après ! Aurai-je le courage de repartir ? __  
__- Oui c'est sur ! Ce n'est pas simple pour toi !__  
__- Non !_

**Deux mois étaient passés depuis cette conversation, mais elle me trottait souvent dans la tête, et aujourd'hui plus encore. **  
**Nous terminions notre festin, quand un fumet de loup nous parvint. **  
**- **_Jacob !_** Crachai-je.**  
**- **_Jacob, qui est ce, tu connais un loup, toi ?_** S'étonnait-il.**  
**- **_Oh oui ! Pour le connaître, je le connais ! C'est le meilleur ami de ma femme !__  
__- QUOI ? Ta femme connaît un loup ? Comment, quand, quoi. ? __  
__- Elle vivait ici avant, et a grandi avec Jacob !__  
__- Wouaaaa ! Ben çà alors !__  
__- Rentrons, je ne tiens pas à croiser ce chien galeux !__  
__- Ok allons-y !__  
__- Emmet ! Ça te dérangerait si on partait maintenant ?__  
__- Ok, mon frère ! Allons prendre nos affaires et partons pour l'aventure !_** Dit Emmet tout guilleret.**

**Alors ???? la suite vous plait ????**

**Un petit com et vous faites mon bonheur…… MERCI**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci aux lectrices qui laissent des coms

Merci pour votre gentillesse

Je suis tout de même un peu déçu car vous n'êtes malheureusement pas nombreuses à en écrire…..

Pourtant, nous, auteur de fanfic, ne postons nos écrits pour qu'il soit lu

Mais comment savoir s'ils sont lus ? Et s'ils plaisent ?

Chères lectrices « passive » pensez que vos coms sont notre seul salaire « et notre seul plaisir » MERCI

**_______________Les voyages forment « les surprises »_______________**

**Oregon, Utah, Colorado, Kansas, Iowa, trois semaines étaient déjà passées depuis notre départ, Nous ressemblions à deux gamins en cavale. Revoir le monde normal, nous fit un bien fou. **  
**Des Moines était une très belle ville, nous venions d'y passer la semaine, et là nous attendions notre train. Il devait partir dans une heure, direction, le Minnesota où le Chippewa National Forest nous attendait. Emmet attendait impatiemment de s'y rendre, car les grizzlis y pullulaient. **  
**Nous étions attablés au bar, devant un café que nous ne boirions pas, il faisait gris aujourd'hui, la température avait chutée, l'automne était bien entamé. Des couples nous entourèrent, certains partirent, d'autres arrivèrent. Le patron du bar, un homme bedonnant, lança des ordres à ses serveuses d'un air revêche et prétentieux. Il me tarda que le train arrive car l'atmosphère de ce bar m'oppressa. Emmet, l'esprit bon enfant, trouva toujours à rire de petit rien.**  
**- **_Mais regarde-moi ce vieux ronchon _**! Souligna Emmet en regardant le barman. **_Il ressemble à ma tante Suzy, mis à part la moustache, car elle, elle en a plus ! Par contre la serveuse, je m'en ferais bien mon petit quatre heures, au sens propre, comme au figuré.__  
__- Oui ! _**Dis-je. **_J'ai remarqué aussi qu'elle sentait très bon !_** Répliquai-je en riant.**  
**- **_Edward ! _**Ajoutait-il en riant, **_Rappelle-toi à Denver, quand le chien courrrr ..................................... ! wouaaaaaaa, non, si, oui, ..... Edward, c'est, c'est mon rêve là bas !__  
__- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends rien !__  
__- Regarde là ! La fille ! C'est elle, c'est celle de mon rêve !_** Enchaîna-t-il l'air ébahi en trépignant sur sa chaise.**  
**Suivant la direction de son regard, j'aperçus, en effet, une jeune femme d'une très grande beauté. Blonde, élégante à souhait, qui malgré son air un peu hautain, avait des yeux magnifiques. Je pus comprendre la réaction d'Emmet.**  
**- **_Edward ! Elle a des bagages ! Elle va prendre le train ! Edward ! J'ai envie de savoir qui est cette femme, cette fois ! Edward ! Il faut que je sache, tu crois qu'on pourrait s'écarter de notre périple ! J'aimerai la suivre Edward ! Oh Edward ! ..... __  
__- Stooop !_** Dis-je en éclatant de rire. **_Ok,Ok, Edward dit oui ! _  
**Il se leva d'un bon, m'embrassa sur le front.**  
**- **_T'es le meilleur des frères !_** S'écria t-il Déjà il filait derrière la jeune femme**  
**- **_Emmet !_** Le rappelai-je**  
**Sacré Emmet, !!! Bon ! Ou allions nous atterrire encore. Il avait laissé tous nos bagages en plan, me voilà transformé en porteur. Ou était-il passé, je le cherchai un moment puis l'aperçu au guichet, où il changeai nos billets. Emmet revint vers moi, un sourire sur les lèvres.**  
**- **_Ouf ! C'était moins une ! J'ai pris les mêmes billets qu'elle ! Je me suis glissé juste derrière elle pour voir quel train elle prenait ! __  
__- Et ou allons-nous ?_  
**Il pris un air penaud. **  
**- **_Ben ! Heu ! J'ai dis à la caissière, « au même endroit que cette demoiselle » c'est tout ! __  
__- AH, AH, AH !!! _**J'éclatais de rire, du Emmet tout craché. **_Mon pauvre vieux, Elle t'a bien tourné la tête cette petite humaine !__  
__- Houai ! Bon ! On..... Notre train part dans dix minutes ! On y va, il va arriver en gare !_  
**Nous gagnâmes le quai n°3 et patientâmes quelques minutes. Le train n°473, seul indication sur nos billets, arriva. Eh bien ! En avant pour l'aventure. Nous étions dans le compartiment attenant à celui de la demoiselle. Le train parti, vers une destination inconnue. Nous roulions depuis déjà 2h45, je regardai le paysage, Emmet était perdu dans ses pensées. Le soir arriva, ...... soudain, le paysage me parut familier ..... Mais.... Mais cette rivière, ... et ce coin de bois...... je les reconnus, un frisson glacé me coula dans le dos.**  
**- **_Emmet ! Emmet ! Emmet ! _**Appelai-je chaque fois plus fort**  
**- **_Oui ! Quoi !__  
__- C'est ! ... C'est la direction de Chicago !_** Finis-je par prononcer.**  
**- **_Ah ! Peut être ! Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi !__  
__- Mais Chicago ! Emmet ! C'est.... C'est ou je vivais, ... où vit Bella !_** Dis-je catastrophé.**  
**- **_Wouaaaaa ! Mais c'est génial !_** S'écria-t-il tout joyeux en se redressant. **  
**- **_Mais t'es fou ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je... je ne veux pas ! Je... !__  
__- Arrête ! Tu en crèves d'envie depuis des mois ! Ben le hasard fait bien les choses ! Ah là je suis fière de moi ! _**Souligna t'il en riant.**  
**Je tremblai, et en même temps, dans un tout petit coin de ma conscience la joie s'y faufilai. La revoir, mon rêve, mon aimée, même de loin, juste une fois, une toute petite fois. L'idée enflai dans mon esprit, et fini par l'envahir. Je ne pensai plus qu'à ça, mes mains tremblèrent, mon corps trembla, même mon cœur mort trembla. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, la peur, et l'envie combattaient fortement dans mon esprit.... **  
**Le train ralentit déjà, et la gare fut là, je frissonnai de peur et d'espoir, nous étions arrivés et sur un dernier soubresaut, le train s'arrêta. Nous descendîmes rapidement nos bagages et nous-nous engageâmes vers la sortie. La jeune femme parue pressée, et descendit les marches rapidement, une femme d'age mure l'accueilli, et prirent ensemble la sortie. Une voiture attendait, et le chauffeur en uniforme s'inclina devant elles.**  
**- **_Mademoiselle Hal, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?__  
__- Oui Rupert, merci ! Déposez-moi chez Vera !__  
__- Lizzie, as-tu confirmé notre rendez-vous au parc Bellevue pour demain à Isabella ? __  
__- Oui mademoiselle Rosalie, _**répondit l'autre femme.**_ Tenez....... !_  
**Nous-nous éloignâmes rapidement, Emmet était radieux. Il avait apprit son nom et son prénom et qu'elle vivait ici à Chicago. **  
**- **_Edward ! T'es un ange ! Merci d'avoir accepter mon caprice ! Même si je ne peux rien en espérer, ça fait du bien là !_** Il me montra sa tête. **_Et puis demain, on pourra aller se promener au parc Bellevue nous aussi, un dernier petit coup !_** Ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.**  
**- **_De rien mon frère ! De rien ! Et ok pour la balade. Où allons nous maintenant ! __  
__- Dis ! On pourrait en profité pour aller voir Carlisle ! Je ne le connais pas moi, mon « père » adoptif ! __  
__- Mouai ! Je ne sais pas comment il va prendre la chose, je ne suis pas sensé être ici, je n'aurais pas du venir Emmet ! C'est une grosse erreur que je fais là ! Je le sens !_  
**Je n'avais par revu Carlisle, depuis un semestre, je ne doutai pas qu'il fut heureux de nous voir, mais pas ici, pas si proche de Bella. Et je comprenais aisément pourquoi. Je prenais un risque insensé, déjà, parce que je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir si je la voyais, et pour Bella, il ne fallait pas qu'elle m'aperçoive. **  
**- **_Ou habite ta dulcinée ?__  
__- Emmet ! Non, non ! Je crève de trouille Emmet ! Je criais d'angoisse.__  
__- Edward ! Tu ne vas pas reculer maintenant, tu le regretterais toute ta vie ! Non toute l'éternité ! Ou vit-elle ?_  
**Mon cœur mort me dit « oui, juste une fois » mon esprit me dit « ne prends pas ce risque, tu es fou » le combat entre les deux faisait rage. Mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore.....**  
**- **_Chez moi, je suppose ! Puisqu'elle a hérité de moi !_** Murmurai-je.**  
**- **_Alors allons-y ! Autant battre le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud ! Et quand on verra Carlisle ben il ne pourra plus rien dire puisque tu l'auras déjà vu !__  
__- Emmet ! Tu me retiendras ! Tu ne me laisseras pas lui faire du mal, promets Emmet, promets-le ! __  
__- Je t'en fais le serment ! Je sais que ça serais ta perte s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! Donc, là mon frère, je ferais le nécessaire même s'il faut t'assommer !_** Fini t'il par une pointe d'humour. **  
**- **_Merci Emmet !_  
**Je portai aujourd'hui des vêtements de voyage, bien différent des tenues que je mettais dans ma vie humaine, j'avais beau avoir changer physiquement, être plus beau, la couleur de mes yeux différai aussi, maintenant ambre comme ceux de Carlisle, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. J'enfonçai ma casquette sur mes yeux, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un me reconnaisse.**

**Nous marchions depuis un petit moment, la nuit était tombée, nous avancions lentement, je traînai. Emmet accorda ses pas aux miens sans protester, il perçut mon angoisse. La villa blanche était à un kilomètre de là, il nous fallut encore traverser le centre ville. J'entendais un millier de voix dans ma tête, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. J'avais appris à les « oublier » à passer outre. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les rues, Les gens se pressaient de rentrer dans leur foyer. Un couple d'amoureux courait main dans la main, un ramoneur rangea son matériel, une femme drapée dans une grande cape se hâta un peu plus loin. **  
**Une odeur sublimement alléchante flotta soudain dans l'air, ma gorge fut en feu, le monstre en moi se réveilla et réclama son du. Il fallait que je résiste. « Sens comme l'odeur t'attire ! Tu n'as jamais senti quelque chose de si attirant, Sens la brûlure de ta gorge ! Juste une petite fois Edward ! Répéta inlassablement la voix du monstre. » J'étais de moins en moins capable de résister, de plus en plus attirer. « Regarde Edward, la rue est sombre, personne n'est là, personne pour te voir, la femme est faible, tu auras vite fait de la tuer, juste une petite fois Edward. » Continua la voix. Je dépassai Emmet, et me mis à avancer plus vite, je me rapprochai inexorablement, l'attirance était trop forte. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, quand elle tourna à l'angle de la rue. Elle passa sous un réverbère et la lueur éclaira son visage. **  
**BELLA ! C'était Bella ! Devant moi se tenait MA Bella.... La voix du monstre s'était-tu d'un coup, la brûlure était là, mais plus rien ne comptait que Bella. Je me plaquai contre le mur de l'immeuble pour ne pas être vu, j'avais le souffle court, l'émotion ressenti n'avait rien de comparable, mon cœur mort enfla, gonfla de joie, dans ma tête, le prénom de Bella dansa, dansa, dansa.... Emmet arriva tranquillement, il n'avait pas sentit mon attirance pour l'humaine.**  
**- **_Ben ! Pourquoi te caches-tu ? __  
__- Bella !_** Dis-je dans un souffle, mais les yeux pleins d'étoiles.**  
**- **_Quoi, Bella ?__  
__- La femme devant nous, c'était Bella, c'était MA BELLA !__  
__- Ohhhhhh ! Merde alors !__  
__- Emmet ! Emmet ! J'ai vu Bella !!! Ma Bella !!! Ma Bella !!!.... _  
**Je me jetai dans les bras d'Emmet, le serrant avec force, avec vigueur.**  
**- **_Eh ! Hemmm ! Edward !_  
**Et me glissant à l'oreille d'un air malicieux :**  
**- **_Edward ! Je suis ton frère ! Arrête, ça va faire jaser !_  
**Un rire énorme, à réveiller les morts retenti, Ah ! Emmet, s'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. Et redevenant sérieux il continua, **  
**- **_Alors ! Explique-moi comment tu l'as reconnu ! Moi je n'ai rien remarqué, j'ai simplement vu que tu te hâtais, j'ai cru que tu étais pressé d'arrivée, puis tu t'es caché !__  
__- Bon ! Je ne suis pas fière de moi au départ, j'ai été attiré intensément par l'odeur de la femme, elle m'a donné soif subitement. Mais une soif irrésistible, j'avais beau me retenir, rien n'y faisait, j'étais obsédé par son sang. J'ai accéléré, je voulais la .... tuer, je voulais la boire, Emmet ! Dis-je d'un air honteux...... J'étais tout près d'elle quand elle est passée sous la lumière et le visage de Bella est apparu, c'était Bella, devant moi et d'un coup ma soif c'est effacé ! La morsure de la gorge était là, mais plus la soif ! Emmet, plus la soif !__  
__- Wouaaaaaaa ! Non d'un p'tit bonhomme ! Tu as failli tuer Bella, son odeur est super attirante, et tu as résisté parce que c'était elle ? Et tu t'es arrêté d'un coup ?__  
__- Oui Emmet ! Mais s'était peut être la surprise, je n'ai peut être pas la force de résister !_  
**- **_Edward ! Pour une première fois c'était .........wouaaaaaaa ! La prochaine fois tu verras si, vraiment, tu peux y résister !__  
__- Attends ! Vas-y doucement, tu parles déjà de prochaine fois, laisses moi savourer cette fois ci ! Je posais ma main sur mon cœur, comme si j'allais le sentir battre sous mes doigts. __  
__- Bon ! Que fait-on maintenant ! On va voir Carlisle ?__  
__- Mmmm mouai ! Allons-y !_  
**C'est le cœur en fête que je me dirigeai vers la maison de Carlisle. Nous marchions d'un bon pas depuis un petit moment, il nous restait un petit kilomètre à parcourir. Nous étions à la croisé d'une route, quand des voix résonnèrent dans ma tête. « Tiens prends sa la donzelle » « la garce putain qu'elle est bonne » Une poussée de rage me pris, une femme se faisait agresser à quelques rues de là, je vis les images dans ma tète. Si j'avais pu vomir, je crois que je l'aurais fait. Je démarrai en flèche, en criant à Emmet de me suivre.**  
**Le temps de trouver la bonne rue ne nous pris que quelques instants. La femme était étendue par terre sous une porte cochère, les hommes avaient dut nous entendre arriver, on entendait leurs pas précipités. J'aurais voulu les poursuivre mais l'urgence était de faire soigner la femme. Emmet se pencha sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.**  
**- **_Ne craignez rien Mademoiselle, nous allons vous mettre en sécurité ! Et vous allez voir un médecin ! ...NON ! Nonnnn ! C'est .... C'est ..... Rosalie Hall! ...... Edward !_** Souffla t'il.**  
**Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, sa robe relevée dévoilant ses jambes et son intimité, du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles. Sur son cou, une large trace de strangulation l'étala sous nos yeux. Elle respirait par saccade et gémissait. **  
**- **_Oh nonnnn !!!!!! Pauvre femme ! Emportons là vite chez Carlisle ! Il la soignera, vite Emmet ! Vite !_**Emmet la prit dans ses bras avec une délicatesse impensable venant de lui. Le reste du chemin fut vite accompli. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la maison. Je toquai doucement, il ne fallait pas que l'on nous remarque. Des pas résonnèrent, un bruit de clé, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme se tenait devant nous, une sublime femme à la peau d'albâtre, de grands yeux ambres nous regardaient. Apres un moment de surprise, et de doute, elle nous fit rentrer.**  
**- **_Edward ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Et cette femme qui est-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivée ? Lui avez-vous fais du mal ? _  
**Esmée parla tellement vite que des oreilles humaines n'auraient rien compris. Je n'avais jamais vu la femme de Carlisle, mais elle me connaissait puisqu'elle était présente lors de ma transformation, je devinai aisément à qui je m'adressai. **  
**- **_Bonsoir Esmée ! Carlisle est là ? Cette femme a été agressée par des hommes, et est gravement blessée, il faut la soigner tout de suite !_** Répliquai-je aussi rapidement.**  
**- **_Vite ! Suivez-moi !__  
__- Carlisle !!!!!! _**Appelai-je assez fortement,**_ Carlisle ! Vite !_  
**Un instant plus tard, il se tenait devant nous, l'air catastrophé, mais se forçant à écouter notre récit. Ses pensées étaient bizarres, elles étaient confuses, comme s'ils les forçaient, Il se hâta auprès de la jeune femme, c'était peut être pour ça que ces pensées étaient un mélange de tout. Je ne m'attardai pas là dessus et m'efforçai de ne plus les entendre.**  
**- **_Esmée ! Vite ma trousse ! Lança t'il.. Oh ! La pauvre femme........ Mon dieu....... Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir la sauver ! _  
**Emmet, et moi sortîmes de la pièce, laissant Carlisle et la Blessée.**  
**- **_Edward ! Je suis désolée pour mes paroles blessantes de tout à l'heure ! _**Lançait-elle.**  
**- **_Je comprends Esmée, ce n'est pas grave._  
**Emmet était là, les yeux dans le vague, l'air abattu. **  
**Carlisle revint vers nous.**  
**- **_Elle est perdue ! Je ne peux rien faire pour elle !_** Indiqua t'il l'air accablé. **  
**- **_Carlisle! Carlisle ! Non ! Carlisle! Il faut trouver un moyen de la sauver, je vous en prie ! _**Criait Emmet **  
**Il était dans tous ses états, il tournait dans tous les sens, ses yeux étaient comme fou, **  
**- **_Carlisle ! Sauvez là ! __  
__- Carlisle ! Emmet la connaît ! _**Confirmai-je devant son air interrogatif.**  
**- **_Ah !_  
**Je vis dans son regard qu'il soupesait le pour et le contre.**  
**- **_Emmet !__  
__- OUI !!!__  
__- Souhaites-tu ! ... Vraiment.... que je la sauve ?_** Finit-il par dire.**  
**- **_Comment ça vraiment !_** Répliqua t'il l'air hagard, il ne voyait pas ou Carlisle voulait en venir. **  
**- **_La seule façon de la sauver, est de la .... Transformer !!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
**Emmet fixa Carlisle pendant un moment sans comprendre, puis son visage eut une grimace d'horreur....... **  
**- **_Il n'y a vraiment plus d'espoir ?_** Réussi-t-il à dire**  
**- **_Non ! Et j'en suis désolé ! Son cœur bat encore, mais plus pour très longtemps ! Le manque d'oxygène a été trop long ! _  
**Emmet, marcha de gauche à droite, sans répit, pendant un moment, on voyait qu'il souffrait, qu'il hésitait, ..............Puis un énorme soupir sorti de sa poitrine. **  
**- **_Ok ! Mais je veux être près d'elle quand........ ! __  
__- Bien ! Tu es sur de toi !__  
__- Oui je le suis !_** Affirma t'il.**  
**- **_Allons-y ! _  
**Ils quittèrent la pièce rapidement, je ne pus rester, savoir ce qui allai se produire en suite fut toujours aussi difficile à supporter pour moi.**  
**- **_Esmée, il faut que je sorte ! Je reviendrai plus tard !_** Jetai-je en filant**  
**- **_Oui ! D'accord !_  
**Sortir de là, me fit du bien, mais savoir que cette femme allait « mourir » me fit mal. Je revis les images des pensées de ses types, Il fallait que ses ordures payent, les savoir ici dans les rues que fréquentait Bella, m'horrifia. Mais comment faire pour les trouver, leurs traces s'étaient presque complètement effacées avec la pluie qui tombait depuis peu. Je verrai cela avec Carlisle demain.. Et cette femme savait peut être qui l'avait agressé, j'avais eu l'impression que ses ordures la connaissaient. Oui demain. Nous trouverons ensemble une solution.**  
**Je traînai sans but, je me détendis lentement, revoir les rues qui avaient baigné mon enfance, fut un baume à mon cœur, j'étais ici, chez moi. Mes pas m'entraînèrent de-ci delà, je remontai la rue, ma rue, la villa blanche était là devant moi. J'avançai lentement, voulant m'imprégner de l'endroit, cet endroit ou j'avais vécu une enfance dorée, avec des amours de parents. Je me dirigeai vers le parc, là où ils reposaient. Assis sur un banc un peu retiré, je revis mon enfance. La battisse était là devant moi. Une lumière allumée à l'étage attira mon regard. La lumière de ma chambre. J'étais là à quelques mètres de Bella, je sentis la paix descendre sur moi, être à coté d'elle était une joie, un bonheur infini. L'envie de rester ici pour toujours, grossit en moi, si je pouvais la « côtoyer » de loin, sans lui faire de mal, me séduisait de plus en plus. Etre là pour là protéger, être son ange gardien, son vampire gardien. L'image me fit sourire tant les mots étaient contradictoires, mais tellement vrai pour moi. **  
**La maison était maintenant plongée dans le noir, Bella devait dormir. Dormir auprès de ma Bella, que n'aurai-je donné pour ça. La tenir dans mes bras, la serrer contre moi, la regarder dormir, je n'ai eu qu'une seule et unique fois la chance de la voir dormir, le jour du pique nique, il y avait une éternité. J'avais envie de la voir dormir, je voulais la voir dormir, je devais la voir dormir. **  
**Je me levai, me rapprochai lentement de la maison, et me glissai subrepticement par une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. L'odeur de Bella était partout, je voulais prendre mon temps avant d'approcher plus près, l'odeur était intense ici, la douleur me prit d'un coup, comme précédemment, sauf que là, je sus à quoi m'attendre, je bloquai ma respiration, le temps de dominer le monstre. **  
**Le salon était tel que je l'avais laissé, sauf les fleurs qui étaient posées à coté de mon portrait sur le piano. C'était dans cette pièce que Bella était devenu mienne, qu'elle avait dit le "oui" qui nous liait à vie. A vie ! Quelle ironie, le samedi suivant, nous étions déjà séparés. Je repris une inspiration, la brûlure était toujours là, il fallait que je m'y habitue doucement. J'entendis le bruit de plusieurs cœurs dans la maison, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je reconnus le sien avec certitude. Je montai les escaliers, doucement. **  
**La chambre était là, devant moi, au bout du couloir. Je m'en approchai lentement, inexorablement, une dernière inspiration pour être bien sur de moi, « oui le monstre dormait » J'ouvris la porte.**  
**Une émotion douce, belle, intense, me submergea, là, devant moi, Bella dormait. Ses longs cheveux dénoués s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, elle portait une chemise de nuit en dentelle et un édredon recouvrait son corps diaphane. Ne voulant pas présumer de mes forces, je m'assis sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de Bella, celui sur lequel j'avais l'habitude de lire. Je voulais m'imprégner de ce moment magique, la présence de Ma Bella à mes cotés, était un baume sur mes blessures passées et présentes. **  
**Bella, roulée en boule, avait le sommeil agité, un cri sorti de ses lèvres « Edward ! » Je sursautai, mais je m'aperçus tout de suite, que ses yeux étaient fermés. Je poussai un énorme soupir de soulagement. **  
**Avait-elle sentit inconsciemment ma présence ??? **  
**Une infinité de bruit vint à mes oreilles, mais les battements des cœurs prédominèrent. Ceux des chiens et des chevaux, ne battaient pas au même rythme, que celui des humains. J'entendis son cœur battre plus vite, pendant un moment puis se calmer gentiment. Je m'approchai doucement du lit, sans bruit, toujours sur mes gardes.... **  
**Si j'avais eu du sang dans les veines, mon visage aurait perdu ses couleurs, si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait arrêté. **  
**Le monstre se réveilla d'un coup.**  
**Une bouffée de rage, me pris.... Je me précipitai dehors. **  
**J'allai faire un carnage. **  
**- **_Je vais tuer Carlisle !_** Hurlai-je en filant dans les rues.**

**Alors ???? La suite vous plait ????**

**Un petit com et vous faites mon bonheur…… MERCI**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui se sont données la peine de me poster un com.**

**_________Oh ! Rage, Oh ! Désespoir, Oh ! Détresse ennemie_________ **

**Courir, pour moi, n'eut qu'un but, tuer. Bien des parfums tentateurs virevoltèrent dans l'air, mais rien d'assez puissant pour m'arrêter. Je franchis la distance en un temps record, le temps que j'aperçoive la porte, je l'avais déjà franchi. **

**Esmée et Carlisle étaient dans le salon, assis sur le sofa. En moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire, je soulevai Carlisle par le col et le plaquai férocement contre le mur opposé de la pièce. Esmée étouffa un cri, Emmet accouru au son du bruit et dans la foulée, me bloqua les bras dans le dos. **

**Carlisle, les mains levées en signe de reddition, le regard emprunt d'une immense souffrance, mêlée de tristesse, et de remord, posa sur moi ses yeux d'ambre.**

**_- __Emmet ! Lâche-le ! S'il te plait !_ Ordonna t'il.  
- _POURQUOI !!!!!! _Hurlai-je  
- _Si tu veux me tuer, je ne m'y opposerai pas Edward !_ Enchaîna t'il._ Et je demande à Esmée et Emmet de ne pas intervenir !_ Ajouta-t-il, alors qu'ils esquissaient un geste dans ma direction.  
- _Pourquoi, Carlisle !!! _Grondai-je la voix cassée de douleur, la réaction de Carlisle m'avait déstabilisé.  
- _Pourquoi..... !!! _Répétai-je.**

**Je tombai à genoux, la tête entre mes mains, mes forces m'abandonnèrent. Plus le chagrin arriva, plus la rage s'éloigna. Les yeux de Carlisle et d'Esmée, reflétèrent à l'unisson leurs souffrances. Mon corps fut secoué de sanglots secs.**

**  
- _Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici !_ Lança Emmet ahuri.  
- _Viens Emmet, viens dans la pièce voisine avec moi, je vais te raconter !_ Annonça Esmée en prenant Emmet par le bras. _Laissons-les s'expliquer seul à seul !_**

**Et ils quittèrent la pièce, nous laissant seul. Carlisle se laissa tomber à coté de moi.  
- _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? _Soufflai-je, sans bouger la tête.  
- _Parce que ça n'aurait fait qu'augmenter ta douleur Edward _!  
La voix de Carlisle ne fut qu'un souffle.  
- _J'étais en droit de savoir ! C'est MA femme ! C'est m.... !_  
Les sanglots étouffèrent mes paroles, tant la peine fut vive.  
- _Oui je sais, je n'ai pas agit comme il le fallait, j'ai tout faux Edward. Depuis le premier jour, j'accumule les erreurs mon fils ! _  
Le remord l'étouffa.  
- _Racontes moi Carlisle ? Racontes moi tout, depuis le début !_ Murmurai-je en relevant la tête.  
- _Viens Edward, viens t'asseoir avec moi !_ Dit Carlisle en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me lever.**

**Je regardai sa main un moment, puis tendis la mienne pour la prendre et me relever.  
Je me dirigeai lentement, vers le canapé et m'y installai. Carlisle vint prendre place à l'autre bout. Je regardai son visage.  
Lui qui, normalement ressemblait à un jeune dieu grec, à présent, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Le chagrin qu'il me faisait, le torturait. Je vis qu'il cherchait ses mots, ne sachant pas, par quel bout commencer.  
- _Je vais déjà te dire ce qu'Esmée m'a rapporté. Puisque c'est elle qui s'est occupée de Bella pendant mon absence lors de ma semaine à Forks. Je t'ai expliqué que Bella avait eu une syncope lorsqu'elle t'avait vu convulsé, que nous avions réussi à la réanimer et que j'avais été obligé de lui faire une piqûre pour la calmer.__  
__- Oui je me rappelle ! _Acquiesçai-je. **

***************** **

**- _« Bien ! Esmée est donc restée veiller sur Bella. La piqûre devait faire effet, jusqu'au matin suivant. Elle passa une nuit très agiter malgré tout, au petit jour, elle commença à se réveiller. Sa conscience encore endormie, elle regarda autour d'elle sans fixer son attention sur quelque chose en particulier. Puis d'un coup, tout lui revint, elle courut vers la chambre ou tu étais sensé être, Esmée sur ses talons. Lorsqu'elle vit que la chambre était vide, elle demanda à Esmée__  
__- Edward est à l'hôpital, Carlisle l'a emmené ! _jeta t-elle.  
- _Bella !__  
__- Vite, allons vite là bas, je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul un instant ! _Lançait-elle en courant vers la voiture.  
- _Bella _! L'appela Esmée. _Reviens !_**

**Bella était déjà derrière le volant quand Esmée la rejoignit. Se mettant devant le véhicule pour le bloquer, Esmée dit :  
- _Bella, Edward n'est pas à l'hôpital !__  
__- Ou est-il alors ! _Cria Bella.  
Esmée fit sortir Bella de la voiture, et la pris dans ses bras.  
- _Bella ! S'est fini ma chérie, je suis désolée, Edward ... est mort ! __  
__- Nonnnnnnnnnnn !_ Elle s'arracha des bras d'Esmée. _Nonnnnnnnn ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Nonnnnnnnn ! _Et s'effondra sur le sol.**

**Ma femme la ramena dans la maison, la réanima, puis voulu lui faire prendre un cordial, mais elle ne voulut rien avaler. Elle était anéantie, engourdi par la douleur. Elle resta sans bouger dans son lit, le regard dans le vague. Esmée s'installa à ses cotés et veilla sur elle. Naturellement, Bella s'affaiblissait de jours en jours. Le docteur Pattinson vint régulièrement voir sa patiente, mais ne parvenait pas forcer Bella, à s'alimenter. **

**_Bella !_ Dit-il. _Il vous faut manger un peu, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça l sans rien prendre !_  
- _Non-merci mais je n'ai pas faim ! _Répondit-elle inlassablement, et son regard s'évadait à nouveau. **

**Esmée essaya toute sorte de recette, afin d'aiguiser l'appétit de Bella. Mais rien n'y fit, elle ne prit ni boisson, ni nourriture. Arrivé à la fin de la semaine, Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et était très affaibli lors de mon arrivé.  
Apres qu'Esmée m'eut racontée sa semaine vers Bella, Je me dirigea vers la chambre.  
En la voyant, je constatai bien malgré moi son état d'extrême faiblesse. Elle ne réagit même pas à mon arrivée  
- _Bonjour Bella ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?_ Demandai-je doucement  
- _Bien Carlisle, bien ! _Sa voix était morne et sans vie  
- _Ma femme m'a dit que vous ne mangiez pas Bella !__  
__- Non, je n'ai pas très faim, merci ! _Toujours sur le même ton.  
- _Je vais vous donner un fortifiant, vous manquez de force Bella !__  
__- Que voulez-vous que je fasse de force, je n'ai pas envie de me battre ! __  
__- Bella, Edward ne voudrait.... !__  
__- NE ME PARLEZ PAS D'EDWARD !!!! _cria t'elle  
- _Je me dois de le faire, J'ai aimé Edward de to..... !__  
__- ARRETEZ ! Je vous défends d'en parler !!! plus jamais.... jamais...._ »**

**  
*************** **

**- _Tu peux imaginer Edward, que les paroles de Bella eurent une résonnasse particulière pour moi. J'étais responsable de son malheur, et du tien en particulier. Elle ne voulut rien entendre, rien manger, rien boire. Son état a naturellement empiré. Elle se laissa carrément mourir. __  
__Deux jours plus tard, son état avait encore empiré. Elle fut tellement faible, la fièvre commença à monter et elle attrapa la grippe espagnole. Je lui ai naturellement donné tout de suite les nouveaux médicaments, ceux là même, que j'étais allée chercher quand tu étais malade. __  
__Quand je n'étais pas à l'hôpital, je veillai sur elle, je m'étais fait la promesse de la protéger à ta place. Sa faiblesse fut tel qu'elle n'eut plus de conscience, elle vogua entre deux eaux_.**

**  
*************** **

**- _« Comment va t'elle aujourd'hui ! _Demandai-je à Esmée.  
- _Toujours trop de fièvre Carlisle, 40,2 encore ce matin ! Je l'ai baigné tout de suite pour faire baisser sa température, elle est redescendue à 39,5 !__  
__- Esmée, tu as bien réagi, il faut absolument que la fièvre ne monte pas au-delà de 40, sinon les conséquences seront mortelles. Et il m'est impossible de me résigner à ça, je le dois à Edward, Esmée ! __  
__- Oui mon chéri, nous allons tout faire pour la sauver !_ Promit-elle.  
- _Je vais la veillée jusqu'à demain matin ! Va prendre l'air et chasser Esmée, je vois la soif te dévorer !_ Ajouta Carlisle en posant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Esmée. »  
**

***************** **

**- _Je baignai Bella toutes les heures, empêchant la fièvre de remonter, Je lui glissai les médicaments entre ses lèvres. Entre la fièvre, la faiblesse et la déshydratation, Bella était mourante. __  
__La peur de la perdre me tenaillai Edward, Je ne pouvais m'imaginer te l'annoncer. __  
__La lutte contre sa mort, dura encore une semaine. Je combattis avec acharnement, luttant pas à pas contre le mal. __  
__La fièvre tomba enfin, mais vu son état de faiblesse, elle n'était pas encore sauvée. Esmée la nourrit comme un bébé, elle se laissa faire mais n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Nous pûmes ainsi lui redonner un peu d'énergie._**

**_En reprenant des forces, le chagrin revint aussi, elle pleura presque continuellement. Elle prit ta photo sur le piano, et la garda serrée contre son cœur. __  
__Quinze autres jours passèrent, la seule sortie qu'elle s'autorisa, fut d'aller dans le parc, où nous eûmes ensemble, disperser tes cendres. Un grand pas fut franchi, quand elle voulut reprendre le travail à l'hôpital. Je pus respirer enfin Edward, le plus dure était passé. __  
__Ayant reçu un télégramme de Bella lui annonçant ton décès, son ami Jacob décida de venir la voir, quelques jours. Elle m'avait raconté, bien longtemps avant, qu'elle connaissait Jacob depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et qu'ils étaient très liés. J'étais heureux, sa visite allait lui faire du bien. __  
__J'avais compris que Jacob était un loup car son odeur, était restée dans l'air, chez Bella. Donc, je surveillai de loin. La semaine passa très vite, elle commença à reprendre figure humaine, je l'entendis même, rire une fois.__  
__Puis voyant arriver la fin du séjour de son ami, elle redevint taciturne. Jacob souhaita qu'elle rentre à Forks avec lui, mais Bella ne voulut rien entendre, et ils se disputèrent très fortement...... __  
__Bella eut de la peine, Jacob repartit seul. Elle reprit son rythme de vie d'avant, mais en dehors de l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas de vie. Elle n'était que l'ombre de l'ancienne Bella. Jusqu'au jour ou elle vint me trouver, à mon bureau._**

**  
*************** **

**- _« Carlisle ! Pourrai-je vous voir un instant s'il vous plait ?_ Demanda t'elle.  
- _Oui, bien sur Bella, entre !__  
__- Je souhaiterais quelques éclaircissements sur un sujet médical ! _Continua t'elle.  
- _Oui, que désirs-tu savoir ?_  
Elle avait l'air embarrassé, son ton était hésitant.  
- _Quand une personne a été très malade, est ce que son cycle peut être perturbé ? _Fini-elle dans un murmure. »**

**  
*************** **

**- _Tu ne peux pas imaginer mon angoisse à cette idée. Si Bella était enceinte, tu allais être papa.... d'un bébé humain, que tu ne pourrais jamais voir, jamais prendre dans tes bras. Edward ! Comment pouvais-je t'annoncer ça ! Comprends-tu mon point de vue ? _**

**_  
__***************__  
__Elle me regardait avidement, je sentais qu'elle attendait ma réponse avec impatience._  
- «_ C'est possible, mais pas certain Bella, tu as combien de retard ?_ Rétorquai-je des frissons dans le dos.  
- _Un mois et demi, Carlisle ! »_**

**  
*************** **

**- _Là, Edward, c'était ma condamnation. Autant de retard ne pouvait pas venir d'autre chose_. **

***************** **

**- _« J'aurai du avoir mon cycle quinze jours après le décès d'Edward, Carlisle quand j'étais malade !_ Continua t'elle.  
- _Bon, il y a de forte probabilité que tu sois enceinte Bella !_ finis-je par dire  
Une joie profonde envahissait ses traits.  
- _Je vais avoir un bébé ?__  
__- Oui, très certainement Bella !__  
__- Un bébé....un bébé d'edward ? _criait-elle  
- _Oui ! _soufflai-je »**

**  
*************** **

**- _Elle fut comme folle, mais folle de joie, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, tant son émotion fut grande. Elle renaissait à la vie, Edward, avoir un enfant de toi, s'était comme une résurrection, tu allais encore faire partie de sa vie, à travers cet enfant. __  
__Pour elle s'était fabuleux, pour toi Edward, ce serait encore plus de souffrance. Mais avant de t'en parler, il fallait attendre d'être sur, je ne pouvais pas t'annoncer ça, si par la suite, elle le perdait, donc j'ai attendu. __  
__Dans l'intervalle, Jasper m'ayant appris que tu avais un don, le don d'entendre les pensées. Je ne pouvais plus venir à Forks, tu aurais découvert dans mes pensées l'existence de cet enfant. __  
__Voilà Edward, la vie de ta femme reprenait gentiment son cours. Bella était de nouveau heureuse, et le bébé poussait bien. __  
__Elle s'était fait de nouvelles amies. J'étais près d'elle quand ces deux charmantes jeunes femmes sont venues vers elle, la première fois. L'unes d'elles, lui apporta des fleurs._**

**  
*************** **

**- « _Bonjour mademoiselle ! Vous souvenez-vous de moi ? _Disait la première.  
- _Oh, vous êtes la maman du petit Henry !__  
__- Oui, et je viens vous apporter quelques fleurs et vous remerciez encore !__  
__- C'est très gentil de votre part, Vera ! __  
__- Permettez-moi de vous présenter la marraine de mon enfant, Rosalie Hall, qui tenait-elle aussi a vous remercié !__  
__- Enchantez de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle Hall, et merci d'avoir sauvé notre petit ange, mademoiselle ! _Souligna la seconde jeune femme. »**

**  
*****************

**- _Je revis régulièrement ces deux femmes, elles devinrent les grandes amies de Bella. __  
__- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit Carlisle, depuis trois mois, tout ce passe pour le mieux ?_ soulignai-je  
- _Edward, une chose est venu n'en empêcher !_ Soupirait Carlisle.  
- _Il y a un problème, avec Bella, avec.... mon bébé ? _J'avais du mal à dire MON bébé.  
- _Je ne suis pas sur Edward, j'ai juste un doute ! __  
__- Mais de quoi s'agit-il ?_ Explique-toi Carlisle !  
- _J'y viens ! Pour commencer, tout allait bien, mais j'étais inquiet malgré tout.__  
__- Mais pourquoi ?_ demandai-je  
- _Je voulais savoir quand le bébé avait été conçu. Te rappels tu le moment de sa conception Edward ?__  
__- Ce n'est pas compliqué, il n'y a eu que la nuit de noce, Carlisle, nous n'avons pas eu d'autres oc........Ohhhhhh ! Non ! juste avant......__  
__- Oui Edward, oui, justement !_ Acquiesça-t-il.  
- _Mais qu'est ce qui te fais dire qu'il y a eu une incidence sur le fœtus ?__  
__- Un autre évènement ! Edward ! Au début, Bella se portait comme un charme. Puis au fil du temps, je la trouvais fatigué, chose quasi-normal dans son état, sauf que la situation n'était pas normale. Alors je surveillais toutes petites choses, j'étais très attentif, mais je ne remarquais rien. Bella est venu me voir encore une fois dans mon bureau. Elle se sentait de plus en plus épuisé _**

***************** **

**- _« Bonjour Carlisle !__  
__- Bonjour Bella, comment te sens-tu ?__  
__- Je suis très fatiguée, alors je viens vous voir, j'ai tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose au bébé ! _S'inquiétait-elle.  
- _Tu as raison Bella, je vais t'examiner Bella, ainsi tu seras rassuré !_  
Je la fis s'allonger sur la table d'examen, et tâtai son abdomen. Il était plus dur que la moyenne, très contracté. Je commençai à l'interrogé.  
- _Est-ce que tu mange bien ?__  
__- Oui !__  
__- Es-tu constipé ?__  
__- Non__  
__- Bois-tu beaucoup ?__  
__- Oui beaucoup Carlisle, j'ai toujours soif, et rien ne me désaltère !_  
Là, c'était un point à ne pas négligé.  
- _As-tu un plat que tu digère mieux que d'autre ?__  
__- J'ai l'impression Carlisle, que la viande rouge, me convient mieux !__  
__- Ah ! ...... Préfères-tu la viande saignante ou bien cuite ? __  
__- Ben, c'est bizarre, avant ma grossesse, je ne supportais pas les viandes saignantes ! Et maintenant, je ne mangerais que ça ! »_**

**  
*************** **

**- _Voilà Edward, tu sais tout maintenant, je ne te cache plus rien !__  
__- Donc d'après toi, le....Bébé aurait peut avoir été contaminé par le venin ?__  
__- Oui Edward, on peut l'envisager, mais rien n'est sur ! _  
Je ne sus que penser, toutes les émotions se mélangèrent dans ma tête, la joie, la peur, et la peine. La joie d'être père. La peur que le bébé eut un problème. La peine de ne jamais pouvoir l'approcher, le toucher, le prendre dans mes bras.  
- _Bon, il n'est plus question de retourner à Forks, je dois rester ici ! _affirmai-je avec autorité  
- _Mais Edward, tu ne peux pas envisager de revoir Bella, le risque est bien trop grand, tu pourrais la tuer ! _S'exclamait Carlisle l'air horrifié.  
- _Carlisle, je l'ai déjà vu deux fois aujourd'hui ! _affirmai-je le sourire dans la voix  
- _QUOI !_ cria t'il  
- _Oui, la première, c'était par hasard, je l'ai croisé dans la rue,_  
« Carlisle avait l'air paniqué »  
_Nous marchions dans la rue, une femme était un peu plus loin devant nous, et quand elle est passée sous la lumière, j'ai vu que c'était elle......._**

**Je lui racontai les circonstances de notre arrivée ici, Emmet, la jeune femme du rêve, ma peur quand j'ai compris dans quelle ville nous allions.  
Puis mon envie de revoir Bella juste une fois, le hasard de la rencontre, ma soif « là, un sentiment de panique se lut sur les traits de Carlisle, et sa stupéfaction quand il a su que j'avais réussi à stopper le "monstre" » et pour finir, l'attaque de Rosalie. **

**- _Alors, tu as réussi à stopper la soif ? Mais c'était peut être la surprise qui t'a stoppé !_ Admit -il  
- _C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, mais tu oublies que j'ai dis « deux fois » je suis monté à la villa blanche, quand tu t'occupais de Rosalie, je suis entrée jusque dans sa chambre, à pas très lent, en bloquant ma respiration, et me suis assis au fond de la pièce et je l'ai regardé dormir. Puis, j'ai entendu le son ténu d'un battement de cœur très rapide, c'est là que j'ai compris pour le bébé, dans la rue, elle portait une longue cape, je n'avais rien vu à ce moment là !__  
__- Wouaaou, ça c'est une nouvelle, et tu arrives à te dominer ! _S'exclamait Carlisle.  
- _Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais, mais je pense que je serais capable de me sauver si justement je ne me dominais pas !_ **

**Carlisle me regarda avec fierté. **

**Il me restai à faire une chose, je comprenais à présent, que Carlisle avait agit avec sagesse en ne me révélant pas la future naissance de mon enfant. Il voulait protéger, Bella et l'enfant et attendre que je sois suffisamment fort, suffisamment lucide, pour accepter la réalité. **

**- _Carlisle, je suis sincèrement désolé pour mon comport... !_  
Je n'avais pas fini la phrase que je me trouvai pressé contre son torse, s'il avait pu pleurer, les larmes eurent coulé à flot. Je sentis sa tension disparaître. Je fus heureux de l'issus de notre entrevue.  
Esmée et Emmet le regard attendri, se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Nous n'avions pas fait attention à leur arrivé.**

**- _Si on vous dérange, vous nous le dites ! _Fit Emmet, l'air goguenard.  
Sacré Emmet, toujours le mot pour rire. Une bienfaisante harmonie envahit à la maison.  
- _Si vous le désirez les garçons, vous pouvez déposer vos affaires dans le boudoir à l'étage, cette pièce vous servira de chambre, d'accord ? _précisa Esmée  
- _Oui Maman ! _Ricana Emmet en l'embrassant sur le front.  
- _Emmet, allons voir comment va Rosalie, je l'ai négligé un peu trop longtemps !_ Déclara Carlisle.  
Emmet redevint immédiatement sérieux.  
- _Carlisle ?_ Appela Esmée, _J'ai télégraphié à Jasper et Alice, leur disant de venir tout de suite chercher Rosalie et l'emmener à Forks ! __  
__- Merci Esmée, tu es adorable, tu m'es une aide précieuse !_ Proféra t'il en lui lançant un baiser du bout des doigts.  
- _Ah, L'amour !!!! _chantonnait Emmet  
Carlisle lui assena une tape dans le dos en riant, et ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble.  
- _Comment te sens-tu ?_ Demanda Esmée.  
- _Mieux, moins bien, enfin un mélange des deux ! __  
__- Merci de ne pas nous en vouloir Edward, c'est très généreux de ta part !__  
__- Non Esmée, j'ai compris votre point de vue, ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous !__  
__- Non, c'est sur, mais je suis heureuse que tout soit dit maintenant !_ Confia t'elle.  
- _Oui moi aussi ! Je souhaiterais aller en haut, afin de pouvoir repenser à tout ça tranquillement !__  
__- Viens, je te montre la chambre !_ Dit-elle en me prenant par le bras.**

**Je m'installai dans un fauteuil face à la fenêtre, et contemplai la lune. Je n'avais pas envie de penser aux choses négative pour l'instant, je ne songeai qu'a mon nouveau bonheur. Il me fallut toute la nuit pour assimiler toutes ces dernières découvertes. **

**J'avais revu ma Bella. **

**Je ne lui avais pas fait de mal. **

**Et J'allais être père.......................... **

**Pensez au petit com bizzz à toutes et tous**

J'étais très rapide, quand le vent fouettait mon visage, je me sentais heureux, j'adorais courir. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne percevais pas le vent, et la joie m'avait fuit.


	8. Chapter 8

From: petitefilledusud ()

merci pour ce chapitre  
j'aime beaucoup cette histoire  
cependant , je tiens à te faire remarquer qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à "Et  
si Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés en 1918" de Sabivamp et je ne  
voudrait pas que tu soit accusée à tord de plagia  
bon courage pour la suite  
à bientôt

Réponse

Pour éviter toute polémique, je vais répondre ouvertement

L'histoire de Sabi que je lis régulièrement ne ressemble en rien à mon Histoire

Excepté l'année, mes deux héros sont élèves, l'un dans une école militaire l'autre dans un hôpital. En 1918 très peut d'autre carrière existait, surtout pour les femmes. Quant à Edward, c'est tiré du livre. Il était militaire.

J'ai eu pendant un petit moment la même correctrice « Sabpierro »et rien dans mes écrits ne l'ont alarmé.

J'ai trois forum en commun avec Sabivamp ou nous postons nos fics et personnes ne nous a parlé de plagia Twilight France forum, Twilight Québec forum, et Twilight fanfictions…..

J'ai même fais à Sabivamp deux montages photos pour illustrer ses chapitres en février.

Ma fic est terminé depuis début mars et comporte 34 chapitres alors que celle de Sabi ne l'est pas encore et n'en comporte que 31 pour le moment

Ces deux héros ne sont pas encore marier alors que les miens le sont depuis le 3eme chapitre

Son Edward n'est transformé qu'au chapitre15 alors que le mien l'est au 3eme

Renesmée fait son apparition dans mon chapitre 8 alors que Sabi fait naître un garçon au 28eme chapitre

Vous verrez que plus tard dans mon histoire, la mère de Bella a un énorme secret avec un autre des personnages car comme les gens ne divorçaient pas a l'époque il me fallait trouvé un truc pour l'intégrer. Et encore d'autre très grosse surprise que je ne dévoilerai pas ici se qui gâcherais le suspens

Et pour finir si vous avez encore des doutes, vous pouvez me demander l'adresses de mon blog ou mes écrits et LES DATES ou je les ai postés, figurent.

Ainsi, vous pourrez comparer

Ah autre chose encore …. Allez dans mon profil et regardez mes fic favorite….

Vous connaissez beaucoup de personne qui plagie quelqu'un et qui met l'histoire plagié dans ses favoris ?????????

Merci quand même pour votre mise en garde mais n'ayez crainte, elle n'est pas justifiée.

Merci aussi a toutes celles, anonymes ou connues qui postes un petit com

Que se soit pour complimenter ou pour critiquer vos coms sont toujours les biens venus.

A présent Bonne lecture à toutes……. MERCI

**______________________Compte à rebours_______________________**

**Le jour suivant, nous attendions Alice et Jasper, qui devaient arriver en fin de journée. La transformation de Rosalie suivit son court. Emmet ne quitta plus son chevet, et comptait repartir à Forks avec elle. **  
**Avec Carlisle, nous avions décidé de traquer les violeurs dès que mes frères et sœurs seraient repartis. L'odeur des agresseurs présente sur les vêtements de Rosalie, allait nous permettre de les retrouver. **  
**Carlisle était parti de bonne heure ce matin à l'hôpital.**  
**Comme je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sortir la journée, de peur de recroiser mon amour, je faisais des recherches dans les livres de légendes. Savoir si un être, mi-humain mi-vampire avait existé, pourrait nous aider le moment venu. **  
**La journée passa relativement vite, Carlisle rentra, Bella se portait bien, j'étais rassuré. **  
**Alice et Jasper, arrivèrent vers 18 heures. De sa démarche dansante, ma sœur couru jusqu'à moi et me sauta dans les bras. **

**- **_Oh Edward ! Dois-je me réjouir ou dois-je te plainte ?_** Me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.**  
**- **_Réjouis-toi pour l'instant Alice, et profitons au jour le jour de ce bonheur ! _**Murmurai-je à mon tour en la faisant virevolter autour de moi. **  
**- **_Tu as revu Bella, qu'as-tu ressentis ? Etait-ce aussi dure que dans ma vision ? J'ai senti ta brûlure, jamais je n'ai expérimenté une douleur pareille, comment as-tu pus y résister ? _**S'empressa t'elle de continuer. **

**Elle avait posé ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et me regardait droit dans les yeux.**

**- **_Peut être, parce que c'était Bella, c'est la seule explication que j'ai ! _**Précisai-je. **

**Alice parue satisfaite de ma réponse, elle m'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna vers Jasper **

**- **_Alors, nous avons une nouvelle sœur ? _**Lançait Jasper en montant les marches. Il me fit une tape dans le dos, et me dit :**  
**- **_Félicitation futur papa ! __  
__- Alors, Emmet a sauvé Rosalie finalement, si vous n'étiez pas venu à Chicago, elle ne serait plus en vie ! _**Enchaîna Alice.**  
**- **_Oui, le hasard à bien fait les choses, pour nous deux d'ailleurs ! _**Affirmai-je. **  
**- **_Venez les enfants, allons au salon ! _**Déclara Carlisle en prenant Esmée par la taille.**

**La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Emmet était venu nous rejoindre, c'était la première fois que nous étions tous réunis. Moi qui, enfant unique, demandais à mes parents, des frères et sœurs, j'étais aux anges. J'en avais quatre maintenant, Rosalie, que j'apprendrais à connaître plus tard, Alice et Jasper, pour lesquels j'avais des sentiments particuliers, un mélange de tendresse et de gratitude, et Emmet, mon camarade, mon ami. **

**Nous dûmes attendre onze heures du soir, discrétion oblige, pour emporter Rosalie dans le véhicule. Esmée et Alice se chargèrent de l'habiller, et l'heure du départ arriva rapidement. Je serrais dans mes bras, mon compagnon et ami Emmet. **

**- **_Salut mon frère, prends soin de toi et soigne bien Rosalie, elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup d'attention, ses derniers souvenirs humain risque de la traumatiser ! _**Glissai-je compatissant.**  
**- **_Merci Edward, je vais m'atteler à cette tache ! _**C'était la première fois qu'il s'exprimait de manière aussi sérieuse, son regard reflétait sa détermination. **_Et toi, prends soin de toi, ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré, je sais que tu es fort, fais comme moi, laisse parler ton « cœur » et le bonheur sera au bout du chemin ! __  
__- Merci Emmet !__  
__- Ah oui et quand tu trouveras les malfrats, brises leurs les reins de ma part ! _**Jeta-t-il l'air farouche**  
**- **_Ce sera avec plaisir Emmet ! _**Appuyai-je avec force.**

**Sur un dernier au revoir, ils quittèrent la maison, montèrent dans la voiture, et disparurent au loin. Esmée était d'humeur chagrine après leur départ, elle prenait son rôle de mère très au sérieux. Alice et Jasper avaient été « ses premiers enfants » et c'est avec joie qu'elle avait accueilli les suivants.**

**Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue, un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Et c'est ensemble, son bras passé sous le mien, que nous regagnâmes le salon. **  
**Carlisle avait déjà dans ses mains, la robe de Rosalie, malgré l'horreur faites par ses monstres, il ne tenait pas à les tuer. Apres s'être habiller de couleur foncée pour se fondre plus facilement dans la nuit, nous voilà parti traquer. **

**Les odeurs sur le tissu, nous permirent de trouver les deux premiers facilement. Ils étaient attablés au comptoir d'un bar. Quand ils sortirent, nous n'eûmes pas à attendre très longtemps. Au détour du chemin, dans un endroit assez sombre, en deux temps trois mouvements, ils étaient bâillonnés et ligotés. Déposé au-dessus d'un toit pour que personne ne les découvre, nous repartîmes chercher les deux derniers. **

**Le troisième était chez lui, prêt à se coucher, je fus très surpris, il ne se défendit même pas. Embarqué en pyjama, il rejoignit ses condisciples sur les tuiles. **  
**Le dernier nous posa plus de problème. Il faisait partie de la bonne société, et sa famille était très riche. La maison était bien protégée, des chiens de gardes rodaient dans le parc. Apres avoir détourné l'attention des gardiens, nous entrâmes par la fenêtre, dans la pièce voisine de la chambre. Il était couché nu sur le lit, une femme de chambre quittait la pièce en pleurant.**

**- **_Et si tu dis quelque chose, je te fais virer, compris ?_** Marmonna-t-il à la femme.**

**Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, dès que la porte fut refermée, je me jetai sur lui, bâillonné avec ma main gauche, je lui broyai le sexe de la main droite. Il ne pourra plus jamais s'en resservir. Son regard, perclus de douleur et terrorisé, se posa sur nous. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche avec le coup que je lui assena sur la carotide. Emballé dans une couverture, Carlisle le pris sur son épaule. Sortir fut beaucoup plus aisé, et nous regagnâmes les autres dans la foulé.**

**Apres avoir descendu nos protagonistes de leur position élevée, Carlisle leur fit une proposition :**  
**- **_Soit, on vous dépose au poste de police et vous avouez le viole et le meurtre de Mademoiselle Rosalie Hall, soit, on vous attache à un arbre dans le parc Chippewa National Forest ou beaucoup de grizzlis se feront un plaisir de vous tuer ! _**Leur susurra-t-il d'une voix envoûtante. **

**Leurs yeux terrorisés fixèrent nos silhouettes noires, les respirations étaient saccadées, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et leurs corps tremblèrent. **

**- **_Alors, quel est votre choix ? _**Continuai-je sur le même ton.**  
**- **_Po...pol...ice ! _**Bafouilla l'uns d'eux. **  
**- **_Bien ! Si par hasard, il vous prenait l'envie de parler de nous, de fuir et de ne pas tenir votre promesse, je vous ferai la même chose qu'à votre ami ! Je montrais le sexe du dernier, et je vous tue ensuite, c'est bien compris ?_** Menaçai-je**  
**- **_O...oui !!!!!! _**Soufflèrent-ils dans un ensemble parfait.**

**En quelques secondes, ils étaient attachés ensemble, et nous les déposâmes sur les marches du poste de police avec la robe de Rosalie en guise de preuve. La vitesse de nos mouvements ajoutant à la terreur de nos violeurs, nous pouvions être sur de leur sincérité.**  
**La page était tournée à présent, Rosalie serait en mesure de commencer sa nouvelle vie avec plus de sérénité. **  
**Le jour se levais quand nous regagnâmes la maison. Carlisle télégraphia la nouvelle à Forks, Emmet serait heureux de cette issue rapide. **

**Une routine s'installa gentiment chez Carlisle, mes recherches étaient au point mort, j'avais parcouru des dizaines de livres, mais rien jusqu'à présent, n'était venu nous éclairer. **  
**Je passai toutes mes nuits dans la chambre de Bella. La regarder dormir, était fabuleux, et torturant en même temps. Mon envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser était un supplice permanent, mais je ne m'y risquai pas, et rien ne me fera m'éloigner d'elle. **

**Je chassai assez souvent, puisque je côtoyai Bella tous les jours, il me fallait être très prudent. **  
**Je rentrai de la chasse justement ce jour là, et passai à la lisière du parc de la villa blanche. Bella était là, assise sur le banc. Emmitouflée dans un grand manteau bleu, une longue écharpe blanche, posée sur ses cheveux, elle était sublime. **  
**Je m'approchai doucement, restant en bordure de bois. Elle avait le visage penché vers le bas et caressait son ventre avec tendresse. J'entendis enfin sa voix mélodieuse.**

**- **_Tu sais mon cœur, ton papa était le plus merveilleux des hommes. Je n'ai pas eu le bonheur d'être longtemps auprès de lui...._

**Elle parlait de moi au bébé !!! Souffrance et allégresse se disputaient dans mon esprit. Je m'appuyais contre le tronc d'un arbre, mes poings me faisaient mal, tant je les serrais. **

**- **_Veux-tu que je te raconte comment j'ai fais sa connaissance ? Te rends -tu compte que ce jour là, je l'ai télescopé, et grondé ? Oui mon chéri ! J'ai osé le réprimandé ! Mais tu sais, dans le fond de mon cœur, je l'avais déjà trouvé magnifique ! Tu aurais vu son regard ! Un regard émeraude, la même couleur que l'océan un soir d'orage ! Puis, comme j'avais laissé tomber mon plateau, j'ai voulu le ramasser, mais ton papa avait eu la même idée et en nous baissant, nous nous sommes cognés le front, et nous sommes tombés assis par terre !!! _

**Un rire léger sortit de ses lèvres, à cette pensée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parla, les images défilèrent dans mon esprit, m'apportant un vent de nostalgie. **

**- **_J'aurais aimé que tu le connaisses, tu sais ! Tu l'aurais aimé mon petit E.J, tu l'aurais adoré j'en suis sur ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu lui ressembleras, il était tellement beau et tellement gentil !!!_

**Elle releva la tête, et regarda au loin, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. La mélancolie se lut sur ses traits. **  
**Que n'aurai-je pas donné pour la prendre dans mes bras à ce moment là, pouvoir effacer sa peine, la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule, que je serais toujours là pour elle. **  
**Apres un grand soupir elle reprit : **  
**- **_Le jour du pique nique au bord du lac, c'est là que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ! Lors de notre partie de badminton, il était si attendrissant ! Je lui avais fait croire que je ne jouais pas très bien ! Tu aurais vu sa tête quand il a vu que s'était tout le contraire !!! _**Le son cristallin de son rire résonna à nouveau, puis elle continua. **_Je n'oublierai jamais la lueur de son regard quand il releva le défi, et là mon cœur fut conquit pour toujours. !!!_

**Ses doigts massèrent amoureusement son abdomen tendu, comme quand elle fourrageait ses mains dans mes cheveux. Des frissons remontèrent le long de mon dos à cette pensée. Sentir ses doigts sur ma peau, ses lèvres sur mes lèvres, je me torturai à ces pensées. **

**- **_Puis, vint le jour de ta conception, notre seul et unique nuit !_

**Ses yeux changèrent d'expression, et devinrent intense, troublant.**

**- **_Son regard voilé par le désir, son corps serré contre le mien, ses mains caressant ma peau !_** Souffla-t-elle la respiration accélérée. **

**Son corps frémit, elle s'ébroua, et soupira. **

**- **_Oui mon chéri, et tu aurais été choyé par lui comme jamais !!! _**Finit-elle dans un souffle.**

**Un bruit de moteur retenti dans la cour, un claquement de portière, et Carlisle apparu. Il s'approcha de Bella.**

**- **_Bonjour Bella !_** Jeta t'il en arrivant à sa hauteur**  
**- **_Bonjour Carlisle !__  
__- Je t'ai aperçu en arrivant, tu prends un peu l'air ?_

**J'entendais dans les pensées de Carlisle, qu'il m'avait senti près de Bella**

**- **_Oui, il fait un peu moins froid aujourd'hui !__  
__- Tu permets que je m'assois à tes coté ?__  
__- Naturellement Carlisle, comment se porte Esmée ?_** Interrogeait-elle**  
**- **_Très bien merci, tu lui manques, elle souhaiterait passer te voir demain, elle voudrait t'aider à préparer l'arrivée du bébé, et aménager la chambre avec toi ! _**Suggéra Carlisle.**  
**- **_Oh oui ! Bien sur, elle peut venir demain ! Puisque je ne travail plus depuis quelques jours, je me sens bien seul dans cette grande maison. Et puis toutes les aides seront les bienvenues, surtout venant d'Esmée qui est si doué pour décorer ! Dites-lui qu'elle me manque aussi, elle m'a tellement soutenu après le décès d'Edward et au début de ma grossesse. Elle sera toujours une mère pour moi ! __  
__- Elle te considère aussi comme sa propre fille, tu sais ! _**Poursuivi Carlisle. Bon, et toi comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**  
**- **_Je vais bien, mais j'ai souvent des crampes maintenant, et des élancements dans le bas des reins aussi !_** Expliquait-elle.**  
**- **_Ah, ça arrive les dernières semaines Bella, ne te fais pas de soucis, c'est normal ! __  
__- Il reste à peu près trois semaines avant la naissance !__  
__- Oui, c'est cela, mais il faut rester vigilante maintenant et ne plus t'éloigner toute seul d'accord ?__  
__- Ne vous faites pas de soucis, Paula est là, donc s'il devait arriver quelque chose, elle viendrait vous chercher !__  
__- Edward serait fière de toi Bella !_** Ajouta Carlisle doucement.**  
_Merci Carlisle_** dis-je, doucement pour qu'il m'entende. **  
**- **_Je l'espère, oui je l'espère, mais comme il me manque, si vous saviez !_

**Carlisle la pris dans ses bras, et lui tapotait le dos doucement. Relevant les yeux, il m'aperçut au loin, et lisait la peine dans les miens. « Je prendrai toujours soin d'elle Edward, je te le jure ! » Pensa-t-il.**

**- **_Rentrons maintenant !_** Suggéra Carlisle. **_La nuit tombe et il ne faut pas que tu prennes froid !__  
__- Venez, je veux vous offrir un café ou un thé, si vous préférez !__  
__- Ce sera avec plaisir Bella !_

**Un sourire me vint aux lèvres, Carlisle avait l'art pour cacher la nourriture ou la boisson qu'on lui offrait, avec une dextérité sans pareil, il escamotait le dit-objet, au nez et à la barbe des gens, sans que ceux ci ne s'en aperçoivent. C'est vrai qu'il avait deux cent cinquante ans de pratique devant lui. **  
**Je devais rentrer maintenant, Bella était entre de bonnes mains, je reviendrais ce soir quand elle dormira. **

**Il faisait nuit depuis un moment déjà, quand je rejoignis la maison blanche, les lumières étaient éteintes. Je montai rapidement dans la chambre de Bella, répétant les mêmes gestes, chaque fois que j'entrai dans la maison, respiration, attente, respiration, puis quand j'étais sur de moi, je m'installai au fond sur le fauteuil. Bella parlait beaucoup la nuit, de tout, de rien, du bébé, de moi. J'écoutai avec un plaisir non dissimulé sa respiration, son cœur. **  
**Je relisais aussi mes anciens livres de chevets. Et au petit matin, je m'éloignais en souhaitant que la journée passe très rapidement. **

**Quelques jours avant Noël, Je ramenai un ours en peluche pour qu'Esmée le donne à Bella. Quand je passai devant la vitrine, il attira tout de suite mon attention. Quelque chose dans son regard me rappelait la couleur des yeux de Bella, et sur une impulsion, je l'achetai. Esmée finit de décorer la nurserie, et donna à Bella la peluche.**

**Mes recherches dans les livres nous apportèrent un début de réponse, il était question d'une légende ou un vampire mangeait comme les humains. Alice et Jasper devait aller en Afrique vers la fin janvier, pour continuer les recherches sur place. Alice nous avait écrit :**

**Extrait de la lettre :**

Dès que j'ai eu l'information, j'ai eu la vision du vampire. Apparemment il se trouverait dans un coin reculé du Kenya, vers le lac Turkana au nord du pays. Quand Rosalie sera suffisamment indépendante, Jasper et moi irons prospecter dans la région.

**Voilà des renseignements encourageant, et qui nous donnèrent un peu d'espoir. **  
**Une chose me travaillait aussi, une chose que je n'avais pas encore osé abordé avec Carlisle. Si l'enfant avait une part vampire en lui, comment faire avec Bella ? **

**Lui enlever l'enfant était une chose qu'il m'était impossible à envisager. **  
**Où alors, lui apprendre l'existence des vampires, il m'était également impossible d'y songer. Je ne voulais pas que Bella apprenne que j'étais devenu un monstre. **  
**C'est donc avec appréhension, que j'attendais la naissance de l'enfant.**

**Je me dirigeai vers la villa blanche, il faisait vraiment froid ce soir. La neige tombait abondamment, le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche, qui étouffa le son de mes pas. Au loin un chien jappa et l'horloge de l'église sonna les douze coups de minuit. Dans l'allée, la voiture de Bella était garée.**

**Je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de pénétré dans la pièce réaménagée par Esmée. Aujourd'hui, je m'y risquai quand même, et pénétrai dans la pièce qui me servait de boudoir il y a encore quelques mois. **  
**Les anciens murs bordeaux étaient tapissés de crème à présent, des cadres aux motifs enfantins égayaient le mur du font. Des rideaux parme, encadrait la fenêtre. Dans un angle, un guéridon garnie de fleurs et un rocking-chair avec de jolis coussins attendait la maman et le bébé pour la tétée. Un mobile était suspendu, des petits perroquets multicolores, et de superbes colombes blanches tournoyaient au moindre souffle d'air. Une chaise haute en bois vernis, un cheval à bascule, et deux étagères remplis de peluches finissaient de décorer la future nurserie. **

**Un berceau en osier se trouvait au centre de la pièce, depuis la barre centrale, de longs voiles blanc cassé retombaient et l'entouraient. **  
**L'oreiller et les draps étaient assortis aux rideaux, mais d'un ton plus pâle. Un édredon brodé et moelleux était posé aux pieds du lit. **

**Un ourson assis sur l'oreiller me regardait, c'était celui que j'avais acheté. **  
**Je pris le jouet entre mes mains, et le serrait dans mes bras. Mon enfant allait le toucher, le câliner, l'embrasser. Il sera son confident, son ami.**

**Je m'installais sur le rocking-chair, et gardait l'ourson sur mon cœur. Mes pensées s'égarèrent un moment, dans un future ou j'existerais pour eux, mais hélas, qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Je me balançais depuis un moment, quand un bruit me parvint de la chambre voisine, un cri de douleur suivi d'un bruit de chute.**  
**Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour. Je volai jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris doucement. Si Bella était réveillé, elle ne devait pas m'apercevoir. **  
**Je ne perçus aucun bruit, aucun mouvement dans la pièce, je m'avançai précautionneusement, et je l'aperçu .... Etendue par terre entourée d'une marre de sang.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci a toutes pour vos coms **

**Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous **

**______________________D'un ange à l'autre______________________**

**Une brûlure instance me brûla la gorge, Bella baignait dans son sang, le monstre se réveilla, il rugit. Je bloquai instantanément ma respiration, Bella était en danger de mort, rien d'autre ne devait venir interférer dans mes pensées. **

**Je vidai mon esprit de tout ce qui n'était pas la blessée, le monstre s'apaisa. Il fallait faire vite, mais comment faire ? Si j'allais chercher Carlisle elle risquait de mourir dans l'intervalle. Chaque seconde comptait, ma décision était prise, j'allais la transporter dans mes bras jusque chez lui, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. ****  
****Je jetai plusieurs couvertures sur le lit, et m'approchai doucement de Bella. Je passai un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses cuisses, mon cœur mort aurait dû battre la chamade, mais ma raison ne voulut pas si attarder. Je la déposai délicatement sur les couvertures, et la couvris rapidement. Avec le froid qu'il faisait dehors, il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne froid. Une fois bien couverte, je la pris dans mes bras avec précaution. Elle reprit à demi conscience, et me regarda intensément****. **

**- **_**Oh Edward mon amour, tu es là, ce n'était qu'un long cauchemar, ne me quitte pas, Je t'aime ! **_**Souffla t'elle. ****  
****- **_**Oui mon amour, je suis là, n'es pas peur, je t'aime ! **_**Murmurai-je à son oreille.**

**Je courais, je volais, jamais parcours ne fut fait aussi rapidement, mais qu'il fut long pour moi, Bella risquait de mourir. En quelques minutes, j'atteignais la maison de Carlisle. Bella était à nouveau inconsciente. J'ouvrais la porte avec mon coude et jetais d'une voix forte : **

**- **_**Carlisle vite ! **_**  
****La peur nouait mes entrailles. Le temps que je finisse ma phrase, il était déjà devant moi. ****  
****- **_**Vite Edward, pose là sur la table d'examen dans mon cabinet !**_**  
****Il avait pris les choses en main, je franchis les marches en un temps record, Esmée accouru. Carlisle jeta les ordres. ****  
****- **_**Edward dépose là doucement, Esmée, fais bouillir de l'eau ! **_**  
****Une fois Bella posé sur la table, il entreprit de lui enlever les couvertures. ****  
****- **_**Edward ! Fais vite du feu dans la cheminée, il ne faut pas qu'elle prenne froid ! Esmée, va vite chercher le maximum de serviette !**_**  
****Il me jeta un coup d'œil.****  
****- **_**Comment est ta soif, avec tout ce sang ? Peux-tu gérer ou dois-tu sortir ?**__**  
**__**- Non Carlisle, je gère ! **_**Affirmai-je****  
****- **_**Bien, temps mieux car je vais avoir besoin de toi ! Découpes les vêtements de Bella, vite !**_

**Je me dépêchai. Au fur et à mesure que je découpai sa chemise de nuit pleine de sang, je découvrais l'étendu de l'entaille faite au bas du ventre. L'enfant monstre avait commencé à entamer la peau pour pouvoir sortir. Une nausée épouvantable me prit, mes entrailles se tordirent, l'horreur dans toute sa splendeur était devant moi. **

**Je haïssais cette chose qui entaillait son corps. Par ma faute, elle portait en elle un monstre. Je continuai quand même ma tâche avec précaution et application, bloquant ma respiration autant que mes réflexions, elle était à présent nu jusqu'en haut de la poitrine. **

**Carlisle revenait avec une table roulante remplit de fils, d'aiguilles, de compresses, de seringues, de poches de sang. **

**- **_**Ohhh ! **_**Dit-il en apercevant l'étendue des blessures.****  
****- **_**Carlisle, regarde !**_**  
****Mon regard dut exprimer l'horreur, et la peur.****  
****- **_**Du calme Edward ! Le temps presse, alors reprends-toi ! **_**Jetait-il rapidement.****  
****- **_**Que dois-je faire ?**__**  
**__**- Je vais finir de lui ouvrir l'abdomen pour la délivrer de l'enfant, et je vais te le donner. Tu lui feras les premiers soins avec Esmée, pendant que je finirais de m'occuper de Bella ! **_

**Un frisson de répulsion me prit, j'allai avoir le monstre dans mes bras, cette chose qui blessait Bella. Carlisle avait planté une aiguille relié à un tuyau d'où s 'écoulait un liquide transparent, dans le bras de sa patiente, puis enfila une blouse, des gants, et enfin, passa son scalpel à la flamme.**

**- **_**Edward ! Tien toi prêts ! Esmée, l'eau est-elle chaude ?**__**  
**__**- Oui Carlisle ! Nous sommes prêts pour les premiers soins du bébé !**_** Lança t-elle en me jetant un regard quand j'approuvais de la tête.**

**Carlisle se pencha sur le corps de Bella, le scalpel à la main. Je détournai le regard, savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, me révulsait. Le bruit de découpe me fit frémir, ****  
****- **_**Bon sang ! Je n'y arrive pas, la peau est trop dure !**_** Lançait Carlisle.****  
****- **_**Comment ?**_** criai-je ****  
****- **_**La peau du placenta est très dure, je n'arrive pas à l'entailler !**_** Poursuivait-il.****  
****- **_**Mais que faire ?**_** Ma voix partait dans les aigus, tant la peur me tenaillait.****  
****- **_**L'enveloppe de l'enfant doit ressembler à la peau des vampires, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de l'inciser, je vais être obligé de l'ouvrir avec mes dents !**_** Proféra t'il****  
****- **_**Quoi !!!!! **_**J'étais choqué, horrifié.****  
****- **_**Edward !**_** Esmée posait une main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort. **_**Sors un instant dans le couloir, le temps que Carlisle accomplisse l'opération, je comprends que ça soit très dur pour toi ! Va ! Juste une minute ! **_**Continua Esmée gentiment.****  
****J'eus à peine le temps de sortir, que Carlisle m'appelait déjà.****  
****- **_**Viens Edward ! Prends les ciseaux, passes les à la flamme, et viens couper le cordon !**_

**Quand j'approchai de la table, un minuscule poupon, posé sur le ventre de Bella, se tortillait et braillait à plein poumon. Ma répulsion disparue comme par enchantement, quelque chose m'attira vers lui inexorablement. Je tranchai le cordon ombilical, qui le reliait encore à sa mère, ce geste symbolique me permit de le faire mien. Ce petit être était mon enfant, c'était ma fille...............**

**- **_**Vite Edward ! Je dois recoudre Bella très rapidement, elle a perdu tellement de sang ! Esmée, branches lui tout de suite une poche de sang !**_

**Les ordres fusèrent encore, Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle en action, mais là, il me fascina, ses gestes étaient rapides, précis, rien n'était oublié. Il entreprit de recoudre Bella, pendant que je partais dans le bureau ou Esmée avait installé le matériel pour les soins de l'enfant. **

**Quand Esmée m'eut rejoint, je baignai déjà la fillette, elle c'était tut. Que dire de la sensation que je ressentis à ce moment là, cette petite chose douce et chaude était mienne, était de ma chair. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, une chaude couleur chocolat chaud me contempla, j'avais devant moi le regard de Bella.**

**- **_**Bonjour bébé ! **_**Soufflai-je la voix cassée par l'émotion.****  
****- **_**Elle est magnifique Edward !**_** Esmée la contemplait par-dessus mon épaule.**_** Elle te ressemble énormément tu sais ! Sauf les yeux, elle a les yeux de sa mère !**_**  
****- **_**Oui !**_** Fut la seul chose qui voulut sortir de ma gorge tant elle était nouée.**

**Ce premier contact fut magique, un lien indestructible se créa entre ma fille et moi. Les yeux d'Esmée étaient émerveillé, je voyais l'envie dans son regard.****  
****- **_**Tu devrais l'habiller pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid Edward ! **_**Je senti dans sa voix l'envie de prendre le bébé, mais elle ne voulait pas briser les liens qui se tissaient entre ma fille et moi.****  
****- **_**Non Esmée ! Je te la donne !**_** Je déposai délicatement le poupon dans ses bras, et déposait un baiser sur la joue d'Esmée. **_**Ce plaisir te revient Esmée, merci pour ton soutien. Je vais aller voir Bella.**_

**Avec un dernier regard à l'enfant, je me précipitais dans la pièce voisine. Carlisle en sortait, il avait fini de panser Bella. **

**- **_**Comment va t'elle Carlisle ? **_**Demandai-je très inquiet.****  
****- **_**J'ai fais aussi vite que possible, mais l'enfant à fait pas mal de dégâts ! Il serait souhaitable qu'elle ne fasse pas d'infection, car elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang Edward ! Et elle s'est affaiblie énormément ! Une surveillance constante nous permettra de parer aux éventuels problèmes que nous rencontrerons ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre !**_** Annonça t'il l'air grave****  
****- **_**Combien de temps puis-je rester vers elle avant qu'elle ne ce réveil ?**_** Questionnai-je.****  
****- **_**Toute la nuit je pense Edward, elle est très affaiblit !**__**  
**__**- Carlisle, elle m'a vu tout à l'heure, elle m'a parlé quand je la transportais !**_** Indiquai-je.****  
****- **_**Mmmm, on pourra lui faire croire à un rêve Edward, je ne pense pas que tu doives t'en inquiéter ! Maintenant, il faut surveiller sa température, tu peux t'en charger ?**__**  
**__**- Oui Carlisle et merci !**__**  
**__**- Et la petite, comment va t'est-elle ? **__**  
**__**- Elle est magnifique !**_** Ma voix laissait transparaître mon émotion. **_**Elle a le regard de Bella Carlisle ! Elle me ressemble aussi beaucoup ! Examine là, je ne sais que penser, elle a déjà des dents, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu constater comme différence par rapport à un humain ! **_**Assurai-je.****  
****- **_**Je vais voir cela maintenant, je te tiens au courant ! Veilles bien sur Bella mon fils !**__**  
**__**- Oh oui ! je vais veiller sur elle ! Merci Carlisle à tout à l'heure !**_

**Je rentrais dans la pièce ou se trouvait Bella. Elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital maintenant. Son visage était extrêmement pale. Même ses lèvres étaient décolorées. Une lumière tamisée éclairait un des angles du cabinet de soin. Je me dirigeai vers un fauteuil, le poussa aux cotés de Bella, et j'y pris place. **

**L'odeur de son sang était d'un goût différent pour l'instant, sans doute à cause de la transfusion. Contre toute attente, je mis sa main dans la mienne, et posa ma joue contre son bras. J'étais bouleversé, j'étais là, je touchais Bella, sa peau contre ma joue, j'étais défaillant de bonheur, mais je tremblais de peur aussi elle était si faible, si fragile. **

**Le restais là sans bouger, j'étais bien et mal en même temps. Carlisle venait voir Bella toutes les heures. Aucun changement pour l'instant, ni dégradation, ni amélioration. Carlisle était venu me rassurer sur l'enfant. Elle avait l'air normal, sauf que sa dentition avait la force d'un vampire. Peut être pourrait-elle vivre normalement quand même. Elle pesait 3 kg 125g, et mesurait 51 cm. Un beau bébé en somme. ****  
****Vers 5 heures du matin je trouvais que la main de Bella était plus chaude. ****  
****- **_**Carlisle !**_** Appelai-je****  
****- **_**Oui Edward, il y a du changement !**__**  
**__**- Oui ! Je crois que la température monte !**__**  
**__**- Ah ! **_**Et il repris sa température. **_**Oui elle est montée, tu as raison, 39,1° ! Je vais lui donner de l'aspirine !**_

**Carlisle ouvrit l'armoire blanche, et en sorti des comprimés. Il prit un gobelet qu'il remplit d'eau, et revint vers nous. Il souleva la tête de Bella, posa le gobelet contre ses lèvres et lui glissa doucement dans la bouche l'eau où le cachet s'était dissout.**

**- **_**Voilà, nous devons attendre !**__**  
**__**- Faut-il que je parte Carlisle ?**__**  
**__**- Je ne sais pas, la fièvre va très certainement retarder son réveil ! **_**Constata t'il.****  
****- **_**Dans une heure je monterai, je ne veux pas prendre de risque ! Je garderai la petite tant que Bella ne se réveillera pas !**_

**Il approuva de la tête, profiter des derniers moments avec ma Bella et ma fille, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait.****  
****La fièvre, hélas, continua à monter. Bella commençait à délirer : ****  
****- **_**Edward !**_** Criait-elle, en se redressant soudainement, les yeux dans le vague.****  
****- **_**Chut mon amour ! Je suis là !**_** Je la recouchais doucement sur l'oreiller**

**.****  
****Elle repartait dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Les heures passaient et la fièvre persistait. Carlisle ne ménagea pas ses efforts, cachets, bains du haut du corps, soins à la cicatrice, tout y passa. Une journée entière passa encore, et enfin la température baissa. **

**Il me fallait là quitter, elle allait reprendre conscience d'ici peu. J'avais le cœur lourd, c'était la fin, plus jamais je pourrais la toucher ? Ma main s'attardait sur sa joue plus fraîche, j'étais déchiré, mon cœur me disait « encore une minute, juste une minute » mon esprit me disait « file vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » Avec un effort surhumain, je lui jetais un dernier regard, et quittais la pièce.**

**Je montai à l'étage supérieur, ma « chambre » avait été transformé en nurserie. Esmée était assise dans un fauteuil prêt du berceau. Ma petite nymphe dormait profondément, je la trouvai changer, elle avait « grandi » ? ****  
****- **_**Esmée ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est allongée depuis hier ! L'as tu mesuré aujourd'hui ?**_** Questionnai-je****  
****- **_**Non Edward, comme je suis en permanence vers elle je n'ai rien remarqué !**__**  
**__**- Quand elle se réveillera, nous contrôlerons !**_

**Je pris moi aussi un fauteuil et l'approchais du lit. Je contemplais ma petite merveille, je n'en perdais pas une seconde. Sa peau très claire, ses lèvres roses formant un petit rond, ses joues pleines et roses, son petit nez, bref, tout en elle me fascinait. Je contemplai ma fille avec le même plaisir, que je contemplais Bella dans son sommeil. Le bébé s'éveilla une demi-heure plus tard, l'heure de la tétée était arrivée. Esmée arriva armée d'un biberon remplit de lait.**

**- **_**Tien Edward !**_** Dit-elle en me le tendant.****  
****- **_**Non ! Je.. Je ne sais pas Esmée !**__**  
**__**- Allez !**_** Dit-elle en souriant. **_**Cesse de faire le bêta, tu en es capable ! Allez ! Profites !**_** Affirma-t-elle en me tendant le biberon.**

**Je pris ma fille dans les bras, et tendis la main. Je n'étais pas très fière, mais je m'acquittais de ma tache avec application. Voir cette petite bouche tétée goulûment, me fit sourire. Elle aspirait le lait avec application. Une fois qu'elle eut finie, elle me fixa de ses grands yeux, et me sourit. A croire qu'elle savait qui j'étais. On lisait dans son regard, une intelligence hors du commun. J'en étais bouleversé. Etais-ce la partie monstre qui montrait son nez ? **

**- **_**Passes moi le mètre s'il te plaît Esmée, il faut que je vérifie !**_

**Quelque instant plus tard, le résultat était sans appel. Trois centimètres de plus que la veille. Chose impossible pour le commun des mortels.**

**- **_**Carlisle monte vite ?**_** Appelait Esmée doucement.****  
****- **_**Oui, qui a t'il ? **_**  
****Il était déjà à nos cotés.****  
****- **_**Elle a pris trois centimètres en 24 heures !**_** Soufflai-je****  
****- **_**Ohhh ! Tant que cela ?**_** S'inquiéta t'il.****  
****- **_**Oui, qu'allons nous faire ? **__**  
**__**- Gérons chacun des problèmes les uns après les autres Edward ! La petite va bien. Pour le moment, Bella est notre priorité ! Quand elle sera sortie d'affaire, nous nous préoccuperons du bout de chou !**_

**Un son nous parvint d'en bas, Bella appelait. Esmée et Carlisle descendirent rapidement, me laissant seul avec mes questions. Je tendais l'oreille, je voulais savoir.**

**- **_**Carlisle !**_** Fit la voix faible de Bella****  
****- **_**Oui Bella, je suis là !**_** Répondit-il d'une voix apaisante.****  
****- **_**Je... J'ai été malade ? **__**  
**__**- Oui Bella ! Tu as failli perdre le bébé !**__**  
**__**- Ohhh comment va t'il ? Est-il malade ? Mon bébé ?**_** S'écria-t-elle paniquée.****  
****- **_**Tout va bien Bella, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as une ravissante petite fille !**__**  
**__**- Une....Une petite fille ?**_** S'extasia-t-elle avec ravissement. **_**J'ai une petite fille, moi ? **__**  
**__**- Oui Bella, elle est magnifique !**_** Ajouta Esmée le sourire dans la voix****  
****- **_**Une fille ! Moi qui pensais avoir un garçon, je voulais l'appeler Edward junior ! Ben alors........ J'ai envie de l'appeler Re... nesmée, oui ! Renesmée ! Comme mes deux mamans, Renée et Esmée ! **_**  
****J'entendais de sanglots, ceux d'Esmée certainement, et des bruits de baisers. ****  
****- **_**Tu me fais cet honneur ? Oh merci ma chérie ! Renesmée, un nom peu ordinaire pour une petite fille... aussi mignonne ! Merci Bella !**_**  
****Quand Esmée avait hésité, elle pensait à « petite fille peu ordinaire » ****  
****- **_**Où est-elle ? Je peux la voir ?**_**  
****On sentait l'impatience dans sa voix.****  
****- **_**Bien sur Bella ! Esmée va aller la chercher !**_

**Esmée referma la porte en bas et franchit celle ci un quart de seconde plus tard. ****  
****- **_**Renesmée ! **_**Répétai-je en contemplant la petite.****  
****- **_**Oui Edward ! **__**  
**__**- Elle a très bien choisi, un prénom unique pour un bébé unique !**_** Approuvai-je. Je tendis ma fille à Esmée. **_**Vas la porter à sa mère, il faut qu'elles fassent connaissance toutes les deux !**_**  
****Esmée me déposa un baiser sur la joue, c'était sa façon de me consoler.****  
****- **_**A tout à l'heure Edward !**_

**Je regardai attentivement dans l'esprit de Carlisle, je voulais voir l'expression du visage de Bella quand elle verrait sa fille. Jamais jusqu'à présent, la faculté de lire dans les pensées ne m'avait paru aussi utile. Je ne fus pas déçu, un émerveillement sans commune mesure, éclaira ses traits. Ses yeux brillèrent de milles feux, Je la savais merveilleuse, mais là, elle rayonna. Esmée déposa Renesmée dans ses bras. **

**- **_**Mon dieu.... C'est...c'est le portrait d'Edward.... !**_** Murmura-t-elle la voix enrouée. **_**Ohhh, elle lui ressemble tant ! **__**  
**__**- Oui c'est vrai !**_** Appuya Carlisle.****  
****- **_**J'aurais tellement voulu... qu'il la voie ! **_**Dit-elle en sanglotant.****  
****- **_**Je suis sur que de là où il se trouve, il nous voit tous, et qu'il est très fier de toi ! **_**Souligna Carlisle.****  
**_**Oh oui, je suis fière d'elle, fière de vous tous,**_** murmurai-je doucement pour qu'il m'entende.**

**Bella berça la petite, l'embrassa, la caressa, elle ne la quitta pas des yeux, on voyait qu'elle n'avait plus envie de la lâcher. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, la fatigue l'emporta.**

**- **_**Esmée, je te la confie ! Là je suis épuisée !**_** Dit-elle à regret.****  
****- **_**Pas de problème Bella, il faut que tu reprennes des forces ! Et puis, nous sommes si content de prendre soin d'elle !**_** Dit-elle en pensant à moi.****  
****- **_**Oui, nous allons veiller sur la petite, prends un peu de repos Bella tu en a grand besoin ! **_**Ajouta Carlisle.****  
****- **_**Merci à vous deux, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans vous !**__**  
**__**- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu nous appelles d'accord ?**_** Suggéra Esmée.****  
****- **_**Repose-toi Bella, à tout à l'heure !**_** Ajouta Carlisle en quittant la pièce. ****  
****Ils vinrent me rejoindre rapidement.****  
****- **_**Alors, elle va vraiment mieux Carlisle ?**_** Demandai-je.****  
****- **_**Oui elle est sauvée enfin !**_** Affirma-t-il sur de lui.****  
****Je pris Carlisle dans mes bras, et le serrait très fort.****  
****- **_**Merci !**__**  
**__**- Arrêtez de me remercier ! **_**Jetait-il en s'emportant. **_**Si toutes ses choses sont arrivées c'est par ma faute ! Toutes les douleurs que vous ressentez, c'est de ma faute ! J'essaie seulement de réparer comme je peux ! Il avait les yeux pleins de chagrin. **__**  
**__**- Carlisle ! **_**Soufflai-je. **_**Oui c'est vrai, tu es un monstre ! Tu es tellement un monstre que tu m'as sauvé, tu es tellement un monstre que tu as sauvé Bella, tu es tellement un monstre que si tu n'avais rien fait, je serais six pieds sous terre, et je n'aurais pas cette petite merveille ! **_**Ajoutai-je en regardant ma fille. **_**Alors oui Carlisle, tu es le pire des monstres !**_

**Esmée nous regarda l'un l'autre, en secouant la tête.****  
****- **_**Vous êtes les plus stupides et les plus merveilleux monstres que je connaisse !**_** Ajouta t'elle en riant. **

**Elle nous pris par la taille et nous serra dans ses bras.****  
****La petite poussa un petit cri, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle nous regardait un sourire sur les lèvres, comme si elle approuvait les paroles Esmée.**

**- **_**Wouaaa ! **_**Dit Carlisle. **_**Et ben sa alors, voilà qui nous ouvre bien des horizons ! **__**  
**__**- J'avais déjà remarqué tout à l'heure qu'elle comprenait nos paroles ! Vivement que Jasper et Alice puissent aller en Afrique ! Nous saurons à quoi nous attendre, après ! **_**Assurai-je. ****  
****- **_**Oui, bientôt nous saurons !**__**  
**__**- Bella et Renesmée vont pouvoir partir bientôt maintenant !**__**  
**__**- Oui certainement Edward !**__**  
**__**- Quand crois-tu qu'elles pourront rentrer à la villa blanche !**__**  
**__**- D'ici quelques jours, quand Bella pourra se lever !**_

**Il me tardait qu'elle soit en forme, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle reparte, je ne pourrais plus la voir comme maintenant, là j'avais presque l'impression de vivre une vie normale. Même si c'était par pensée interposée.****  
****Les jours suivants passèrent très vite, Bella était presque complètement remise. ****  
****La nouvelle année était arrivée, la petite avait déjà dix jours, elle avait encore changé, six centimètres et huit cents grammes de plus. Combien de temps encore avant que Bella ne le remarque ? Et que lui dire ? Aucune solution satisfaisante ne nous venait à l'esprit.**

**Aujourd'hui je quittais la maison, il fallait que je chasse. Le temps n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis que j'avais ramené Bella dans mes bras. La neige recouvrait tout, je marchai à pas rapide jusqu'à la lisière de la foret. Enfin caché, je pus laisser libre cour à ma nature. Courir me fit du bien, ôtant la tension que j'avais chez Carlisle. Je trouvai rapidement du gibier, et je bus goulûment. La soif que je ressentais en permanence vers Bella, s'apaisa.**

**Je vivais au jour le jour, ne sachant pas de quoi demain serait fait. Je n'avais pas encore décidé ce que je ferais, après le retour de Bella chez elle, je verrais le moment venu.**

**J'étais détendu quand je rentrai. Je dus passer par le toit, et le grenier, pour ne pas croiser Bella. Dans la maison, l'odeur de Bella était partout, je faisais donc comme à la villa blanche, respiration, attente.....****  
****La petite devait dormir, j'entendais sa respiration lente et profonde. Nul bruit ne venait déranger la quiétude de la maison. Nul pensée aussi..... ? Bizarre, Carlisle devait être à l'hôpital depuis une heure, donc normal, Esmée avait dû aller faire des achats. **

**Je n'avais pas encore fait attention que je n'entendais pas les pensées de Bella. J'étais tellement absorbé par tout nos problèmes que ça ne m'était pas encore apparu. Il allait falloir creuser cette étrangeté. ****  
****Je ne pouvais plus aller dans ma chambre, comme Bella pouvait venir voir la petite qui y dormait, j'avais élu domicile dans une petite pièce, sorte de débarras que nous avions réaménagé provisoirement. ****  
****Je marchais sans bruit, et me glissait à l'intérieur en refermant la porte doucement. J'avais décidé de lire un peu, je me retournais vers le fauteuil, il était déjà occupé............**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci mes chères lectrices pour votre enthousiasme**

**J'adore vous lire moi aussi**

**J'attends avec impatience de lire les prochains coms sur cette suite**

**Bizzz à toutes et tous **

_______________________Un nouveau jour________________________

Je restais figé un quart de seconde, puis, je fis demi-tour et je m'enfuis dans le couloir. Je n'avais pas atteins l'autre bout que j'entendis :

- _Edward, tu n'es qu'un lâche !_ Jetait la voix

Je me pétrifiais sur place. Etais-je vraiment un lâche ?

Pouvais-je me sauver sans parler ?

C'était trop tard. Je me retournais pour faire face.

Face à Bella.

- _Edward, je sais que tu souffres quand tu es près de moi, alors installons-nous au salon en bas je me tiendrai le plus loin possible de toi. N'es pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal !_

J'étouffais un rire. Il n'y avait que Bella pour dire « je ne te ferai pas de mal à un vampire »

- _Co....comment es-tu au courant ?_ Arrivai-je enfin à dire.  
- _Descendons et je t'explique d'accord ?_

J'acquiesçais de la tête, et descendis rapidement. Arrivé dans le salon, je pris un fauteuil et le plaça le plus près possible de la porte, si le monstre apparaissait je pourrais me sauver plus vite, Bella pris l'autre fauteuil, et fit comme moi mais à l'opposé de la pièce. Si une personne extérieure nous avait vu agir comme cela, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que nous étions de jeunes mariés et que la seule chose que nous avions envie, c'était de nous serrer l'un contre l'autre.

- _Bien ! _Murmura t'elle  
- _Je t'écoute !_ Répondis-je  
Elle pris une grande respiration, me regarda intensément et dit :

- _Ce matin, quand Esmée m'apporta......notre fille...., Je remarquais à nouveau un grand changement chez elle. Elle ressemblait de moins en moins à un bébé nouveau-né. Son regard si intelligent me troublait aussi. J'ai donc demandé à Esmée de dire à Carlisle que je souhaitais lui parler. J'ai lu dans les yeux d'Esmée de la panique. Carlisle est arrivé peu de temps après, il pris place à coté de moi et me demanda :__  
__- Que me veux-tu Bella !__  
__- Carlisle, j'ai remarqué que la petite ne grandissait pas normalement, pourriez vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?__  
__- Que veux-tu dire par « ne grandir pas normalement » ?_ Dit-il l'air trop normal.  
- _Carlisle, arrêtez ça tout de suite, vous savez ce que je veux dire, alors j'attends une réponse claire ! _m'emportai-je  
Carlisle réfléchit un instant, puis soupira.  
- _Je ne sais quoi te répondre Bella, c'est la première fois que je vois cela !_  
Je sentais qu'il me disait la vérité, mais il ne me disait pas tout.  
- _Ecoutez Carlisle, je sais que dans le monde, il y a des choses que le commun des mortels ignorent ! Alors parlez franchement, rien ne me fera peur ! _Affirmai-je.

A ces mots, Carlisle me regarda avec dans le regard un étonnement sans borne.

- _Qu'entends-tu par « le commun des mortels » Bella ? _Dit-il stupéfait.  
- _Qu'il existe un monde différent du nôtre Carlisle ! _Expliquai-je. Je _sais que ça peux vous paraître étrange mais c'est vrai Carlisle, certaines légendes ont un fond de vérité !_

Il me regardait ahuri, frapper de stupeur.

- _Quel monde Bella ?_ Interrogea t'il._ De quel monde parles-tu ?_  
- _Je ne puis vous en dire plus Carlisle ! Je suis désolé !__  
__- Comment veux-tu que l'on avance dans cette conversation si personne ne dit rien ! _S'exclama t'il fortement.

C'était vrai, nous étions tous les deux sur nos gardes. Je regardais Carlisle droit dans les yeux, et je me décidais.

- _Carlisle, il faut que vous me promettiez que ce que je vais vous raconter, ne sortira jamais de vos lèvres ! __  
__- Bella, je te le promets ! Mes lèvres resteront scellé !_ Ajouta Carlisle solennellement.  
- _Bien ! .... Saviez vous que j'ai grandi dans une petite ville nommée Forks ?_ Demandai-je.  
- _Non ! _Répondit-il surpris. Il me toisait bizarrement.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Je pouvais aisément comprendre pourquoi Carlisle faisait la grimace en entendant Bella parler de légende, de Forks. Moi-même depuis le début de son récit, j'allais d'étonnement en étonnement.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

- _C'est une petite ville dans l'état de Washington ! __  
__- Oui je connais Bella !__  
__- Bien ! Donc j'ai toujours vécu la bas, j'y ai grandi, j'avais quelques amis mais je n'avais qu'un meilleur ami. Vous le connaissez, c'est Jacob, celui qui est venu me voir au début de ma grossesse.__  
__- Oui Bella je me rappel de Jacob !_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Oh là j'entrevoyais une issus, les quileutes, la légende.....

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

- _Bien....Quand nous étions tout petits, cinq ou six ans, Ephraïm Black le grand-père de Jacob qui était encore en vie, aimait nous raconter des histoires, des légendes de son peuple. Jacob adorait ces récits, nous jouions souvent à « les recréées ». Il y en a une qui revenait souvent, La légende des loups et des gentils vampires !_  
Plus j'avançais dans l'histoire, plus Carlisle se raidissait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je n'avais encore rien dit de bizarre.  
- _Qui a t'il Carlisle, vous me regardez avec un drôle d'air ?__  
__- Non Bella, j'attends la suite avec impatience !__  
__- Je vous disais que nous aimions rejouer les légendes, et en particulier celle des loups et des vampires ! Nous allions courir dans les bois, Jacob était le loup, moi le vampire_.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A la pensée que Bella jouait au vampire en étant petite, j'esquissais un sourire ironique.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_- Nous sautions de roche en roche, moi faisant semblant de manger des animaux, lui me surveillant pour que je ne mange pas d'humain ! Narrai-je la voix égayée et le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. Les années passaient, Jacob avait atteint ses dix ans, et moi presque douze. Nous n'avions pas perdu nos habitudes. Les promenades en forets étaient fréquentes. Nous étions au printemps, ce jour là, et nous nous promenions assez loin dans la foret. Nous venions de nous disputer, et je rentrais en courant à la maison. Un rugissement énorme retenti, la peur me rendit maladroite, et je m'étalais par terre. Un énorme grizzli se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. J'étais paralysée par la peur, et je me mis à crier. Jacob accourait vers moi, puis d'un seul coup.... Il se transforma en loup !_

Là j'arrêtais mon récit et regardais Carlisle fixement. Je voulais qu'il me croie. Je pensais que c'était le seul a qui je pouvais raconter cela s'en qu'il ne me prenne pour une folle. C'est pourquoi je le dévisageais intensément. Naturellement son expression n'était pas celle que j'attendais. Au lieu d'avoir l'air de me prendre pour une folle, Il avait un regard horrifié, un mélange de peur et d'horreur.

Là j'étais perdu. Sa réaction n'était pas normale.  
- _Oh mon dieu Bella..... !_ disait-il  
- _Vous me croyez ?_  
J'étais ahurie.  
- _Oui je te crois Bella, oh oui je crois à ton histoire ! _Répétait-il.  
J'étais stupéfaite par-là rapidité à laquelle il adhérait à mon récit.  
_- Bon, je disais qu'il c'était transformé là devant moi, en loup. Il s'est battu avec l'ours, et le tua. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. C'était effarant, mon meilleur ami était un loup ! Quand j'ai voulu aller vers lui, il s'enfuit dans les bois. Alors je me suis précipité chez lui et racontais notre escapade et ces conséquences à son père Billy, il a cru tout de suite à mon histoire. Plusieurs personnes partirent à la recherche de Jacob, pendant ce temps, Billy m'expliqua que des légendes existaient mais qu'il ne fallait pas en parler. Voilà Carlisle pourquoi je crois aux légendes, parce que j'en ai vécu une._  
Carlisle était bouche bée. Il me contempla un bon moment avant de prendre la parole

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Moi aussi, j'étais ébahi. Bella connaissait la légende des quileutes. Et était au courant pour Jacob. « Et ça s'était encore pire » Elle avait été en contact toute sa vie avec un loup, puis elle m'épousait, et je devenais à mon tour un vampire. Elle attirait vraiment les ennuis.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_- Eh bien Bella, je ne te savais pas au courant de tout cela !_ Lâcha Carlisle.  
_- Comment ça ? vo...vous... vous connaissez cette légende, et vous savez qu'elle est vraie ?_ M'écriai-je ahuri à mon tour.  
_- Hélas oui Bella, je sais que certains mythes sont vrais et cette légende en particulier !__  
__- Mais comment pouvez-vous êtes au courant ?_ Criai-je.  
_- Bella ! A mon tour de te demander le plus absolu silence sur ce que je vais te raconter !_ Enjoignit Carlisle.  
_- J'ai prouvé toute mon enfance que je savais me taire Carlisle, mes parents n'ont jamais rien su de cette histoire ! Donc je vous fais la même promesse ! Je ne dirai mot à personne !_ Ajoutai-je solennellement.  
_- Je connais la légende quileute Bella parce que j'en fais partie !__  
__- Je ne comprends pas là ! Vous êtes quileute ? Non pas ça ! Vous êtes trop pale ! ...... ? Non ! ....Non ce n'est impossible !_

J'étais stupéfaite, Carlisle, un vampire.

_- Oui Bella tu as compris maintenant !_ Souffla t'il.  
_- Mais vous êtes médecin, vous avez toujours du sang autour de vous, ce n'est pas possible ! Comment faites-vous ?__  
__- N'as-tu pas peur de moi Bella ?_ Questionna t'il  
_- Bien sur que non Carlisle, si vous étiez mauvais, je serais morte depuis bien longtemps !_ Constatai-je  
Il sourit et continua.  
_- Oui c'est logique ! Pour le sang je m'y suis habitué petit à petit Bella ! Je suis très vieux !__  
__- Ah ! Depuis combien de temps êtes vous un vampire ?__  
__- Depuis, 1663 je crois, les dates n'étaient pas très précises à l'époque !_

J'étais abasourdi, Carlisle vivait depuis presque deux cents soixante ans....

_- Oh ! Mais Esmée est aussi.... !__  
__- Oui Bella ! Mais elle depuis trois ans seulement !_

Je réfléchissais un moment, j'étais dans un « nid » de vampire, non franchement je n'avais pas peur d'eux, ni pour la petite, ni pour moi.

_- Ah ! Et c'est vrai vous ne manger que des animaux ? _Demandai-je.  
_- Oui Bella ! Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à tuer quelqu'un pour me nourrir !__  
__- Vous êtes un homme pas ordinaire Carlisle, si je peux m'exprimer encore ainsi !__  
__- Merci, c'est vrai que le mot homme résonne bizarrement pour moi ! _Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Je riais aussi, quel drôle de conversation nous avions....Nous étions en train de parler de Renesmée, puis la discussion avait dévié étrangement. Tout ça, pour arriver à dire que des choses insolites existaient.

_- Mais revenons à présent à ma fille Carlisle, pourquoi est-elle si étrange alors ! Elle ne peut pas faire partie d'une légende elle puisque Edward et moi sommes humain !_ Constatai-je  
_- Pour que je puisse te répondre, il faut que je continue mon histoire !__  
__- D'accord, mais je ne vois pas où elle va nous mener Carlisle !__  
__- Attends et tu comprendras ! Donc Esmée est arrivée à l'hôpital il y a trois ans, elle était mourante. Elle avait perdu son bébé, il n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement, et son mari était mort sur le front six mois plutôt. Son enfant enterré, elle a sauté d'une falaise et s'est écrasé en bas._

Là, j'étouffais un cri, pauvre Esmée, quelle souffrance elle a enduré avec la mort des deux êtres qu'elle aimait. A moi, il me restait ma fille......

_- Quand des promeneurs l'ont découvert, il était trop tard. Ils ont rapporté le corps et l'ont mis à la morgue. Quand je l'ai découvert, j'ai vu que son cœur battait encore, alors comme je voulais depuis longtemps me créée une compagne, je l'ai sauvé, je l'ai transformé.__  
__- Oh la belle histoire Carlisle ! Vous avez sauvé Esmée, c'est fabuleux !_ M'exclamai-je enthousiaste.  
_- Oui, et je suis tombé follement amoureux d'elle, Bella !__  
__- Et Esmée vous a aimé tout autant !_ Ajoutai-je en riant.  
_- Oui le hasard fait parfois bien les choses Bella !__  
__- Bien, mais je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport avec ma fille !__  
__- J'y viens Bella, j'y viens !_ Dit-il hésitant  
_- Tu as vu que je connaissais bien monsieur et Madame Masen ?__  
__- Oui, et ils vous aimaient beaucoup tous les deux !__  
__- Elisabeth avait comprit qui j'étais Bella !__  
__- Oh ! ........ Mais Oh ! Non, vous ne l'avez pas changé, elle est morte ? __  
__- Oui ! Elle ... elle est morte Bella !_

Mon esprit marchait à mille à l'heure..... Je n'osais entrevoir l'impossible.... J'avais trop peur de me faire des illusions..... J'avais trop peur de me tromper.....Je n'osais plus parlé, mon cœur cognait, mes mains étaient moites, un frisson remontait ma colonne vertébrale.......  
_- Bella !.... Elisabeth est morte, mais avant de mourir, elle m'a supplié de sauvé son fils...._

Je poussais un cri de bête sauvage......

_- Et j'ai transformé Edward ! _Finit-il par m'avouer.  
Je me ruais sur Carlisle, le prenant par son pull....  
_- Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez transformé ?_ Criai-je  
_- Oui Bella !__  
__- Il est vivant ?_ M'époumonai-je.  
_- Oui Bella ! __  
__- ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT ? _Hurlai-je  
Je pris mon élan, et lui assenait un coup de point magistral sur la figure.......

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_- Voilà Edward comment je me suis cassée la main... ! _Rit-elle. _Et que j'ai appris pour toi mon amour ! _Souffla-t-elle. _Et pour finir, je suis furieuse après toi aussi ! _Ajouta t'elle.  
Je n'avais même pas remarqué l'attelle sur sa main, tant j'étais choqué de la voir devant moi.  
_- As-tu mal à la main ?_ M'informai-je timidement  
_- Oh Edward ! Elle éclatait de rire. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque dix mois et la seul chose que tu veux savoir, c'est si j'ai mal à la main ?_

Le ridicule de ma question ne m'apparu pas spécialement, j'étais sous le choc de toutes ces révélations. Voir que Bella était devant moi, me parlait comme si j'étais encore un homme, et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de moi. J'avais aussi tellement de questions qui tournaient dans mon esprit......  
Mais une chose était extraordinaire, je pouvais lui parler enfin.... Elle pouvait me répondre ... plus d'intermédiaire, plus de passage dans les pensées des autres.....

_- Oh Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais je ne suis plus un homme à présent, je ne dois plus rester avec toi Bella, Edward Masen est vraiment mort Bella !__  
__- Je t'interdis de dire ça, arrête ça tout de suite Edward !_ Criai t'elle. _Non tu n'es pas mort, tu es là devant moi !_ Sa voix était cassée et tremblante à la fin.  
_- Je ne suis plus humain Bella !_ M'emportai-je à mon tour.  
_- Et alors ! Pour moi tu es toujours le même ! Quoi que tu dises, je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte non ?_ Débita t'elle rapidement.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne tout de suite, que plus rien ne serait comme avant, que nous n'avions plus d'avenir.

_- Bien sur que ça compte, moi aussi je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité moi ! Là est tout le problème ! J'ai l'éternité pour t'aimer Bella ! Mais je ne suis plus humain !__  
__- Alors ! Transforme-moi, et j'aurai aussi l'éternité pour t'aimer ! _Proposa t'elle avec force.  
_- Elle est folle ! Mais, elle est vraiment folle ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Bella ! Crois-tu que c'est si agréable d'être un vampire ?_ M'exclamai-je furieux à la pensée de voir Bella en vampire.  
_- Mais pourquoi pas ! Nous n'aurions plus de problème ! Nous pourrions à nouveau nous aimer comme avant ! Et tu n'aurais plus mal à cause de moi ! _Plaida t'elle avec conviction.  
_- Ecoutes Bella ! Le sujet est clos ! Je ne reviendrai pas là dessus !_ Ponctuai-je, et la j'étais formel, jamais Bella ne deviendrait un vampire.  
_- Bien, pour aujourd'hui, je veux bien, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que le sujet soit clos pour moi Edward, ça, tu peux en être sur !_ Affirma-t-elle, puis son visage s'éclaira, elle poursuivit : _Allons voir notre fille mon amour ! Allons voir Renesmée !_

Je me sentis soulagé, mais connaissant Bella, elle reviendra à la charge, à la première occasion, ça c'était certain.  
J'étais plus à lèse quand nous parlions de la petite. Là au moins nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

_- Oui, Bella ! Allons voir notre petite merveille !_ Annonçai-je heureux

Bella pris le chemin de la nurserie, je la suivais mais laissais une certaine distance entre nous, ça pouvait paraître bête puisque je l'avais déjà tenu dans mes bras, mais les circonstances n'étaient plus les mêmes. Avant Bella était en danger, j'arrivais à occulter le monstre à cause de l'urgence de la situation. Maintenant, je craignais mes réactions face à une Bella bien portante et surtout comme elle me l'avait suggéré, (et là, le monstre était content), consentante.  
Elle pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea rapidement vers le berceau. Renesmée était réveillée, elle tendit ses petites mains vers Bella. Voir ma femme avec notre fille dans les bras, fut un moment très fort. Une étrange sensation me tenaillait. Une chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre et qui me réchauffait le corps en remontant jusque dans mon cœur. Toutes ces émotions me tournaient la tête. La petite nous regardait allant de l'un à l'autre, elle nous souriait. C'était la première fois qu'elle nous voyait ensemble, et apparemment ça lui plaisait. A moi aussi ça me plaisait ... ma famille.

_- Tien, Edward ! Portes là ! Je souhaiterais te voir avec elle dans les bras ! Carlisle m'a dit que tu pouvais là porter ! Qu'avec elle tu te maîtrisais ! Puis-je approcher pour te là donner ?_ Demanda t'elle gentiment. _Ou préfères-tu que je la pose dans son berceau, pour éviter tout contact ?_

J'étais médusé par la rapidité de son adaptation. Elle comprenait les gestes à éviter comme si nous vivions ensemble depuis un moment déjà.

_- Je.. On peut essayer ! Laisses moi avancer moi-même, je ne veux pas prendre de risque ! Mais si je me sauve, ne cris pas, c'est parce qu'il le faudra, d'accord ?_ Répliquai-je  
_- Oui, je te promets de ne pas bouger ! _Assura t'elle.

Je pris une inspiration, et j'attendis un peu... rien le monstre dormait. J'avançais lentement, un pas après l'autre, j'entendais le cœur de Bella battre de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que j'approchais. Puis Bella se trouva là, à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je tendais les mains, elle me déposa la petite dans les bras sans me toucher d'un bout d'un doigt.

_- Voilà mon cœur, je te confie à ton papa !_ Dit-elle à Renesmée.

Son souffle effleura ma peau, je sentais sa chaleur, les pulsations de son cœur, son sang parcourir son corps, sa moiteur....

_- Mmmm ! ... Recules toi Bella ! Vite !_ soufflai-je rapidement

Elle fila tout de suite dans l'angle de la pièce. Mais dans ses yeux, aucune peur ne transparaissait, bien au contraire, son regard exprimait son émerveillement, comme quand elle avait découvert la petite pour la première fois. Puis ses yeux s'embouèrent, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, et ses lèvres tremblèrent.

_- Non Bella ! Je t'en pris, ne pleures pas ! Je ne peux le supporter ! _Suppliai-je  
_- Je suis heureuse Edward ! Ces larmes lavent mon ancienne peine ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse ! Je vis un miracle mon amour alors, laisse moi savourer cet instant !_ Tant d'amour, et tant de joie, passaient dans ses yeux, à ce moment là.

Esmée apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, une grande joie éclairait son visage. Elle vint vers moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

_- Quel bonheur de vous voir ensemble dans la même pièce, mes enfants, vous méritez ce bonheur ! Je suis sur que tout s'arrangera pour vous ! _Affirma t'elle._ Crois en toi mon fils, ce jour viendra !_ Ajouta t'elle en pensée.  
_- Merci Esmée ! Peux-tu prendre la petite, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! Bella veux-tu venir avec moi jusqu'au parc s'il te plaît ? _ajoutai-je  
_- Oui bien sur, en plus ça me fera du bien de sortir à moi aussi !_

Bella enfila son long manteau bleu, et sa grande écharpe blanche qu'elle drapa sur sa tète harmonieusement. Dehors la neige avait cessé de tomber. Nous marchions doucement en silence, un silence bienfaisant. Une étrange paix nous habitait. Arrivé au parc, Bella alla s'asseoir sur le banc près de la fontaine. Nous étions seuls.

_- Edward !_ murmura t'elle  
_- Oui !__  
__- J'aime tellement entendre le son de ta voix tu sais ! Tu m'as tant manqué ! Parles moi Edward ! Dis moi ce que tu veux mais parles !_

J'esquissais un sourire.

_- Bella ! Ce que je vais te dire ne sera pas forcement ce que tu désirs entendre ! __  
__- Edward ! Je sais que nous avons certaine chose à voir, comme Renesmée ! Et comme gérer le faites que nous soyons si différents maintenant ! Mais je t'arrête tout de suite avant que tu dises des bêtises, une chose est sur mon amour, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi ! _Affirma t'elle catégoriquement.  
_- Mais quel avenir pouvons nous avoir ?_ M'emportai-je

Je marchais de long en large, devant elle, je souffrais de cette situation, elle ne voulait rien comprendre, il n'y avait pas issus.

_- Edward !_

Je sursautais Bella venait de me prendre dans ses bras. Je restais là tétanisé, les bras ballants. Le monstre ronronnait, il était heureux, sa proie était là, devant lui, à porté de sa bouche. Je sentais sa chaleur à travers son manteau, je forçais mes pensées à chasser la bête en moi, et mes instincts humains reprirent le dessus, c'était plus fort que moi, mes bras épousèrent la forme de son corps. Oh ! Douceur bienfaisante, odeur enivrante, plaisir torturant, quel instant magique, bien sur éphémère mais si intense. Je repoussais gentiment Bella, mais j'avais encore envie de la toucher. Ma main remonta caresser sa joue, Bella tourna la tête et déposa un baiser au creux de mon poignet. Une décharge électrique me traversa le corps, enflammant mes entrailles.

_- Bella, soit prudente je t'en pris !_ Murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Je reculais de plusieurs pas. Bella me fixait droit dans les yeux, elle rayonnait.

_- Regarde Edward ! Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal ! Je suis sur qu'avec de l'entraînement, nous y arriverons, tu n'es pas d'accord ? __  
__- Je crois que si je n'étais pas de ton avis, tu t'arrangerais pour retourner la situation à ton avantage !_ Répliquai-je avec le sourire.

Elle me lança une œillade, à faire pâlir de jalousie une ingénue.

_- Comme tu me connais bien !_

Alors là, j'étais médusé, essayait-elle de me séduire ?

_- Oh Edward ! J'ai envie de danser, de crier, de sauter !_

Elle était là, à quelques pas de moi, les bras écartés, le visage levé vers le ciel, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même, encore, encore, encore, elle riait, riait, elle était la joie et le bonheur incarnée.

_- Mon amour, tu es incorrigible !_ M'esclaffai-je  
_- Je me conduis comme une gamine ! Mais je m'en fous, je suis trop heureuse ! __  
__- Une gamine, mère de famille, mais qui n'a quand même, que dix huit ans ! __  
__- Oh ! Mais j'y pense ! Tu ne vieillis plus toi, oh non.... Je suis plus vieille que toi ! _S'écria t'elle. _Ce n'est pas juste, non je vais continuer à vieillir et pas toi !_

Je me figeais sur place, au bout de l'allée, se tenaient, Ben et Angela, les yeux étaient écarquillés. Ils venaient de nous apercevoir....

**Un petit com pour me dire vos impressions.......... bizzzz à la semaine prochaine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici la suite des aventures de nos héros préférés**

**Bonne lecture à tous……..**

**Et merci à ceux qui m'encourage à continuer**

_____________________Famille je vous aime______________________

Je me retournais rapidement face à Bella et lui glissais à l'oreille.

- **Bella, Ben et Angéla sont là, ils nous ont vus, je suis le cousin germain d'Edward ok ?** Susurrai-je rapidement.

Elle s'était arrêtée d'un coup. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Angela, Ben ! Que je suis contente de vous voir ! **S'exclama t'elle,

Bella se pencha et embrassa nos deux amis. Ils nous regardaient les yeux ébahis. **  
**- **Bella ! ......Ed.... ?** S'étonnait Ben.

- **Non Ben ! Ce n'est pas Edward ! Monsieur Eddy Cullen, le cousin germain d'Edward, a eu la gentillesse de venir de Vancouver. Il y a dix jours, j'ai eu une adorable petite fille ! Et quand nous lui avons appris la naissance de Renesmée, il n'a pas voulu que je sois seul ! Aujourd'hui, il a insisté pour que je sorte prendre l'air, c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds hors de la maison, depuis la naissance !**

Et se tournant vers moi, elle ajouta :**  
**- **Eddy ! Je te présente Angela, mon amie d'enfance, et Ben, un ami et compagnon d'armée d'Edward !**

Je serrais la main, de Ben, et baisais la main d'Angela.**  
**- **Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, Isabella m'a longuement parlé de vous !**_**  
**_**- Puis-je vous dire que j'ai eu le choc de ma vie quand je vous ai aperçu tout à l'heure, vous ressemblez tellement à votre cousin, que j'en suis abasourdi !** Dit Ben interloqué**  
**- **Oui !** Ajoutai-je en souriant, **La couleur de nos yeux et notre nom de famille sont nos seules différences. Quand nous étions enfants, même nos parents avaient du mal à nous différencier, en plus, ils nous avaient donné le même prénom, nous en avons joué plus d'une fois ! **_**  
**_**- Oui je peux le comprendre ! **_**  
**_**- Ben !** Poursuivit Bella. **Angela m'a apprit au mois d'octobre, que tu avais été blessé, et qu'elle attendait impatiemment que tu sois rapatrié ! Comment vas-tu à présent ?**

J'aurais tellement voulu savoir comment il avait été blessé, et avoir des nouvelles de mes compagnons d'armée. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas le demander.

- **Bien à présent, Bella ! **_**  
**_**- Et ceux de ta compagnie ? Ils s'en sont sortis ?**

Merci ma Bella, elle avait comprit que je souhaitais avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde. A la question de Bella, le visage de Ben s'assombrit.

- **Hélas, Bella ! Beaucoup ont été grièvement blessé et peu en sont revenus ! Sur les vingt de notre unité, six seulement sont rentrée !**

Je retins une exclamation d'horreur. Six ! Seulement six, un quart de mes camarades étaient revenu.

- **Oh mon dieu, quelle horreur Ben ! S'exclama Bella, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Peux-tu me dire qui...**_**  
**_**- Matt, Dylan, Jack, Pat, Peters, et moi sommes les seuls à être rentrés de l'enfer ! Finit Ben le ton grave. Notre unité a été prise entre deux tirs croisés. Et une explosion a fait le reste !**_**  
**_**- Et comment vont les autres, sont-il blessés aussi ?** Questionna Bella !**  
**- **Matt et Dylan ont tous deux une jambe en moins, Jack a eut des éclats de mortier dans le visage, Pat, Peters et moi, avons reçu plusieurs balles dans le corps ! **_**  
**_**- Quel malheur ! Tant de vie gâchée !** M'exclamai-je.**  
**- **Oui !** Soupiraient-ils tous en cœur.

Un silence pesant s'installa un moment, nos pensées tournées vers ces hommes courageux mort au combat. Le bruit d'un moteur de voiture nous ramena au présent.

- **Tu as eu une petite fille m'as-tu dis ?** Rappela Angela pour alléger l'atmosphère. **  
**- **Oui, une petite sirène, elle séduit tout le monde, n'est ce pas, m...Eddy ?** Bafouilla Bella.**  
**- **Oh oui Isabella ! C'est une petite ensorceleuse!** Ajoutai-je en souriant.**  
**- **Il faudra venir la voir un de ces jours, Angela ! **_**  
**_**- Oui promis, je passerai ! Puis s'adressant à son fiancé : Ben, il faut rentrer à présent, tes parents nous attendent ! Au revoir Bella, Au revoir Eddy ! Au plaisir de vous revoir !**_**  
**_**- A très bientôt !** Lançai-je

Ils reprirent le chemin inverse, nous laissant seul au milieu de l'allée. Nous-nous hâtâmes de rentrée, une énorme erreur avait été commise. Nous allions devoir prendre des dispositions rapidement. Carlisle était rentrée, nous devions discuter.

- **Quelle joie de vous voir ensemble !** Signalait Carlisle.**  
**- **Tu m'as joué un sale tour, tu lui as dévoilé tout et tu t'es sauvé ?** Affirmai-je **  
**- **Oui mais à ma décharge, Bella ne m'a pas laissé le choix !** Dit-il en se caressant la joue, d'un air contrit.

Bella le regardait d'un air encore fâché. J'étais fière d'elle, osé frapper un vampire, elle ne manquait pas de courage. Mais ça je le savais déjà.

- **Entre nous deux, tu n'as pas été à la fête, n'est ce pas, Carlisle ?** Ajoutai-je**  
**- **Pourquoi dis-tu cela Edward, tu as frappé Carlisle aussi ?** Me demanda-t-elle étonné.**  
**- **Oui, quand j'ai vu que tu étais enceinte, et que Carlisle ne me l'avait pas annoncé !**_**  
**_**- Oh ! Je suis fière de toi mon amour ! Je t'aime !** Assura-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.**  
**- **Doucement Bella ! Dis-je en me reculant. Pas de geste inconsidéré ! Et moi aussi, je t'aime ! **Ajoutai-je heureux de sa réaction.**  
**- **Eh! Mais tu as dit que tu m'avais vu... ? **Remarqua-t-elle.**  
**- **Heu, oui ! Je suis venu te regarder dormir presque toutes les nuits, depuis que je suis arrivé à Chicago ! **Avouai-je penaud.**  
**- **Ohhh ! .......**Bella assimilait l'information, puis un souvenir lui revint. **Oh mais alors, quand je me suis trouvée mal, pour la naissance, je n'ai pas rêvé alors ! Tu étais là ? **S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.**  
**- **Oui ! Et je t'ai porté jusqu'ici, tu étais évanoui et pleine de sang quand je suis entrée dans ta chambre ! **Répliquai-je.**  
**- **Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu étais présent pour la naissance de notre fille, et que tu nous protégeais !** Souligna-t-elle. Elle me lançait un regard amoureux, troublant, j'avais le souffle court. **  
**- **Oui ! Je serai toujours là pour vous ! **Soufflai-je

Ces pensées me ramenèrent vers nos préoccupations actuelles. Je me tournais vers Carlisle.

- **Nous avons un problème, Ben et Angela nous ont vu tout à l'heure......  
**Je relatais notre rencontre, sans rien omettre. **  
**- **Voilà, je vais être obligé de partir !**_**  
**_**- Nonnnn, pas question d'être séparé maintenant !** S'écria Bella**  
**- **Mais Bella, il en va de notre anonymat ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! **_**  
**_**- Alors je pars avec toi ! Et ne cherche pas à me faire changer d'avis compris ?** Affirma-t-elle.**  
**- **Edward, Bella ! Voilà ce que je vous propose ! Il se tourna vers moi. Tu vas rentrer à Forks et tu vas préparer l'arrivée de Bella et de Renesmée !**

Carlisle arrêta Bella d'un geste, quand elle s'apprêtait à l'interrompre.

- **Bella ! Je comprends que tu veuilles partir tout de suite, mais c'est impossible, Renesmée n'a que quelques jours, tu ne pourras partir que dans deux ou trois semaines ! Pendant ce temps là Edward pourra trouver une maison et l'aménager pour vous !**_**  
**_**- Mais, on vient de se retrouver-il y a quelques heures, et il faut déjà se quitter ?**

Son ton montait dans les aigus, tant elle était chagrinée de mon départ.**  
**- **Bella mon amour ! **

Je la consolais en la prenant dans mes bras, je sentais son cœur battre la chamade.

- **Je sais que c'est un déchirement pour toi, car je ressens la même chose. Mais c'est l'affaire de quelques petites semaines, tu fais partie intégrante de notre famille de vampire, même si tu n'en es pas un ! Ensemble nous devons garder le secret ! Notre survie est à ce prix !**_**  
**_**- Oui, j'en suis consciente mais c'est tellement dure !** Elle s'agrippait à mes vêtements. **  
**- **Je vais chercher mon sac ! Viens avec moi, je vais dire au revoir à notre fille !**

Je montais rapidement avec Bella en la tenant par la main. Moi non plus, je n'avais pas envie de partir. Pourquoi la vie ne nous offrait que des instants volés au temps, deux semaines la première fois, aujourd'hui quelques heures. Est-ce qu'un jour, nous aurons du temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre, sans qu'une épée de Damoclès ne soit sur nos têtes. **  
**La petite était dans les bras d'Esmée, quand nous entrâmes dans la nurserie. Qu'elle était belle notre puce ! Elle nous tendit ces jolies petites menottes.

- **Viens ma chérie ! Viens embrasser ton papa !** Elle prit Renesmée des bras d'Esmée, et reprit. **Il doit partir ce soir, mais nous irons le retrouver dans très peu de temps ! Alors il faut être courageuse d'accort ?**

Les paroles dites à notre fille, s'adressaient autant à elle qu'à la petite. **  
**Je me penchais et déposais un baiser sur les cheveux de ma puce.**  
**- **A très bientôt ma chérie, je vais préparer votre maison, et vous viendrez me rejoindre !**

Ma voix était éraillée par l'émotion. **  
**Je formais avec mes bras, un cocon de douceur autour de mes deux amours. La tête de Bella était posée dans le creux de mon cou. L'urgence à nouveau me permettait d'occulter le monstre. L'odeur de Bella était divine, ma gorge était de braise. Mais l'envie de poser mes lèvres sur ses cheveux était encore plus forte. Je baissais la tête et mes lèvres effleurèrent ses boucles brunes. La sensation que je ressentis à cet instant m'en rappela d'autre. Le souvenir de nos ébats me revint d'un coup à l'esprit, et le bas de mes reins me brûla. Il fallait que je parte maintenant ou alors je n'en aurais plus la force. J'inspirais une dernière fois son parfum capiteux, et échangeais avec elle, un dernier regard.

- **Je vous aime ! **Murmurai-je en les lâchant.

Je me jetais dans le couloir, j'étais déjà dehors quand Bella me cria à son tour « je t'aime Edward » **  
**Je filais dans les rues désertes, et arrivais à la gare rapidement. Alice devait déjà être au courant de mon arrivé, elle avait été certainement prévenue par une vision. **  
**Peu de temps après, je montais dans le train, et m'installais loin des autres voyageurs. Comme je n'avais pas besoin de dormir, le voyage me parut très long. J'avais le cœur lourd, je pensais sans arrêt à mes amours resté à Chicago, mais j'avais connu bien pire. Cette fois ci, je savais que je les reverrais très bientôt, et j'allais leurs préparer un petit nid douillet, rien ne serait trop beau pour elles.

J'arrivais à Forks en fin d'après midi le deuxième jour. La gare était presque vide. Dans les rues, des montagnes de neige encombraient les trottoirs. Pour des yeux humains, il ne devait pas être facile de se diriger avec cette tempête de neige qui sévissait. Il ne me fallut que dix minutes par les bois, pour rejoindre la maison. Que se passait-il à l'intérieur, je les entendais tous réciter à voix haute un poème........

Quand j'eus franchi la porte d'entrée, la réponse me vint avec une pluie glacée. Mes quatre frères et sœurs, agitaient fortement des bouteilles de champagne, et se faisaient un plaisir de m'asperger.

Se faisant, les quatre voix reprirent ensemble : **  
**- **Félicitation au nouveau papa ! **Crièrent-ils

Alice fut la première à me sauter dans les bras, Jasper et Emmet me bourrèrent de tape dans le dos.

Rosalie, elle se tenait un peu en retrait. N'ayant pas encore eu le plaisir de lui être présenté, je m'avançais doucement. Emmet vint se placer près d'elle. **  
**- **Rosalie, je te présente Edward, ton dernier frère !**_**  
**_**- Bonjour Rosalie !** Dis-je**  
**Elle me tendit sa main, et je là lui baisais. **  
**- **Bonjour Edward, alors comme ça je te dois aussi la vie ?  
**Elle était d'une beauté fracassante, et sa voix était un carillon troublant. La transformation lui avait réussi. Je lui souris. **  
**- **Non Rosalie, c'est à Emmet que tu la dois ! C'est lui qui a émit le souhait de te transformer !  
**Ils échangèrent un regard, pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que ces deux là, s'adoraient. Rosalie reprit : **  
**- **Oui mais c'est toi qui as entendu mes cris, paraît-il ! C'est grâce à ça que vous m'avez trouvé !**_**  
**_**- Oui ! On peu dire ça comme ça ! **Soulignai-je.**  
**- **Alors merci à toi aussi Edward !** Elle se pencha vers moi et me déposa un baiser sur la joue ! **Emmet m'a dit aussi que tu es le mari de Bella et le père de son enfant ?** Poursuivi-t-elle. **  
**- **Oui ! Et moi j'ai appris que Bella est une amie à toi ! **_**  
**_**- Elle l'est devenue quand j'ai su qu'elle avait sauvé Henry mon filleul ! Alors comment a-t-elle appris ton existence ? Elle doit être folle de joie !**_**  
**_**- Oui ! **Souriais-je.

Je me mis à conter ma rencontre surprise avec Bella, comment elle avait cuisiné Carlisle pour savoir la vérité, comment elle lui avait administré un coup de poing.

Là Emmet, parti d'un grand rire...puis il ajouta : **  
**- **Ce n'est pas ta femme pour rien, toi aussi tu l'as cogné !** S'esclaffa-t-il.**  
**- **Oui ! Je riais également. Mais je pense que nos deux colères étaient justifiées ! Même si les raisons de Carlisle étaient toutes aussi valables que les nôtres !**_**  
**_**- Et comment va ma petite-nièce Edward ?** S'impatienta Alice.**  
**- **Ah là ! Elle est merveilleuse, c'est une petite magicienne, elle charme tout le monde ! Elle a les yeux de sa maman, et me ressemble beaucoup !** Répliquai-je fièrement.**  
**- **Et ses particularités ?** Demanda Jasper.**  
**- **Alors, elle a grandit de sept centimètres en dix jours, et a pris huit cents grammes. Elle a des dents, et comprends presque tout ce que l'on dit ! **_**  
**_**- Wouaaaa ! Quel phénomène ! **S'étonna Emmet.**  
**- **Oui mais ça nous fait peur aussi ! On ne sait pas comment elle va continuer à évoluer, c'est pourquoi, il me tarde que vous fassiez ces recherches au Kenya !**_**  
**_**- Nous partirons dans trois semaines, après l'installation de Bella à Forks !** Expliquait Jasper.**  
**- **Oui ! Carlisle reviendra aussi mais dans un mois environ !** Ajoutai-je **  
**- **Il nous a prévenu par télégraphe !** Expliqua Emmet.**  
**- **Bon, va poser tes affaires dans ta chambre, nous avons du travail !** Lança Alice

En pénétrant dans ma chambre ou rien n'avait changé, je n'avais pas l'impression que seulement deux mois et demi était passé depuis mon départ, tant les choses avaient changé dans ce lapse de temps. **  
**- **Edward ! Nous avons réfléchi.. !**_**  
**_**- Hemmm !** fit Jasper en se raclant la gorge**  
**- **Oui bon ! J'ai réfléchi à ton problème, Edward, et je pense avoir trouvé la solution !** Reprit Alice**  
**- **Oui et quelle est-elle ?** Demandai-je en souriant. **  
**Je connaissais Alice, quand elle s'embarquait dans un projet, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. **  
**- **Il y a la maison du régisseur qui ne sert à personne, puisque nous y entreposons les objets qui ne nous servent plus. Alors nous pourrions la remettre en état. Elle est suffisamment grande pour vous trois, qu'en penses-tu ?  
**- **Pour l'instant ça me parait envisageable, il faut voir quels sont les travaux à effectuer ! **Poursuivais-je **Et puis, Bella serait tout près de nous, si elle habitait Forks se serait beaucoup moins pratique !  
**- **Près de nous ? Pourquoi près de nous ? Tu ne vas pas vivre avec elles ?** S'étonnait Alice. **  
**- **Bella est veuve, Alice, ne l'oubli pas ! Pour les gens ici, et pour sa famille, elle n'a plus de mari !**_**  
**_**- Mais on est éloigné de la ville, les gens ne viennent pas souvent par ici ! **insistait Alice**  
**- **Nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention sur nous Alice ! Et la réputation de Bella ne doit pas non plus être entachée ! Et il reste le problème Renesmée, personne ne doit l'apercevoir tant qu'elle change à cette vitesse ! C'est pourquoi l'idée que tu as émise pour la maison me semble une bonne option ! **_**  
**_**- Oui, je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette manière !** Admettait-elle.**  
**- **Peut-on aller voir la maison maintenant ? J'aimerais faire l'inventaire des travaux !** Repris-je**  
**- **Ah... Oui allons-y ! Accepta Alice**

Jasper avait un petit sourire qui me disait qu'il fallait que je m'attende à tout. Qu'avait fait Alice ? J'étais sur à cent pour cent que la maison n'était déjà plus comme je l'avais connu. Ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes vers la battisse. Nos pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige jusqu'au genou. Cinquante mètres la séparaient de notre maison. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, des rideaux étaient aux fenêtres. Alice passa la première pour allumer les lumières, le hall d'entrée était déjà rénové.

- **Alice, tu es une sœur adorable ! **Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. **Mais comment as-tu pus faire aussi vite en deux jours ?**_**  
**_**- Mon cher frère, quand j'ai su que tu allais être papa, j'ai mis en balance les options que tu avais ! Et c'est celle-ci qui me paraissait la plus envisageable ! Par la suite, une vision est venue confirmer la chose, voilà ! Alors nous avons tous mis la main à la pâte et nous avons fini hier de restaurer la maison ! Tu n'as plus qu'a la meublé selon ton goût ! **

Elle me regardait avec un air fripon avec une pointe de doute quand même.

- **Alors c'est vrai elle te plait Edward ?**_**  
**_**- Ecoutes, si le reste de la maison est dans le style de l'entrée, je pense que ça plaira énormément à Bella ! **_**  
**_**- Viens, suis-moi, je te fais visiter ! **Dit celle-ci en me prenant par le bras

L'entrée était dans les tons crème et gris argenté, les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage avaient été poncés et patinés. Je me laissais entraîner dans la pièce suivante. Des lambris tapissaient le mur du fond, la cheminée avait été rénovée, le carrelage nettoyer, une nouvelle tapisserie orange rayer de gris, rendait le salon, chaud et chaleureux. Sur la droite, se trouvait la cuisine, tout était rutilant de propreté, les murs blanc faisaient ressortir la vieille cuisinière, un énorme bahut décorait déjà le mur du fond, et une immense table trônait au centre de la pièce.

- **J'ai trouvé ces vieux meubles dans la maison, comme ils étaient beaux ben.........si tu n'aimes pas, enlèves-les !** Ajouta-telle précipitamment.**  
**- **Non Alice ! Si je les enlevais, tout le charme de la cuisine s'en irait avec !** Remarquai-je**  
**- **Derrière la porte là c'est le cellier !** Souligna Jasper.**  
**- **Il y a deux chambres en haut, et une salle de bain, viens !**

La pièce suivante était petite et confortable, il n'y avait que le carrelage crème et les tuyaux d'arrivés d'eau qui étaient posés. Le travail n'était pas encore achevé.**  
**La première chambre était tapissée d'un rose allant du plus pale au plus foncé. Des rideaux blancs paraient les deux fenêtres, la luminosité de la pièce me sauta aux yeux, cette pièce serait extra pour la nurserie. La dernière pièce, aux tons dorés beiges et marron était idéal pour notre.... pour la chambre à coucher de Bella. J'imaginais déjà un immense lit à baldaquin, une coiffeuse dans l'angle, où Bella pourrait coiffer ses magnifiques cheveux........

J'eus du mal à revenir sur terre. Je me retournais vers ma famille. **  
**- **Merci infiniment à vous tous ! Vous avez fait un travail extraordinaire et d'un goût très sur ! J'adore les tons choisis, pour les deux chambres !** ajoutai-je heureux**  
**- **Rosalie c'est occupé de la nurserie, Emmet et Jasper ont rénové le salon et le hall, j'ai fait la grande chambre, pour la cuisine et la salle de bain, tout le monde y a mit la main, voilà !**_**  
**_**- Ah, il faut aussi qu'on te montre quelque chose qui te sera très utile !** Ajouta Emmet l'air goguenard.

Hou là! Je me méfiais quand il avait cette tête là. Je pouvais m'attendre à tout de sa part. Nous descendîmes et allâmes au salon, Emmet se dirigea vers le mur en lambris et... un clic retentit.... une porte dérobée s'ouvrit

- **Oh mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une porte là !** M'écriai-je.**  
**- **On l'a découverte quand on a cassé le mur !** Ajoutait Jasper.**  
**- **Mais où mène cette porte ? **Demandai-je**  
**- **Ah ahhhh ! Tu vas voir, viens, suis-nous !**

D'abord, une dizaine de marches nous amena dans un très long sous terrain voûté en pierres, il n'y avait pas de lumière mais nous, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Tout au bout, d'autres marches nous menèrent vers une autre porte, elle paraissait neuve. Bizarre. Emmet l'ouvrit. Nous étions dans le boudoir du rez-de-chaussée chez nous.

- **Pas possible, mais nous n'avons jamais vu de porte ici ?** M'écriai-je.**  
**- **Oui ! **Continuait Emmet hilare. **On est parti depuis ta maison, on a suivi jusqu'au bout le couloir, comme le fond était bouché, on a fait un trou pour voir ou on était, voilà ! Les anciens propriétaires avaient muré le passage souterrain, des deux cotés !** Expliquait-il.**  
**- **Mais alors on pourra passer d'une maison à l'autre sans que personne ne le sache ! Oh mais c'est génial ! Et pour Renesmée ça va être drôlement pratique ! **

Je jubilais, jamais je n'aurais pu trouver une maison plus pratique et plus adapté pour nous, tout était extra. Ma vie en sera simplifiée !

- **Et, il n'y a pas que pour Renesmée que c'est pratique..... !** Ricana Emmet.**  
**- **Emmet, Bella est humaine, que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?** Soulignai-je, malheureux.**  
**- **Mouai ! C'est vrai, je suis stupide ! **_**  
**_**- En attendant, Je vous adore ! Et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait ! Alice, Rosalie, oserai-je encore vous demandez quelque chose ?**_**  
**_**- Oui, oui, oui ! D'accord Edward ! On est d'accord !** S'écria Alice en trépignant.**  
**- **C'est vrai ! J'avais perdu l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un qui devinait toujours ce que je voulais avant de l'exprimer à voix haute !** Dis-je en riant.**  
**- **Alors vous voulez bien m'aider à décorer la maison ? **_**  
**_**- Naturellement ! **Rétorqua Alice. **Si tu ne nous l'avais pas demandé, nous ne te l'aurions jamais pardonné !**

Elle prenait le bras de Rosalie.

- **Rosi ! Tu te rappelle le beau lit que je t'ai dis avoir vu la semaine dernière à Port Angeles...... !**

Elles s'éloignaient, déjà perdu dans leurs bavardages, des projets pleins la tête.

- **Alors là ! On est tranquille pour un moment !** S'esclaffèrent Emmet, et Jasper.**  
**- **Désolé les gars ! **Répliquai-je l'air penaud.**  
**- **Ba ! Ce n'est pas grave, on se rattrapera après !** Souligna Emmet malicieusement.

Je pris mes deux frères par le cou, et les entraînai au salon.

- **Alors ! Racontez-moi un peu, ce qui s'est passé depuis votre retour ! J'ai remarqué que tu ne quittais pas souvent Rosalie des yeux Emmet !**_**  
**_**- Mouai ! Il n'y a pas que des yeux, qu'il ne la quitte pas ! **Ajouta Jasper hilare.**  
**- **Ahh ! Alors ce que j'ai cru apercevoir tout à l'heure, n'est pas une illusion ?**_**  
**_**- Oui ! Tu ne crois quand même pas, que je l'ai fais transformer pour les voisins ! **Ajouta-t-il goguenard.**  
**- **Alors ! Amoureux maintenant ?**_**  
**_**- Ben... Mouai ! Désolé Edward ! **Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, baissa la tête, et il pris un air coupable. **Je sais, je suis un crétin, je t'ai fais des infidélités ! Mais je ne suis plus un cœur à prendre !** Me dit-il l'air très triste.

J'éclatais de rire, sacré Emmet toujours aussi fou.

- **Tu n'as pas du t'ennuyer Jasper avec celui ci !** Ajoutai-je hilare. **  
**- **Oui ! Nous avons passé de bon moment ! **_**  
**_**- Et Rosalie ! Ou en est-elle maintenant !** Demandai-je


	12. Chapter 12

_L'attente_

Emmet redevint sérieux d'un coup. **  
**- **Les premiers jours ont été très durs ! Les souvenirs du viol l'avaient extrêmement traumatisé ! Mais le fait d'être devenu vampire fut pour elle bénéfique ! Pour elle, Rosalie Hall est morte, la nouvelle Rosalie est née le jour de sa transformation ! Comme un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide ! Puisque les sensations humaines sont beaucoup moins fortes que ce que nous ressentons en tant que vampires, elle arrive à les occultés ! **_**  
**_**- J'en suis heureux pour elle, Emmet !** Précisai-je **  
**- **Elle est forte, tu sais ! Et comme elle sait que vous avez fait le nécessaire pour que ces ordures ne fassent plus de mal, alors elle va de l'avant !** finit-il**  
**- **Et tu es là pour l'aider aussi !** ajoutai-je**  
**- **Mouai ! Elle n'a plus le temps de penser à autre chose qu'a moi !** Railla-t-il à nouveau.**  
**- **Et toi ! Nous ne t'avons pas laissé beaucoup de temps, quand nous sommes partis en voyage !** Demandai-je à Jasper.**  
**- **Tu sais Edward ! L'important se n'est pas là durée, mais l'intensité qui compte ! Crois en ma très grande expérience !** persifla-t-il **  
**- **Euh ! Peux-tu garder tes pensées aux repos Jasper !** Ajoutai-je un peu gêné.**  
**- **Houpssss désolé ! **Fit-il en guettant pour voir, si Alice l'avait entendu. **Bon si on organisait une bonne chasse demain matin !**_**  
**_**- Oui ! On y va tous ensemble ! **S'écria Emmet.**  
**- **Je suis partant ! Les chasses à Chicago n'étaient pas des plus amusantes ! Nous y allions les uns après les autres ! **expliquai-je**  
**- **Ok pour demain alors ! Je vais aller voir si ses dames sont partantes aussi !  
**

Emmet rejoignit les filles, il glissa sa main sur la taille de Rosalie, et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. **  
**- **Je vais défaire mes bagages, à tout à l'heure !**

Je montais à l'étage, mon sac fut vite vidé et ranger. Le dernier livre que j'avais commencé à lire, était encore posé sur le canapé. Je m'installais confortablement et me replongeais dans la lecture. C'était la pleine lune aujourd'hui, sa clarté éclairait la chambre, formant sur le tapis un mélange d'ombre et de lumière. Les phrases dansaient devant mes yeux, mes pensées partaient au loin, vers les deux femmes de ma vie. Que faisaient-elles, comment allaient-elles ? Comment allai-je retrouver ma fille, qui changeait si vite ? Que nous réservait l'avenir ? pour elle ? Pour nous ? Que de questions sans réponse ! L'installation de mes amours à Forks allait me simplifier les choses, et en même temps me les compliquer. Mon cœur, mon corps, et l'être que je suis combattaient férocement. Mon cœur nageait dans le bonheur, pouvoir voir Bella et Renesmée autant que je le souhaitais, était un ravissement permanent. Mon corps réclamait sa part de plénitude, de volupté, de satisfaction charnelle. J'aimais Bella avec mon cœur, mais aussi avec mon corps. Et ces satisfactions m'étaient à présent interdites. Et enfin l'être que j'étais, réclamait le sang, et la mort. J'allais mener le combat le plus dur de toute ma vie, j'allais me battre contre moi-même.  
L'aube pointait son nez, le jour se levait. Je me changeais rapidement, et rejoignais mes frères et sœurs. **  
**

- **Ou allons-nous, alors ?** Questionnai-je gaiement.**  
**- **Que diriez-vous d'aller au nord du lac ? Le gibier y est nombreux ?** Proposa Emmet, notre chasseur émérite. **  
**- **Ok pour moi mon monkey man !** Approuva Rosalie d'une voix rauque et envoûtante.**  
**- **Pour nous aussi !** Acquiescèrent Alice et jasper en cœur.**  
**

Nous-nous élançâmes dans la forêt, un tapis blanc immaculé étouffait le bruit de nos pas. Le paysage était époustouflant, d'une blancheur étincelante. Les arbres croulaient sous le poids de la neige. Je n'entendais que les rires de mes compagnons qui se bombardaient de boules, tout en courant. J'en recevais ma part aussi, que je me faisais un plaisir de rendre. Emmet voulait absolument me faire tomber, mais je réussissais toujours à le contrer au dernier moment, grâce à mon don.**  
**- **Tricheur !** me criait-il**  
**Je m'élançais à mon tour et lui attrapais les pieds de mes deux mains. Le bruit de sa chute dans la neige était étouffé par nos moqueries. Quand il se releva, des glaçons s'étaient accrochés dans ces cheveux, il ressemblait à un troll géant. Un carillon mélodieux sortit de la bouche d'Alice, tandis que Rosalie le plaquait au sol à son tour, et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. **  
**- **Mmmm ! Encore !** Disait Emmet en riant. **  
**Et d'un mouvement fluide, se redressait et plaquait à son tour Rosalie dans la neige.**  
**- **Heu ! On n'est pas venu pour une partie de chasse ?** Dis-je goguenard. **  
**- **Rabat-joie !** Cria Emmet hilare en se relevant.**  
**Grâce aux rires et à la chasse, la matinée passa rapidement.

Au moment de rentrée, à la lisière du bois, quatre grands loups et un homme apparurent. Ils s'avançaient vers nous doucement. **  
**- **Cullen !** Lançait Jacob, car l'homme c'était lui.**  
**

Tous mes frères et sœurs se regroupèrent autour de moi, faisant face à la meute.**  
**- **Si tu t'attends à ce que je dise oui à ta proposition, tu peux toujours rêver cabot ! **Crachai-je en réponse à la pensée de Jacob.**  
**- **Que se passe–t-il ! Que veux-t-il !** demandait Jasper**  
**- **Il sait que Bella revient à Forks ! Le père de Bella a reçu une lettre, lui annonçant le retour de sa fille ! Il me prévient que je ne dois pas approcher de Bella !** Expliquai-je.**  
**- **Tu ne crois quand même pas espèce de sangsue, que tu vas pouvoir l'approcher ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voie, elle te croit mort ! Il te faut partir d'ici ! **Assena-t-il.**  
**- **Bella revient ici parce qu'elle sait qui je suis, chien galeux ! Et ça ne la dérange pas, contrairement à toi ! **_**  
**_**- Comment ? **Hurla-t-il. **Tu l'as vu à Chicago ? Et elle sait que tu es devenu un buveur de sang ?**_**  
**_**- Oui ! Elle a accepté mon statut aussi facilement qu'elle a accepté le tien !** Le défiai-je.**  
**- **Comment sais-tu qu'elle est au courant pour moi ?** Rétorqua-t-il surpris.**  
**- **Elle me l'a dit, tout simplement parce qu'elle a compris que la deuxième moitié de la légende est vraie aussi ! Le loup et le gentil vampire, ça ne te dis rien ?** Ajoutai-je ironiquement.**  
**- **Grrrrrrr sale vampire ! Tu ne compte pas vivre avec elle quand même ! Elle est humaine, toi, tu n'es qu'un monstre !**_**  
**_**- Non ! Mais je ne serai jamais très loin ! Alors ne t'en approche pas non plus ! Compris ? **_**  
**_**- Alors là ne compte pas là dessus ! Je la verrai autant de fois qu'elle le souhaitera ! **Grommela-t-il.**  
**- **Alors, il faudra me passer sur le corps cabot ! **Braillai-je férocement.**  
**- **Avec plaisir buveur de sang !**

Derrière lui, un grognement féroce retenti. Jacob se retourna vers le loup noir. C'était un rappel à l'ordre de Sam, le chef de la meute.

- **Houai ! **Cracha Jacob au loup !**  
**- **Dans la maison du régisseur !** Répondis-je à la question muette de Jacob.**  
**- **Alors elle va vivre seul là bas !**_**  
**_**- Oui ! Avec la petite !**_**  
**_**- Quelle petite ? **Enquit-il très surpris.**  
**- **Notre fille pardi ! J'étais étonné qu'elle ne lui ait pas annoncé sa naissance.**_**  
**_**- ? Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte !** dit-il déconcerté**  
**- **Oh ! Ah ! Je comprends ! Elle a annoncé le décès de la petite à ses parents je suppose ! C'est comme ça que tu l'as appris ?** Jacob acquiesça de la tête. **Il ne faut pas que ses parents la voient puisque la petite est à moitié humaine ... !**_**  
**_**- Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu n'as pas... elle n'as pas... **_**  
**_**- Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détailles, mais elle a été conçue quand je me suis fais mordre, voilà ! On ne savait pas, ni Bella, ni moi !**_**  
**_**- C'est un monstre alors ! Sa fille est un monstre ! Comme toi ? **Cracha-t-il.**  
**

Je lisais la répulsion dans son regard. Ma fille allait être tranquille, Jacob ne l'approcherait pas. Tant mieux, un souci de moins. J'aurais déjà assez de mal avec Bella. **  
**

- **Laisse ma fille et ma femme tranquille ! C'est tout ce que je demande !**_**  
**_**- Elle n'est plus ta femme, sangsue !**_**  
**_**- Oh ! Si, elle est ma femme, et pour l'éternité !** Assenai-je implacablement.**  
**- **Allez, viens Edward !** **  
**Jasper me tirait par le bras. **  
**- **Oui ! On c'est tout dit clébard !**_**  
**_**- Pour l'instant !** Me dit-il en me défiant du regard.** Oui ! Pour l'instant !  
**

Jacob rejoignit les loups et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois. **  
**

- **Maudit soit ces chiens !** Crachai-je.**  
**- **Je vois quelques petites frictions en perspective !** Annonça alice.**  
**- **Oui ! Pas besoin de vision pour le comprendre ! **Ajoutai-je.**  
**- **Allez rentrons !** fit Emmet**  
**- **Oui ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche Edward ! En route pour les achats petit frère !** Ajouta Alice une large sourire sur les lèvres.**  
**- **Mouai ! Heureux de ne pas être à ta place Edward !** Ricana Emmet.**  
**- **Et si je te disais Emmet, que je suis heureux d'aménager la maison, tu me croirais ? **affirmai-je**  
**- **Ben ! C'est vrai qu'a ta place je serais peut être heureux aussi !** souligna –t-il.**  
**- **On fait la course jusqu'à la maison !** Cria Jasper en filant déjà.**  
**

Le retour ressembla à l'aller, rire, bousculade, et bataille. **  
**

L'après midi avec Alice fut ... gratifiant. ( Ben oui, je n'avais jamais fait d'achat comme ça, avant, mais pour mes petites femmes, je voulais que tout soit parfait ) Alice me fit voir une multitude de chose, et finalement, je trouvais mon bonheur. Tout serait livré dans trois jours. **  
**Ma complicité avec Alice s'en trouva encore renforcé. Elle avait beau être parfois horripilante quand elle décidait quelque chose, je l'adorais quand même, ma sœur, mon amie, ma confidente. **  
**Grâce au don d'Alice, nous faisions fructifier notre argent, avec de bon placement. Je pouvais alors gâter mes chéries sans problème.

- **Alors ! Avez-vous trouvé de jolies choses ?** Demanda Rosalie.**  
**- **Oui ! De superbes objets, tu verras et bientôt tu pourras aussi venir en ville, puisque tu t'adapte bien ! **Ajoutait Alice.**  
**- **Oui ! Il me tarde de pouvoir sortir à nouveau ! **_**  
**_**- C'est pour très bientôt mon amour !** Affirma Emmet. **Je suis fière de la vitesse ou tu t'intègre ton nouveau statut !** **  
**

Les deux jours suivants furent consacrés au rangement du grenier. Comme tous les meubles enlevés de la maison du régisseur, avaient été entreposé dans le garage, l'agencement du grenier ne fut pas une mince affaire. Mais finalement, nous pûmes y ranger tous les meubles. **  
**

- **Ouf ! Je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir fini ! **Souligna Rosalie. **Ce n'est pas des choses que je ferais tous les jours ! En plus j'ai horreurs des araignées, et là il y en avait partout !** **  
**- **Dis ! Tu ne vas quand même pas être le premier vampire au monde à te sauver devant une araignée ? **railla Emmet **  
**Rosalie lui assena une tape derrière la tête. **  
**- **Ne te moque pas de moi mon monkey ! Ou alors il y aura des représailles !** Fit Rosalie en le regardant avec des yeux de biches.**  
**Je pouffais de rire en regardant la tête d'Emmet, on aurait cru un enfant privé de son jouet favori. **  
**- **Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !** Rétorqua Jasper ironique en arrivant dans le hall.**  
**- **Allez viens ! Allons nous promener un peu monkey man !** Enchaîna Rosalie.**  
**Il quittèrent la pièce mains dans la main.

J'allais m'installer au salon quand Jasper me tendit une lettre.**  
**- **Edward ! Le facteur a déposé une lettre pour toi ! Elle vient de Chicago !** Précisa-t-il.**  
**

Un demi-quart de seconde plus tard, j'arrachais la lettre de ses mains. Et je filais dans ma chambre. Je serrais la missive contre mon cœur, mes mains tremblaient quand je déchirais l'enveloppe. J'avais envie d'être seul, pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement ce bonheur. Belle, et fine, l'écriture de Bella apparu.

Chicago le 3 janvier 1919

Mon Amour, mon aimé,

Le temps me paraît long, sans toi à mes cotés,

mon cœur remplis de joie, souffre de ton absence,

mais te savoir vivant, guéri mon impatience.

De te revoir bientôt, je rêve toutes les nuits,

pouvoir poser mes lèvres, sur ta bouche tentatrice,

tes mains douces sur ma peau, les miennes contre ton cœur,

malgré qu'il ne batte plus, je ne l'ai pas perdu.

Je t'aime mon aimé, et pour l'éternité.

Bella Masen

Mon cœur aurait battu la chamade s'il n'était pas mort, ces quelques lignes me comblaient de bonheur. Je portais le feuillet à mes lèvres, et soupirais d'aise. Je restais là, allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, savourant encore et encore, ces quelques mots d'amour. Malheureusement, la réalité reprit ces droits. Ces mots ne m'étaient plus destinés, je devais m'empresser de le lui dire.

Forks le 10 janvier 1919

Amour de ma vie.

Je suis ému par tes mots d'amour, et je me pose toujours la même question. Comment peux-tu encore m'aimer ?

Je suis un monstre à présent, un être de légende, qui ne peut t'apporter que des ennuis.

Mon cœur saigne de ne plus pouvoir t'aimer, comme l 'homme que j'étais.

Tu me parles de baiser, de caresse, ces choses là nous sont à présent interdites.

Si j'étais encore un homme je te ferais l'amour jusqu'au premières lueurs du jour, mais je ne suis qu'un vampire amoureux d'une sirène.

Nous vivons dans deux mondes différents à présent, et rien au monde ne peut changer ce fait.

Mes sentiments humains étant démultipliés par la transformation, je vais t'aimer comme seul il m'est permis de le faire.

Je vais t'aimer avec tendresse, et te laisser vivre ta vie d 'humaine, mais je serai toujours tapi dans l'ombre pour t'apporter aide et protection.

Même si mon cœur si refuse, mon esprit veut que tu passes à autre chose.

Vis ta vie, mon amour, ne laisse pas le passé t'emprisonner, un autre homme viendra te combler et te donner ce que je ne peux plus t'apporter.

Penses à moi en tant qu'ami maintenant, laisses Edward Masen dans sa tombe, il n'existe plus, c'est Edward Cullen qui te le demande comme une faveur.

A très bientôt, mon Aimée.

Edward Cullen

* * *

Chicago le 16 janvier 1919

Edward **Cullen**

Si la dernière lettre était une lettre d'amour, celle ci n'en est pas une.

Je n'ai jamais connu une personne aussi bornée que toi.

Tu es le plus stupide des monstres que je connaisse.

Si tu crois qu'avec de belle parole, je vais arrêter de t'aimer, comme ça ! Simplement parce que tu me le demande !

C'est que tu as du faire une chute d'au moins cent mètres de haut et te cogner la tête, par la même occasion.

Alors, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire Edward Cullen.

Je suis tombée amoureuse en quelques heures d'Edward Masen, il était charmant, pétillant, délicieux et merveilleux.

Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé, que tu n'étais plus le même, j'ai eu peur.

Peur que tu es changé, peur que l'homme que j'avais aimé, n'existe plus.

C'est donc avec une appréhension grandissante que je t'attendais dans la chambre.

Lorsque tu es apparu, et que tu t'es sauvé, j'ai pris peur, peur que tu disparaisses sans que j'ai appris quelle personne tu étais devenu.

Puis, nous sommes allés au salon, je t'ai vu si attendrissant, assis sur ta chaise, très à l'écart de moi.

Tu avais tellement peur de moi, que s'en était émouvant, désarment. Le vampire qui a peur de l'humaine.

Là, j'ai su que je t'aimerais à jamais,

Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward Cullen en deux secondes, tu gardais toujours les qualités que j'avais aimées en toi, maintenant, tu en avais acquis d'autres.

Alors, que tu t'appelles Cullen ou Masen, pour moi n'a aucune importance, je t'aime toi, et toi uniquement, avec ton passé, ton présent et ton avenir.

Voilà, finis vite notre maison, j'arrive le 23, avec armes et bagages.

A très bientôt, amour de mon passé, l'avenir nous attend.

Ta femme Bella

J'étais ébahi, quel caractère cette femme. Ma femme ! Même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec son point de vue, j'admirais sa détermination. Je la savais capable d'aplanir n'importe quelle difficulté. Malgré l'impossibilité de notre situation, j'aimais à penser, qu'elle arriverait à trouver une issus positive. Dans deux jours, je reverrais son visage, ce visage tant aimé, tant désiré.  
Je me dirigeais vers la maison. Je voulais jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la décoration, nous avions terminé la veille, Alice Rosalie et moi, y avions consacré les quinze derniers jours.  
L'entrée était claire, lumineuse, un long tapis gris argenté ornait le sol. Sur le mur à gauche, un magnifique miroir renvoyait mon image, une console en marbre était en dessous avec, posé au centre, un vase de chine.

Dans le salon, un sofa gris garnis de coussins orangés était placé au centre de la pièce, deux fauteuils assortis étaient posé de part et d'autres d'une table basse, devant la cheminée. Une grande bibliothèque couvrait un des murs, un guéridon encadré de deux chaises était posé proche de la fenêtre. On pourra y jouer aux échecs, si Bella aimait ça. Sur le mur en lambris, au font de la pièce, deux magnifiques tableaux délimitaient l'endroit de la porte du passage sous-terrain.  
La cuisine était à présent rempli d'ustensiles. Accrochée au mur, une batterie de cuisine en cuivre, attendaient la cuisinière et le buffet regorgeait de vaisselle. De grandes chaises en bois massif étaient venues finir de meubler la pièce.  
Je montais à l'étage, trois portes me faisait face.

La salle de bain était à présent aménagé, une grande baignoire en fonte, avec les pieds en cuivre, trônait au centre. Un lavabo de marbre, surmonté d'un miroir doré habillait le mur de gauche. La robinetterie était en cuivre, les portes serviettes aussi. De grand doubles rideaux ocre et un grand voilage blanc drapait la grande fenêtre. Deux petits tapis assortis aux tentures finissaient de décoré le sol.

La nurserie attira plus particulièrement mon attention. Un lit en fer forgé, drapé de voilage blanc, garnissait le mur d'en face. Les deux fenêtres étaient de part et d'autres du berceau, de longues tentures plissées atténuaient la clarté extérieure. Une armoire et une commode meublaient le mur de droite, tandis que sur la gauche, des étagères ainsi qu'un petit coffre, regorgeaient de jouets et peluches. Au centre de la pièce, un immense tapis de laine, attendait les premiers jeux de ma fille.

Restait la dernière pièce, la chambre de Bella, la plus belle pièce de la maison. J'avais trouvé le lit chez un ébéniste de grand talent, il venait de le terminé. Taillé dans un bois clair, quatre hautes colonnes encadraient le lit et soutenaient les tringles à rideau du baldaquin. Un voilage diaphane, crème et doré, entourait le lit, les oreillers, les draps blanc et l'édredon marron finissaient la garniture du lit. Une immense armoire en massif clair, couvrait la totalité du mur droit de la chambre. Alice avait insisté sur la nécessité d'avoir un très grand espace de rangement pour les vêtements. A l'opposé, une coiffeuse surmonté d'un majestueux miroir, attendait Bella et ses accessoires de beauté. Un repose pied et un fauteuil agrémenté de coussin doré posé sur un tapis crème finissaient l'ameublement de la pièce.

J'étais très satisfait du travail effectué par mes sœurs et moi-même. Les goûts très sur et leurs sens innées pour rendre pratique la moindre chose, avait fait de cette maison un havre de paix.  
Je pouvais attendre mes amours dans la sérénité à présent, la dernière petite chose à faire, était d'aller chassé demain pour minimiser les risques de dérapage avec Bella**. **  
Ces dernières heures furent longues, très longue pour moi, je tournais en rond ou regardais ma montre à gousset toutes les cinq minutes.

**- **_**Edward ! Arrêtes de marcher en long et en large ! Tu me saoule !**_ lança Emmet exaspéré  
**- **_**Laisse le tranquille Emmet ! Essaye de le comprendre !**_disait Jasper  
**- **_**Emmet ! Tais-toi ! Moi aussi j'ai envi de revoir Bella !**_ Ajouta Rosalie _**Elle est mon amie ne l'oublie pas !**__**  
**__**- Encore cinq minutes Edward !**_ Annonça Alice.  
Je me précipitais sur le perron, J'écoutais attentivement les différents bruits qui me parvenaient de loin. Un bruit de moteur de voiture approchait.  
**- **_**Les voilà Edward !**_ Confirmait Alice, en me prenant par le bras.  
**- **_**Oui !**_Fut la seul chose qui sorti de ma bouche.  
**- **_**Doucement Edward ! Tu me fais mal au bras !**_ souligna Alice  
**- **_**Oupss excuse-moi ! Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'étais aussi nerveux !**_ admettais-je  
**- **_**Nerveux ?...**_Elle éclata de rire._** Nous si alors !**_Continua Alice en riant.

Le véhicule arriva et s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Je m'empressais d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Bella était là, devant moi, belle, magnifique et radieuse. Je tendais la main pour l'aidé à sortir, elle y posa la sienne chaude et douce. Quand elle planta son regard dans le mien, une détermination farouche éclairait ses yeux  
**- **_**Alors Monsieur Cullen ! Je vous défi de me refuser un baiser !**_ Asséna-t-elle.

* * *

Voila la suite de mon histoire

qu'en pensez-vous?

donnez moi vos impressions... MERCI


	13. Chapter 13

**_Un pont entre deux mondes_**

**- **_**Alors là, Edward ! Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler frangin ! L'honneur des Cullen est en jeu ! **_**Répliqua Emmet hilare. **

**Mon regard se fit intense et plongea dans celui de Bella. Et sans la quitter des yeux je remarquais :**

**- **_**Je ne me défilerai pas, et je relèverai le défi en temps et en heure, Madame Masen ! Mais avant, permets moi te présenter à ma nouvelle famille Bella !**_**  
****Je me retournais vers eux, ils s'étaient rapproché du véhicule. Je les désignais un par un****  
**

**- **_**Voici Emmet ! ... Jasper ! ... Alice ! ... Et Rosalie que tu connais très bien ! Voilà je vous présente Bella !**__**  
**___

_**- Sa femme !**_**Ajouta Bella narquoise.****_Ces temps ci, il a tendance à l'oublier ! Rosi, je suis trop heureuse de te revoir, Carlisle m'a expliqué que je ne devais pas m'approcher de toi pour l'instant, mais bientôt nous pourrons rattraper le temps perdu et j'en suis très heureuse !_**

********

**- **_**Elle me plait ta femme Edward ! Nous allons très bien nous entendre ! Je le sens ! Salut Bella !**_**Dit Alice****  
**

**Elle s'avança, prit Bella dans ses bras et lui posa sur chaque joue un baiser sonore. J'esquissais un geste de défense instinctif, vite stoppé par le regard d'Alice****. ****  
****- **_**Oh tu sens vraiment bon Bella ! Je comprends mieux la réaction d'Edward maintenant !**_**  
**

**Elle était là, entouré de vampire, et rien dans son comportement n'indiquait la moindre peur.****  
**

**- **_**Enchantez de vous connaître tous !**_**Disait Bella.**_**Esmée m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître ! Elle vous envoi à tous de gros baiser ! Ils doivent arriver dans une quinzaine de jours, Carlisle a reçu l'accord pour le poste de médecin à l'hôpital de Forks !**__**  
**___

_**- Génial ! On sera enfin tous réuni !**_**Répliqua Jasper.****  
**

**- **_**En parlant de tous !**_**Dit Bella**

****

**Elle se retourna vers la voiture, ouvrit la porte arrière. Un gros tas informe était posé sur le siège arrière, et au milieu, une petite frimousse dépassait des couvertures, une fillette d'environ un an dormait.****  
**

**- **_**Renesmée ? **_**Dis-je ébahi.****  
****- **_**Oui mon amour, c'est ta fille !**_**  
**

**Ils se penchèrent tous vers la voiture, chacun y allait de son commentaire.**

****

**- **_**Pas possible !**__**  
**__**- Non incroyable !**__**  
**__**- Grandiose !**__**  
**__**- Eh ben Edward, tu as de la bonne graine ! Mon vieux, chapeau bas **__!_** Ajouta Emmet, en s'inclinant devant moi.**

**La fillette ouvrit les yeux, et nous dévisagea un par un. Quand elle s'arrêta sur moi, un sourire magique éclaira son visage. J'entendais des Ohhhhhh derrière moi. Et elle tendit ses petites mains vers moi. ****  
****- **_**Papa ! **_

********

**Un bruit de clochette venait de sortir de sa bouche. L'entendre parler était en soit magique, mais qu'elle m'appelle papa à la seconde même ou elle me reconnaissait, était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Bella me regardait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ma propre émotion égalait la sienne. Je me penchais doucement dans la voiture et empoignais le petit paquet de couverture qui gigotait. Renesmée me regardait droit dans les yeux. ****  
**

**- **_**Bonjour ma chérie ! Oh tu as tellement changé ! Moi aussi je t'aime !**_

********

**Je me penchais et déposais un baiser sur ses boucles brunes.****  
****- **_**Il faudrait rentrer ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle attrape froid !**_**Expliqua Bella.****  
****- **_**Oui rentrons !**_

********

**Nous pénétrions dans la maison, d'une main, je portais la petite, de l'autre j'entourais la taille de Bella, j'avais trop d'envie de la toucher aussi****. ****  
****- **_**Puis-je porter ma petite-nièce ? **_**  
****Alice tendait les mains dans sa direction. Renesmée regarda Alice puis moi, et finalement tendit ces mains vers sa tante.****  
****- **_**Coucou ma puce je suis tata Alice ! **__**  
**__**- Tata Alice ! **_**Répéta Renesmée de sa voix au perché.****  
****- **_**Oh tu es adorable ma chérie ! Viens, j'ai pleins de jouets pour toi ! On va bien s'amuser d'accord ?**__**  
**__**- Oui tata Alice !**__**  
**__**- Oh et moi qui ne peux pas encore l'approcher ! **_**S'insurgeait Rosalie.****  
****- **_**Je suis désolée Rosy ! On sentait la peine dans la voix de Bella.**__**  
**__**- Viens Rosalie ! Allons nous promener un peu, encore quelques semaines et tu pourras toi aussi jouer avec elle !**_** Assura Emmet.****  
****Il quittèrent la pièce rapidement, Alice et Jasper entouraient la petite, et jouaient déjà avec elle. **

**Bella se tenait à mes cotés, je lui pris la main, la sienne était chaude et douce, je la portais à mes lèvres. Sentir à nouveau son parfum me grisa, et l'envie d'être seul avec elle, l'emporta.****  
****- **_**Veux-tu aller voir la maison pendant que notre fille joue un moment ?**_**Suggérai-je à Bella.****  
****- **_**Oui ! **_**Souffla-t-elle.****  
**

**Nous sortîmes de la maison, main dans la main, je sentais, la chaleur de Bella à coté de moi, sa moiteur, son sang couler dans ses veines. J'inspirais à grand coup l'air de dehors, je voulais avoir un contrôle total sur moi. J'ouvrais la porte avec la clé, puis la lui tendis****. ****  
****- **_**Merci **__! _**Dit-elle en pénétrant dans le hall.**_** Oh ! Qu'est ce que c'est joli ici !**_**  
****Elle regarda émerveillée, puis s'avança vers une des portes****.****  
****- **_**Ici il y a le salon ! **__Je l'entraînai dans la pièce__**. **__**  
**__**- Oh ! C'est magnifique Edward ! Les couleurs sont superbes !**_**  
****Elle avait les yeux écarquiller, apparemment ça lui plaisait vraiment. La visite passa par la cuisine, puis nous montâmes à l'étage. La salle de bain aux couleurs ocre arrachèrent des cris à Bella. Mais ce qui lui arracha des larmes fut la nurserie****.****  
****- **_**Oh mon dieu Edward **__! _**Souffla-t-elle. **_**On dirait une chambre de princesse !**_**  
****Elle était bouleversée****. ****  
****- **_**Mes frères et sœurs ont fait un travail remarquable ! Bella ! Quand je suis arrivé il y a trois semaine, ils avaient déjà tout tapissé les pièces ! Quand Alice décide quelque chose, rien ne l'arrête ! **__**  
**__**- Mais comment savait-elle ?**__**  
**__**- Grâce à son don Bella !**__**  
**__**- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Elle voit l'avenir !**__**  
**__**- En quelque sorte !**__**  
**__**- J'ai appris que tu avais toi-même un don, que tu lis dans les pensées ! Alors tu sais à quoi je pense ?**_**  
****Elle plissa son nez, apparemment, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas****.****  
****- **_**Non ! Justement et je ne comprends pas pourquoi avec toi je n'y arrive pas ! J'avais déjà remarqué ça, mais ça m'était sorti de la tête avec tout ce qui s'est passé après !**_**Constatai-je finalement****  
****- **_**Alors tu n'arrive pas à lire dans la mienne ?**_**S'étonna-t-elle heureuse.****  
****- **_**Apparemment oui ! **__**  
**__**- J'en suis contente alors **__!_**Soupira-t-elle.****  
****Elle me regarda amoureusement, avec un petit air que j'aurais aimé pouvoir décoder****.****  
****- **_**Et là c'est ta chambre Bella ! **_**  
**

**J'ouvris la porte et m'effaçai pour la laisser passer. Elle pénétra jusqu'au centre, et fit un tour sur elle-même, embrassant des yeux toute la pièce. Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard se troubla et un frisson parcouru son corps. Je n'avais pas besoin de mon don pour savoir à quoi elle pensait. Je pensais et ressentais la même chose, mon corps répondait instinctivement à cet appel. Il fallais que je me ressaisisse rapidement, je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur****. ****  
****- **_**Edward !**_**  
****Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, s'approcha doucement, et s'arrêta à dix centimètres de moi. Les mains le long du corps, elle ne bougeait pas, elle attendait.****  
****- **_**Bella !**_**Murmurai-je.****  
****- **_**Oui Edward !**_**Souffla-t-elle.****  
**

**Oh ! Poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur ma joue. Je me posais les deux seules questions importantes pour l'instant, le monstre était apparemment endormi. Allais-je prendre le risque ? Et pouvais-je résister à cet appel ? ****  
****Sans m'en rendre compte, je me penchais déjà lentement, vers le but ultime, vers cette bouche tentatrice, enivrante, envoûtante. Je sentais le souffle de Bella s'accélérer, son cœur battait la chamade, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement laissant passer son haleine sucrée. Enfin je sentis sur les miennes, ses lèvres douces, chaudes, et sensuelles. Dans mon esprit plus rien d'autre n'existait que cette extase, cette exaltation, cette félicité. Seul nos lèvres se touchaient, l'espace était toujours présent entre nous. Mais les quelques parcelles qui se touchait, brûlait d'un feu ardent. Sa bouche, sa chaleur, son sang... ****  
****Nonnn ! Je pris peur, et me reculais brusquement. ****  
****Je pris une grande respiration, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais cessé de respirer. ****  
****Encore une inspiration, ma gorge me brûlait, mais ça allait, je reprenais pieds. **

****

**Bella était radieuse, la jubilation se lisait sur ses traits****. ****  
****- **_**Oh Edward ! Je t'aime tellement !**_**  
****Elle avait le souffle court et son cœur battait à un rythme précipité. Elle se tenait toujours à la même place, mais je voyais dans son regard, toute l'envie qu'elle avait, de se blottir contre moi****. ****  
****- **_**Notre amour abattra toutes les frontières Edward, j'ai foi en nous ! Et nous construirons ensemble, pierre par pierre, un pont qui réunira nos deux mondes !**_**Ajouta-t-elle avec ferveur. ****  
****- **_**Et moi c'est en toi que j'ai foi ! Tu t'es toujours relevée des épreuves que la vie a mises sur ton chemin ! Tu es tellement forte ! Je me sens minable à coté de toi !**_**  
****- **_**C'est toi qui dit ne pas être fort ? Alors que tu fais des efforts phénoménaux quand je suis près de toi ? Moi aussi j'ai foi en toi Edward ! Je sais que jamais tu ne me feras de mal ! **__**  
**__**- Je t'aime comme un fou Bella ! Et c'est uniquement grâce à ça que je peux résister !**__**  
**__**- C'est ce que je disais ! Notre amour vaincra les épreuves ! **__**  
**__**- Oui, peut être ! Mais je ne sais pas comment ce sera possible. Il n'y a que dans les contes pour enfants que les monstres et les princesses peuvent s'aimer et vivre ensemble heureux. Même si certaines légendes sont vrai, jamais il n'y a eu une histoire sur une humaine et un vampire qui s'aimèrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.**__**  
**__**- Ben alors ! Nous allons être les premiers Edward ! Dans les générations futures, les enfants écouteront la légende d'Edward et de Bella, le gentil vampire et l'humaine !**_**Répondit-elle en plaisantant****. **_**Dis ! A propos d'enfant ! Si on allait voir la nôtre ! **__**  
**__**- Oui ! Allons voir notre merveille !**_**  
****Je m'arrêtais un instant****. ****  
****- **_**Bella ! Que pense Carlisle de la vitesse ou la petite grandit ?**__**  
**__**- Il ne sait que penser Edward !**__**  
**__**- Si en un mois, elle grandit d'un an ! Dans un an et demi elle sera adulte Bella ! Et dans cinq ans ou six ans, elle sera... !**__**  
**__**- Non ! Ne dis pas ça, je t'en pris Edward ! Non ! Je ne veux pas y penser ! Non !**_**Elle frissonnait et secouait la tête pour chasser cette pensée.**_**Il faut en apprendre plus, je ne peux me résoudre à une fin prématurée ! **__**  
**__**- Alice et Jasper vont partir à la fin du mois pour le Kenya ! Nous avons trouvé dans un livre de légende, qu'il existait un vampire qui se nourrissait comme les humains là bas ! Il y a quelques similitudes avec Renesmée, alors, peut être qu'il pourra nous fournirent quelques réponses !**__**  
**__**- J'espère qu'ils trouveront vite ! Il y a des jours ou j'ai tellement peur Edward !**__**  
**__**- Je m'en doute ma chérie ! Mais tu n'es pas seul ! Nous allons franchir cette épreuve ensemble !**__**  
**__**- Oui ! A deux ce sera moins dur !**_**Elle me regardait avec ferveur. ****  
**

**Nous sortîmes de la maison, main dans la main, la neige s'était remise à tomber. Les flocons s'agrippaient à ses cheveux. Les quelques mètres qui séparaient les deux maisons, furent vite parcouru. Le froid s'intensifiait, ces temps ci. Les cheminées marchaient à pleins régimes, pas pour nous, vampires, mais pour Bella et Renesmée. Quand nous franchîmes la porte, nous fûmes accueillis par une scène familiale, Jasper, à quatre pattes, faisait le cheval, Renesmée était assise sur son dos, et le tenait par les cheveux. Alice couchée sur le tapis se désopilait.****  
****- **_**Vas-y ma chérie ! Tire sur les rênes ! Ne te gênes pas !**_**Lançait Alice.****  
****- **_**Hue tonton Jay !**_**Criait Renesmée****.****  
**

**Le tonton, piaffait et ruait comme un cheval, et plus il bougeait, plus la petite riait.****  
****- **_**Eh ben ! On s'amuse bien ici ! Peut-on participer ?**_**Interrogeai-je guilleret****. ****  
****- **_**Pas de problème papa ! Remplaces-moi !**_**Riait Jasper****. ****  
****- **_**A propos de papa et de maman, il faudrait que Renesmée nous appelle différemment pour ne pas faire d'impair devant quelqu'un ! **__**  
**__**- Oui ! C'est sur ! Ben ! Que dirais-tu de... ma-bel, Mabel pour maman Bella ! **__**Et dad-eddy, Deddy pour Daddy (papa) Edward! **__**Quand penses-tu ?**_**Suggéra Bella****  
****- **_**Oui, bonne idée ! Autant habituer Renesmée tout de suite ! **__**  
**__**- Mes parents doivent venir me voir demain ! Pouvez-vous garder la petite Alice ?**__**  
**__**- Bien sur pas de problème ! Nous serons très heureux de l'avoir ici ! Elle est tellement mignonne !**__**  
**__**- Ça va être dur de leur faire croire que j'ai perdu mon bébé il y a un mois ! Pourrais-tu venir avec moi Edward, je souhaite te présenter à mes parents comme le cousin d'Edward ! Je veux qu'il sache que quelqu'un me soutient, et m'aide à traverser les épreuves ! Et autant qu'ils s'habituent à toi tout de suite ! **__**  
**__**- A propos Bella ! Jacob est déjà au courant pour la petite ! Je l'ai rencontré, il y a quelques semaines et je le lui ai appris !**__**  
**__**- Bien, pas de problème ! Nous ne sommes plus à un secret près ! **__Ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.__** Mon ami est un loup, mon mari, un vampire, et ma fille, là c'est le mystère complet !**__**  
**__**- Pauvre Bella !**_**Dit Alice****. **_**Tu attires toutes les anomalies !**__**  
**__**- Oui ! Mais je les aime, mes anomalies ! Et je ne voudrais pas m'en passer ! Ni des uns ni des autres ! **_**Ajouta-t-elle en riant****.****  
****- **_**Mrrr ! Mouai bon !**_**  
****Là, je n'étais pas trop d'accort, mais je ne pouvais rien dire. L'évocation de Jacob m'ulcérait toujours autant****.****  
****- **_**Bella !**_**Appela Emmet****  
****- **_**Oui Emmet !**__**  
**__**- J'ai déchargé ta voiture et déposé tes valises dans ta chambre ! J'ai mis aussi la voiture au garage !**__**  
**__**- Merci Emmet ! Tu es un chou ! Rosy tu me permets d'appeler ton chéri comme ça ! **_**Demanda Bella mutine****.****  
****- **_**Comment sais-tu que Emmet... !**__**  
**__**- Rosy !**_**Coupa Bella****.**_** Je te connais trop bien ma belle ! **__**  
**__**- Mmmm ! Oui tu peux !**_** Un sourire radieux illuminait les traits de Rosalie.**_** C'est vrai que j'adore mon chevalier servant !**_**  
****Bella se tourna vers Renesmée et la pris dans ses bras****.****  
****- **_**Viens ma puce, tu dois manger, allons à la maison ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et je vous remercie pour tout le travail que vous avez fait dans la maison, elle est superbe ! **__**A demain ! ...Edward ?**_**  
****Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, Bella me regardait innocemment, elle ne voulait pas me forcer la main, malgré qu'elle en meure d'envie****. ****  
****- **_**Je... je t'accompagne, mais Bella, je ne resterais pas !**__**  
**__**- D'accord, pas de problème pour moi ! **__**  
**__**- Prenons le passage !**_**Ajoutai-je****  
****- **_**Quel passage ?**_**Demanda-t-elle****  
****- **_**Tu ne lui as pas montré ?**_**S'insurgea Emmet****  
****- **_**Non ! J'ai.. été distrait !**_**Répondis-je****  
**

**- **_**Ah ! Je vois ce qui a pu te distraire, alors l'honneur des Cullen est sauf, Bella ? **_**Interrogea Emmet.****  
****Les yeux moqueurs de Bella, allaient d'Emmet à moi****  
****- **_**Ben, l'honneur des Cullen, je ne sais pas, mais l'honneur des Masen, certainement !**_**  
****Les rires fusaient autour de nous, même Renesmée se mit à rire. Elle n'avait certainement pas compris mais elle voyait la joie autour d'elle et ça lui plaisait****. **

****

**- **_**Bon ! Edward, peux-tu me dire à présent que tu n'es plus « distrait » ce qu'est le passage ?**__**  
**__**- C'est un passage sous terrain entre les deux maisons !**__**  
**__**- C'est vrai ? Un vrai sous terrain ?**_**Elle trépignait****. **_**Mais c'est génial ! **__**  
**__**- Oui ! Notre vie va s'en trouver simplifié !**_**Affirmai-je****  
****- **_**Monte-moi vite s'il te plaît !**__**  
**__**- Viens !**_

********

**Je l'entraînais vers le boudoir et ouvrais la nouvelle porte. Nous avions posé à chaque extrémité des lampes à pétrole pour Bella. J'en allumais une et nous primes la direction de la petite maison. Quand nous débouchions dans le salon, Bella était si enthousiaste, qu'elle se retourna et pressa son visage sur mon torse, mais s'éloigna tout aussitôt Je devais m'habituer à sa spontanéité, ces petits gestes seraient quotidiens****. ****  
****- **_**Tu veux t'occuper de la petite pendant que je prépare le repas ?**__**  
**__**- Viens ma chérie, allons jouer dans la nurserie !**_**  
****Ma fille dans les bras, je gravis rapidement les escaliers. J'ouvris le coffre à jouet, et en sorti quelques peluches.****  
****- **_**Papa ! Ours !**__**  
**__**- Tu veux l'ours ?**__**  
**__**- Oui aime ours !**_**  
****J'entendais Bella s'activer en bas, elle chantonnait, j'étais heureux, la demi-heure avec ma fille, me permis de faire connaissance avec la nouvelle Renesmée.****  
****- **_**A table !**_**Cria Bella !****  
****- **_**On arrive !**_**  
****J'installais ma fille dans la chaise haute.****  
****- **_**Tu veux lui donner ?**__**  
**__**- Je ne sais pas Bella, elle va s'étrangler avec moi !**__**  
**__**- Mais non, essais !**__**  
**__**- Ok ma puce alors sois gentille, je suis un apprenti papa !**__**  
**__**- Penti papa ?**__**  
**__**- Oui mon trésor !**_

********

**Quel bonheur, cette soirée en famille, beaucoup d'éclat de rire la ponctuèrent. Renesmée était si agréable, un amour de bébé. Puis, il fallut que je laisse mes petites femmes allez dormir****. ****  
****- **_**A demain mon amour ! **_**Me dit Bella en se serrant contre mon corps.****  
****- **_**A demain mon cœur, dors bien et fais de beau rêve !**__**  
**__**- Mes rêves ne pourront pas être aussi bien que la réalité Edward ! La seul chose qui me manque à présent, c'est de devenir comme toi, pour que plus rien ne nous sépare !**__**  
**__**- Non, non Bella ! Ne gâche pas cette soirée avec des rêves impossible, n'avons-nous pas déjà des choses que nous aurions jamais imaginées, il y a quelque temps encore !**__**  
**__**- Si Edward, mais je ne laisserai pas ce sujet de coté, c'est mon souhait, c'est mon désir, je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner, je veux vivre avec toi pour l'éternité ! **__**  
**__**- Je ne pourrais pas le supporter Bella, non impossible de t'infliger cette torture !**__**  
**__**- Chut !**_**Elle me passait la main sur la joue, pour effacer la souffrance qui y était inscrite.**_**Ce n'est pas pour demain, mais un jour viendra ! A demain ! Je t'aime !**__**  
**__**- Je t'aime !**_

********

**Je repris le chemin inverse dans le tunnel, et montais dans ma chambre. Cette première journée fut très forte en émotions. Ma petite puce avait conquise tout le monde, Bella aussi. L'après midi du lendemain arriva vite.****  
****Les parents de Bella devaient arriver dans cinq minutes. La petite était vers ces oncles et tantes. Bella tournait en rond, ce premier contacte allait être difficile.****  
****- **_**Edward ! **_**Elle tremblait d'appréhension, Il fallait à tout pris que ces parents croient au décès du bébé, sinon nous serions dans une situation périlleuse****.****  
****- **_**Je suis là Bella ! Nous allons réussir ! **_**  
****Je la serrais dans mes bras****.****  
****- **_**Les voilà !**_

********

**La voiture stoppa aux bas des marches. Monsieur Swan, un homme grand et bien battit, fit le tour du véhicule et aida sa femme à en sortir. Madame Swan, une belle petite femme, brune, le visage en forme de cœur, sauta dans les bras de sa fille. Bella était tellement nerveuse, qu'elle pleura dans les bras de sa maman. Chose qui pour la suite nous rendit service****.**

****

**- **_**Ma chérie, oh mon petit cœur !**__**  
**__**- Oh Maman, Papa ! **_**  
**

**Tien bizarre, je n'arrivais pas à décrypter les pensées de sa mère, elles me venaient par à-coup et que quelques mots. Je comprenais d'où venait le problème pour Bella, elle tenait ça de sa mère apparemment, mais pour elle le blocage était total****. ****  
**

**- **_**Venez mes chéries !**_**Disait le père****. **_**Vous allez attraper froid ! Rentrons !**_

********

**J'attendais à l'intérieur, Bella voulait me présenter après, je devais faire semblant d'arrivée de l'autre maison. Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'installer au salon. Bella commença à raconter la « fable » que nous avions mis au point. Elle se débrouillait pas mal finalement. Le moment arrivait ou je devais faire mon entrée. Je sortais rapidement par derrière, fis le tour de la maison et me pressentais à la porte d'entrée****. ****  
**

**- **_**Ah ! Ça doit être, Eddy, le cousin d'Edward !**_**Expliquait Bella.**

****

**Elle vint m'ouvrir.****  
**

**- **_**Bonjour Isabella !**_**Je me baissais et lui baisais la main****.****  
****- **_**Viens Eddy ! Je vais te présenter à mes parents !**_**  
**

**Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna au salon. Ses parents souriaient, mais au moment ou sa mère croisa mon visage, elle se figea.****  
**

**- **_**Non ! ... Non pas ma fille ! ... Pas encore !**_**Murmura-t-elle.****  
**

**Et elle tomba dans les bras de son époux inanimé.**

**voilà une petit com pour me donner vos impressions... BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	14. Chapter 14

**Helimoen - bellardtwilight - yayalia** Merci pour votre entousiasme il me ravi

**manon - **Oui jusqu'à présent je me suis inspiré de l'histoire original mais certain chose vont changer pour pouvoir integrer la maman de Bella dans la suite puisque le divorce en 1918 ne se faisait pas Voilà pour la parenthèse.

Bizz les filles et encore merci

**_Secret de famille_**

**La confusion la plus totale régna quelques instants, Monsieur Swan étendit sa femme sur le sofa, et lui tapotait le visage. Bella passa un linge humide sur le front de sa mère. Apres un court moment, elle ouvrit les yeux.**

**- **_**Chérie ! Ça va mieux, que t'est-il arrivé ? **__**  
**__**- Rien juste un étourdissement, rien de grave !**_

**Elle se redressa, puis posa sur moi un regard intense mais rapide. Il ne me parvenait de ses pensées, que des flashs, quelques images, un bébé, un palace, une silhouette sombre, rien qu'il ne puisse me donner un début de réponse. **

**- **_**Tiens maman ! Bois ça !**_

**Bella lui tendit un verre d'eau, je voyais sur son visage plein d'interrogation, le comportement de sa mère était, pour elle aussi, incompréhensible. **

**- **_**Bon ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter Edward Cullen, le cousin de mon défunt mari ! Eddy ! Mes parents Renée et Charlie !**__**  
**__**- Enchantez Edward !**_** dit le papa en me tendant la main****  
****- **_**Enchantez Monsieur Swan !**_** répondis-je **

**Puis, me penchant vers la maman, je lui tendis ma main.**

**- **_**Heureux de faire votre connaissance Madame Swan ! **_

**Elle hésita un quart de seconde puis me tendit la main. Elle tressaillit au contact froid de mes doigts, mais me laissa porter sa main à mes lèvres. **

**- **_**Moi de même Edward ! **_

**Sa main trembla dans la mienne. Que cachait cette réaction ? C'est comme si elle savait. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ou sentir que j'étais un vampire ! Bizarre. **

**- **_**Alors c'est vous qui aidez notre petite fille dans les épreuves qu'elle traverse ? **__**  
**__**- Oui Monsieur Swan ! J'essais d'être présent dès qu'elle en émet le souhait !**_

**Apres ces débuts un peu difficiles, la conversation reprit un court normal et le reste de l'après midi se passa au mieux. Au moment des au revoir, les yeux de Charlie se posèrent sur une photo posée sur la cheminée, une photo d'avant « Edward Cullen » Un minuscule nœud noir épinglé dessus, prouvait que ça ne pouvait pas être moi. **

**- **_**Oh ! C'est ... le portrait de ton mari ?**__**  
**__**- Oui papa ! C'est Edward, mon Edward !**_

**Elle prit le cadre dans ses mains et le posa sur son cœur. **

**- **_**Sur le coup j'ai hésité !**_** Dit-il stupéfait. **_**Vous ressemblez tellement à votre cousin ! Sauf pour les yeux ! **_**ajouta-t-il en me regardant****  
****- **_**Oui beaucoup de personne nous confondait à une époque, et nos parents avaient poussé le vice de nous donner le même prénom, car nous sommes nés à deux jour d'intervalle !**__**  
**__**- Oui ! Je l'aurais parié !**_** Marmonna Renée tout doucement, en me regardant avec hostilité. **

**Elle avait parlé si doucement que personne d'autre que moi, ne l'avait entendu. Etait-ce un message pour moi ? **

**- **_**Oui amusant j'imagine ! **_**Répondit le père à mon explication. **_**Ma chérie, je veux que tu passes très souvent nous voir ! Tu nous as tellement manqué l'année dernière !**__**  
**__**- Oui papa promis ! Maman ! Elle pris sa mère dans ces bras. Merci de votre visite à tous les deux, je vous aime !**__**  
**__**- Nous t'aimons aussi ma chérie, prends soins de toi ! Et si tu as le moindre souci av...**_** Elle s'interrompit brusquement. **_**Tu viens chez nous ! **_**Termina finalement Renée.**

**Il quittèrent la demeure et reprirent la route. Bella était perdu dans ses pensées, moi j'étais perplexe. **

**- **_**C'est bizarre, le comportement qu'elle a eu à ton égard !**__**  
**__**- Oui et malheureusement elle est comme toi, je ne peux pas lire ses pensées !**__**  
**__**- Ah ! Je tiens d'elle alors !**__**  
**__**- Apparemment Bella !**__**  
**__**- Pourtant là ! Ça nous aurait bien arrangés pour une fois !**_** Elle poussa un grand soupir. **_**Je suis soulagée, ils ont cru à notre fable !**_

**Je n'en étais pas aussi sur que Bella. Le comportement de sa mère m'inquiéta. Il allait falloir que je parle seul à seul avec Madame Swan au plutôt. **

**- **_**Et puis demain c'est le tour de Jacob !**__**  
**__**- Quoi ?**__**  
**__**- Oui Jacob vient demain me voir !**__**  
**__**- Jacob est dangereux Bella !**_** affirmai-je exaspérer ****  
****- **_**Oui comme toi pas plus ! Je pourrais même dire moins, il a déjà six années d'expérience contrairement à toi !**_

**Ça s'appelait, une fin de non recevoir, vlan ! ... et en plus elle n'avait pas tort **

**- **_**Je sais Bella ! Mais j'ai peur pour toi !**__**  
**__**- Ecoutes Edward, je n'ai pas peur, ni avec toi, ni avec lui, vous ne me ferez jamais de mal !**__**  
**__**- Ok d'accord, mais sois prudente ! Je prendrai Renesmée, si tu veux-la-lui présenter, tu viendras la chercher !**__**  
**__**- Ok sa marche !**_

**Nous rentrâmes par le sous terrain, les habitudes commençaient à s'installer. J'allais le soir, vers mes amours, puis, je rentrais. La nuit était consacrée à la recherche, la lecture.****  
****Aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas d'excellente humeur, je grognais pour des riens, je savais que Jacob était arrivé, je l'avais vu rentré dans la maison. J'étais soucieux. ****  
****Soudain, des éclats de voix retentir, je me précipitais vers la porte d'entrée lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas. Jacob sortit en trombe. Son regard aurait du me tuer tant il était mauvais, il grimpa dans sa voiture, et fila. **

**- **_**Crétin de Quileute ! **_**Cria Bella le bras en l'air dans sa direction.**

**Elle était en rage, des rougeurs couvraient ses joues. **

**- **_**Je vais l'étrangler ! Dire ça de ma fille ! Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? Il n'est pas un monstre lui ! Qu'est ce qu'il est alors ! ...**_

**Elle continua comme ça encore un grand moment, passant du salon au hall, du hall à la cuisine, de la cuisine au salon... Elle parla autant qu'elle ne bougea. J'étais content. Content car ce n'était pas le grand amour avec Jacob. Et j'avais envie de rire, car elle était merveilleuse dans sa rage, elle pétillait**

**- **_**Et ne te moque pas de moi ! **_**Lança-t-elle quand elle perçut le sourire sur mes lèvres.****  
****- **_**Oh Bella tu es si belle quand tu es en colère !**_** M'esclaffai-je finalement.**_** Je t'adore !**__**  
**__**- Tu rirais moins si tu savais ce qu'il a dit !**_** Ironisa-t-elle.****  
****- **_**Ah! Et qu'a-t-il dit ?**__**  
**__**- Que notre fille est un monstre vampirisé et qu'il ne veut surtout pas la voir !**__**  
**__**- Je comprends ta peine ma chérie !**_** Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, ( j'avais de plus en plus de facilité à la prendre dans mes bras, car l'odeur de Bella flottait partout ) .**_** Mais je comprends aussi ton « ami » !**__**  
**__**- Quoi ?**_**  
****- **_**Oui ! C'est instinctif pour lui ! Dès qu'il sent un vampire, l'instinct le fait se transformés Bella ! **__**  
**__**- Comment sais-tu cela ?**__**  
**__**- J'ai rencontré Jacob plusieurs fois ! Mais la première fois, quand il m'a reconnu, mon odeur la renseigné sur mon statut de vampire et il s'est transformé !**__**  
**__**- Oh mon dieu ! **_

**Elle avait porté sa main à la bouche. Elle était atterrée, son regard intensifier par la peur, me brûlait.**

**- **_**Calme-toi Bella ! Rien n'est arrivé ! On a juste échangé des paroles désagréables !**__**  
**__**- Tu es sur ? Tu ne me cache rien ?**__**  
**__**- Oui Bella ! La seule chose qui en est ressortit, c'est que nous ne nous aimons pas ! C'est pourquoi, j'aime autant qu'il ne voit pas notre fille, ne sachant pas quelle réaction il pourrait avoir vis à vis d'elle !**__**  
**__**- Oui ! Tu as sans doute raison Edward !**__**  
**__**- Viens Bella ! Regagnions la maison ! A propos ! Puis-je te demander quelque chose ! As-tu déjà pensé à donner des parrains marraines à notre puce ?**__**  
**__**- Non, je ne pouvais pas en parler à quelqu'un, et n'ai pas de frères et sœurs ! **__**  
**__**- Alors je te propose Alice et Jasper si tu es d'accord !**__**  
**__**- Bien sur ! Je les aimes déjà Edward ! **__**  
**__**- Alors, allons leurs demander s'ils acceptent !**_

**Nous n'avions pas atteint la porte, qu'elle s'ouvrait avec fracas, Alice déboulait vers nous, un sourire ému sur les lèvres, je l'attrapais au vol, avant qu'elle ne nous tamponne les deux.**

**- **_**Oupsss désolée Bella ! Mais je suis trop heureuse, Oui, Oui, Oui bien sur que je suis d'accord, Je suis marraine, je suis marraine ! Jasper !**_** Cria-t-elle Jasper,**_** je suis marraine !**_

**Elle filait au salon ou Jasper jouait avec Renesmée.**

**- **_**Viens ma chérie ! Viens vers ta marraine ! **_

**Jasper riait de l'exubérance d'Alice.**

**- **_**Jasper ! Nous aimerions que tu sois le parrain de notre ange !**__**  
**__**- Bien sur qu'il le veut ! **_**Répondit Alice à sa place. **

**Tout le monde riait, Jasper nous pris dans ses bras, ému lui aussi.**

**- **_**Merci pour cet honneur ! Merci à tous les deux !**_

**La marraine commença dès le lendemain à gâter sa filleule. La chambre de Renesmée ressemblait de plus en plus à un magasin de jouet. **

**Nous commençâmes notre nouvelle vie. Deux semaines étaient déjà passées. Ma femme était allée chez ses parents, mais n'avait pas pu avoir une discussion seule à seul avec sa mère.**

**Bella attendit le retour de Carlisle et d'Esmée pour pouvoir reprendre ses études d'infirmières à l'hôpital de Forks. Ils arrivèrent un soir, mi- février, heureux d'être à nouveau parmi nous. **

**- **_**Ah mes enfants ! Quelle joie être enfin réuni !**_** s'exclama Carlisle ému**

**Il nous embrassait tous du regard, Esmée à ses cotés, rayonnait de bonheur. Elle avait toujours souhaité avoir une grande famille, là, elle était comblée.**

**- **_**Et ma petite puce !**_** Dit-elle en apercevant Renesmée. **_**Qu'est ce qu'elle a changé en trois semaine ! Oh Bella, elle est encore plus belle ! Viens ma mignonne ! Viens dans mes bras !**_

**Carlisle la regarda aussi, mais ses traits étaient tendus, attentif au moindre geste de la petite. Il était comme nous, avec toujours les mêmes questions sans réponse. Elle avait l'apparence d'un enfant de deux ans maintenant. Elle marchait, et parlait presque parfaitement, son apparence fragile cachait en faite, une force peu commune pour une enfant de cet age. **

**- **_**Sa croissance n'a pas ralenti ! **__**  
**__**- Non Carlisle ! Toujours le même rythme soutenu ! **_**affirmai-je****  
****- **_**Oui je vois !**__**  
**__**- As-tu trouvé autre chose pendant tes recherches ?**__**  
**__**- Non rien de plus que toi ! Etes-vous près à partir ?**_** Dit-il en s'adressant à Jasper et Alice. ****  
****- **_**Oui Carlisle ! Nous partons dans trois jours !**_** Répliqua Jasper.****  
****- **_**Tout est prêt ! Nous n'attendions que votre retour !**_** ajouta Alice****  
****- **_**Bien ! Espérons que votre voyage sera productif !**__**  
**__**- J'en suis sur Carlisle, des images de plus en plus précises m'arrivent ! J'ai bon espoir !**__**  
**__**- Alors c'est parfait !**_** Puis s'adressant à ma femme,**_** Bella tu es resplendissante, ma fille ! **_**Remarqua-t-il **_**Et toi Edward, je te sens apaisé ! **__**  
**__**- Oui ! C'est vrai ! **_**Ajoutai-je. **_**La situation n'est pas simple, mais je me sens en paix ! Je suis avec les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde ! Alors le reste n'est que secondaire !**__**  
**__**- Sage decision Edward! **_

**Il me regarda avec fierté.**

**- **_**Alors Bella !**_** S'enquit Esmée.**_** Tu te plais ici, la maison est assez bien aménagée pour la petite et toi ?**__**  
**__**- Oh oui Esmée, je te montrerai demain, ils ont tous fait un travail extraordinaire tu verras !**_

**Les papotages durèrent longtemps, Bella fut obliger de nous quitter assez rapidement car notre puce était fatigué. Je l'accompagnai et nous couchèrent Renesmée ensemble. Puis me retournant vers Bella. **

**- **_**A demain mon amour ! Fais de beau rêve !**_

**Je la prenais souvent dans mes bras, mais je ne m'étais plus autorisé à l'embrasser sur la bouche depuis son arrivée, le risque était trop grand. Poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, le venin de ma bouche effleurant ses lèvres, non c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux tout les soirs, était la seule incartade que je me permettais. **

**- **_**Maman vient seul dimanche Edward ! Peut être pourrons nous lui parler ?**__**  
**__**- Oui nous essaierons de savoir Bella ! Bonne nuit !**__**  
**__**- Bonne nuit, je rêverai de toi !**__**  
**__**- Et moi je songerai à toi ! **_**Rétorquai-je à mon tour sur un dernier regard.****Carlisle repris ses quartiers dans la maison. Esmée remit sa patte dans la décoration. Tout le monde était heureux de ce retour. Alice et Jasper étaient partis la veille, il devait nous envoyer par télégraphe ou télégramme, des nouvelles régulières sur la progression de leur enquête. **

**- **_**Edward ! **_**Me glissa Alice avant de partir. **_**Nous y arriverons, quel que soit le temps que cela prendra, nous saurons, je le sens. Par contre, j'ai eu une vision sur votre entrevue avec Renée, vas-y doucement, elle risque de s'évanouir !**__**  
**__**- Ah bon ! Tu ne peux pas préciser ?**__**  
**__**- Non, malheureusement ! Mon don ne marche pas à la demande !**__**  
**__**- Merci quand même ! Et bonne recherche à tous les deux !**_

**Voilà, ils étaient partis, l'attente commençait. Le dimanche arriva, la maman de Bella aussi. Nous étions assis au salon devant la cheminée, une douce chaleur nous engloba. ****  
****Renée semblait toujours un peu tendu en ma présence. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle semblait incommoder, son front était ridé, ses traits étaient tiré. ****  
****Le thé était servi, la conversation engagée quand Bella se lança**

**- **_**Maman ! Je souhaiterais te demander quelque chose, ça me gêne, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir !**_

**A ses mots, le corps et le cœur de Renée tressaillirent. **

**- **_**Oui !**__**  
**__**- Pourquoi as-tu réagis aussi vivement quand tu... !**__**  
**__**- Ahhhh ! Ohhhh ! Aiiiieeeeee !**_

**Elle s'était redressée, et se pliait en deux de douleur, le front baigné de sueur.**

**- **_**Maman ! Maman ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Oh Maman !**_** criait Bella****  
****- **_**Bella ! Emportons là vite à Carlisle !**__**  
**__**- Oui ! Vite !**_

**Je soulevai Renée dans mes bras et me précipitai dans l'autre maison, Bella sur mes traces.**

**- **_**Carlisle ! Vite !**_** Criai-je en arrivant.**

**Je la déposai doucement sur la table dans le cabinet de Carlisle. Déjà il lui prenait le pouls **

**- **_**Que s'est-il passé ?**_

**Je lui fis le résumée de notre entrevue.**

**- **_**Renée ? Ou avez vous mal ? **_**Demanda-t-il à la malade.****  
****- **_**Au ventre, une douleur intense là !**_** La souffrance la faisait grimacer ****  
****- **_**Pouvez vous nous laisser !**_** nous demanda Carlisle****  
****- **_**Mais c'est ma mère !**__**  
**__**- Oui mais c'est ma malade Bella !**_

**Bella n'était vraiment pas contente, elle tremblait dans mes bras. Je l'entraînais quand même jusqu'au salon, tout en écoutant les pensées de Carlisle. Je tenais à savoir ce qui avait déclenché la crise.****  
****Une image vint me frapper l'esprit, j'étais estomaquer. Non ce n'était pas possible. Je m'efforçais de rester stoïque à cause de Bella, mais mes pensées galopaient. ****  
****Je regardais Bella, j'entendais son cœur, du sang coulait dans ses veines, Bella ne pouvait pas être... Un vampire !****  
****Alors comment expliquer la cicatrice sur le bas ventre de sa mère. La même marque qui zébrait le ventre de Bella, une marque reconnaissable, par les morsures formant des traces bien distinctes. ****  
****Carlisle arriva **

**- **_**Edward, sors la voiture, je dois emmener Renée à l'hôpital, elle a l'appendicite !**_** ordonna-t-il****  
****- **_**Oh mon dieu ! **_**Souffla Bella en s'effondrant dans mes bras. ****  
****- **_**Je m'en occupe Edward ! Vas vite chercher la voiture !**_** Proposa Emmet. ****  
****- **_**Merci !**_

**Je sortais en trombe, et quelques instants plus tard, le moteur vrombissait déjà. Emmet entraîna doucement Bella vers le véhicule, Renée, porté par Carlisle, fut installé délicatement à l'arrière...**

**Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent longues, heureusement l'hôpital n'était pas loin. Renée fut prise en charge rapidement. Monsieur Swan arriva lui aussi très vite. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras. Cherchant du réconfort l'un envers l'autre, ils ne se lâchaient pas. Carlisle revint une heure plus tard. Son visage était grave. Bella poussa un cri, je me précipitais vers elle. **

**- **_**Non ! **_**Apaisa tout de suite Carlisle. **_**Elle est en vie ! Mais c'est une péritonite !**_** ajouta-t-il****  
****- **_**Non ! **_**Gémit Bella Elle se tourna vers moi et m'étreignît fortement.****  
****- **_**Les prochaines heures vont être décisives Bella ! Il faut attendre maintenant !**__**  
**__**- Monsieur Swan ! Bella ! Voulez vous venir la voir quelques instants ?**_

**Aucun son ne sortit de leurs lèvres mais ils secouèrent la tête. **

**- **_**Restes là Edward ! Je reviens dans quelque seconde !**_** murmura-t-elle le regard plein de larmes****  
****- **_**Vas ma chérie ! Je t'attends !**_

**Même dans ses moments de peines et de peur, elle pensait à moi, à mon inconfort si j'avais été au contacte de la malade à cause du sang. Oh ! Ma Bella, comme tu dois m'aimer pour penser à ces choses dans ces circonstances. Et comme je t'aime. ****  
****Emmet, Rosalie et Esmée étaient restée à la maison avec la petite. Nous pouvions donc rester jusqu'au réveille de Renée. **

**Elle tenait le bras de son père quand elle réapparue au font du couloir. Ils étaient très pale, et des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues. Nous-nous installâmes sur un des bancs de la salle d'attente. Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras, et commença la longue attente. Charlie se leva à tout moment, et fit les cents pas dans le hall. Carlisle vint toutes les heures nous faire son rapport. Au petit matin une légère amélioration se profila. **

**- **_**Elle a encore de la fièvre, mais elle commence à descendre, ce qui est bon signe !**__**  
**__**- Combien a-t-elle encore ?**__**  
**__**- 38°1 Bella !**__**  
**__**- Oui, c'est mieux !**_** susurra-t-elle****  
****- **_**Vous devriez rentrer vous rafraîchire un peu !**_** suggéra Carlisle****  
****- **_**Papa ! Vas-y ! Je reste et quand tu reviendras, je rentrerai à mon tour !**__**  
**__**- D'accord ! Je me dépêche, à tout de suite !**_

**J'allais chercher au bar en face de l'hôpital, un café et un petit pain pour Bella, si elle ne prenait pas quelque chose rapidement, elle allait défaillir.**

**- **_**Tiens ma chérie ! Bois un peu de café, tu en as vraiment besoin !**__**  
**__**- Merci Edward ! Tu es un amour ! **_

**Elle sirota doucement son café, des cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux, ses épaules étaient voûtées, la fatigue marquait ses traits. **

**- **_**Manges aussi ce petit pain Bella ! **__**  
**__**- Non ! Je ne pourrai rien avaler !**__**  
**__**- Essais quand même ! Juste un tout petit morceau ! Pour me faire plaisir Bella ! **_**insistai-je**

**Elle croqua un morceau, et le mâcha avec application. **

**- **_**Viens ! **_**Je lui tendis les bras. **_**Tu es épuisée Bella !**_

**Je la pris sur mes genoux, puis posa sa tète au creux de mon cou. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis son corps se détendre, elle s'assoupit dans mes bras. Je la regardais dormir, son souffle chatouillait mon cou. Je refermais son manteau, je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne froid à mon contact. ****  
****Charlie nous rejoignit une heure plus tard, Bella dormait encore. Il me regarda d'un air entendu, mon amour pour elle devait transparaître. J'étais sensé être le cousin du défunt mari **

**- **_**J'ai l'impression que vous aimez bien ma fille Edward !**_** Me glissa-t-il.****  
****- **_**Oui Monsieur Swan ! Je pourrais même dire que je l'aime tout simplement !**_

**Autant être franc. Et que dire d'autre, quand l'amour dans mes yeux irradiait. **

**- **_**Vous lui faites du bien en-tout-cas !**_** Constata-t-il **_**Avec les épreuves qu'elle a passé, c'est bien qu'elle ait quelqu'un sur qui compter !**__**  
**__**- Merci Monsieur ! **__**  
**__**- Dans un peu plus d'un mois ça fera un an que son époux l'a quitté Edward ! **__**  
**__**- Oui !**_

**Mais ou voulait-il en venir, pensai-je**

**- **_**J'aimerai quand même vous mettre en garde, vous ressemblez tellement un son défunt mari, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ne fasse qu'un transfère sur vous et qu'elle finisse par vous prendre pour lui !**_

**Oh ! Il était touchant, je voyais d'où venait la douceur et la droiture de Bella. **

**- **_**N'ayez crainte Monsieur Swan ! Bella ne me confond pas avec son mari, je peux vous l'assurer !**_** affirmai-je****  
****- **_**Alors c'est bien ! j'en suis heureux**_

**Bella commença à bouger dans mes bras, puis elle ouvrit les yeux.**

**- **_**Alors marmotte ! As-tu réussi à prendre un peu de repos ? **_**demanda son père**

**Bella regarda son père, puis moi, je lisais l'étonnement dans ses yeux, puis elle piqua un fard. Etre dans mes bras devant son père était gênant, je la comprenais. Elle se dégagea rapidement, et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. **

**- **_**Merci ! **_**Me glissa-t-elle.**

**Charlie posa sa main sur la sienne, d'un air apaisant. **

**- **_**Bella ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal, ne sois pas gênée ma chérie ! La vie continue, c'est normal !**_** assura-t-il****  
****- **_**Oui je sais papa mais...**__**  
**__**- Chut !**_** La coupa-t-il. **_**Laisses le temps faire son œuvre Bella !**_

**Elle se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. **

**- **_**Je t'aime Papa !**_** glissa-t-elle****  
****- **_**Moi aussi je t'aime !**_** répliqua-t-il**

**Carlisle apparu, il avait le sourire et s'adressa à Charlie.**

**- **_**La fièvre est tombée et votre femme est réveillée !**__**  
**__**- Peut-on aller la voir ?**_** s'écrièrent-il d'une seule voix****  
****- **_**Bien sur elle vous attend !**__**  
**__**- Allez-y tous les deux, je t'attends ici Bella !**_

**Ils se hâtèrent vers la porte de la chambre. Quand ils eurent disparu, je demandais hâtivement à Carlisle.**

**- **_**Explique-moi comment Renée peut avoir une cicatrice comme celle qu'elle a sur le ventre ?**__**  
**__**- Je ne lui ai pas posé la question Edward ! Et je suis heureux de ne pas lui avoir demander car je n'aurais pas pu te cacher la réponse ! Elle est ma patiente ne l'oublie pas ! **__**  
**__**- Oui mais tu peux comprendre que pour Bella et moi ce soit très important !**__**  
**__**- Je te comprends, mais je ne peux pas t'aider là ! Il faudra poser la question directement à Renée !**__**  
**__**- Puis-je te demander juste une chose ?**__**  
**__**- Demandes toujours Edward !**_

**Je cherchais mes mots pour être le plus renseigné possible sans empiéter sur le secret professionnel.**

**- **_**Est-ce une cicatrice faite par des dents ?**__**  
**__**- ... Oui !**__**  
**__**- Ohhh... !**_

**Nous ne parlâmes plus. Cette réponse était si insolite, qu'elle engendrait tellement de question. Bella n'avait pas l'air au courant de quelque chose, alors que dire, avais-je le droit de lui faire part de ma découverte ? Je ne souhaitais rien lui cacher, mais là ce secret ne m'appartenait pas ! Que faire alors ! J'espérais de tout mon cœur que sa mère se confirait à elle. ****  
****Mais qu'allions nous apprendre ? ****  
****Quelle serait la répercussion sur nos vies ?****  
****Et sur Bella ?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A vos commentaires les filles - Bizzzz**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Le Pacte_**

****

**Depuis une semaine, Bella et son père, se relayèrent au chevet de Renée, la malade se remit doucement. Si tout allait bien, elle sortira en fin de semaine. Bella était très fatiguée, enfermée à l'hôpital tous les après midi, elle avait perdu ses couleurs. Sa pâleur m'inquiéta.**

******- **_**Ma chérie tu devrais prendre un peu l'air, va te promener une heure, je garde la petite !**_

_****__**- Mais non Edward, se n'est pas la peine !**_

_****__**- Fais-moi plaisir Bella ! Vas ! Juste un petit tour ! **_**Insistai-je.**

******Elle me regarda en soupirant.**

******- **_**Bon d'accord, j'y vais !**_

******Puis prenant Renesmée dans ses bras elle ajouta**

******- **_**Ma choupette, je te laisse avec papa, sois sage, je t'aime !**_

******Puis elle déposa un gros baiser sur la joue rebondie de l'enfant.**

******- **_**A tout à l'heure !**_** Lançai-je quant elle quitta la maison.**

******- **_**Deddy! Deddy!**_** Cria Renesmée**

******- **_**Oui mon cœur ! **_

_****__**- Je veux jouer avec toi à la poupée !**_

_****__**- Ok ma puce ! Vas chercher tes bébés ! Nous allons leurs donner à manger et les changer !**_**  
****Déjà, elle filait à l'étage, sa vitesse m'impressionnait, plus le temps passait, plus son coté vampire s'affirmait.**

******- **_**Deddy !**_

_****__**- Oui !**_

_****__**- Tiens ! Je te donne May, moi je prends Patty !**_

******Elle me fourrait dans les bras, une jolie poupée blonde que Rosalie lui avait achetée lors de sa première sortie en ville, quinze jours auparavant.**

******- **_**Qu'elle est jolie cette poupée, tu lui as mise une bien jolie robe mon cœur !**_

******J'adorais ses petits moments avec elle, elle grandissait tellement vite que ses instants étaient précieux.**

******- **_**Mabel m'a aidé à l'habiller ! J'avais du mal avec les chaussures !**_

******Renesmée avait bien compris qu'il ne fallait plus nous appeler papa et maman. Et les surnoms, Mabel, Deddy lui venaient naturellement à présent. ****  
****Le temps passa rapidement, je regardais ma montre, l'heure de la sieste arriva. Une heure et demi était passée, j'avais couché Renesmée, Bella n'était toujours pas rentrée, elle avait du s'attarder un peu.****  
****Je trouvais le temps long, quand tout à coup, des pas précipités et une odeur de loup caressa mes narines. Je ne mis pas un quart de seconde à ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de me précipiter au devant des arrivants. **

******- **_**Bella ! Bella ! Mon amour ! Qu'est-il arrivée ? Que lui as-tu fais clébard ?**_

******J'arrachais Bella de ses bras, elle était inconsciente.**

******- **_**Du calme vampire !**_** Cria un des hommes**

******- **_**On l'a sauvé ! Alors arrêtes de crier !**_** Termina un autre.**

******Cinq hommes au teint mate ce tenait devant moi. Carlisle, Emmet, Esmée, et Rosalie accoururent, en entendant mes cris. J'étais tellement paniqué que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer clairement leurs pensées.**

******- **_**Edward que se passe t'il ?**_** Demanda Carlisle**

******- **_**Je ne sais pas, ils ramènent Bella sans connaissance !**_** Criai-je**

******- **_**Viens ! Pose la dans mon bureau Je vais voir ce qu'elle a !**_

_****__**- Vous restez là !**_** Crachai-je aux Quileutes**

******- **_**Moi, je viens ! **_**Aboya Jacob en soutenant mon regard.**

******- **_**Pas question ! **_

_****__**- Edward ! Laisses-le ! Bella est notre priorité !**_

******Jacob attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Carlisle s'activait autour de Bella, enfin, elle repris conscience, et aussitôt se redressa à demi.**

******- **_**Jacob ! Jacob ! Tu n'as rien et tes amis ?**_** Demanda-t-elle angoissé.**

******- **_**Bella ! Tu es impossible ! C'est toi qui as failli être bouffé et...**_

_****__**- Quoi ! **_**Criai-je paniqué**

******J'étais accroupi à cote d'elle, je tremblais de peur, qu'était-il arrivé ?**

******- **_**Edward !**_** Appela Bella doucement**

******- **_**Oui mon amour ! **_**Je lui prenais les mains et les pressais contre mon cœur.**

******- **_**Jacob et ses amis m'ont sauvé ! Il faut les remercier ! Sans eux, je serais morte !**_** Puis se retournant vers la porte, elle dit. **_**Jacob ?**_

_****__**- Oui Bella !**_

_****__**- Explique à Edward ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît ! Edward, sois gentil avec lui et ses amis, ils vont te dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé, moi je vais me reposer un peu si tu veux bien, je besoin de me remettre !**_

_****__**- Oui Bella repose-toi, je vais aller discuter avec eux et Carlisle !**_

******Je lui déposai un baiser sur les paupières, lui caressai la joue, mes mains tremblaient rétrospectivement, qu'était-il arrivé à Bella, je la quittai à regret, mais il fallait aussi que je sache, alors je sortis de la pièce. **

******- **_**Esmée !**_** Appelai-je. **_**Peux-tu rester avec Bella ! Renesmée est couché pour la sieste, mais jettes un œil de temps en temps ! **_

_****__**- Bien sur ! Vas, je veille sur elles deux !**_

_****__**- Merci !**_

******Sur le pas de la porte, les quileutes attendaient, Jacob les rejoignit. ****  
****Je me tournais vers lui, il me toisait méchamment. **

******- **_**Alors ! Racontes ! **_

_****__**- Bon...Ok**_****

********

**- **_**Comme tous les jours, mes...amis et moi parcourons les bois. Nous étions sur le chemin des cimes quand une odeur de vampire nous parvint. Pas une des vôtre, (dit-il en nous regardant) une nouvelle, enfin trois nouvelles. Comme d'habitude, nous les pistons de loin, si ces monstres ne faisaient rien de mal, nous les laisserions repartir. Pendant deux heures, nous les avons suivis. Ils avaient l'air d'être seulement de passage.**__**Puis l'odeur de Bella à croisé notre chemin, et l'odeur des sangsues a aussitôt bifurqué sur ses traces.**_** (J'étouffais un cri d'effroi, Bella pourchassée par des vampires, j'en avais froid dans le dos) **_**Leurs intentions nous parurent évidentes. Nous-nous sommes élancés à leurs poursuites. La peur me tenaillait, je ne pouvais pas imaginer Bella aux prises avec un buveur de sang.**_** (Là, il me lança un regard venimeux, je voyais dans ses yeux, sa frustration, savoir Bella vers moi, son ennemi juré devait le rendre fou. Je comprenais très bien son point de vue. Etant moi-même, très tendu quand il était proche de ma femme) **_**Quand nous sommes arrivés vers eux, Bella était déjà dans les bras du plus grand. Il s'apprêtait à la tuer**_**...( j'étais figé d'horreur, ma Bella, mon amour avait failli m'être enlevé) **_**Quand ils ont vu les loups que nous étions, le grand jeta Bella au loin, elle alla s'affaler dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. Ils s'élancèrent dans trois directions différentes. La meute partie à leurs poursuites, mais seuls deux vampires sur trois furent rattrapés et tués. Le grand avait réussi à s'échapper. Moi je suis resté à m'occuper de Bella, j'ai essayé de la réanimer mais je n'ai pas réussi alors je vous l'ai ramené. Et mes compagnons nous ont rattrapés. Voilà**_****

********

**Je ne savais que dire, ils avaient sauvé ma femme d'une mort certaine.**

******- **_**Merci Jacob, merci à vous tous pour avoir sauvé Bella ! J'ai une dette énorme envers vous ! Je suis votre débiteur !**_** Une immense gratitude transparaissait dans ma voix.**

******- **_**Oui !**_** Ajouta Carlisle.**_** Une dette immense ! Merci, merci infiniment d'avoir sauvé un membre de notre famille !**_

_****__**- Cullen !**_** Dit le plus grand des Quileutes. **

******- **_**Oui Sam ! **_

******Carlisle savait que Sam était le chef de la meute.**

******- **_**Hum ! Ouais !**_** Il se sentait un peu gêné de la gentillesse de Carlisle. **_**Peut être voulez vous connaître l'odeur de celui qui a pu s'échapper ! Nous pourrions vous montrer ou ils étaient !**_

_****__**- Oui très bonne idée Sam ! Nous allons vous suivre ! Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, venez ! Suivons-les ! Esmée restera avec Bella !**_

_****__**- Moi aussi je veux rester vers Bella !**_** Dit Jacob en me défiant du regard.**

******Nos yeux se fixèrent un moment, puis :****  
****- **_**Oui ! Restes vers elle ! **_**Lui répondis-je**

******J'esquissais un geste pour lui serrer la main, mais je laissais retomber mon bras. Il me fallait revoir ma façon de penser vis à vis des loups. Ça n'allait pas se faire en un jour. **

******- **_**Allons-y Carlisle !**_

******Nous-nous élançâmes à la suite de la meute, ils avaient à nouveau transmuté. Ils étaient rapides, presque aussi rapide que nous. Leurs agilités étaient impressionnantes, même sur la neige ou sur la glace, leurs pattes ne glissaient pas. Le trajet fut vite accompli. Un feu finissait de se consumer, apportant avec lui une odeur d'encens très forte. **

******- **_**Voilà c'est ici !**_** Annonça Sam.**

******- **_**Et ici, c'est l'odeur du grand ! **_**Déclara un des loups.**

******Nous-nous approchâmes pour humer l'odeur. **

******- **_**Bien ! Dis Carlisle. Merci pour votre aide ! Nous allons partir en chasse...**_

_****__**- Heu... Carlisle ! **_**Appela Sam. **

******C'est la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.**

******- **_**Oui !**_

_****__**- Nous avions l'intention de le chasser aussi, je tiens à le tuer avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à un autre humain. Peut être pourrions nous le pourchasser ensemble ?**_

_****__**- Vous désirez nous aider à l'attraper ?**_

_****__**- Oui ! On pourrait essayer de le coincer, vous d'un coté et nous de l'autre, qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

******Carlisle esquissa un sourire, une association avec les loups était assez tentante finalement. Puis, se tournant vers nous, il nous regarda, les uns après les autres, cherchant dans nos regards, notre accord. J'acquiesçai de suite, Emmet, après une légère hésitation accepta aussi, Rosalie secoua simplement la tête. **

******- **_**Ok pour nous tous ! **_**Affirma Carlisle. **

******- **_**Bien allons rechercher Jacob !**__**Puis nous nous séparerons ! Vous pourriez prendre par le nord, et nous par le sud ! Quand pensez-vous ?**_** Ajouta Sam**

******- **_**D'accord ! Allons-y !**_

******Le retour fut encore plus rapide, un grand loup brun nous attendait déjà à l'extérieur. J'avais appris que les loups communiquaient par la pensée, mais uniquement quand ils étaient transformés en loup. **

******- **_**Alors, on va s'associer aux buveurs de sangs ?**_** Grognait Jacob en pensée.**

******- **_**Oui !**_** Intima Sam. **_**Nous avons le même but ! Et eux ne sont pas comme les autres, tu as pu le constater par toi-même !**_** Pensa Sam**

******- **_**Oui mais je n'aime pas ça quand même ! En plus ils puent tous !**_

******Des aboiements qui ressemblaient à des rires retentirent, les cinq loups s'esclaffaient. **

******- **_**Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais pour nous, vous puez tout autant !**_

**M'esclaffai-je moi aussi**

******Tous les loups s'arrêtèrent instantanément.**

******- **_**Ah oui c'est vrai !**_** Songea Sam. **_**J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait lire dans nos pensées !**_

******Et en m'inclinant devant eux, je les saluais et dis :**

******- **_**Ne vous en déplaisent loups ! J'ai ce déplaisir !**_

_****__**- Mouai ! Bon si vous êtes prêt, on peut y aller ! **_**Me jeta Sam**

******- **_**Carlisle ! Les loups sont prêts, je vais servir d'interprète si vous êtes d'accord !**_** Proposai-je**

******- **_**Ok ! Cullen ! Je te tiendrais au courant de nos recherches, tu pourras les transmettre à ton...Père, de ma part !**_** Approuva Sam**

******- **_**Bien !**_

_****__**- Bonne chasse !**_** Lança Carlisle aux loups**

******Un aboiement commun lui répondit.**

******- **_**Allons-y ! **_

******Les loups partirent d'un coté, nous de l'autre. La nuit tombait, il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour croiser la trace du vampire. Nous filions à présent, dans la bonne direction. L'odeur devint de plus en plus distincte, nous étions en train de le rattraper. J'entendais ses pensées, il avait déjà flairé les loups et changeait de direction. **

******- **_**Il arrive par l'ouest ! **_**Susurrai-je tout doucement, juste pour mes comparses. **_**Les loups le poussent vers nous !**_

_****__**- Ok ! Séparons-nous ! Emmet Rosalie, prenez la gauche ! Edward et moi la droite ! **_**Murmura Carlisle tout aussi doucement**

******Emmet filait, Rosalie sur ses talons. **

******- **_**Cinq cents mètres à droite ! **_**Chuchotai-je**

******Calisle réajusta sa position**

******- **_**Trois cents mètres ! **_

_****__**- Go ! Fonçons !**_

******Il nous avait flairés, et pris la direction de l'Est, droit sur Emmet et Rosalie. Quelques secondes plus tard il était devant nous. Les loups en arc de cercle en face, Emmet et Rosalie le bloquait. **

******- **_**Ça y est !**_** Criai-je. **_**Il est coincé !**_

******Il regardait de tous les coté, cherchant une issu possible. Il huma mon odeur et comprit tout de suite, à qui il avait à faire, ma fragrance était sur Bella. Dans ses yeux, la panique se lisait. Je m'approchais doucement en position d'attaque. **

******- **_**Il est à moi ! **_**Criai-je**

******- **_**A moi aussi !**_** Grogna Jacob en me toisant**

******Dans ses yeux, je lisais la même rage, la même haine que je ressentais pour cet être maudit. Il avait sauvé ma Bella, je lui devais bien ça. **

******- **_**Wouai ! Amusons-nous ! **_**Crachai-je **

******Tous les loups approuvèrent ma décision, d'un aboiement approbateur. Jacob d'un coté, moi de l'autre, le vampire ne savait plus ou regarder. Ses yeux, tel un jouet d'enfants virevoltaient de gauche à droite. **

******- **_**Alors comme sa, tu voulais tuer ma compagne !**_** Susurrai-je d'une voix envoûtante. Et d'un saut je me rapprochais de lui**

******Il reculait mais revenait au centre Jacob le coinçait de l'autre coté.**

******- **_**Mais c'est une humaine !**_** Couina-t-il**

******- **_**Oui ! Et j'aime cette humaine, pas de chance !**_

******Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jacob.**

******- **_**Le loup est aussi l'ami de l'humaine ! **_

******Il tenta une feinte à droite, puis à gauche.**

******- **_**Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper ! **_**Continuai-je**

******Dès qu'il faisait un pas, je le contrais, Jacob sauta sur lui et lança ses dents acérées sur son adversaire, lui arrachant au passage une partie d'un bras. Un cri de douleur retenti dans le bois. Le vampire envoya un coup terrible sur le corps du loup avec son autre bras, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres de là. Des grognements furieux retentirent dans la forêt, la meute manifestait son mécontentement. Il se savait perdu, et dans un élan ultime, il se jeta sur moi. En quelques mouvements fluide et rapide, sa tête quitta son corps. Jacob lui arracha l'autre bras, et en quelques gestes supplémentaires de part et d'autre, il était démembré. **

******- **_**Brûlons les restes !**_** Jeta Emmet. **

******Il allumait des aiguilles de pins, les loups jetèrent les morceaux dans le brasier. Nous-nous étions tous rapprochés du feu. Différentes expressions se lisaient sur les visages qui regardaient les flammes, les loups avec jubilations, Jacob avec délectation, Emmet et Rosalie avec satisfaction, Carlisle avec résignation, et moi avec rage et exaltation. **

******- **_**Merci à tous, pour votre aide !**_** Déclarai-je aux loups **_**J'ai une dette envers vous ! Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous... **_

_****__**- Oui !**_** Coupa Jacob. **_**Pars et laisses Bella tranquille ! **_

_****__**- Jacob ! C'est la seul chose que je ne puisse t'accorder, tu le sais bien ! S'il ne s'agissait que de moi...Mais si je partais, ça tuerait Bella ! Et je sais que, tout comme moi, tu ne souhaites pas qu'elle souffre !**_** Ajoutai-je peiné**

******- **_**Mouai ! Je sais et c'est bien là le problème ! **_**Jeta-t-il malheureux aussi**

******Sam, le grand loup noir, s'approcha de moi et me dit **

******- **_**Cullen ! Merci pour ta proposition, nous allons réfléchir à ton offre, et nous te ferons savoir notre souhait ! **_**Assura Sam.**_** Allons ! Rentrons à La Push !**_

_****__**- Merci encore Jacob ! Je ne grognerai plus quand tu désireras voir Bella ! **_

_****__**- Ok sangsue !**_** Dit-il ironique, puis il ajouta comme à regret. **_**Tu te bats bien, Je saurai m'en souvenir !**_

_****__**- Merci ! Je te retourne le compliment, cabot !**_** Raillai-je à mon tour.**

******- **_**Mouai ! Dis à Bella que je viendrai la voir demain !**_** Lança-t-il avant de partir.**

******- **_**Ok ! Je lui ferai la commission !**_

******Ils s'élancèrent dans les bois, leurs aboiements semblaient joyeux. Leurs courses étaient presque silencieuses, tant ils étaient agiles. ****  
****Voilà, drôle de journée quand même. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être un jour redevable envers les Quileutes. Comme quoi, rien n'est jamais définitif. **

******- **_**Edward ! J'ai l'impression qu'un pas a été franchi avec les Quileutes aujourd'hui ! Nous arriverons peut être à vivre avec eux en harmonie !**_

_****__**- Oui Carlisle, on le doit à Bella ! C'est elle qui relie les loups aux vampires ! Elle est le lien ! **_

_****__**- Oui ! C'est vrai ! Rentrons ! Esmée et Bella attendent avec impatience de nos nouvelles !**_

**Lança Carlisle**

******Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella nous accueilli sur le pas de la porte.**

******- **_**Oh ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous indemne ! Alors ! Avez vous pu le rattraper ?**_** Dit-elle anxieuse.**

******- **_**Oui Bella ! Tu ne risques plus rien !**_** Dis-je dans un souffle en la prenant dans mes bras.**

******Dans ses yeux, je lisais encore la peur qu'elle avait ressentie. Je me penchais sur elle et me mis à embrasser chaque parcelle de ce visage tant aimé, et finalement, mes lèvres terminèrent leur chemin vers cette source chaude, humide et tentatrice. Un soupir de contentement passa entre ses lèvres, lorsque les miennes s'emparèrent avidement des siennes. **

**Ce baiser n'était pas aussi sage que celui que je lui avais donné lors de son arrivé. La peur rétrospective que j'avais ressentie quand Jacob avait narré l'attaque de Bella, me permettait d'être beaucoup plus maître de mes émotions. **

**Des raclements de gorges et des petits rires gênés, nous ramenèrent à la réalité. Je me reculais doucement, à regret, mais heureux. Le regard de Carlisle était pétillant de bonheur et de fierté. Ma résistance à l'odeur de Bella l'étonnerai toujours. En temps que vampire nouveau-né, je n'aurais pas du avoir autant de maîtrise. **

**Renesmée aussi nous regardait avec un plaisir évident de nous voir ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

******- **_**Viens ma puce !**_

******Elle vint se blottir contre nous.**

******- **_**Rentrons, il se fait tard ! **_

_****__**- Oui !**_

_****__**- Je vais rester vers Bella, je ne peux plus rester loin d'elle avec ce qui a failli arriver, alors à demain !**_** Ajoutai-je **

******- **_**Bonne nuit !**_** Cria Emmet goguenard**

******- **_**Pffffffff Emmet ! Tu es désolant ! **_**Répliquai-je en secouant la tête.**

******La maison était calme et chaude. Quand Bella eu couché la petite, et eu fini de vaquer à ses occupations d'humaines, elle vint me rejoindre dans la chambre. Elle était belle dans sa chemise de nuit en dentelle, ses joues étaient rose de plaisirs et un sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage. Un nouveau pas avait été franchi. Je l'attendais, coucher sur le lit, quand elle réapparu, je lui soulevait les couvertures pour qu'elle vienne si réchauffer. Elle s'enroula dans les draps, vint se réfugier dans mes bras puis posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. **

******- **_**Ça va ! Tu es bien installée !**_** Demandai-je en la caressant.**

******- **_**Je n'ai pas été aussi bien depuis un an ! Sais-tu quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?**_

_****__**- Oh oui mon amour ! Le 3 mars et cela fait un an que je te connais !**_

******Je sortais la main de ma poche et déposais devant elle, une petite boite noir.**

******- **_**Tiens ! Un petit cadeau pour fêter notre rencontre !**_

_****__**- Je n'aurai jamais besoin de rien pour me souvenir de ce jour, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps, je m'en souviendrai dans les moindres détailles !**_

_****__**- Oui je sais ! Mais je tenais à marquer cette date Bella ! Ouvres !**_

******Elle souleva le couvercle et découvris un bracelet, sur lequel une breloque était accroché. Un petit plateau en argent se balançait au bout d'une petite chaîne.**

******- **_**Oh Edward ! C'est le plateau que tu m'as fait renverser ! **_

_****__**- Oui ! Et à chaque occasion symbolique, nous ajouterons une breloque !**_

_****__**- Alors il faudra racheter un bracelet souvent car l 'éternité nous attend !**_

******J'allais l'arrêter quand elle me mit un doigt sur les lèvres.**

******- **_**Non ne dit rien ! Temps que nous ne saurons rien pour Renesmée, ce sujet ne reviendra pas. Mais si notre fille a la chance d'être immortelle, là Edward tu n'y couperas pas !**_

_****__**- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un monstre Bella ! **_**Dis-je accablé**

******- **_**Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Les monstres ne sauvent pas les personnes Edward, les monstres les tuent !**_

_****__**- Bella ! J'ai envie de te tuer à chacune de mes respirations ! **_**Affirmai-je énervé****  
****- **_**Oui ! Mais la différence est que tu ne le fais pas ! **_

******Tous les arguments que je mettais en avant, elle me les contrait. Que pouvais-je lui dire pour la faire changer d'avis ? **

******- **_**Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton âme !**_** Soufflai-je désespéré**

******Elle se redressa devant moi, pris mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard au fond de mes yeux.**

******- **_**Et pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas une âme ? Qu'en sais-tu ? Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que tu as perdu la tienne ? Moi, je la vois au fond de tes yeux Edward, elle est là, toute belle, toute pure !**_** Affirma-t-elle catégoriquement**

******- **_**Tu es tellement sur de toi, j'aimerai pouvoir l'être aussi, mais ce n'est pas le cas !**_

_****__**- Chut ! Profitons des instants présents !**_

******Elle se pelotonna encore plus contre moi, et poussa un grand soupir. **

******- **_**Oui, tu as raison !**_

******Je sentais sa chaleur à travers des couvertures, mon coté humain revenait à la surface. Mon corps réagissait, l'envie de faire l'amour avec elle engourdissait mon esprit, mes reins brûlaient de désirs. Je sentais que pour Bella, c'était la même chose. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration c'était accélérée. Elle passa sa main sous ma chemise et entrepris de me caresser le torse. **

******- **_**Bella ! Nonnnn !**_** Je stoppais sa main. **_**Je te tuerai si je perdais la tête, mon amour ! Je suis désolé, moi aussi je te désire, mais nous ne devons pas risquer ta vie !**_

******Je portais sa main à mes lèvres et embrassais le creux de son poignet, là où le pouls battait frénétiquement.**

******- **_**Je t'aime ! Sois sage, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout!**_

******Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme**

******- **_**Oui et c'est pour ça que je t'aime ! Alors soyons sage ! Dormons puisque le reste nous est interdit!**_

_****__**- Oui dors mon aimée ! **_

******Je l'enroulais dans mes bras et la berçais. Elle finit par s'endormir, ses battements de cœur et son souffle apaisé me le confirmaient.****  
****Mon prénom revint très régulièrement dans ses rêves, celui de Jacob quelque fois aussi. Là, je me raidissais systématiquement, même si je lui devais la vie de Bella, il m'était difficile de l'entendre quand même.****  
****Cette première nuit fut éprouvante pour mes nerfs et magique pour mon cœur. Mais rien ne me ferait renoncer maintenant à ce nouveau bonheur.****  
****Au matin, quand elle ouvrit ses yeux encore remplit de sommeil, un sourire illumina ses traits.**

******- **_**Oh Edward tu es encore là !**_

_****__**- Oui et pour toujours ma chérie ! Tu sais que tu es très belle le matin ?**_

******Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. **

******- **_**Merci ! Tu sais que tu es pas mal non plus !**_** Ajouta-t-elle en riant heureuse**

******Elle respirait la joie de vivre, belle, vivante, vibrante. Je soupirais d'aise.**

******- **_**Tu vas voir ta maman aujourd'hui ?**_

_****__**- Oui ce matin ! Papa ira cette après midi !**_

_****__**- Ah oui, j'oubliai, Jacob passera vers deux heures, il m'a dit de te prévenir !**_

_****__**- Oh j'en suis heureuse, je vais pouvoir le remercier personnellement !**_

_****__**- Tu l'as déjà fait hier !**_

_****__**- Oui mais j'étais encore trop sous le coup de la peur alors je veux le faire correctement aujourd'hui ! **_

_****__**- Oui tu as raison, j'ai une dette incommensurable avec lui ! Et jamais je n'arriverai à m'en acquitter !**_

_****__**- Je te suis précieuse à ce point ?**_

_****__**- Et encore plus !**_** Ajoutai-je en l'embrassant sur les cheveux. **_**Aller, file t'habiller !**_

******Je l'entendais chantonner dans la salle de bain, Renesmée commençait à gigoter, elle appela sa maman. J'entrouvrais la porte, elle était debout dans son petit lit.**

******- **_**Mabel ! Mabel ! Deddyyyyy ! **_**Cria-telle en m'apercevant**

******- **_**Bonjour mon cœur ! **_

_****__**- Bonjour !**_

_****__**- Tu veux ton petit déjeuné ?**_

_****__**- Ou est Mabel ? **_

_****__**- Elle prend sa douche, elle va arriver très vite ! Ça te plairait de faire une grande promenade cette après midi avec moi ?**_

_****__**- Oh oui ! Avec toi et tata Rosalie aussi !**_** Dit-elle avec conviction.**

******Je ris devant son air résolu**

******- **_**Tu lui demanderas tout à l'heure !**_

******La matinée passa rapidement, Rosalie naturellement accepta la demande de ma puce. Elle jouait avec elle dans la grande maison quand Jacob arriva. **

******- **_**Salut Jacob ! **_

_****__**- Mouais ! Salut !**_

******Bella arriva en courant et lui sauta dans les bras. **

******- **_**Ah mon Jacob !**_

******Mes tripes ne firent qu'un tour, une boule se forma dans mon estomac, j'avais vraiment du mal à me dominer. C'était mon coté humain qui s'énervait, ma jalousie refaisait surface. **

******- **_**Bon je vous laisse ! **_**Lançai-je**

******- **_**Non Cullen attends !**_

******Je me retournais vers lui interrogatif.**

******- **_**Oui ?**_

_****__**- A propos d'hier, de ta proposition !**_

_****__**- Oui !**_

_****__**- Nous-nous sommes réunis est nous avons une proposition à vous faire !**_

_****__**- Ok ! Que puis-je pour vous ?**_

_****__**- Non ! Cela vous concerne tous !**_

_****__**- Bien ! Viens ! Allons voir Carlisle !**_

******Je me dirigeai vers la grande maison, Bella et Jacob me suivaient. Carlisle était dans le hall, les autres arrivèrent quelques seconde après.**

******- **_**Jacob a une suggestion à nous faire !**_

_****__**- Nous t'écoutons Jacob ! **_**Affirma Carlisle**

******- **_**Le conseil des Quileutes ainsi que la meute suggère de faire un pacte avec vous tous !**_

_****__**- Et quels en seraient les termes ?**_

_****__**- Comme vous n'êtes pas des vampires comme les autres, il faut que vous respectiez les terres Quileutes, et que vous-vous engagiez à ne jamais mordre un humain !**_** Dit-il en regardant Bella intensément.**

******- **_**Quoi ! **_**Cria Bella.**_** Mais de quoi je me mêle ! Qui a sorti cette connerie, je suis sur que c'est toi !**_** Dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.**

******- **_**Bien, nous allons discuter ensemble et nous vous tiendrons au courant !**_** Accepta Carlisle.**

******- **_**Il n'en est pas question ! **_**S'insurgeait Bella **_**Et toi sors d'ici tout de suite ! Je t'interdis de t'immiscer dans ma vie ! C'est clair !**_** Finit-elle en regardant Jacob... **_**Dehors **_**!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Le destin ne peut pas nous faire çà_**

**Je n'avais jamais vu Bella dans cet état. Je la pris dans mes bras car elle s'apprêtait à voler sur Jacob. **

**- **_**Je crois que la visite va être écourtée Jacob**__ !_** Constatai-je heureux**  
**- ****_Ça c'est sur ! _****Cria Bella **_**Revient quand ta proposition sera acceptable !**__**  
**__**- Chut Bella !**_**Susurrai-je à son oreille.**  
**- **_**Oh toi arrête, je suis sur que tu es d'accord avec lui !**_** S'insurgea-t-elle**  
**- **_**Naturellement que je suis d'accord, tu sais ce que j'en pense Bella**__ !_

**Jacob me regarda étonné, puis un sourire fugace passa sur ses lèvres. **

**- **_**Bon je vais m'en aller ! Bella je suis désolé mais je fais ça pour toi !**_

**La peine s'entendait dans sa voix. Puis il continua. **

**- ****_Je vous laisse ! Edward ! Peux-tu venir trente secondes, je voudrais te parler !_**** Demanda Jacob avant de quitter la maison.**  
**- **_**Oui je te suis ! Bella reste vers la puce, je reviens dans un instant !**__**  
**__**- Mmm mouais mais je vous interdis de comploter, compris !**_**_ Elle tourna les talons en grommelant.__  
_**_**- Quel sale caractère !**_**Constata Jacob**  
**- **_**Oui c'est pour ça aussi que je l'aime !**_** Ajoutai-je en souriant**  
**- **_**Oui moi aussi !**_** Répliqua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**

**Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.**

**- **_**Mouais ! Bon, que veux-tu ?**__**  
**__**- C'est vrai que tu ne veux pas la...transformer ?**__**  
**__**- Oui ! Ça t'étonne ?**__**  
**__**- Oui, beaucoup, je pensais que tu l'aimais et que tu voulais la garder avec toi ?**_** Ajouta-t-il soupçonneux **  
**- **_**C'est justement parce que je l'aime, que je ne veux pas la transformer !**__**  
**__**- Ah ! Il faut que tu éclaires ma lanterne, je ne te suis pas ! Tu l'aimes et tu ne veux pas d'elle ?**__**  
**__**- Oh si ! Je voudrais d'elle Jacob ! Mais je ne le ferai pas parce que je l'aime trop pour en faire un monstre !**_

**Un long silence s'en suivi, Jacob réfléchissait. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du perron. **

**- **_**Je suis désolé ! Je crois que je t'ai mal jugé Cullen, je te dois des excuses !**__**  
**__**- Alors on est deux !**_** Répliquai-je en raillant. **_**Moi aussi je t'ai mal jugé Jacob**__ !_

**Je voyais dans ses yeux une lueur de respect, toute nouvelle.**

**- **_**Ouais, nous allons devoir revoir nos copies buveur de sang ! Bon, je m'en vais ! Tu vas avoir du mal à la calmer !**_** Ajouta-t-il en rigolant. **_**Je te laisse aisément ce boulot !**__**  
**__**- Merci !**_** Répliquai-je.****_ Au revoir _**_**! Je te tiendrai au courant pour le pacte !**__**  
**__**- Ouais ! Salut sangsue **__!_** Dit-il enjoué. **  
**- **_**Salut cabot**__ ! _**Répliquai-je sur le même ton.**

**Il monta dans sa vieille voiture, et quitta la propriété.**  
**Je respirais un grand coup, maintenant la discutions allait être mouvementé. J'allais bien sur voté pour le pacte et ça n'allait pas plaire à Bella. Ils étaient déjà réunis dans le salon, les pensées de chacun, m'étaient déjà connu. Oui j'allais avoir un ouragan à calmer. **

**- **_**Edward !**__**  
**__**- Oui ! **__**  
**__**- Que penses-tu de l'offre des Quileutes ?**__**  
**__**- Je pense que la demande est acceptable Carlisle !**__**  
**__**- Nonnnn !**_**Tempêtait Bella. **_**Vous ne pouvez pas accepter ça, je veux devenir comme vous, Edward je veux pouvoir rester avec toi, je refuse de vieillir !**_

**Elle se mit à pleurer.**_**Edward je t'en pris**__ !_** Suppliait-elle.**

**J'avais le cœur broyé de la faire pleurer, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à autre chose. C'était impossible.**

**- **_**Bella je t'en pris !**_

**Je voulus la prendre contre moi, mais elle se déroba, et alla se réfugier dans les bras d'Esmée.**

**- **_**Bella ! Mon petit, je te comprends ma chérie !**_

**Esmée la consolait tendrement, je voyais que je lui brisais le cœur.**

**- **_**Je vous propose de soumettre au vote la réponse au pacte ! Tout le monde aura droit de parole !**_** Informa Carlisle. **_**Bella, chez les Cullen, rien n'est jamais imposé, tout le monde a le droit de s'exprimer !**__**  
**__**- Oui ! Merci !**_**Répondis-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.**  
**- **_**Alors commençons par toi Bella**__ !_

**Elle s'avança au centre de la pièce et dit **

**- **_**Edward, ma vie sans toi n'est pas une vie, je l'ai déjà expérimenté et je ne peux à présent m'y résoudre. Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, si notre fille est comme toi, je veux avoir le bonheur d'être avec vous deux pour l'éternité ! Donc je vote non !**_**Appuya-t-elle fortement à la fin de son discours.**  
**- **_**Bien Bella ! A toi Edward !**_

**J'allais me placer bien en face de Bella, je voulais qu'elle me comprenne.**

**- **_**Bella, tu sais comme je t'aime, je donnerai mon éternité si je pouvais, avoir le plaisir de vieillir avec toi. Mais maintenant, je suis un monstre **__!_** Je levais la main pour la stopper dans son élan. **_**Et je n'ai plus d'âme Bella. Je ne peux me résoudre à t'infliger la même chose. Je suis désolé, crois-moi mon amour ! Pour moi se sera oui**__ !_** Murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.**

**Un long silence suivi mon discours. Seul, les pleures de Bella le brisait. **

**- **_**Emmet ?**__**  
**__**- Pour moi c'est oui aussi ! Désolé Bella !**__**  
**__**- Rosalie ?**__**  
**__**- Pour moi aussi ! Isabella, tu sais comme je t'aime, mais la vie d'un vampire n'est pas ce que je souhaitais, tu le sais, je voulais des enfants, je voulais une famille, je ne peux pas aller contre mes convictions !**_**Ajouta-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse d'Emmet.**  
**- ****_Esmée ?__  
_**_**- Moi je veux le bonheur d'Edward et de Bella, Edward le jour ou Bella quittera ce monde, tu seras malheureux pour le reste de l'éternité, alors comme ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, je vote non !**__**  
**__**- Oh merci Esmée !**_** Bella l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.**  
**- **_**Bien ! ... Je voudrais te demander quelque chose ma fille ! Si tu avais les mêmes idées qu'Edward, s'il était humain et toi vampire, prendrais-tu le risque de le transformer ?**_

**Elle semblait traqué, on voyait qu'en se mettant à ma place elle ferait comme moi. Elle se laissa tombé par terre, et répondit honnêtement. **

**- **_**C'est vrai, je ne prendrais pas le risque non plus !**_** Dit-elle si doucement, qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu l'entendre. **  
**- **_**Merci Bella ! Donc je vote pour aussi, le pacte est accepté ! Nous enverrons un écrit aux Quileutes avec nos signatures !**_** Termina Carlisle.**

**Je me précipitais vers elle et la redressais. Il fallait que je la console, la voir comme çà me brisait. Je l'emportais dans mes bras en jetant à Esmée : **

**- **_**Occupes toi de la petite s'il te plaît Esmée !**__**  
**__**- Va Edward ! Bella a besoin de toi ! Prends ton temps!**_

**Les deux semaines qui suivirent ne furent pas des plus joyeuses. Bella restait distante, elle ne me parlait pas beaucoup. **  
**Sa maman était rentrée, sa santé était bonne maintenant. Nous n'avions pas encore osé demander les fameuses explications sur son comportement vis à vis de moi. Nous lui demanderons dans quelques temps, quand elle serait complètement remise. **  
**Nous attendions une lettre d'Alice, Jasper nous avait télégraphié qu'ils nous envoyaient les premiers résultats de leurs recherches.**

**- **_**Bella, Edward !**_** Appelait Esmée. **_**Une lettre pour vous **_

**Je tremblais en prenant des mains la lettre et la déchirait fébrilement.**

_**Turkana le 7 mars 1919**_

_**Bella, Edward**_

_**Depuis trois semaines que nous sommes partis, les recherches nous amenèrent vers le lac Turkana. La légende que tu avais trouvé Edward, ici personne ne la connaissait. Nous avons commencé à nous enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt alentour. Les villages étaient de plus en plus sauvages et petits.**_

_**Dans l'un d'eux, une vieille femme nous indiqua qu'un Hermite qui vivait dans les grottes de Sibiloi racontait des anciennes légendes.**_

_**Nous sommes partis pour l'endroit indiqué, nous avons pu discuter avec le vieillard. Voici ce qu'il nous apprit.**_

_**La légende parle d'une femme et d'un homme, tous deux, très beaux, et très pales, ils allaient de village en village. Un jour, ils rencontrèrent une toute jeune femme perdue dans la forêt. Elle s'était sauvée car elle ne voulait pas épouser le chef de sa tribu. La femme dit à l'homme, féconde l'humaine, je veux un enfant. La toute jeune femme était tellement fascinée par la beauté de l'homme, qu'elle en tomba amoureuse et accepta de lui faire un enfant. Elle resta tout le temps de sa grossesse avec le couple. Si elle avait été une princesse, elle n'aurait pas été mieux servie, ils s'étaient aux petits soins pour elle. Malheureusement la naissance ne se passa pas comme la jeune femme le pensait. Le bébé lui transperça le ventre avec ses dents et elle mourut quelques heures après. Les deux vampires l'abandonnèrent et partirent avec l'enfant. **__**Les traces les perdirent pendant cinq mois. Puis, on retrouve la petite famille vers Loyangalani, hélas l'enfant était mourant.**_

**La j'arrêtai ma lecture, Bella tremblait comme une feuille, J'avais la gorge serré, je n'osais pas relever les yeux de peur de voir dans le regard des autres la même peur, la même horreur qui brûlait dans les miens.**

**- Non, Non, **_**Nonnnn !**_

**Bella poussa un hurlement et tomba dans les pommes. Je rattrapais Bella au vol, et la déposai sur le sofa. Je lui tapotai doucement les joues, elle repris conscience et se mit à pleurer.**

**- **_**Bella je t'en pris ! Ce n'est que leur première recherche, et ils n'ont pas trouvé pourquoi l'enfant était mourant ! Bella ne désespère pas je t'en pris ! **__**  
**__**- Oui je sais Edward, mais c'est tellement ressemblant à notre histoire, j'ai peur pour notre bébé !**__**  
**__**- Bella chérie, regardes toutes les épreuves que nous avons relevées et gagnées, celle là aussi, nous la gagnerons ensemble !**__**  
**__**- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?**__**  
**__**- Il le faut ma chérie ! **__**  
**__**- Bella !**_** Appela Carlisle.**_**Edward a raison, Jasper dit qu'ils vont continuer à chercher, Alice trouvera, j'en suis sur !**_** Finit-il en reposant la lettre sur la table.**  
**- **_**Fais confiance à Alice, ma chérie, elle ne s'arrêtera pas temps qu'elle n'aura pas une réponse !**_**Ajouta Esmée.**  
**- **_**Oui ! Vous avez raison ! Gardons foi en la vie, en l'amour !**_** Murmura enfin Bella.**

**Bella reprit le dessus, elle était forte. Le temps passa encore, le pacte avait été signé avec les Quileutes. Jacob venait de temps en temps voir Bella, mais ne voulait toujours pas connaître notre fille. Nous profitions tous pleinement de notre petite famille, plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour le moment. Renesmée continuait de grandir régulièrement, elle était épanouie, belle, intelligente, magnifique.**  
**Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa naissance, nous recevions tous les mois, une lettre de nos deux enquêteurs. Plusieurs autres pistes étaient venues prouver que Renesmée n'était pas la première mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Mais rien ne nous indiquait, si l'enfant avait survécu **  
**Une nouvelle lettre venait d'arriver**

_**Mykonos le 26 juin 1919 **_

_**Bella Edward **__**Nous voilà en Grèce, à présent, la piste que nous suivons est plus récente, une vingtaine d'années seulement.. Malheureusement, les images entrevues dans mes visions, ne sont pas net, je n'entrevois que des silhouettes.**_

_**Nous avons donc pris rendez-vous avec le conteur d'histoire au centre de l'île, à Àno Merà. L'histoire qu'il nous conta, nous donne de nouveaux indices sur la particularité de Renesmée. Un certain Gaios Voltatis, un grec aurait quelque chose à voir avec notre affaire. Il aurait été vu avec un enfant mi-humain, mi-vampire, grandissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, un garçon super intelligent, extrêmement beau. Un an et demi après sa naissance l'enfant avait la taille d'un adulte, puis, un don fantastique lui serait apparu. Il aurait été vu à nouveau il y a deux ans Nous allons continuer à creuser cette piste qui nous paraît assez sur.**_

_**Nous vous embrassons tendrement, et ne vous en faite pas, nous trouverons. **__**Faites de gros bisou à notre filleule. **_

_**A très bientôt maintenant **_

_**Alice Jasper**_

**Un immense poids disparaissait au fil de ma lecture. Bella, à coté de moi, soupirait de soulagement. Elle me regardait, les yeux pleins de larmes de bonheur. C'était la première lettre que nous recevions où les renseignements apportés par Alice et Jasper, parlaient de l'enfant ayant atteint l'age adulte. Apparemment quelqu'un l'aurait recroisé il y a peu de temps. Il vivait encore... **

**- **_**Edward ! Oh Edward ! **__**Enfin de bonnes nouvelles !**_

**Je soulevais Bella dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer autour de moi. Carlisle et Esmée nous regardaient et riaient de bon cœur. **

**- **_**Quelle joie mes enfants !**_** S'exclama Esmée **  
**- **_**Oui ! Quel bonheur !**_** Renchéri Carlisle**  
**- **_**Rosalie va être folle de joie quand elle saura que notre puce aura une vie normale ! Elle tremblait presque autant que moi à la pensée de ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver !**_** Ajouta Bella**  
**- **_**Oui ! D'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder de rentrer !**_** Constatai-je **

**Emmet Rosalie et Renesmée étaient parti en ville ce matin pour racheter une garde robe complète à notre puce, elle mesurait 1,16 m, la taille d'un enfant de six ans ! **

**- **_**Te rends-tu compte que dans un an, notre fille sera adulte !**_** Constata Bella en soupirant.**  
**- **_**Oui je sais, mais au moins, elle sera encore parmi nous ! C'est la seule chose qui compte à présent !**_** Observai-je avec satisfaction.**

**Comme nous l'avions supposé, Rosalie et Emmet furent aux anges aussi. Naturellement, rien ne filtra vis à vis de Renesmée, nous ne voulions pas qu'elle vive dans l'incertitude du lendemain. **

**- **_**Tu viens Tatie ! Je voudrais mettre une de mes nouvelles tenues !**_

**Elle tirait sur la manche de sa tante, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre avec fermeté. **

**- **_**Tonton ! Viens aussi ! Tu me diras laquelle mettre !**_

**Emmet soupira, mais suivi les deux femmes. Si Renesmée lui avait demandé de lui décrocher la lune, il se serait débrouiller pour le faire. Elle avait un charme fou notre petite fée. Elle ensorcelait tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Elle était époustouflante de beauté, et de grâce. **

**- **_**Nessie ! Viens me faire un bisou avant de te sauver ! Tu m'as manqué ma puce !**_**Réclamai-je **

**Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, posant sa petite tête bouclée sur mon cœur. Elle avait un parfum enivrant, un mélange des fragrances de Bella et des miennes. Qui pourrait résister à c'est être exquis ? **

**- **_**Allez ! File ma chérie ! Sois sage avec tes grands-parents et tes oncles et tantes d'accord ?**_** Exigea Bella**  
**- **_**Oui Mabel ! A tout à l'heure ! Je t'aime !**_

**Elle se dressa sur ses petites jambes et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.**

**- **_**Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur !**_** Ajouta Bella les larmes aux yeux. **  
**- **_**Si tu savais comme je me sens bien Edward !**__**  
**__**- Oh je le sais, crois-moi ! Je ressens la même chose ma chérie !**_

**Nous les regardions tous rejoindre l'autre maison par le sous terrain. Je pris Bella par la taille et nous-nous installâmes devant la partie d'échec que nous avions commencé plutôt. **

**Quelques jours après nous attendions Renée, elle devait passer voir Bella en fin d'après midi. **

**- **_**Ah voilà maman, j'espère que l'on va pouvoir parler avec elle maintenant ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle vienne seul aujourd'hui, c'est vrai que depuis quelques mois, je n'ai pas réussi à la voir une fois toute seule, papa ne la quittait pas d'une semelle !**__**  
**__**- Tu sais que ton père ne peut pas se passer d'elle ! Il adore ta mère !**__**  
**__**- Oui ! Et moi je suis comme lui mon amour, je ne peux pas plus que lui, me passer de toi !**_** Dit-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.**

**La sonnette tinta, Bella alla ouvrir la porte.**

**- **_**Bonjour maman !**__**  
**__**- Bonjour Bella, oh ! Tu resplendis aujourd'hui !**_** Constata Renée**  
**- **_**Oui maman ! J'ai reçu de bonne nouvelle d'une amie !**__**  
**__**- Temps mieux, j'en suis heureuse pour toi !**__**  
**__**- Viens ! Allons nous asseoir au salon !**_

**Elles entrèrent et comme d'habitude, sa mère se raidit à ma vue. Après le baise main traditionnelle, je la saluai.**

**- **_**Bonjour Renée ! Comment allez-vous ? **__**  
**__**- Très bien Edward, je vous remercie !**_

**Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Bella servit le thé, et vint s'asseoir à son tour à mes cotés. La conversation débuta gentiment, mais je voyais que Bella était impatiente. Je quittais la pièce comme convenue avec elle, et alla dans la cuisine sous un prétexte quelconque. Renée se détendit aussitôt. **

**- **_**Maman ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas supporter Edward ? Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? **__**  
**__**- Que veux-tu dire ?**_** Fit Renée mine de rien.**  
**- **_**Dès que tu le vois, tu n'es plus la même, qui a-t-il ?**_** Explique-moi s'il te plait !****  
****- **_**Mais rien, je t'assure Bella !**_** Ajouta-t-elle tendu**  
**- **_**Maman arrête ! Je veux une réponse, ne fais plus semblant, je t'en pris !**_** Supplia-t-elle**  
**- **_**SEMBLANT ! SEMBLANT ! C'est moi qui fait semblant Bella !**_** S'emporta Renée. Elle tremblait de peur et de rage**  
**- **_**Maman, je t'en pris calme toi et expliques toi !**_** S'emporta à son tour Bella.**  
**- **_**Bella ! Je sais qui il est ! Et je sais qu'il t'a prit ton enfant !**_** Cracha-t-elle avec rage.**  
**- **_**Quoi !**_

**Bella était interloqué, moi un peu moins, gardant en mémoire la cicatrice sur son ventre. Je revins doucement dans la pièce, je devais intervenir. **

**- **_**Renée ! Je vous en pris, calmez-vous ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, ni à vous, ni à Bella, ni à personne d'autre, croyez-moi !**__**  
**__**- Maman ! Comment sais-tu que ma fille est vivante ?**__**  
**__**- C'est une fille ? **__**  
**__**- Oui !**__**  
**__**- Alors, rendez là à ma fille !**_** Exclama-t-elle en me regardant férocement**  
**- **_**Maman ! Edward ne m'a jamais enlevé ma fille, elle est ici, avec nous !**_

**Renée regarda sa fille d'un air suspicieux, et ce qu'elle vit dans son regard, dût la rassurer. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, elle semblait abasourdi.**

**- **_**Est-elle comme lui !**_** Le regard qu'elle me jeta, semblait moins malveillant.**  
**- **_**Oui, en partie, nous ne savons pas encore avec certitude, comme elle évoluera ! Mais comment as-tu deviné ?**_

**Elle se raidit à nouveau, et ses yeux étaient à nouveaux éperdus, traqués, apeurés. Son corps se mit à trembler comme prit de convulsion.**

**- **_**Je ... ne peux ... pas ... répondre à t ... a question Bella !**_** Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle en bafouillait. **  
**- **_**Maman, je t'en supplie, calme toi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir !**__**  
**__**- Nous pourrons peut être vous aidez !**_**Appuyai-je aussi**

**Elle se courba, pris son visage entre ses mains et se mit à sangloter, sa peine nous faisait mal**

**- **_**Personne ... ne peut m'aider, c'est ... impossible ! **__**  
**__**- Oh maman !**_** Bella tomba à genou devant sa mère et l'entoura de ses bras **  
**- **_**Expliquez-nous, s'il vous plait !**_** Insistai-je avec persuasion.**

**Apres un long moment, elle se calma, ses yeux se posaient successivement sur Bella et sur moi.**

**- **_**Alors, j'ai vraiment une petite fille ?**__**  
**__**- Oui maman, elle est adorable !**_** Expliqua Bella, un sourire sur les lèvres.**  
**- **_**Et vous vous aimez vraiment ?**_** Dit-elle en nous contemplant l'un l'autre**  
**- **_**Oh, Oui maman !**__**  
**__**- Oh, Oui et plus encore !**_

**Nous avions répondu en même temps et avec la même ferveur. Un petit rire commun souligna le fait.**  
**Sa maman se rasséréna au fil des minutes. **

**- **_**Ça va maman, tu peux être rassuré, ce n'est pas toujours simple, mais notre amour abat des murs tous les jours !**_** Ajouta-t-elle **  
**- **_**Tu as bien de la chance Bella ! Ça ne se passe pas toujours comme ça, malheureusement !**__**  
**__**- Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il vous est arrivé Madame Swan ?**__**  
**__**- Oui Maman ! Raconte-nous, s'il te plait !**_

**Elle soupira, et se perdit dans ses pensées un petit moment. **

**- **_**Bien ! Bella, te rappelles-tu mes récits sur mon enfance ?**__**  
**__**- Heu ! Oui de quelques-uns !**__**  
**__**- Je t'ai raconté que je suis partie à l'étranger avec la famille qui m'employait ! **__**  
**__**- Oui ! Je me souviens que tu as été en Europe !**__**  
**__**- Oui ! J'ai vu beaucoup de pays, en quatre ans !**_

**Puis, se tournant vers moi elle expliqua.**

**- **_**J'ai été employé comme demoiselle de compagnie à l'age de seize ans, dans une famille très fortunée. En trois ans nous avions été, en Italie, en France, en Suisse. La prochaine destination était la Grèce. J'attendais impatiemment ce pays. J'avais lu beaucoup de livre sur ses îles. Amalia et Cynthia, les deux jeunes filles pour lesquelles je travaillai, exigèrent aller visiter l'île de Mykonos. Certains sites y sont splendides. Ce jour là, ces demoiselles désirèrent aller voir deux amis masculins, en cachette de leurs parents. J'eus beau le leur déconseiller, elles ne voulurent rien entendre. Nous voilà donc partie, en catimini, il faisait nuit, les rues étaient vides, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je pressentais une catastrophe. Tout d'un coup, un homme fut devant nous et nous a attaqué. J'ai voulu m'intercaler mais il m'a jeté contre un mur avec force, et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, je me trouvais dans une chambre qui m'était étrangère. Un homme se tenait à coté du lit, un homme magnifique, d'une beauté inhumaine. Le teint blanc comme l'albâtre, les yeux noir comme de l'encre. Il s'approcha de moi, et de sa voix enjôleuse, il me dit. **__**  
**__**- « Bonjour jolie demoiselle! Je vous ai trouvé évanoui dans la rue, alors je me suis permis de vous ramener chez moi, le temps que vous-vous remettiez ! » **__**  
**__**- « Merci Monsieur ! Répondis-je. Sa voix m'avait ensorcelé, j'étais déjà conquise. » **__**  
**__**- « Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le conte Voltatis ! Gaios Voltatis »**_

_/_

_A vos coms… _

_Vous attendiez-vous à ça ?_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Un secret peut en cacher un autre_**

« Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le conte Voltatis ! Gaios Voltatis »

******Ces paroles résonnèrent comme un coup de canon dans nos esprits. Bella étouffa un cri, je m'étais figé.**

**-** _Qui a-t-il Bella, tu le connais ?_

- _Non maman, nous ne connaissons pas cette personne, mais son nom ne nous êtes pas inconnu !_

_- Ah bon !_** dit-elle d'un drôle d'air**

**Je regardai Bella, les mêmes idées lui trottaient dans la tête. Mais avant d'en tirer des conclusions, il fallait entendre la fin de l'histoire de Renée.**

**-** _Continuez, s'il vous plait !_** Insistai-je**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

_**-« « Heu ! Oui... Donc il s'est présenté.**_

_**Il m'a dit qu'il était de passage dans l'île. Que je devais me reposer jusqu'au lendemain et qu'il me ramènerait vers mes patrons. **_

_**Il quitta la pièce sur ces paroles. La femme de chambre s'occupa de moi, et me fit boire une tisane. J'étais encore sous le choc de mon agression, malgré tout, je m'endormis comme une masse. **_

_**Le matin suivant, une femme de chambre m'apporta de nouveaux vêtements, des vêtements de grand couturier, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'habits appartenant à sa femme. Quand je fus prête, la femme de chambre me guida jusqu'à la salle à manger ou je devais prendre mon petit déjeuné, le Conte y était déjà attablé, seul. **_

_- Bonjour Mademoiselle avez-vous bien dormi ? _

_- Oui Merci Monsieur le Conte !_

_- J'espère que les épreuves d'hier ne vous ont pas fait cauchemarder !_

_- Non, le cordial que vous m'avez fait boire m'a permit de bien dormir ! _

_- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?** Désira savoir le conte.**_

_- Je m'appelle Renée-Pierre Facinelli !_

_- Enchanté de vous connaître Mademoiselle Facinelli __!_

_**Pendant tout ce temps là, je ne quittais pas des yeux le conte. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais irrésistiblement attirée par lui. **_

_**Revenant sur terre je demandais des nouvelles des deux autres filles qui m'accompagnaient la veille. Il n'était malheureusement pas au courant. **_

_**Il me raccompagna comme promit chez mes employeurs. Les gendarmes étaient là, et j'apprenais à ce moment là que mes deux compagnes avaient été tuées. J'étais atterrée, ces pauvres filles, pourquoi elles, et pas moi ? Je fus interrogé puis le conte expliqua son rôle aussi. **_

_**Les parents d'Amalia et Cynthia fâchés contre moi, me congédièrent sur-le-champ. Je me trouvais à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi, et sans argent. **_

_- Venez Mademoiselle Facinelli, je connais des personnes qui cherche une lectrice pour une vieille dame ! Je vais vous emmener là bas !_

_**C'est comme ça que j'ai changé d'employeur. Madame Meyer était une très gentille femme de quatre-vingt ans. Elle adorait lire, mais ses yeux vieillissant ne lui permettaient plus de satisfaire sa passion. Je lui tenais compagnie toutes les après midi, le reste du temps j'étais libre. **_

_**Naturellement, je revis le conte tous les soirs, il m'emmenait partout avec lui, à l'opéra, au bal, au théâtre. Puis j'ai appris qui il était, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il ne mangeait jamais, qu'il avait une force monumentale, et qu'il était froid comme de la glace, il avait eut mille fois l'occasion de me faire du mal, mais avec moi il était toujours très doux, ma fascination pour lui eut raison de ma peur. **_

_**Il se comportait en parfait gentleman. Mais moi, je le désirais, je savais que je ne l'aimais pas, mais il m'attirait irrésistiblement. Naturellement, arriva ce qui devait arriver. Nous avions passé la soirée chez lui ou il m'avait préparé lui-même un repas extraordinaire. Quand il a voulu me raccompagner, je l'ai séduit ! **_

_- Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec le feu, jeune demoiselle !** Me dit-il**_

_- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Gaios, je veux juste être avec vous !_

_**Je vous passe les détails... Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans ses bras. J'avais pas mal de bleu, il avait été très ... entreprenant, du moins je l'avais pris comme cela, je ne savais pas que ça venait de sa nature vampirique. **_

_**J'étais tellement comblée, que je n'eus plus envie de repartir. Nous passâmes le premier mois, ensemble constamment. Je vivais un rêve, je savais que bientôt il me faudrait rentrer en Amérique, mais je voulais en profité au maximum. **_

_**Le comportement que j'avais n'était pas convenable, je le savais bien, mais rien n'aurait pu me faire partir. **_

_****_

_**Au fil des jours, il devint plus doux pendant l'acte. L'appelle de la chair était immense entre nous deux. **__**  
**__**Un mois et demi était déjà passé et mes règles ne revinrent plus, je me suis retrouvé enceinte ... loin de chez moi ... et le père de mon enfant était un vampire.**_

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Bella me regardait, son regard était insondable. Que n'aurai-je donné pour lire dans ses pensées à ce moment là. Que ressentait-elle ? L'enfant après qui Alice et Jasper couraient depuis des mois, était le frère de Bella.**

**- **_Bella ! Ça va ?_** Demandai-je.**

**Elle pris une grande inspiration, vint poser son front sur mon cœur et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. **

**- **_Bella ? Bella ? Ma chérie, Je t'ai choqué ? Je suis désolée ... sincèrement désolé ! _**Avoua Renée anéanti**

**Bella redressa sa tête et regarda sa mère.**

**-** _Non maman ! Oh non ! Ne soit pas désolé, sans le savoir, tu nous apporte la réponse que nous attendions, c'est pour cela que je suis comme ça ! _

_- Quelle réponse ?_

- _Maman, racontes-nous la suite ! Je t'expliquerai tout après et tu comprendras ce que je ressens !_- _Ok ! _

**_... ... ... ... ... ..._**

_**J'annonçais donc la nouvelle à Gaios**_

_**- **Tu es enceinte ? _

_**Le conte n'en revenait pas, il ne savait pas que les vampires pouvaient procréer avec des humaines. C'était une première pour lui. **_

_- Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Comment sera l'enfant ? Va t-il grandir ? _

_**Toutes ses questions lui passaient par la tête. Il m'expliqua qu'ils leurs étaient interdits de créé des bébés vampires, car ils restaient figé à jamais à l'age de leurs créations, et qu'ils étaient de se faite ingérable à cause de leur jeune age. **_

_**C'est donc avec appréhension que nous entamâmes les mois suivants, il s'occupa de moi comme de la prunelle de ses yeux. J'étais sacré pour lui, je ne sortais plus. Si les autres vampires apprenaient que j'attendais un enfant de lui, ils viendraient me tuer. **_

_**Le temps passa lentement, la grossesse se passait à peu près bien. J'étais très fatiguée, et je mourrais de soif constamment. Un jour il est venu m'apporter de la viande presque crue, lorsque j'en eus manger quelque morceau, je me sentis mieux, alors j'alternais la nourriture à partir de ce moment là. **__**  
**__**Le jour de l'accouchement, je ne me sentais pas bien. De grosses douleurs dans le bas de mon ventre ne tenaillait. **_

_- Je vais appeler un médecin Renée, il t'aidera !_

_- Non je ne veux pas, tu vas m'accoucher toi-même, personne ne doit savoir, je t'en pris ! Je ne veux pas que l'on tue l'enfant ! Jure-moi que tu feras le travail tout seul Gaios, jure !_

_- Oui, si c'est ce que tu désires, je te le jure !_

_- Comment ferons-nous après la naissance ? _

_- S'il n'est pas humain, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas rester avec nous, tu attirerais l'attention sur lui, et ils viendraient pour vous tuer tous les deux !_

_- Oui je m'en doute !_

_- Il faudra que je le mette en sûreté tout de suite après la naissance, je reviendrai quand il sera bien caché !_

_- Oui protège le pour moi ! Je te fais confiance, protège notre bébé !_

_**Le moment de l'accouchement venu, la douleur fut incommensurable, et je perdis connaissance. **__**  
**___

_**Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans la même chambre, une femme était à mon chevet. Mon ventre avait disparu, j'étais très faible, j'appris que quinze jour c'étaient écoulé depuis mon accouchement, j'avais failli mourir. Le conte m'apporta mon fils, j'ai eus le plaisir de le porter, il était déjà très grand, comme un enfant de six mois, se fut mon seul et unique instant avec lui. Il m'expliqua qu'il allait faire le tour de l'Afrique, comme ça personne ne verrait l'enfant suffisamment longtemps pour voir à quelle vitesse il grandissait. **_

_**Le conte me donna de l'argent pour pouvoir rentré à Forks, et le lendemain il partait avec le petit. Il s'appelle Alexis-Isabau.**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Depuis ce moment là, je n'ai eu que deux fois des nouvelles. **__**  
**__**La première, pour le premier anniversaire du petit. J'ai reçu une photo avec un mot écrit derrière.**_

_**"""Ici tout va bien, pensons à toi.""" **_

_**La deuxième, pour le dixième anniversaire. J'ai reçu une broche et juste deux mots **_

_**"""Encore merci"""**_

**Renée resta là, sans rien ajouter. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes, penser à ce fils inconnu devait la déchirer.**

- _Oh Maman ! Je suis désolé pour toi ! Je comprends mieux ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as vu Edward !_

_- Oui, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre votre comportement ! Je ne pouvais imaginer que vous aviez réussi à vivre ensemble malgré tout ! Je sais que nous devrions être mortes toutes les deux car nous avons connaissance de l'existence des vampires et que c'est interdit !_

_- Oui ! Comment ce fait-il qu'il t'est laissé partir ? Qu'il ne t'est pas tuer pour éviter toute fuite !_

_- Nous n'éprouvions pas de sentiment d'amour, mais la passion que nous avions vécue, fut immense. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas entacher cette image. Et j'étais la mère de son fils ! _

_- Oui, tu as sans doute raison maman !_

**Bella regarda sa mère de façon différente maintenant. Elle devait voir la femme en elle, la femme secrète et passionnée qu'elle avait été. C'est toujours difficile d'imaginer ses propres parents jeunes et en proie à l'amour, à l'ivresse, à l'exaltation. Elles se regardèrent, et se sourirent. **

**-** _Papa n'est pas au courant je suppose !_

_- Oui et non, il ne sait que le principal, ma chérie ! Il sait que j'ai eu un fils et qu'il est en Europe avec son père !_

_- Tu te rends compte Edward, j'ai un frère ! Moi qui ai toujours regretté d'être seul parce que maman ne peut plus avoir d'enfant, j'ai un frère, et il est vampire... !_ **S'étonna-t-elle finalement.** _Et je sais grâce à ma mère que l'enfant que nous cherchions est encore en vie. Maintenant, on est sur que Renesmée va vivre normalement !_

_- Oui mon Amour, nous pouvons à présent nous réjouir ! Au pire, elle vivra comme une humaine, au mieux, elle sera immortelle !_

_- Bella !_

_- Oui maman !_

_- Est-ce que je pourrais voir ta fille ?_** Demanda-t-elle timidement**

**Bella regarda sa mère, puis moi et me fit signe de la tête. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte du sous terrain, un cri retenti derrière moi. Pendant que je m'empressais de chercher la petite, j'entendais Renée s'extasier sur le pratique de notre passage cacher. **

- _C'est merveilleux ! Vous pouvez passer d'une maison à l'autre sans attirer l'attention des gens ! _

_- Oui ! J'ai énormément de chance ! Ma famille vampire est formidable, je te les présenterai si tu veux ! Ah ! une chose que tu ne sais pas, les Cullen ne sont pas des vampires comme les autres, maman, ils sont tous « végétariens » ce qui veut dire en clair, qu'ils ne se nourrissent que d'animaux !_

_- Ah bon ! C'est possible ? _

_- Oui, Carlisle a été le premier à ce nourrir comme ça !_

_- Wouaaa... ! Ça c'est une nouvelle fantastique Bella, tu as une chance unique !_

_- Oui Maman ! Et quand tu connaîtras mieux Edward, tu comprendras pourquoi je l'aime tant !_

**J'arrivais déjà avec la petite, je n'avais rien perdu de leur échange, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, la conversation cessa immédiatement. Renée n'avait d'yeux que pour sa petite fille. **

- _Oh... ! Elle est merveilleuse... ! Mon dieu qu'elle est grande !_

**Renesmée regardait sa nouvelle grand-mère, avec attention. Puis elle s'adressa à Bella.**

- _Mabel ? Cette dame est ta maman ?_

_- Oui ma chérie, elle est ma maman et ta grand-mère !_

_- Maman ! Comment dois-je l'appeler ? _

_- Grand-mère où Mamie quand nous sommes seuls, et Renée les autres moments !_

_- Ok ! Bonjour grand-mère ! Je suis heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance !_** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire **

**Renée les yeux remplis de larmes, tendit les bras à la puce, et celle-ci vint s'y blottir. **

- _Quel bonheur ! Oh quel bonheur de te voir enfin ! Depuis le temps que je soupçonne ton existence !_** Ajouta-t-elle la voix cassée. **

**Elle l'embrassait tendrement.**

**- **_Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plutôt maman !_** Demanda Bella**

- _Parce je ne voulais pas raviver ta douleur si je m'étais trompée !_

_- Oh maman comme tu as du te sentir seul avec ce secret !_

_- Oui, mais maintenant je suis très heureuse pour toi Bella !_

**Bella entoura de ses bras, les deux femmes de sa vie.**

- _Je vous aime toutes les deux si fort !_

**Que d'émotions en cette fin de journée, et quel bouleversement dans nos vies aussi. Elles discutèrent encore un long moment toutes les trois. Puis, Renée dut repartir, elle devait rentrer pour Charlie. Renesmée alla vers son autre grand-mère, elle avait plein de chose à lui apprendre. Quand nous-nous retrouvâmes seul, je pris délicatement Bella dans mes bras, et la porta sur le sofa. Nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.**

- _Wouaaa.. ! Ben je n'en peux plus, trop de chose à emmagasiner, j'y repenserai demain ! La seul chose que je veux garder à l'esprit c'est que notre fille va vivre !_

**Ses yeux brillaient comme les étoiles, un bonheur sans nuage les illuminaient.**

- _Dis Edward !_

_- Oui mon amour !_

_- Une autre chose me revient aussi !_

_- Ah oui, laquelle !_

_- Ben ! Maman et Gaios ont réussi à faire l'amour..._

_- NON ! NON Bella je t'arrête tout de suite, je pourrais te tuer, tu as entendu, elle était pleine de bleu ! Elle aurait pu mourir **!**_** M'insurgeai-je**

- _Oui mais elle est là et elle a réussi à vivre son bonheur pendant des mois Edward, pas seulement une fois ! _

_- Bon sang ! Je savais que j'aurais droit à ça quand j'ai entendu Renée expliquer son aventure, je le savais !_

**Je m'étais relevé, et je marchais férocement dans la maison. Bella était toujours assise sur le sofa, elle me regardait avec un sourire qui grandissait de minute en minute.**

**- **_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi me regarde-tu en riant ?_** Vociférai-je**

**- **_Mon amour !_** Dit-elle tout doucement. **_Si tu m'avais répondu calmement, j'aurais compris que rien ne te ferait changer d'avis. Mais là, comme tu gigotes dans tous les sens, j'ai l'impression que tu essais de te convaincre toi-même !_

**Je stoppai sur-le-champ et la fixai férocement. Comment pouvait-elle me connaître si bien, ça me rendait encore plus hargneux. **

- _Eh oui chéri, je te connais ! _

_- Oui ! Eh ben même si j'essaie de me convaincre moi-même je me dis NON !_

**Je savais que j'étais ridicule, mais j'avais trop peur, peur de moi, peur du mal que je pourrais lui faire, peur de ne pas pouvoir lui dire non. Bella vint vers moi, pris mon visage entre ses mains et planta ses yeux dans les miens. **

- _Edward ! Je ne vais pas te violer ! Je te demande juste d'y penser ! Je souhaiterai tenter l'expérience ! Juste une fois ! ... Et si ça ne marche pas, alors je ne t'embêterai plus jamais ! Mais s'il y a une chance que cela marche mon amour tu seras aussi heureux que moi !_

**Je voyais dans ses yeux cette supplique, je savais que je ne résisterai pas longtemps.**

- _Je crois en toi, tu le sais et maintenant que je sais que d'autres ont réussi, alors pourquoi pas nous !_

_- Bella, j'ai à peine plus d'un an d'expérience, comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ?_

_- Tu y arriveras parce que tu m'aimes, tout simplement !_

**Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, et posai mon front contre la vitre. Mes pensées défilaient à une vitesse effrayante, les souvenirs de notre nuit de noce, me revinrent en foule. Je soupirai fortement, elle avait gagné, j'en avais trop envie moi aussi. **

**- **_Bon, laisses moi le temps de me faire à l'idée !_** Capitulai-je malgré tout**

**Elle me sauta dans les bras, et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis elle ajouta**

**- **_Tout le temps qu'il te faudra mon cœur ! Je t'aime !_

_**- Moi aussi je t'aime !...**_**Quand plus tard, Renesmée revint, nous reprîmes nos habitudes du soir. Dînée en famille « pour mes chéries » le bain de la puce, puis lecture avec papa Edward, pendant que maman Bella prend son bain. **

- _Je veux que tu me racontes l'histoire de grand-père Carlisle Papa ! _

_- Tu l'aime celle là !_

_- Oh oui elle est belle, un gentil vampire, ça n'existe que dans les contes, mais moi je sais qu'elle est vraie !_

_- Oui !... _

**Me voilà reparti dans la légende de Carlisle, le gentil vampire qui veut devenir médecin... **

**Après avoir couché la petite, je rejoignais Bella dans la chambre, je remarquai qu'elle avait mis sa plus vieille chemise de nuit, celle que je détestais. Bizarre... Elle l'avait boutonné jusqu'au cou... encore plus bizarre... Mais pourquoi ce comportait-elle comme ça ? **

- _Bella ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Pourquoi as-tu mis cette vilaine chose ?_

_- Quelle vilaine chose ?_

_- Cette chemise de nuit ! _

_- Oh comme ça !_

_- Bella ! Qui cherches-tu à berner comme ça ! Que veux-tu ?_

_- Mais rien, je m'adapte à la situation ! Tu m'as dit que tu voulais réfléchir, alors je te laisse le temps de le faire sans avoir de tentation !_

_- Ah d'accord, merci !_

**Elle se coucha comme d'habitude dans les draps et contre moi. Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, la fenêtre était grande ouverte. On entendait au loin le chant d'une chouette qui hululait. Mes pensées revirent vers cette chemise vraiment affreuse. J'aimais bien voir la peau de Bella, là je ne voyais plus rien. La lueur de la lune éclairait nos corps enlacés, et cette maudite chemise. Moins je voyais la peau de Bella, plus je désirais la voir. Le visage de ma femme était en sueur. **

- _Bella ! Tu dors ? _

_- Non pas encore j'ai un peu trop chaud !_

_- Changes ta chemise elle est mieux pour l'hiver que pour l'été ! C'est pour ça que tu as trop chaud !_

_- Oh ! Tu crois ?_

_- Oui ! Tu dormiras mieux après tu verras._

_- Mais si je mets une tenue plus découverte, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je le fais exprès ! _

_- Mais non Bella je ne le penserai pas, promis !_

_- Bon je vais me changer !_

**Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle en sortit un petit déshabiller noir que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était dans la peine ombre, mais mes yeux de vampire ne rataient rien du spectacle. **

- _Tu as vu comme ma mère et Renesmée ont..._

**Elle se mit à me parler de la réaction de sa mère et de la petite. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise de nuit, doucement Et je perdis le fil de la conversation. Je voyais à présent sa gorge blanche, le haut de ses seins, les boutons sautaient toujours un par un, son ventre apparu. Elle dégagea une épaule, puis la deuxième, et la chemise tomba à ses pieds. Je ravalais ma salive, mon corps répondit tout de suite à la vue de ce corps magnifique et dénudé. **

- _Mmmm !_

_- Oui ! Tu disais Edward ! _

_- Rien !_** Soufflai-je **

**Mon corps me faisait mal, tant je la désirais. Elle pris la petite chose noir, et la passa sur son corps, mais au lieu de cacher son corps, elle le sublimait. Elle épousait comme une seconde peau la poitrine haute et ferme, ses hanches fines et galbées. Mes reins me brûlaient, ma main agrippa un des montants du lit, et un craquement sonore retenti.**

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Mmmm rien, je ... j'ai cassé un morceau du lit _!** Murmurai-je difficilement tant mes idées étaient confuses**

**Un petit rire extrêmement discret sorti de ses lèvres.**

- _Ha, mais pourquoi l'as-tu cassé ?_

_- Je... Je ne sais pas !_

**Oh ! Ce déshabiller était torride, Bella s'avança lentement vers le lit, ses hanches se balançaient au rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle jeta en arrière sa crinière brune, révélant encore plus la blancheur de sa gorge. Elle avait le regard baissé et sa langue vint humidifier ses lèvres pulpeuses, je n'en pouvais plus. ****  
****Je me levais brusquement, un demi-quart de seconde plus tard, j'étais déjà devant elle. Elle releva la tête et posa son regard sur moi, elle était bien plus rusé que moi, un sourire ravi illuminait son visage. **

- _Tu es trop maligne pour moi Bella, j'ai plongé tête baisser dans ton piège, tu devrais avoir honte !_

_- J'ai déjà eus honte de bien des choses mais pas de séduire mon mari !_

**Je tremblais de désire, et de peur.**

- _Tu vas m'aider Bella ! Je t'en pris, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors arrêtes moi tout de suite si je deviens trop brutale !_

_- Oui je te le jure !_

**Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la déposa délicatement sur le lit...**

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

A vos coms les filles... Merci


	18. Chapter 18

**Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais apparemment les alertes ne sont pas partie pour le chapitre 17 **

**Bref pour ceux qui ne l'on pas eu vous avez deux chapitres à lire**

**Merci pour vos coms les filles**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**_Quand l'amour est plus fort que la mort_**

**En deux seconde j'étais nu, des lambeaux de vêtement traînaient par terre.**

**Mon corps de glace brûlait d'un feu incandescent. Je m'allongeais à ses cotés, et laissais mes mains parcourir son corps. Des frissons parcoururent sa peau suivant la progression de mes doigts frais.**

**- **_Tu as froid ?_** Demandai-je ma bouche contre la sienne**

**- **_Non continue **! **_

**Le souffle court, elle se redressa et se colla contre mon torse. La chaleur de son corps me brûla, sa peau devint moite malgré la froideur de la mienne. Mes lèvres venimeuses se frayèrent un chemin entre ses seins, son odeur m'enivra. **

**J'entendais son cœur s'affoler à mesure que mes lèvres se déplaçaient sur sa peau. **

**Depuis que j'étais vampire, j'avais déjà imaginé faire l'amour à Bella, mais rien ne pouvait me laisser croire que se serait à ce point magique, magnifique et euphorisant. La douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, valait bien toutes les douleurs, toutes les brûlures de ma gorge, et tous les efforts qu'il me fallait fournir pour ne pas la blesser. Ses mains douces et chaudes se promenaient sur moi, apportant en même temps des ondes de plaisirs et de voluptés.**

**- **_Ne bouges pas mon amour ! Si tu ne veux pas me faire de mal alors laisse moi faire !_

**Elle me repoussa sur les oreillers et posa mes mains au-dessus de ma tête.**

**- **_Si tu veux casser quelque chose, casse le lit !_** Me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.**

**Elle se plaça sur moi, une jambe de part et d'autre de mon corps. Je sentais la moiteur de son intimité sur mon ventre, créant une onde de choc dans mes entrailles. **

**Je voulais sentir sous mes mains, sa peau brûlante, elles vinrent d'elle-même à la rencontre de sa poitrine cachée par la soie noir, le déshabiller n'y résista pas. Des lambeaux de tissus noirs, volèrent dans la chambre. **

**Je me redressai à demi, posai une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur ses hanches et je pris avidement ses lèvres. Sa bouche humide s'ouvrit sous la pression de la mienne. Je me désaltérai à cette source chaude, accueillant le ballet voluptueux de sa langue sur la mienne. **

**Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et plongèrent dans les miens, elle se souleva, et nos deux corps s'imbriquèrent l'un dans l'autre d'un même geste. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer pleinement cette caresse intime. La sentir autour de moi fut une expérience mille fois meilleures que dans ma vie humaine. **

**Elle se mit à onduler doucement, lentement, des petits gémissements sortaient de sa gorge. Elle me fixait toujours, ses prunelles étaient noyer de plaisir. **

**Mes mains glissèrent sur ses fesses pour leurs soumettrent un rythme plus lascif, pendant que ma bouche partait à la conquête de sa gorge soyeuse. Je voulais lui rendre le plaisir qu'elle me donnait, j'accélérai la cadence. Des petits cris de plaisir, venaient souligner le rythme de nos reins. **

**Ses lèvres vinrent se poser dans mon cou, je sentis mon amour mordiller ma peau. Un petit rire sensuel sorti de ma bouche en réponse à son geste. Et pour me faire taire, elle me donna un baiser ravageur. **

**Je dus fournir un effort incommensurable pour attendre que Bella atteigne le plaisir. Je sentis son corps frémir enfin, et partir dans un orgasme ravageur, sa tête se renversa en arrière et un cri rauque sorti de sa bouche. **

**Ce cri mit le feu dans ma tête, le désir se battait avec mon envie de mordre. Je me rejetais en arrière sur les oreillers et pris le premier objet à ma portée, mes dents mordirent, mordirent encore, pendant que mon plaisir atteignait son paroxysme. **

**Mes mains agrippèrent les deux cotés du lit et broyèrent le bois. Un craquement énorme retentit, étouffant mon râle de plaisir, le sommier et le matelas atterrirent bruyamment sur le plancher.**

**- **_Houpss !_** Fut le seul mot de Bella sous le choc. **

**Nous-nous regardâmes, l'air hébété, puis un fou rire mutuelle nous prit, nos corps vibraient à l'unissons. Nos corps encore imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, réagirent aux vibrations de nos rires, me donnèrent l'envie de recommencer tout de suite. **

**Mon désir était loin d'être éteint, mais je savais qu'il me fallait être sage. **

**Je basculais sur le coté, séparant nos deux corps et un baiser d'une tendresse infini vint clore cette première expérience extraordinaire. **

**Je regardais Bella longuement, comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle, son corps inonder de sueur luisait sous les rayons de la lune, créant sur sa peau des perles nacrées. Sa tête reposait au creux de mon épaule, son souffle encore rapide chatouillait ma peau froide.**

**- **_Merci mon amour !_** Susurra-t-elle en me mordillant l'oreille.**

**- **_Bella je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?_ **Murmurai-je à mon tour en humant l'odeur de son cou.**

**- **_Oh non ! Je me sens merveilleusement bien ! Et toi ?_** Dit-elle dans un souffle.**

**- **_Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien Bella ! _

_- Je suis exténuée ! Tu m'as tué au sens figuré du terme !_ **Ajouta-t-elle ironique.**

**-** _Si ce n'est que dans ce sens là alors je suis heureux !_

**Elle se blottit contre mon corps froid et s'endormit presque instantanément. Je glissai quand même un drap entre nous deux, je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe malade. La nuit fut douce et pleine de rêves merveilleux. Bella parla peu, mais gémit beaucoup. Songer à ses rêves mit mon self contrôle à rude épreuve. Quand le jour se leva, Bella ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage.**

**- **_Bonjour mon aimé !_** Marmonna-t-elle en s'étirant. **_Dis-moi que ce n'était pas un rêve !_** Ajouta t'elle anxieuse **

**- **_Non ! Regardes autour de toi et tu verras ! _

**Elle se redressa sur un bras et regarda la chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, c'est vrai que le spectacle qui s'étendait autour de nous était apocalyptique. **

**Des plumes recouvraient entièrement le sol, des lambeaux de mes vêtements gisaient ça et là, il y avait même un morceau du déshabiller de Bella perché sur le loquet de la fenêtre ouverte. Le lit était... ben ... inexistant, les quatre montants étaient penché et ne tenaient que par les tringles du baldaquin. **

**- **_Wouaaa ! Ah quand même !_** Dit-elle en me regardant d'un air coquin.**

**Renesmée choisi c'est instant pour débouler dans la chambre. Voir son visage ébahi, valu le détour. **

**- **_Ben alors ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ! Vous avez joué ?_** Demanda-t-elle, stoppée dans son élan.**

**- **_Oui mon petit chat ! Oui nous avons joué !_** Répondis-je en riant. **_Viens jouer avec nous !_

**Elle se jeta dans les plumes et cria :**

**- **_PAPI, MAMIE, VENEZ JOUER AVEC NOUS !_

**Elle savait que dans l'autre maison, ils l'entendraient. **

**- **_Oh non !..._**Susurra Bella. **

**Nous-nous regardâmes gêné, puis, je haussais les épaules.**

**- **_Plus on est de fou plus on rit !_** Dis-je avec fatalité**

**Quelques instant plus tard, quatre visages hilares nous contemplaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Bella, écarlate, remontait les draps jusqu'au cou.**

**- **_Papa et maman on fait une bataille de polochon, ils ont cassé les oreillers et le lit_

_- La ... ... bataille de polochon a été mémorable apparemment ! _**Constata Emmet en regardant l'état de la chambre**. _J'ai déjà fait des batailles de polochons mais là Edward, chapeau, tu m'as battu !_

**Bella se cacha le visage contre mon torse, j'étais pris d'un fou rire, partagé avec les autres. **

**- **_Oh et puis ! Zut ! C'est mon mari après tout **! **_**Lança Bella toute rose.**

**- **_Oh oui je suis ton mari et je le revendique ! _**Assenai-je avec ferveur.**

**Je l'enlaçai et déposai sur ses cheveux, un baiser plein de tendresse. **

**Par la fenêtre, des bruits de pas rapides retentirent dans l'allée. Ha ! Enfin ! J'étais heureux de l'arriver de ces visiteurs. Ils arrivaient à point nommé. **

**Quelques instants plus tard, deux visages supplémentaires apparaissaient **

**- **_Marraine, Parrain ! _

**Renesmée se précipita dans les bras d'Alice et Jasper. **

**- **_On peut participer aussi ! _**Demanda Jasper en assenant une tape à Emmet. **

**-** _Tu arrives trop tard Jasper ! Nous avons eu droit cette nuit, au chant nuptial du Edwarus-rex et du Bellarus-rex ... Houille ! _

**Le reste d'un oreiller atterri en plein dans le mille sur le visage d'Emmet, envoyant encore plus de plume dans la chambre. Bella visait apparemment très bien. Emmet recracha quelques plumes. **

**- **_Ouiiii. ! Vas-y maman !_** Cria Renesmée en courant pour attraper les plumes. **

**Un éclat de rire général résonna dans la maison. **

**- **_Bon Esmée ! Récupérons ce petit diablotin et allons lui faire son déjeuné pendant que ses parents ... Hemmm... rangent !_** Lança Carlisle l'œil coquin. **_Et vous, les grands, filez aussi ! Oust ! ... Nous les avons assez taquinés pour aujourd'hui !_

_- Merci Carlisle !_** Lâcha Bella soulagée**

**- **_Attendez ! J'aimerai profiter de votre présence à tous pour dire quelque chose !_

**Je me redressai dans le lit et fis face à Bella.**

**- **_Bella mon amour, tu es l'étoile qui éclaire mes nuits, et le soleil qui illumine ma vie. Malgré toutes les épreuves qui jalonnent ton existence, tu es toujours là, prête à relever le prochain défi. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas ! Chuuut !_** Dis-je en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.**_ Il y a presque un an et demi, Edward Masen t'a demandé de l'épousé, et tu as accepté ! Ces quelques semaines auprès de toi ont été l'apogée de ma vie humaine !_

**Le visage de Bella devint rose d'émotion, et ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes. Ma gorge se serra, et ma voix était éraillée quand je repris. **

**-** _Je souhaiterai aujourd'hui, que tout les gens de Forks sachent que cette merveilleuse femme qui me fait face est mienne ! Bella Masen accepte-tu le vampire Edward Cullen qui te fait face comme légitime époux ?_

**J'entendais vers la porte des raclements de gorges émus, mais mes yeux ne quittèrent pas la beauté brune qui me regardait. **

**- **_C'est encore mieux que la première fois ! _**Hoqueta-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras. **_Oui ! Oui ! Oui !_

**Des sifflets, des cris, des rires soulignèrent la réponse de Bella. Puis notre puce s'approcha de nous.**

**- **_Moi aussi je veux me marier avec vous !_** Lança Renesmée avec conviction.**

**- **_Oh ! Mon bébé ! Viens vite nous faire un gros câlin **!**_** Dis-je en l'enlaçant tendrement. **

**- **_Ma puce !_** Ajouta Bella. **_Les petites filles ne se marient pas avec leurs parents, mais toi tu seras notre demoiselle d'honneurs ! D'accord ? _

_- C'est quoi une demoiselle d'horreur ?_

**Alice fut prise d'un énorme fou rire. Esmée vient récupérer la petite et lui dit.**

**- **_Viens ma chérie, je vais t'expliquer quel rôle important à la demoiselle d'honneur !_

_- D'accord Mamie ! _

_- Merci Esmée !_ **Glissa Bella **

**- **_Ben... ! A tout à l'heure, on vous laisse ! _**Ajouta Carlisle d'un air entendu. **

**- **_A tout à l'heure **!**_** Ajoutai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.**

**Ils quittèrent tous la pièce les uns derrière les autres le sourire aux lèvres. Le visage de Bella était toujours aussi rose, mais ses yeux pétillaient de gaieté. Ses épaules laiteuses dépassaient des draps qu'elle serrait autour d'elle. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Son cœur rata un battement puis s'accéléra, sa respiration devint haletante. **

**- **_Si on rangeait après, qu'en penses-tu ?_** Murmurai-je en l'embrassant**

**- **_Mmmm ! J'allai ... te ... le propo...ser !_** Fini par dire Bella entrecoupé de baiser.**

**La suite fut ponctuée de petits cris, de ronronnements, et de soupirs. Notre seconde « nuit » d'amour fut aussi intense que la précédente, et la matinée passa bien trop vite à mon goût.**

**Alice et Jasper nous attendaient quand nous débouchâmes dans le salon. Notre puce ne les quittait pas d'une semelle. **

**- **_Mabel, Deddy ! Regardez ce qu'ils m'ont rapporté de voyage !_

**Elle avait dans une main, une jolie tenue folklorique grec, et dans l'autre un grigri africain.**

**- **_Ça c'est comme un porte-bonheur, il empêche les mauvais rêve, je vais le mettre au-dessus de mon lit ! Comme ça je dormirai toujours bien ! Et ça c'est « gerque » ! Hein Marraine !_

_**- **Grec ma chérie !_ **Ria Alice, **_Les petites filles là bas portent toutes de jolies robes comme celle là !_

_- Tu vas être magnifique ma puce avec cette belle robe ! _**Constata Bella. **_Edward !_

_- Oui !_

_- Demande à Emmet et Rosalie si... Tu sais, ce qu'on a décidé tout à l'heure !_

_- Ah oui ! Emmet, Rosi ! Venez voir s'il vous plait !_

**Ils arrivèrent main dans la main, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. **

**-** _Oui ! _**Dirent-ils en cœur.**

- _Bella et moi avons le désir de vous demander d'être nos témoins pour notre mariage si vous êtes d'accord ! _

_- Oh oui ! _**S'écria Rosalie en sautillant. **_Je suis très touchée par votre demande ! Merci Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie j'en serrai honorée !_** Exclama Rosalie tout émue en la prenant dans ses bras.**

**Pendant ce temps, Emmet le sourire aux lèvres, mais une émotion sincère dans le regard me prit par le cou. **

**- **_Bien sur mon frère merci **!**_** Dit-il.**

**Alice poussa un cri de joie, les images qui défilaient dans sa tête, me venait par flash.**

**- **_Oh ... !_** M'écriai-je. **Génial ! _Bon oui, je vous laisse la primeur, allez-y ! Je me tais ! _

_- Oh avec vous deux ! On ne peut avoir aucun secret **...! **_**Bougonna Emmet en nous regardant Alice et moi. **

**-** _Je suis désolé !_** Dis-je penaud. **_Tu sais qu'on ne le fait pas exprès ! Et puis les autres ne savent rien !_

**Rosi vint se blottir contre Emmet, **

**-** _Bon... oui c'est vrai ... voilà ! J'ai demandé à Rosi de m'épouser, il y a quelques minutes. Et elle a dit Oui !_** Ajouta-il avec ferveur en plongeant son regard dans les yeux brillant de Rosalie.**

**Un brouhaha s'en suivi, tout le monde parla en même temps, riant, sifflant, s'étreignant. **

**Mais la vision entrevue tout à l'heure n'était pas encore complète. **

- _Hem ... Je dois rajouter quelque chose ! _**Dit Jasper. **_Nous sommes passés par l'Italie et avons visité Venise. Et s'est là que, nous aussi nous avons décidé de nous marier ! ... _

**Esmée se laissa choir sur le sofa, l'émotion était trop grande pour elle.**

**Carlisle nous regardait tous, les uns après les autres, un bonheur immense se reflétait au fond de ses yeux. **

- _Je suis sans voix. !_** Murmura-t-il **_C'est trop de bonheur d'un coup !_

_**- **Et je vous annonce que nous allons nous marier le même jour, le 13 septembre, dans deux mois, d'après ma vision !_ **Compléta Alice heureuse**.

- _C'est le jour de mon anniversaire !_** S'écria Bella. **_Oh oui c'est génial les filles !_

**Les trois filles se sautèrent aux cous riant et criant comme des folles, et nous, les gars montrions notre enthousiasme en nous assenant des claques vigoureuses dans le dos.****  
****Renesmée nous regardait sans comprendre, elle alla s'installer sur les genoux d'Esmée et lui demanda**

- _Dis Mamie ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à sauter et à rire, je n'ai pas compris ?_

**Tout le monde s'esclaffa de plus belle.**

- _Ma chérie !_** Repris Esmée. **_Ils sont heureux parce qu'ils ont tous décidé de se marier !_

_- Ils se marient tous ensemble ?_

_- Non ! Deux par deux, maman avec papa, marraine avec parrain, et tata avec tonton, voilà !_** Expliqua Carlisle en la prenant dans ses bras. **_Et nous allons faire une grande fête et tu seras la reine de la soirée, d'accord ?_

_- Oh ! Pas une trop grande fête !_** S'exclama Bella, approuvé par trois hochements de tête masculine.**

**-** _Dis trouble fête ! Tu ne vas pas nous gâcher notre mariage, avec des restrictions Bella ! Et vous trois, vous nous voulez ? Alors, prenez-nous avec nos qualités, et nos défauts ! Hein Rosi ?_

_- Parfaitement, Alice ! Bella nous-nous occupons de tout et toi tu n'auras qu'a être présente ce jour là ! Et vous tachez d'être là pour dire Oui !_ **Ponctua Rosalie**.

- _Bon ! Puisque tout est réglé, Rosi, allons discuter avec Esmée de l'organisation des mariages ! _

_- Hou ! ... Et ben ça promet... ! Je sens que les deux mois à venir vont être.._

_- Oui ? ... _**Coupa Alice en haussant les sourcils d'un air interrogatif**

**- **_Captivant ma chérie !_** Fini Jasper en la gratifiant d'un sourire angélique... ****  
****Quelle famille !**

**- **_Bella ?_

_- Oui mon amour !_

_- Allons voir tes parents, je veux cette fois, faire les choses comme il se doit ! _

_- Oui ! Tu as raison, et maman va être folle de joie ! _

_- Renesmée ! Nous allons nous absenter une petite heure, alors soit sage, et n'embête pas tes oncles, ok ?_

_- Non !_** Dit Emmet en se frottant les mains. **_C'est nous qui allons l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle cri grâce !_

**Et il se mit à courir pour l'attraper. Des cris et des rires retentirent plein la maison. Renesmée n'allait pas s'ennuyer, nous pouvions partir tranquille.**

**La pluie tombait dru aujourd'hui, les essuies glaces avaient du mal à évacuer l'eau sur le pare brise. Bella était tout contre moi, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Une douce quiétude régnait dans la voiture. Les quelques kilomètres nous séparant de Forks furent vite accomplit. **

**La maison Swan était une jolie maison en bois peint, tapie dans un écran de verdure, avec sous chaque fenêtre, des bacs remplis de fleurs multicolores. Nous-nous garâmes devant la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme d'age mur, au teint mat en sortait, c'était la première fois que je le voyais. « Tien voilà la sangsue, qu'est ce qu'il fait là avec Bella ? » Pensa l'homme en me jetant un regard peu amène. **

**-** _Merci encore Harry ! N'oublie pas la commission pour Bill ! _**Cria une voix dans la maison.**

- _OUI ! Salut Bella ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de te revoir depuis ton retour à Forks. Comment vas-tu ?_** Dit-il en m'ignorant royalement. **

- _Beaucoup mieux maintenant Harry ! Et vous ?_

_- Ça va ! Toujours le cœur fatigué mais c'est notre lot à nous, les vieux !_

_- Oh Harry ! Pour moi vous serez toujours, celui qui me faisait sauter sur ses genoux quand nous allions pêcher avec papa et maman ! _

_- Oui ! Mais ce temps là est proscrit ! Prends soins de toi Bella ! _**Ajouta-il en me lançant un avertissement dans les yeux. **

- _Merci Harry, je vous le promets. Embrassez Léa et Seth de ma part, j'irai les voir un de ses jours !_

_- Ma chérie !_** Lança une voix sur le porche. **

- _Maman !_

**Bella s'élança vers elle, et l'embrassa tendrement. **

- _Bonjour Edward ! Quel plaisir de vous voir tous les deux ! _**Dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot deux pour montrer à Harry qu'elle appréciait de nous voir ensemble.**

- _Bonjour Renée ! Le plaisir est partagé !_** Répliquai-je en lui baisant la main.**

- _Venez, entrez vite vous êtes déjà trempé !_

_- La pluie est chaude, ce n'est pas grave Maman _!

**La maison était accueillante, Monsieur Swan lisait tranquillement dans un coin du salon, un chat gris posé sur ses genoux. Il leva un regard joyeux, et intrigué en nous regardant entrée main dans la main. **

- _Bonjour mes enfants !_

_- Bonjour Papa !_

_- Bonjour Monsieur Swan !_

_- Venez vous asseoir ! Renée ! Apportes-nous une bouteille de champagne !_** Ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu, **_Nous allons avoir quelques choses à fêter !_

_- Papa... ! Comment peux-tu..._

_- Je te connais ma puce ! Et là ! Tu rayonnes Bella ! _

_- Oh papa !_

**Il se leva en enlaça sa fille, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et me fit un petit signe de tête qui voulait dire merci. Renée se tenait un peu en retrait,, elle se tamponnait les yeux avec le bas de son tablier blanc. **

- _Puis-je tout de même, vous demander officiellement la main de votre fille _?** Dis-je en m'inclinant devant lui.**

**-** _Je te l'accorde avec joie Edward ! Bienvenue dans notre famille fils !_** Conclu-t-il en me rendant ma poignée de main.**

**Je m'installais avec Bella sur le sofa en face de Charlie. Renée arriva avec des coupes et la bouteille. Monsieur Swan fit sauter le bouchon et versa le liquide pétillant et doré dans les verres. Chacun prit une coupe et levant la sienne, Charlie ajouta **

- _J'ai rêvé de ce jour, depuis ton arrivée dans ma vie Bella ! Le jour ou je suis arrivée à Forks, avec pour seul bagage ma volonté de m'y faire une place, je ne pensais pas que ce jour allait changer ma vision de la vie. Une jeune et jolie femme avec un beau bébé dans les bras, rentrèrent dans la mienne avec fracas Edward ! Oui Bella n'est pas ma fille naturelle !_** Ajouta-t-il en voyant mes yeux ébahis.**

**Bella regardait son « père » avec tendresse. Quant à sa mère, son teint plus pale m'amena à d'autre question. Mais déjà Charlie reprenait **

- _Oui ! J'ai adopté Bella quand j'ai épousé sa mère ! J'ai eus le coup de foudre pour ces deux merveilleuses femmes. L'une, pour ses fossettes et son adorable sourire, l'autre pour son regard ardent et ...Mmm... enfin bref... J'adore ses deux créatures depuis plus de dix sept ans maintenant ! J'ai vu grandir Bella et devenir une femme belle et courageuse comme sa mère. Je craignais toujours de ne pas aimer celui qui me la prendrait. Quand je t'ai vu Edward pour la première fois, je peux t'avouer que je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié. Cousin ou pas de son défunt mari, je trouvais que tu prenais ton rôle un peu trop à cœur. ... Puis, Renée a été opéré, tu as toujours été présent pour ma fille, et j'ai vu que tes sentiments étaient sincères. Alors, je me suis dis qu'elle aurait pu tomber plus mal. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, je suis heureux d'être là et de vous souhaitez pleins de bonheur !_

**Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et bu une gorgé. **

- _Merci Monsieur Swan !_

_- Merci Papa ! _

_- Edward ! Appelle-moi Charlie !_

_- D'accord Charlie merci !_

**Nous portâmes tous nos verres à nos lèvres. Je me forçais à avaler ce liquide insipide pour moi, sans grimacer. Bella et Renée esquissèrent un sourire à cette vue. **

- _Alors, quand aura lieu la cérémonie, avez vous déjà pensé à une date ? _

_- Oui Maman, le jour de mon anniversaire, le 13 septembre !_

_- Et il y aura trois mariages en même temps ! Mon frère Emmet et ma sœur Alice se marient aussi ce jour là !_

_- Ohhh ! C'est formidable ! Vos parents adoptifs doivent être extrêmement heureux !_** Constata Renée**

- _Oui ! Les fratries qu'ils ont adoptées, se marient ensemble finalement ! A part moi ! J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'être adopté par Carlisle et Esmée !_** Ajoutai-je**

- _Oui, Carlisle est un homme bon et généreux, je l'apprécie beaucoup, nous avons beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à l'hopital, c'est un excellent médecin !_

**Une voiture se gara dans la cour, un homme se présenta à la porte. **

- _Ah, voici, Marc, mon collègue, je dois vous quitter, le devoir m'appelle ! _**Dis Charlie en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à l'homme en tenue de policier. **

- _Entres ! Je mets ma veste et j'arrive !_

**Il fila et revint quelque seconde après nantis de sa veste de policier. Il vint me serrer la main et prit Bella dans ses bras. **

- _A bientôt ! Vous deux ! Renée va certainement venir voir ta mère Edward pour l'organisation du mariage ! N'est ce pas ?_

_- Oui je vais voir avec eux comment faire, ne t'inquiète pas de cela !_** Fit Renée en embrassant son époux. **_A tout à l'heure ! Sois prudent !_

**Il quitta la maison, Renée vint s'asseoir face à nous. **

- _Edward ! Je n'avais jamais fait attention mais nous sommes des enfants adoptés tous les deux ! _

_- Oui ! C'est vrai mais moi ce n'est pas une vraie adoption, contrairement à toi !_

**Je voyais que Renée n'étais pas à l'aise.**

- _Bella !_

_- Oui Maman !_

_- Hier quand je suis reparti, je ne me sentais pas fière de moi !_

_- Pourquoi ! Je t'ai trouvé au contraire très courageuse... !_

_- Attends Bella ! Il y a une chose que je devais absolument taire, j'avais juré, j'avais promis de ne jamais te l'apprendre ! Mais maintenant il faut que je finisse d'avouer, d'expliquer !_

_- Maman ! Tu me fais peur ! Y a t-il un rapport avec Renesmée ? Mon frère est mort, c'est cela ?_** La voix de Bella partait dans les aigus, elle m'agrippait le bras.**

- _Non ! Rassure-toi ma chérie, Non ton frère vit, n'est crainte ! Il s'agit ... de toi !_** Susurra-t-elle**

- _De moi ? Comment ça ?_

**Bella les yeux écarquiller, fixait sur sa mère un regard interrogateur. **

- _De ton père ! Ton père naturel ! _

_- Oui ! Tu m'as dit qu'il est mort quand tu étais enceinte !_

_- Je devais te dire ça pour te protéger, ton père n'est pas mort Bella ! Il vit en Europe ... !_** Avoua-t-elle **

**

* * *

**

**alors ! aviez vous deviné?**


	19. Chapter 19

**info **

**Je vous posterai le prochain chapitre d'ici deux à trois jours **

**Bizz et bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19_En attendant le mariage_**

**- **_Il s'appelle...__  
_

_**- **Gaios !_**Coupa Bella dans un souffle...**

**Je vis dans les yeux de Bella, les émotions s'y succéder. Perplexité, incrédulité, puis finalement elle comprit.**

- _Oh ... ! Non ... ! Je ... Non Maman !_

**Elle se leva d'un bond, et arpenta la pièce de long en large. Le père naturel de Bella était un vampire... Mais alors comment pouvait-elle être humaine ?**

- _Maman ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher cela ?_Cria Bella_Mon père est vivant ? Mon père est un v... ? Mais combien de temps es-tu restée pour avoir eu deux enfants avec c'est hom... Ce v ... Bref explique-toi, je deviens folle ?_

**Je pris Bella dans mes bras, elle allait craquer, je le sentais****. **

- _Viens mon amour, viens t'asseoir avec moi !_

**Elle se colla à moi, elle tremblait, ses yeux étaient rouges et pleins de larmes. Je la berçais, et lui caressais les cheveux, sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. Sa mère voulue s'approcher mais Bella la repoussa**

**- **_Non explique-toi d'abord !_**lui lança-t-elle****.**

- _Je ne suis pas restée plus Bella ! J'ai eus deux bébés ! Des jumeaux ! Un garçon vampire et une fille humaine ! Et c'est parce que vous ne pouviez pas être élevée ensemble que nous vous avons séparé, nous n'avions pas le choix, ton frère aurait pu te tuer en voulant jouer avec toi !_

**Bella se serrait désespérément contre moi, des sanglots l'étouffaient****. **

- _Mon mari est un vampire ... ma fille est un vampire ... mon frère est un vampire ... et pour finir, mon père est aussi un vampire ! Mais dans quel monde je vis ! Viens Edward, rentrons ! _

**Puis elle se tourna vers sa mère.**

- _Je dois rentrer, je ... il faut que je repense à tout ça calmement ! Je sais que tu n'as pas eus le choix, mais laisse-moi le temps ... de me faire à l'idée d'avoir encore ... mon ... père et le reste ... !_

- _Oui ma chérie ! Je te comprends et je suis sincèrement désolée de n'avoir pas eus le choix !_

_- Oui ! Viens ... viens me voir dans quelques jours, on pourra discuter à ce moment là !_

**Elle filait déjà dans le couloir, je me retrouvais avec Renée seule dans le salon.**

- _Consolez-là Edward ! Ne la laissez pas seul ! _

_- Oui j'y vais, au revoir Renée ! Et venez dans deux ou trois jours ! _

_- Oui !_

**Je filai vers la voiture, Bella ouvrit la porte et s'installa sur le siège. Je montai rapidement à coté d'elle, mis le moteur en route et filai en direction de la maison. Je m'arrêtais le long de la route, dès que j'eus franchi les dernières maisons de Forks, Bella tremblait comme une feuille, je la soulevai et la pris sur mes genoux. Les sanglots étouffés chez ses parents sortaient enfin par vague, les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Je la berçais tendrement. **

**Je savais que par les visions d'Alice, la famille serait au courant et qu'ils s'occuperaient de notre fille. Rien n'importait, sauf le chagrin immense de ma femme. **

**Les pleures ne tarissaient pas, la peine non plus. Ma chemise était maculée de larmes, et toute chiffonnée par les doigts de Bella qui s'y cramponnait. **

**Elle ne s'apaisa que très tard, de longs soupirs soulevaient sa poitrine, et enfin releva son visage. Je déposai un tendre baiser sur ses yeux brûlants.**

**- **_Rentrons !_**Me dit-elle**

- _Tu es sur ?_

_- Oui ! Le pire est passé ! _

**Je remis le moteur en route tout en la gardant contre moi, puis quittais l'accotement. Quand nous débouchâmes dans la cour, Carlisle nous attendait. Je descendis du véhicule, toujours avec Bella dans mes bras et la porta dans notre chambre.**

- _Edward ! Donne-lui ça à boire, il faut qu'elle dorme, ça lui ferra du bien !_

_- Merci Carlisle ! Je..._

_- Demain, rien ne presse Edward ! On a eu les grandes lignes avec Alice, occupe-toi d'elle maintenant ! _

**Il quitta la maison rapidement, nous laissant seul. Elle resta là, assise sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Je me penchai sur elle, la débarrassant de ses chaussures, de son chemisier et de sa jupe. Elle se laissa faire, bu le verre que je lui tendis et elle s'allongea sur le lit.**

**- **_Edward, viens vers moi, j'ai besoin de toi !_**Susurra-t-elle**

- _Oui ma chérie, je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser ! Viens dans mes bras !_

**Elle vint s'y blottir tendrement, elle plaça ses mains autour de ma taille, et sa tête au creux de mon cou. Elle respira à grand coup, mon odeur capiteuse.**

- _Mmmm ! Ton odeur me donne le tournis, tant je l'aime ! _

_**-** Nous avons cela en commun !_**Dis-je en souriant.**_Repose-toi maintenant ! _**Ajoutai-je en lui caressant les cheveux **

**- **_Oui ! Demain est un autre jour...! _

**Un long soupir ponctua ses paroles, et quelques minutes plus tard, son souffle se fit calme, et apaisé, elle dormait...**

**L'entrevue avec sa mère deux jours après, c'était bien passé. Elles s'étaient expliquées et Bella avait accepté son point de vue . Renée lui avait apporté la photo de son frère, ainsi que la broche que son père a envoyée à sa mère le jour de ses dix ans !**

**La nouvelle de la parenté de Bella à un vampire, alimenta les conversations des jours suivants. Tout le monde s'interrogeait sur le fait que Bella n'est aucun gène de vampire. Seul, l'hypothèse de Carlisle paraissait vraisemblable.**

- _Puisque Renée a accouché de jumeau de différent sexe, il devait y avoir deux poches, donc ils ont pu se développer de manière différente !_

_- Oui ça parait plausible !_**Ajoutai-je **

**Bella écoutait attentivement Carlisle.**

- _Alors, je n'ai rien de mon père, Carlisle, tu es sur ?_

_- Oui, c'est ce que l'on peut en déduire Bella !_

**Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, que n'aurai-je donné pour savoir ce qui trottait dans sa tête.**

- _Edward !_

_- Oui !_

_- Crois-tu que nous pourrions les retrouver ?_

_- Oh Bella ! Je comprends que tu aimerais les connaître, mais n'oublie pas que se sont de vrais vampires !_

_- Oui ! Je sais, mais mon père ne nous a rien fait ! Il nous a laissé partir, c'est un signe quand même !_

_- Oui Bella mais ton frère, tu ne sais rien de lui, quelle serait sa réaction s'il te rencontrait ?_

_- Je sais, mais j'ai tellement envie de les connaître juste une fois !_

_- Je t'aime Bella et tu sais que je veux le meilleur pour toi, mais là tu risque ta vie, tu es une humaine qui sait tout sur les vampires !_

- _Oui mais je ne vais pas vous mettre en danger toi et Renesmée, ils peuvent comprendre ça non ?_

_- La famille royale s'en moque complètement Bella, c'est la règle pour tout le monde, pas de mortelle au courant de notre existence !_

_- Regardes Edward, mon père a bien réussi à cacher notre existence alors pourquoi n'y arriverions nous pas, nous aussi !_

_- Bon ! Écoute Bella, nous allons « faire un deal » après le mariage lors de notre voyage de noce, nous prendrons quelques jours pour remonter sur leurs traces. Nous reprendrons ou Jasper et Alice ont arrêté leurs recherches, et nous croiserons les renseignements avec les deux adresses sur les enveloppes de ta mère !_

**Bella me sauta dans les bras et déposa un baiser sonore sur ma bouche.**

- _Edward ! Si je ne t'avais pas déjà épousé, je t'épouserai encore... !_

_- Mais tu vas m'épouser encore je te signale Madame Masen et bientôt Cullen !_**M'esclaffai-je**

**Bella parti d'un grand rire, repris en cœur par tout le monde.**

**- **_Je t'aime Monsieur Cullen ! _**Ajouta-t-elle encore**

**Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu brûlant.**

**- **_Que dirais-tu d'une balade à la clairière ?_**Demandai-je **

**J'avais besoin de me défouler, courir me ferais du bien.**

- _Je suis d'accord si tu me prête ton dos ! Quand dis-tu ?_

_- Je dis madame Masen que votre monture vous attend !_** Répliquai-je en lui montrant mon dos.**

**Elle prit son élan, me sauta dessus, et à peine accrochée, je démarrai. Sauter depuis le perron était une habitude que Bella adorait. Il faisait un temps splendide aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait et réchauffait nos corps. La brise sifflait à nos oreilles, amplifié par la vitesse de ma course. Sauter au-dessus du ruisseau, grimper par-dessus les rochers, et sentir l'odeur musquée de la terre du sous bois nous exaltaient. **

**Bella s'amusait à me déconcentrer en me faisant de petits baisers dans le cou, sur la nuque, derrière les oreilles.**

**- **_Grrrrrrrr ! _**Fis-je avec un grognement de comédie.**

**- **_Tu n'aimes pas mon chéri ?_

**Je déboulai dans la clairière en un temps record, sans même marquer un temps d'arrêt, j'attrapais Bella et la plaquais sur le sol moussu en poussant un grognement terrifiant. Elle toucha le sol malgré tout avec douceur, protégé par mes bras.**

- _Ahhhhhhhh ! Edward !_

**Je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle avait eu un soupçon de peur.**

- _Alors ! On fait moins la maligne maintenant ?_**Dis-je goguenard.**

**- **_Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre vampirique !_**Lança-t-elle rassurée en me frappant le torse de ses poings serrés. **

**Je capturais ses mains et les plaquais au-dessus de sa tête. Je posais ensuite, ma tête sur son cœur, j'adorais l'entendre battre. Là, il battait très vite, était-ce à cause de la course, de la petite frayeur ou de ma présence très proche ? **

**Je m'accoudais à coté d'elle, ma tête posé dans le creux de ma main.**

**- **_Tu sais, quand je venais auparavant, je t'ai imaginé mainte fois ici, avec moi, étendu dans l'herbe odorante, entouré de ce lit de fleur. Mais rien ne peux rivaliser avec la réalité, Bella !_

**Je la regardai, étendu là, devant moi, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de son souffle, son odeur merveilleuse mélangée aux odeurs des fleurs avoisinantes. Le soleil caressait, sa peau diaphane et ses joues rosées par l'émotion. Je déposai sur chacune de ses paupières fermées, un baiser papillon.**

**- **_Mmmm ! Encore ! _**Me dit-elle mutine. **

**Mes cils vinrent à nouveau caresser ses paupières****. **

**- **_Mmmm !_

**Elle se colla contre mon torse, et huma à son tour mon odeur. Elle déboutonna ma chemise, mettant ma peau sous le feu du soleil.**

- _Comment peux-tu être si beau et m'aimer, moi qui suis si commune ?_

_- Tu n'as jamais été capable de voir en toi, la femme magnifique qui me fait face. C'est moi Bella, qui ne suis pas à ta hauteur ! C'est moi qui ai cette chance inouïe d'être aimé de toi _!

**Elle avait pris dans sa bouche, un brin d'herbe qu'elle mâchonnait, je rêvais d'être à la place de cette brindille****.**

**- **_Si tu le dis !_**Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.**

**Avec une fleur que j'avais cueillie, je suivais le dessin de ses lèvres et traçais un sillon jusqu'au creux de sa gorge. Je me sentais si bien, ah ! Si je pouvais arrêter le temps...**

- _Tu es comme cette fleur des champs Bella, si belle dans sa simplicité, et la couleur parme de ce myosotis met en valeur la couleur chaude de tes yeux ! _

_- J'aime ses fleurs moi aussi, rien n'est plus beau qu'un bouquet fait avec celles-ci et des boutons d'or !_

_- Il en faut peu pour te satisfaire ma chérie ! Mais je comprends ton point de vue !_

_- Mmmm !_

_- Tu travailles à quelle heure demain ?_

_- Je suis de garde pour la soirée, Edward ! Je rentrerai assez tard, je remplace ma collègue Sara, elle n'avait personne pour garder son fils ! Et il faut que je révise mes derniers cours, j'aurai mon premier examen juste avant notre mariage !_

_- Ça va, tu as réussi à récupérer le retard pris par ta grossesse et ton déménagement ?_

- _Oui ! je suis à jour à présent puis il faut que je demande un congé spécial pour notre voyage de noce. A propos, tu n'es toujours pas décidé à me dire ou tu m'emmènes ? _

_- Non... c'est une surprise ! _

_- Et que dois-je emporter comme vêtement ?_**Dit-elle ingénument pour avoir un indice****.**

**- **_Rien ! C'est notre lune de miel, je te rappelle ! _**Répliquai-je ironiquement.**

- _Edward ! Ce n'est pas juste !_

_- Oui je sais... ! Mais c'est comme çà ! Tu apprécieras encore plus quand tu sauras !_

_- Ok fin de la discussion ! Passons aux choses sérieuses !_

**Elle se mit à butiner mon visage ... Et ... L'après midi passa très vite...**

**La première semaine de septembre était arrivée, Bella passait aujourd'hui son premier examen d'infirmière. Elle était intenable, le stresse la paralysait. Carlisle avait beau lui dire que pour elle, ce ne serait qu'une formalité tant elle s'était investi dans ses études, mais rien ne la rassurait.**

**- **_Il est quelle heure ?_**Demanda Bella pour la cinquantième fois.**

**Elle tournait en rond dans le salon, attendant l'heure du départ pour l'examen.**

**- **_Bella ! Viens dans mes bras ! Nous partons dans un quart d'heure !_

**Elle vint se blottir contre moi. Je fis signe discrètement à Jasper de la calmer. Elle se détendit enfin.**

**- **_Jasper... !_**Grogna Bella**

- _Chut... ! Tu te détends parce que tu es bien contre moi Bella ! Jasper n'a rien à voir avec ! _**Mentis-je pour la bonne cause.**

**- **_Mmmm ! Si tu le dis !_

_- Bella arrête de faire l'enfant, je sais que tu vas réussir, tu pourrais au moins avoir confiance en moi !_S'insurgea Alice**.**

**- **_Je sais Alice, je suis ridicule !_

_- Oui ! _

_- Et je vous embête tous !_

_- Oui !_

**Ils la regardaient tous avec indulgence, et un sourire aux coins des lèvres.**

**- **_Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour me supporter ?_

_**- **Ça c'est sur __! **Dit ironiquement Alice**__**.** Allez file maintenant sinon tu vas être en retard !_

_- Oh Edward vite, vite, vite !_

**Déjà elle filait en oubliant sa sacoche. Je la pris et la suivais calmement**

- _Wouaaa ! Vivement ce soir, qu'elle est terminée ! Si un examen la met déjà dans cet état là, qu'est ce que ça va être samedi pour le mariage !_ **Ajouta Alice en riant****, **_Elle est folle mais je l'adore !_

_**- **Oui, nous l'adorons tous ! _**Affirma Esmée****. **_Et elle est la raison de vivre d'Edward !_

**Nous filâmes en direction de l'hôpital de Forks où devait avoir lieu l'épreuve de Bella. Elle respira profondément pour gérer son stresse. **

**Au fur et à mesure que nous approchâmes, je la sentis se détendre, quand nous débouchâmes sur le parking, elle était d'un calme exemplaire. Je fis le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière, je lui déposai un baiser sur le front.**

**- **_Ça va aller ?_**Demandai-je**

- _Oui ! Tout va bien ! Je suis sereine maintenant ! A tout à l'heure mon amour !_

**Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et effleura mes lèvres. Quatre de ses collègues étudiantes infirmières, nous regardèrent fixement. J'entendis les commentaires assez « chaud » de certaine qui aimeraient être à la place de Bella...**

**- **_Tu fais des jalouses Bella !_**Lui glissai-je à l'oreille en souriant**

**- **_Oui ! J'imagine, je vais avoir droit à quelques commentaires... un peu coquin je pense !_

**Oh ! Pour ça oui, mais je n'allai pas dévoiler les pensées licencieuses de ses collègues.**

**- **_A tout à l'heure, je penserai à toi très fort !_

**Sur un petit geste de la main, elle s'éloigna. Les filles l'attendaient impatientes de savoir qui j'étais.**

- _Dis donc Bella, tu ne t'ennuie pas !_

_- Wouaaa ! Qui est ce bellâtre ?_

_- C'est ton fiancé ?_

_- Ben je comprends mieux ton empressement à rentrée chez toi le soir !_

**Je ris, Bella était bombardée de question, au moins, ce sujet de conversation leurs éviteraient de trop penser aux épreuves qui les attendaient. Je remontai en voiture, et filai rejoindre la route de la maison. **

**Puis, me ravisant au dernier moment, je pris la route de Port Angeles. J'avais envie d'offrir à Bella, une breloque pour son bracelet. **

**La matinée passa très vite, ayant fait toutes les bijouteries de la ville sans trouver mon bonheur. J'allai rejoindre ma voiture, quand je l'aperçus dans la vitrine d'un brocanteur.**

**- **_Je désirerai voir ce bijou, s'il vous plait ?_

_- Oui ! Monsieur, vous avez un goût excellent !_

**Le vendeur ouvrit la vitrine et le déposa devant moi. Il brillait de mille feux sur le velours noir du plateau****. **

**- **_Oui, je le prends ! _**Affirmai-je **_C'est tout à fait ce que je voulais **!**_

**Il déposa la breloque dans un écrin de velours rouge.**

**- **_La dame de vos pensées ne peut rêver plus bel hommage Monsieur !_

_- La dame de mes pensées sera ma femme samedi ! _Précisai-je en souriant**.**

**- **_Oh ! Alors je comprends ! C'est un merveilleux cadeau de mariage que vous lui faites là !_

**Après avoir payer le vendeur, je roulai doucement pour rentrer. La route défilait mais mon esprit était à Forks vers une femme belle et merveilleuse. J'avais quand même une chance unique. Qui avait la chance d'épouser deux fois la femme de ses rêves ? Et sous deux noms différents ? Le premier mariage avait été fait dans l'urgence... celui ci sera fait dans les règles de l'art. Je faisais confiance à Alice et Rosalie pour cela. **

**Dans cinq jours, elle sera mienne aux yeux du monde. A Forks, elle ne sera plus la veuve Masen, nous pourrons nous promener ensemble, sans faire jaser.****  
****Seul ombre au tableau pour Bella, son ami Jacob ne viendrait pas pour le mariage. Il avait répondu par un refus à son invitation. Il ne supporterait pas d'être témoin d'une union qui est contre nature pour lui.**

**Dans une heure, ma future femme sortirait de l'hôpital, je m'arrêtais vers un fleuriste où j'avais commandé un bouquet spécial pour fêter la fin des examens.**

**- **_Merci beaucoup ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais !_**Dis-je à la fleuriste****.**

**- **_C'est une commande particulière, j'ai eu plaisir à vous satisfaire Monsieur Cullen !_**Répondit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.**

**Je vous passe les détailles sur ses pensées très ... Hou ... !**

**Garé sur le parking depuis peu, j'entendais les filles finir de répondre aux questions des examinateurs. Par l'intermédiaire des pensées de ses collègues, je vis Bella, très concentrée, très professionnelle. Les résultats leurs seraient donnés une demi-heure plus tard, le temps que les médecins se réunissent et délibèrent. Carlisle avait décidé de ne pas prendre part aux votes pour Bella, pour éviter à ses collègues d'être partiale. Mais vu les commentaires élogieux qu'ils émettaient dans leurs têtes, je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour elle.**

**Voilà les filles qui sortaient, chacune y allant de ses impressions.**

- _Alors ! Tu crois que ça à marché pour moi, tu as été meilleur toi !_

_- Arrêtes ! Je n'ai pas pu dire au docteur Cullen tous les symptômes de la phtisie !_

_- Oh et moi ! Quand il a fallu que je nomme tous les noms des muscles faciaux je me suis plantée en beauté !_

_- On verra les filles ! Dans quelques instant nous aurons les résultats ! _**Ajouta Bella, puis m'apercevant, elle courut vers moi et me sauta dans les bras.**

**- **_Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? _**Demandai-je**

**-** _Bien je crois ! Mais tu dois déjà être au courant, non ?_**Dit-elle espiègle****.**

**- **_Oui ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de guetter depuis que je suis revenue pour te chercher _**! ****Dis-je confus**_Tu n'es pas fâchée ?_

_**- **Mais non __!_** Elle rit, **_**Et je ne te demanderai pas non plus les résultats puisque tu as certainement entendu les pensées des correcteurs à mon sujet !**_

_**- **Mmmm ! Motus et bouche cousue ! Promis !_**Répondis-je en gardant un visage impassible.**

**- **_Viens ! Je vais te présenter mes collègues !_

**Elle me tira par la main, les jeunes femmes se turent à notre arrivée.**

**- **_Les filles ! Je vous présente mon fiancé Edward Cullen ! Edward voici Sara ! __Eden ! Virginia ! Jessica ! __Lauren ! Et Sonia que tu à vu partir tout à l'heure ! _

**A chaque présentation, je me penchai et baisai la main de ses demoiselles. Trois jeunes femmes sur les cinq me furent sympathique, les deux autres, étaient fausse et jalouse du bonheur de Bella. Leurs paroles mielleuses n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'elles pensaient réellement, Lauren était même pire que Jessica.**

**- **_Mesdemoiselles !_**Appela une voix depuis l'entrée.**

**Le silence le plus total répondit à c'est appelle. Et toutes s'empressèrent vers le hall. Je suivis de loin, elles entrèrent dans une salle à droite, je vis de loin les médecins leur sourire.**

**- **_Mesdemoiselles ! Nous voulions vous remercier pour..._

**Le doyen leur fit un petit discours, puis commença à les appeler.**

- _Madame Sara Green ! Félicitation, vous êtes reçu avec 15,7 de moyenne !_

**Des bravos retentirent dans la salle, saluant la performance de la jeune femme****.**

- _Mademoiselle Eden Lutz ! Félicitation, voue êtes reçu avec 16,1 de moyenne !_

_- Madame Bella Masen ! Félicitation, Vous êtes reçu avec une mention spéciale, pour vos 18,7 de moyenne !_

**Un cri qui n'avait rien de très professionnel, vint souligner cette annonce.**

- _Oupss ! Excusez-moi professeur !_**Ajouta Bella toute confuse, les joues écarlates, devant un doyen réjouis par sa réaction. **

**Carlisle se retint de rire, J'avais failli éclater moi aussi, Bella serait toujours Bella,****naturelle, exubérante, attachante. La cérémonie continua, mais je ne fis plus attention à la suite. Je la regardais, elle pétillait ma future épouse et à la seconde où le discours fut terminé, je reçus dans mes bras, une belle brune incendiaire qui déposa un baiser époustouflant sur les lèvres. Quelques raclements de gorges nous ramenèrent à la réalité. Je pris Bella par la main et nous courûmes ensemble vers la voiture. J'avais hâtes d'être seul avec elle, pour lui offrir mon petit cadeau. **

**La voiture quitta rapidement Forks, Et dès que j'en eus la possibilité, je m'arrêtai sur l'accotement. Je fis rapidement le tour de la voiture, puis, j'ouvris la porte du coté passager, fit sortir une Bella interrogative.**

**- **_Que fais-tu ?_

_- Chut !_

**Je pris rapidement les fleurs posées dans le coffre, et les lui présentai**

**- **_Oh !..._

**Elle tenait dans ses mains, un bouquet de fleurs des champs en forme cœur et dans le centre, l'écrin rouge vif ouvert dans lequel brillait un cœur en diamant, d'une eau si pure, qu'il en était presque irréel.**

**Ses mains se mirent à trembler et ses yeux se mouillèrent.**

**- **_Il est froid, dure, il brille au soleil et il t'appartient pour éternité, tout comme moi Bella !_

**Je le pris de la boite, et l'accrocha au bracelet qui entourait son bras. Il se balança à coté du petit plateau, la première breloque que je lui avais offerte.**

**Elle ne dit rien, mais se plaqua contre moi, en me serrant très fort. Les mots étaient superflus, encore un de ses moments bénit des dieux qui me fallait ranger dans le livre de mes souvenirs. ****  
****Nous rentrâmes doucement, ma main emprisonnait la sienne, et fréquemment je tournais la tête pour la contempler. **

**La voiture déboucha dans l'entrée, Renesmée nous attendait sur le perron.**

**- **_Mabel !_**Elle courait puis sauta dans les bras de sa mère****. **_Tu as réussi, tu es la meilleur je le savais ! _

_- Merci ma puce ! Tu es trop grande pour moi ma chérie, je n'arrive même plus à te porter !_**Souligna-t-elle en riant**

**S'est vrai, elle avait la taille d'un enfant de 8 ans, encore une dizaine de mois et elle serait adulte.**

- _Avec marraine, nous avons fini ma robe, et les robes de marier ! Tu vas voir, elles sont superbes !_

**Renesmée était si impatiente de nous voir nous marier, elle faisait souvent de petites allusions à quelques secrets entre Esmée et elle. Elle avait préparé quelques surprises pour les mariées. J'entrevoyais quelques larmes en perspective... **

**Les cinq derniers jours me parurent très long, et très rapide. Les derniers préparatifs nous occupèrent la plus part du temps. Et le matin du grand jour arriva... Le 13 septembre.**

**

* * *

****un petit com **

**ça serait sympa MERCI BONNE LECTURE**


	20. Chapter 20

Comme promis précédemment je vous poste la suite plus rapidement

Merci à vous chères lectrices qui prenez le temps de me mettre un petit mot

Ça me fait chaud au cœur

Bonne lecture à toutes et n'oubliez pas …. Un petit mot fait toujours plaisir ….. Bizzzzz

* * *

**_Mariages _**

Le jour se levait, il faisait beau comme l'avait prédis Alice. Mon aimée dormait encore, à coté de moi. Qu'elle était belle ma future épouse, ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller et ses lèvres sur lesquelles se dessinait un sourire.**  
**Je devais la réveiller, Alice l'attendait pour 8 h précise. Je m'empressais de lui préparer son petit déjeuné, je voulais la réveiller en douceur.

- **Bella ma chérie !**

**- Mmmm ! **Dit-elle en s'étirant comme un chat.

- **C'est l'heure de te lever !**

**- Déjà ! Mmmm ça sens bon !**

**- Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuné !**

**- Oh tu es un amour !**

**- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que tu m'épouses !** Dis-je en vrillant mon regard au sien

- **Oh ! Edward ! Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me regarde comme ça, tu es irrésistible ! **Ajouta-t-elle en me sautant au cou.

Le malheureux plateau posé sur le lit, n'y résista pas, et le petit déjeuné termina sur le plancher.

Un éclat de rire commun nous prit, la même pensée nous vint à l'esprit. Notre première rencontre avait déjà provoqué une catastrophe avec un plateau.

- **Oh Bella ! Nous sommes maudis par les plateaux ! Ils vont nous poursuivre tout au long de notre vie ! **

**- J'en suis heureuse, ce ne sont que des souvenirs merveilleux !**

**- Oui tu as raison ! Mais ou en étions-nous avant d'être interrompu ?**

**- Mmmm ! Oui ! Elle se pencha sur moi. Je crois que j'allais t'embrasser !** Fini-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Comme d'habitude, mes sens s'enflammèrent, j'allongeais Bella sur le lit, des soupirs de satisfactions m'invitèrent à continuer.

Une image apparue dans ma tête...

- **Mmmm ! Alice ! **

**- Mmmm ?**

**- Alice me rappel à l'ordre !** Soufflai-je entre deux baisers.

- **Pfffff ! Pas marante ta sœur aujourd'hui !**

**- Je crois que si tu ne vas pas la rejoindre d'ici peu, elle va arriver et te traîner par les cheveux... !**

**- Moui, bon ! Je vais prendre mon bain et je file !**

Elle se leva, son corps nu apparu devant mes yeux, elle me jeta un regard coquin puis se dirigea vers la porte en balançant ses hanches de droite à gauche.

- **Mmmm ! Bella tu es un monstre !** Lui dis-je en me pressant un oreiller sur le visage pour ne plus la voir.

- **Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seul à être frustrée !** Ajouta-t-elle mutine.

Elle s'enfuit de la chambre en riant. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie et je jetais un œil dans la chambre de Renesmée, elle dormait encore. Du travail m'attendais, je rejoignais mes condisciples dans la grande maison.

La cour et l'allée menant à la maison, étaient splendides. Des lampions garnis de ruban blanc, traçaient le chemin, pour guider les invités jusqu'au parc ou se déroulerait la fête. **  
**Ici, c'était l'effervescence, nous-nous mîmes au travail.

Carlisle et Emmet montèrent la grande tente qui devait abriter la cérémonie et le bal. Jasper et moi avions pour tâche, de monter les petites tonnelles qui accueilleraient les buffets et les bars. C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que tous le monde travailla. **  
**Renée et Esmée, qui étaient devenue des amies inséparables, avaient fait le plus gros de la préparation, elles avaient cousu les vingt nappes en satin crème, et les cent dessus de chaise qui viendraient décorer les tables, et les chaises du grand chapiteau.

On entendait au loin, les futures mariées rirent et papoter. Trois pièces leurs avaient été réservées pour qu'elles puissent se préparer tranquillement. Je m'étais obliger à verrouiller mon esprit, à toutes leurs pensées, me réservant pour la surprise de cette fin d'après midi. Je tenais à découvrir Bella en tenue de mariée, quand elle s'approchera de moi au bras de son père. **  
**Renesmée courait partout, je lui avais dis de ne pas aller voir sa mère, elle l'avait très bien accepter, d'autant plus qu'elle-même avait préparé une surprise en connivence avec Esmée.

Un peu avant midi, nous avions terminé le montage des chapiteaux, Esmée les bras chargées de magnifiques compositions florales qu'elle avait fabriquées elle-même, surgit et vint les disposer au centre de chaque table. L'effet fut immédiat, les tables prirent un air de fête, c'était splendide.

- **Esmée ! Tu es une fée !** Affirmai-je en l'entourant de mes bras et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. **Tu as fait un travail extraordinaire ! Merci !**

Emmet et Jasper virent eux aussi l'entourer de leurs bras, Esmée rayonnait de bonheur.

- **Mais regardez-moi la chance que j'ai d'être entouré de si beau jeunes hommes !** Déclara-t-elle en riant, coincé dans nos bras.

- **Hé ! N'oubliez pas qu'elle est à moi !** S'écria Carlisle en riant.

Une joie sans borne régnait dans la maison. Il écarta ses bras et nous lança.

- **Alors mes fils ! Etes vous prêt à franchir le pas et devenir des hommes mariés ?**

Ils nous regardaient les uns après les autres, puis ajouta.

- **Pas la peine de me le dire ! La réponse se lit sur vos visages !**

Je regardais mes compagnons, un rire commun salua la répartie de Carlisle. Nos visages avaient exactement la même expression de joie et de bonheur. Nos yeux brillaient du même feu, nos sourires béats en disaient plus long que n'importe quel discours.

- **Excusez-moi d'être un peu trouble fête les enfants, mais il y a encore un peu de travail !**

Esmée nous ramena sur terre.

- **Que veux-tu que l'on fasse Esmée ?**

**- Il faut entourer les pieds des tonnelles avec les guirlandes de lierres et de fleurs ! Puis finir d'installer les lampions dans le parc pour ce soir !**

**- Ok Maman ! Je vais poser les lampions !**

**- Moi je fais les guirlandes !**

Chacun de nous, parti avec une tâche bien précise, et le travail fut terminé dans les temps. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le parc, il était magnifiquement décoré, tout était en place à présent.

Les premiers invités devaient arriver en début d'après midi. Nos amis vampires devaient venir plutôt que les humains. Comme il faisait beau, ils ne devaient pas croiser les autres invités, temps que le soleil ne déclinait pas derrière les arbres en fin d'après midi.

Nos amis du clan Delani, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eléazar, et Carmen avaient répondu présent. Des amis nomades de Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Mary, Garret et Randall, avaient eux aussi accepté de venir fêter ses trois mariages.

Carlisle avait convié ses collègues de l'hôpital, avec ceux de la famille Swan et de Bella, une petite centaine de personnes seraient de la fête. Les invités humains étaient attendu à partir de dix sept heures, heure à laquelle nous pouvions sortir sans risque. Tout avait été organisé pour que la cérémonie, débute après le déclin du soleil.

Esmée et Renesmée étaient partie se pomponner, je n'avais pas eu le droit de savoir comment la petite serait habillée, ça faisait partie de la surprise aussi. Carlisle nous laissa aussi pour s'habiller, il devait être prêt avec Esmée et Renesmée pour accueillir ses congénères.

- **Les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder ! Allons nous préparer !** Dis-je

Nous avions nous aussi à notre disposition, deux pièces de la maison, nos smokings fait sur mesure, nous attendaient sur un portique.

- **Pfffff ! Je sens la pression qui monte ! **Souffla Emmet

- **Mouai ! Je n'arrive pas à me détendre non plus !** Continua Jasper

- **Eh les gars ! Arrêtez ! Vous allez finir par me donner votre stresse !** Ajoutai-je **Une bonne douche devrait nous détendre !**

- **Oui ! J'y vais !**

**- Moi après toi !**

**- Bon ! Je prends le dernier tour !**

Quelques temps plus tard, douché et pomponné, nous avions fière allure. La blancheur de notre peau sur le noir des costumes était du plus bel effet, nous allions faire une entrée remarquée. J'entendais de loin, le brouhaha des conversations, nos amis Denaly étaient arrivés, Renesmée avait charmé tout le monde, ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloge sur ma puce, elle ensorcelait les gens dès qu'ils posaient le regard sur elle, ça devait être son don.

Renée ainsi que Charlie étaient présent et attendaient impatiemment de voir Bella. Ils devaient lui remettre un cadeau ayant appartenu à une aïeule. Deux peignes surmontés de topaze seraient posés dans sa chevelure.L'impatience gagnait mes compagnons, Emmet tournait comme un lion en cage, Jasper, assis sur le canapé, était plus immobile qu'une statue de cire. Encore une demi-heure et nous irions rejoindre tout le monde.

- **Eh les gars ! Je meurs de trouille !** Murmura Emmet

- **Je n'en reviens pas, je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi tendu ! Je n'arrive pas à vous calmer et à m'apaiser !** Constata Jasper

- **Je suis déjà passé par-là, mais je peux vous dire que je n'en mène pas large non plus !** Ajoutai-je

Je minimisais ma tension devant mes compagnons, mais j'étais mille fois plus tendu que je ne le laissais paraître. Les épreuves que nous avions enduré Bella et moi, nous montraient combien était important cet engagement. Pour nous, l'amour était plus fort que la mort. Nous en étions la preuve vivante.

Un ami et collègue de Carlisle, musicien à ses heures, c'était proposé pour jouer pendant la cérémonie. Il venait de se mettre au piano, un air doux et romantique s'élevait dans les airs.

- **C'est l'heure !** Constatai-je

Je m'avançais vers mes frères, et les pris par les épaules. Comme par enchantement, le stresse s'envola, nos regards étaient clairs et limpides, nul angoisse y régnait.

- **Allons retrouver nos futures épouses !** Ajouta Jasper, le regard exalté.

- **Oui ! **

**- Oui !**

Nous arrivâmes dehors par la porte-fenêtre, des saluts, des cris, les sifflets, nous accueillirent. Tous nous regardaient avec émotions. Rares étaient les mariages où les mariés étaient aussi beaux que nous. **  
**Esmée vint vers nous pour nous escorter jusqu'à l'estrade où le pasteur officiera. Nous avions décidé, puisque notre mère ne pouvait pas nous mener les trois en même temps, que se serait fait par ordre d'arrivé dans la famille.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Jasper et remonta l'allée à pas lent, sous les visages réjouis de tous les invités. Trois chaises avaient été posé en biais, pour nous permettre d'attendre l'arrivée de nos promises. Jasper s'installa sur la première. Esmée fit de même avec moi, ensuite avec Emmet, puis elle alla rejoindre sa place aux cotés de Renée.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur la maison, attendant l'arrivée de nos promises.

La musique changea, une apparition presque irréelle, surgit au bout de l'allée, Renesmée apparu rayonnante. Elle portait un chiton, ( sorte de toge grecque ) et sur son épaule droite était posé une colombe blanche. Des petites fleurs de myosotis et de bouton d'or parsemaient sa chevelure bouclée. Un petit panier pendu à son bras, était remplis de fleurs des champs, elle en parsemait quelques-unes unes sur les dalles de marbre de l'allée, en avançant de sa démarche aérienne. Ses lèvres étaient fendues d'un sourire magique.

Des "Oh" et des "Ah" accueillirent son arrivée. **  
**J'aurais voulu crier au monde entier qu'elle était ma fille, ma fierté. **  
**Mes congénères me jetèrent un regard entendu, lisant dans mes yeux ce que je devais cacher au monde. Pour les autres, elle était la fille d'un lointain cousin décédé que nous avions l'intention d'adopter. Arrivée devant nous, elle fit une petite révérence, puis alla s'asseoir entre ses deux grands-mères.

Une petite ritournelle retentis, puis la marche nuptiale commença.

La porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit, Carlisle entourée de deux sublimes jeunes femmes apparu. **  
**Les personnes présentes étaient éberluées, à la vue de ses trois personnes magnifiques. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à avancer dans l'allée, leurs démarches dansante ressemblaient à un ballet bien orchestré.

Mais mes yeux se posèrent sur mes compagnons. Voir leurs expressions à ce moment là, valait le détour.**  
**Emmet, la bouche grande ouverte, regardait Rosalie avec passion.**  
**Sa robe, style princesse en soie blanche, avec un corsage pigeonnant brodé de perle fine, lui allait à ravir. Ses cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon sophistiqué, dégageait sa nuque, lui faisaient un port de reine. Un voile en dentelles fixées par une pince en émeraude au-dessus de sa coiffure, descendait dans le dos en une traîne royale.

Jasper, quant à lui, ravalait sa salive avec difficulté, les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Alice, le visage figé dans une expression de ravissement.**  
**Un fourreau d'une fausse simplicité, soulignait les formes sculpturales d'Alice. Le bas de sa robe s'épanouissait en corolle. Un voile transparent retenu au centre de sa poitrine, par une broche en diamant, cadeau de mariage de Jasper, s'épanouissait de part et d'autre de ses épaules dénudées, réuni par un fronce artistique dans le dos, il tombait en deux longs pans identiques sur le sol. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés, retombaient librement dans son dos. Une capeline garnie d'un camélia, terminait sa tenue.

Jamais, Carlisle en smoking, au milieu des ces beautés irréelles, ne paru moins son age (officiel) Une fierté bien légitime transparaissait dans ses yeux.

Jasper s'avança de deux pas pour cueillir la main d'Alice dans celle de Carlisle. Les yeux dans les yeux, le premier couple rejoignit sa place.**  
**Emmet s'avança à son tour, dès l'instant ou la main de Rosalie toucha la sienne, il la porta à ses lèvres en un geste fébrile et impatient. Son geste fut accueilli par quelques rires bienveillants de la part des invités. Il entraîna sa promise à leurs places, me laissant seul face à l'allée.

La porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit une dernière fois, sur Charlie et Bella.

Le couple fit aussi sensation, Charlie portait très bien l'habit, il avait fière allure, mais à ce moment là, mes yeux se fixèrent sur sa magnifique compagne.**  
**Je vis une jeune femme vêtue d'une féerique robe en soie bleu océan très clair tissé d'argent. Les épaules légèrement découvertes, admirables, les bras souples et fins apparaissaient d'une blancheur palpitante et délicatement satinée. Des myosotis en strass jetait milles feux, parmi les précieuses dentelles du corsage et parmi les plis de la jupe somptueuse.

Sur les dalles de marbre de l'allée, bruissait la longue traîne de sa robe, dont la soie tissée d'argent luisait sous la douce lumière de cette fin d'après midi. Son délicat visage était encadré de boucles légères relevées par deux peignes anciens garnis de topaze.**  
**Je restais un moment saisi, émerveillé. Une sensation d'orgueilleuse joie, s'empara de moi, cette merveille était mienne, était ma femme. Je laissais passer dans mon regard « mon cœur est tien pour l'éternité » **  
**Le rose qui monta aux joues de Bella, me confirma qu'elle avait bien reçu le message. Le couple s'avança doucement, l'impatience me gagna, enfin Charlie déposa la main de Bella dans la mienne. Puis il me dit.

- **Edward ! Je te la confis, prends soin d'elle ! **

Sa voix était pleine d'émotion et ses yeux s'étaient embués.

- C**e sera ma priorité Charlie, je vous le promets !**

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella et regagna sa place à coté de sa femme.

Nous prîmes place aux cotés des deux autres couples, face au pasteur et la cérémonie débuta.

Les échanges de vœux se passèrent au mieux et se déroula sans problème particulier, sauf qu'au moment de dire les siens, la voix de Jasper émit un drôle de son aigu, tant il était ému. Les pensées d'Alice n'ayant aucun secret pour moi, je pus voir qu'elle plaisir elle prenait de voir son grand amour ému au point d'en perdre ses moyens.

Quand notre tour arriva, je me tournai vers Bella pour lui faire face, elle mit ses mains dans les miennes et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je pris une longue inspiration et lui dis avec ferveur.

- **Un drôle de destin m'a conduit jusqu'à toi. Du jour ou mes yeux ont croisé ton regard, mon cœur n'a battu que pour toi. Des épreuves terribles ont traversé nos deux vies, j'étais sur une rive, toi sur une autre. Le pont qui nous réuni aujourd'hui, a été construit dans la peine et la douleur. Mais je ne regrette rien, j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur. Pour moi, l'amour a toujours eu ton visage. Et quand la mort nous séparera, je t'aimerai encore. C'est pourquoi, devant cette assemblée de parents et d'amis, je prononce ses mots. Madame Isabella Alexia Masen je te prends pour épouse et je me donne à toi, pour une éternité d'amour **

Des larmes brillèrent aux bords de ses cils et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Mais au fond de son regard, une flamme intense brûla. Quand se fut son tour de parler, sa voix était calme et ardente.

- **Combien de femmes au monde peuvent dire, j'ai aimé deux fois dans ma vie avec la même force, le même amour. Moi, j'ai cette chance inouïe. Ces deux personnes, si semblables et si différentes à la fois, entrèrent dans ma vie avec fracas. L'une en me télescopant, l'autre en s'enfuyant devant moi pour ne pas me faire de mal. J'ai aimé Edward Masen de tout mon cœur, maintenant j'aime Edward Cullen de toute mon âme. Tu es mon ami, mon amant, mon amour. Mais je ne peux pas te jurer amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! Pour moi, amour rime avec éternité ! Ajouta-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Edward Anthony Cullen, je te prends pour époux et te jure amour et fidélité tant que le monde sera monde ! **

Quand les invités entendirent « Mais je ne peux pas te jurer amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! » de Bella, la stupeur régna un instant, mais fut vite remplacé par des petits rires discrets quand ils entendirent la suite. Seul, les amis et congénères de la famille Cullen comprirent pleinement la signification de la précision et ce que voulait exactement dire Bella.

Des regards entendus furent échangés entre eux et un souffle d'approbation passa dans l'assistance. Je lisais la détermination inébranlable de Bella sur son visage, sa demande était, on ne peut plus clair. Une peur irraisonnée me prenait aux tripes, comme à chaque fois que je pensais à ça, mais je ne pouvais plus lui dire non, je voyais qu'elle souffrait de cet état de fait, même si elle n'en parlait pas.

Les raclements de gorge du pasteur, nous ramenèrent au présent.

- **Mmmm !... Je vous déclare maris et femmes ! **Fini de dire le pasteur aux trois couples lui faisant face. **Messieurs, vous pouvez embraser vos épouses !**

Le baiser d'Emmet et Rosalie fut passionnel.

Celui de Jasper et d'Alice fut plein de ferveur.

Moi, je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains puis en me penchant, je glissais juste avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, « **d'accord mon amour **» son cri de triomphe fut étouffé par mon baiser, mais les convives vampires avaient entendu notre échange, des cris de joie vinrent saluer mes paroles.

- **Je t'aime !** Me glissa-telle à l'oreille

Elle exultait, des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues et son cœur battait la chamade. Jamais son regard ne me chavira autant qu'en cet instant, Elle tremblait comme une feuille dans mes bras. Je prenais pleinement conscience que pour Bella, ma réaction négative l'avait extrêmement peinée et que je lui offrais là, ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. « vivre avec moi pour l'éternité »

Les invités attendaient patiemment devant nous pour nous féliciter, le regard attendri. Les baisers chauds, succédaient aux baisers froids, vampires et humains se mélangeaient.

Nous passâmes de groupes en groupes, vers nos invités, tout le monde était unanime, ses trois mariages allaient faire date dans la ville de Forks.

Le bal fut ouvert par les trois couples de nouveaux époux. Puis Renesmée vint nous rejoindre pour une danse à trois. Perché sur mon bras, elle riait à perdre haleine. Je dansais ensuite avec Renée une valse de Vienne, pendant que Bella faisait de même avec son père.

- **Edward ! Ai-je bien compris tout à l'heure ?** Susurra Renée à mon oreille.

- **A propos de quoi ?**

**- Du souhait de Bella d'être comme toi !**

**- Vous n'êtes pas fâchée ? Je suis loin d'être le mari idéal pour elle !** Demandai-je doucement.

- **Bien sur que non Edward, du moment que c'est son choix, et elle t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Je conçois qu'elle ne veuille pas te quitter, et je sais que ton cœur lui appartient pour toujours !** Affirma-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. **Et savoir qu'elle ne sera jamais atteinte par la maladie ou la mort, c'est le rêve de toute mère pour son enfant !**

**- Merci Renée, pour vos paroles, elles me vont droit au cœur !**

La musique changea, ma cavalière aussi.

La soirée était idéale il faisait très doux dehors. Les lampions illuminaient le parc divinement bien. Les invités semblaient enchantés, la nourriture partait très vite, prouvant qu'elle était bonne, le vin coulait à flot aussi. **  
**Je vis de loin, Jasper se précipiter vers sa femme l'air soucieux. Quand les pensées d'Alice me parvinrent, le choc ressenti me liquéfia. Je me joignis le plus rapidement possible à eux deux pour avoir plus de précisions.

- **Aro ?** Crachai-je

- **Oui ! Avec Marcus et deux de sa garde ! Jane et Félix ! **Confirma-t-elle

- **Dans combien de temps ?**

**- Deux heures tout au plus ! Je suis désolé Edward, mes pensées n'étaient pas pleinement attentives !**

**- Chut ! Ce n'est en rien ta faute ! **La rassurai-je

Carlisle nous avait rejoint.

- **Que peut-on faire Carlisle ? Demandai-je Nous devons partir Bella Renesmée et moi ?**

_****_**- Non il est trop tard Edward ! Se sauver serait encore pire ! Restons ensemble soudé !** Affirma-t-il

- **Et nous sommes nombreux avec nos amis présents, il ne fera rien, il y a trop d'humain, trop de témoin !** Ajouta Jasper.

- **Oui tu as raison, voyons déjà ce qu'il veut ! Esmée ma chérie allons danser, nos invités se demandent pourquoi nous sommes tous réuni avec un air grave ! **

**- Bon je vais prévenir Bella**

Je rejoignais et enlaçais ma chérie pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse.

- **Que se passe-t-il ?** Me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille en souriant pour donner le change aux invités.

- **Aro arrive ! **

**- Aro ? Celui d'Italie ? Votre chef... roi, enfin, peut importe ce qu'il est ! Que vient-il faire ici ?**

**- Alice ne le sait pas ! Elle a juste vu qu'il serait là dans un peu moins de deux heures !**

**- Est ce grave ?**

- **Grave « non », mais embêtant à cause de toi ! Tu es humaine et tu as entendu nos lois !**

**- Oui mais puisque tu as accepté de me transformer, cela ne devrait plus être un problème !**

**- Oui mais nous avons enfreint la loi quand même, tu es aux contacte de vampires, alors que tu es encore humaine ! Carlisle n'est pas trop alarmé, il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, alors profitons du moment !**

J'entraînais ma femme dans une valse endiablée, essayant « d'oublier » nos soucis. Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement, la fête battait son plein. Alice m'envoya sa vision, ils arrivaient.

Encapuchonné de capes noires, ils firent sensations sur nos invités.

- **Aro ! Quel surprise mon ami !**

Carlisle, tout souriant, alla accueillir nos visiteurs.

- **Carlisle ! **La voix d'Aro était douce veloutée. **Quel plaisir de te revoir !**

Il écartait les bras, pour donner l'accolade à son ami.

- **Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite !**

**- Nous étions en voyage dans l'Ouest américain, j'ai voulu pousser jusque chez toi, mais je ne pensais pas arriver au milieu d'une grande fête !** Dit-il en embrassant du regard, les invités mixtes et les couples de mariés.

- **Si j'avais su que tu te trouvais si près de chez moi, je t'aurais invité avec plaisir au mariage de mes enfants ! Viens que je te présente à ma famille ! **

**- Ta famille ?** Dit Aro avec envie. **Je vois que tu as réussi au-delà de tes espérances, à t'en créé une, Carlisle !**

**- Oui j'ai ce grand bonheur mon ami !**

Ils s'approchèrent de nous, lentement, Aro nous détailla, les uns après les autres, Félix fixa Bella d'un air gourmant, je resserrai mon bras autour de ma femme.

- **Je te présente Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella et Esmée ma femme ! **

**- Enchanté de vous connaître Madame Cullen ! **Puis se tournant vers Carlisle, il ajouta...

- **Quelle magnifique famille tu as ! Je t'envie mon ami !** Dit-il en prenant la main de mon père.

Ses pensées étaient claires, mais un regret jaillissait. Il ne pouvait plus lire dans les pensées des gens en leurs serrant la main comme par le passé

. **  
**- **Je ne peux plus lire dans tes pensées comme avant mon cher ! **Dit-il en écho de ses pensées. **Les images sont brouillées maintenant, j'ai eu la malheureuse idée de vouloir tester le don de Jane sur moi, il y a quelques d'années, mal m'en a pris. Mais petit à petit ça revient, d'ici quelques années le mal sera oublié ! **

**- Oh ! Mon pauvre ami !** S'exclama Carlisle.** Et toi Marcus, comment vas-tu ? **

**- Très bien mon cher !**

Aro reprit la conversation, il aimait être le centre d'intérêt.

- **Je souhaite tout de même offrir à ces jeunes épouses, un cadeau de mariage !** Ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers nous.

Il prit une de ses bagues, et la tendit à Rosalie.

- **Tien belle Rosalie ! Je te donne cette bague pour parer ta beauté !**

Et il là lui passa au doigt.

- **Merci Aro, pour ce somptueux cadeau ! J'en suis infiniment flattée ! **Répondit-elle, Emmet derrière elle, adressa un signe de tête à Aro en guise de remerciement.

S'approchant d'Alice, il décrocha la broche qui fermait son manteau

- **Voici pour toi, radieuse Alice ! Prends cette broche en souvenir de ce jour merveilleux !**

Il prit sa main et déposa la broche dans la paume de la jeune femme.

- **Je garderai précieusement ce présent, en souvenir de toi Aro !**

**- Oh ! Tu as un don précieux jeune Alice, prends en soin ! Car beaucoup serait près à tuer pour un don comme le tien !**

Jasper se raidit et se rapprocha de sa femme.

**- Je suis là pour veiller sur elle Aro ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à elle !** Ajouta Jasper en se redressant.

Félix se rapprocha et glissa un coup d'œil malveillant à Jasper.

- **Calme Félix !** Railla Aro

Puis se détournant, il vint à nous.

- **Et voilà Bella, la sublime ! Edward je t'envie ! Quel force d'âme ! Quel maîtrise ! Comment fais-tu ?** Constata-il quand nos mains se rejoignirent.

- **Ça n'est pas toujours simple mais mon amour pour elle, est encore plus puissant !**

**- Oui j'entrevois ça ! Et quel parfum incomparable !** Glissa-t-il tout doucement en humant l'air...

* * *

Mmmmm Suspens... qu'en pensez vous?


	21. Chapter 21

**Merci à mes fidèles lectrices qui suivent ma fic depuis le début**

**Nous en sommes à la moitié à présent **

**J'espère vous garder encore longtemps et même plus ….. **

* * *

**_Lune de miel_**

**- **_Ce n'est pas sa première qualité Aro ! _**Le défiai-je**

**- **_Oui je m'en doute !_

**Rien dans mes pensées d'important ne passa, dans son esprit, à part le fait qu'il appris quel don je possédais.**

- _Oh ! Tu as un don très pratique ! Je te l'envie Edward !_

_- Il est moins important que le votre Aro ! Je ne capte que l'instant contrairement à vous !_

_- Oui ! Quand il marche correctement !_** Ajouta-t-il ironiquement.**

**Il fixa Bella un instant et enleva son collier qu'il déposa dans la main chaude de ma femme.**

**- **_Voici pour toi Bella ! Pour parer ta beauté incomparable ! _

**Un regard accentué se posa sur Bella, puis ses sourcils se rapprochèrent, il fixa la broche de Bella. L'image d'un homme encapuchonné apparu dans ses pensées. Bizarre pensai-je.**

- _Mmm ! Beau bijou que tu as là !_

_- C'est un souvenir de famille ! Merci Aro pour le magnifique cadeau que vous me faites ! Je serai fière de le porter ! _

**Il sourit à Bella.**

- _Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon voyage ! _**Ajouta t'il en s'adressant à tous.**

**Puis, à la surprise de tous Aro et Marcus se détournèrent de nous et commencèrent une longue conversation avec Carlisle. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis une centaine d'année et avaient donc beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Félix glissa un regard d'envie sur Bella, ces idées étaient, on ne peut plus clair. Ma femme lui plaisait infiniment. Jane le tira par la manche, enfin il se détourna pour suivre le groupe qui s'éloignait.**

**Nous-nous dirigeâmes vers nos chambres respectives pour mettre nos vêtements de voyage. Renesmée vint nous rejoindre pour nous dire au revoir seul à seul. Ce fut un moment très dur pour nous, car notre voyage allait durer plus d'un mois. Et c'était la première fois que Bella se séparait de la petite. Après les recommandations d'usage, nous l'embrassâmes tendrement, Bella pleurait doucement, Renesmée, les larmes aux bords des yeux, fut très courageuse et compréhensive. Elle sortit de la chambre avec Renée, et nous fit un dernier petit signe quand la porte se referma. **

- _Oh Edward ! _

_- Chut ! __Elle sera entourée d'amour avec ses grands-parents, elle ne risque rien ! Nous pouvons partir l'esprit tranquille ! Alice n'a rien vu de mauvais pour elle ! Et j'ai entièrement confiance en Carlisle !_

_- Oui ! Bien sur, moi aussi ! Mais elle va terriblement me manquer !_

_- Oui Bella ! A moi aussi ! Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras. Allons rejoindre nos invités, pour leur dire au revoir !_

**Les adieux furent tendre, et émouvant avec nos parents respectifs, puis les trois voitures s'avancèrent. Les mariées se réunirent au centre du hall, elle jetèrent leurs bouquets par-dessus leurs épaules. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient entraînées pour les lancer très doucement. Malgré cela, ils atteignirent les personnes les plus éloignées du groupe, tombant respectivement dans les bras d'Emily et Leah, ébahies ( très grandes amies d'enfance de Bella et les seules représentantes de la réserve Quileute à avoir accepté de venir). Celui de Bella tomba dans les mains de notre puce, que Carlisle avait soulevé au bon moment pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper. Elle rayonnait.**

- _Ouiiii ! J'ai le bouquet de Mabel ! Youpi !_

**Nous lui envoyâmes rapidement un baiser. Jasper, Emmet et moi-même, soulevâmes nos épouses et courûmes les déposer délicatement sur le siège arrière de nos voitures respectives. **

**Sur un dernier signe aux deux autres couples, je pris place à coté de ma femme. Le porche était éclairé, les invités nous firent des adieux bruyants, joyeux et les voitures prirent la route enfin. **

- _Mmmm ! Enfin seul mon amour !_

**Elle se blottit contre moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.**

- _Je suis épuisée mon chéri !_

_- Je te comprends, la journée a été longue, mais tellement belle ! Reposes toi ma chérie !_

_**Nous n'arriverons pas avant deux heures à Vancouver !**_

_- Peux-tu me dire ou tu m'emmène maintenant ?_** Demanda Bella.**

- _Chut ! C'est une surprise ! Repose-toi pour être en forme quand on arrivera !_

**Je calais sa tête dans le creux mon cou, et la serrais dans mes bras. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport, je caressais ma femme doucement, très vite elle s'assoupit. Vivement notre destination, j'avais hâte de voir sa réaction quand elle découvrirait ou nous allions passer les quinze prochains jours. **

**Le voyage allait être long, d'abord jusqu'à Vancouver ou nous prenions avion pour une journée entière avec quatre escales afin d'arriver à bon port, sur la cote atlantique. Cette nouvelle invention allait révolutionner le monde, un voyage qui nous aurait pris trois jours en voiture, aujourd'hui, en 1919 ne nous prenait qu'une journée par les airs. Vive le progrès !**

**L'ami de Carlisle nous attendait à coté de son avion. Nous embarquâmes immédiatement, Bella était un peu fébrile et en même temps impatiente de voir le ciel de plus près. Nous dûmes nous asseoir l'un devant l'autre dans le cockpit, Bella se mit devant moi entre mes jambes, sa tête arrivait à la hauteur de mon menton. Au décollage, je l'entourais de mes bras, elle colla son dos contre mon torse. L'avion s'élança sur la piste puis décolla. Quelle sensation d'ivresse et de liberté ! Puis le ciel nous enveloppa, nous étions comme dans un cocon, on avait l'impression de toucher les étoiles du bout des doigts. Quelle impression étrange et magique ! Bella pencha son visage en arrière, dans nos yeux se lisait la même expression. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses yeux se posèrent sur la mienne en une invitation bien précise. J'étais dans les étoiles, au sens propre comme au figuré. Embrasser Bella en plein ciel et au milieu de cette nuit étoilée, était un début de lune de miel idyllique. ****  
****J'enlaçais sa main et la levant vers le ciel, je traçais ces mots « je t'aime » sur une feuille imaginaire. **

**Le bruit du moteur ne nous permettait pas d'avoir une conversation, mais nous n'en avions pas besoin. Nous profitions de la vue et du moment présent. Quand le soleil se leva face à nous, les couleurs de ses rayons miroitèrent dans la pureté limpide du ciel. Je n'avais rien perdu du spectacle, ce voyage était enchanteur à tout point de vue. Les escales se succédèrent, le temps de refaire le plein, pour Bella de satisfaire à ses besoins humains, et l'avion repartait.**

**Enfin, le voyage touchait à sa fin, une voiture nous attendait. La nuit tombait, il faisait doux ici**

- _Est-ce que tu veux passer une nuit à l'hôtel avant de finir notre voyage Bella ? Tu dois être épuisée !_

_- Non je ne suis pas fatiguée, reste t'il encore beaucoup de kilomètre ?_

_- Encore deux heures de voyage ma chérie !_

_- Alors non ! Allons profiter tout de suite de notre lune de miel mon amour ! Je suis trop impatiente maintenant !_** Me dit-t-elle les yeux brillant**

- _Alors viens !_

**Je l'entraînais vers le port, le bateau de Carlisle ci trouvait. Un matelot nous attendait pour partir. **

- _Monsieur Cullen ?_

_- Oui ! Je suis Edward et voici ma femme Bella !_

**Je lui tendis la main, puis, je fis franchir la passerelle à Bella. **

- _Il est magnifique ce bateau ! _

_- Oui Carlisle l'a acheté quand il a fait l'acquisition de l'île !_

_- Une île ?_

_- Il l'a offert comme cadeau de mariage à sa femme ! Nous allons sur l'île d'Esmée ! _

_- Oh !_

**Elle s'installa à l'avant puis m'invita à m'asseoir à ses cotés.**

**Le bateau voguait au fil de l'eau, les vagues venaient lécher la coque. La lune était pleine ce soir, sa lueur éclatante, éclairait d'un chemin lumineux l'océan. Une masse noire apparue au loin, l'île d'Esmée était là, devant nous.**

**Nous étions arrivés enfin, nous accostâmes sans bruit. Je sautais sur le ponton avec les bagages dans les mains **

- _Merci Andrew pour ce voyage bien agréable ! Et saluez bien les prochains occupant de notre part ! _

_- Les prochains occupants ?_

_- Oui ! Alice et Jasper viennent prendre la relèvent quand nous quitterons l'île pour allez en Italie, puis se sera le tour d'Emmet et Rosalie !_

_- Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! Nous allons tous profiter de l'île !_

_- Oui ! Quinze jours chacun !_** Ajoutai-je en soulevant Bella dans mes bras.**

**Le bateau s'éloignait déjà. Je franchis allègrement la distance menant à la maison. Le cœur de Bella commençait à s'emballer. **

- _Edward !_

_- Oui !_

_- Crois-tu qu'un jour, tu arrêteras de me faire c'est effet là ? Dès que je pense à toi, mon cœur bat la chamade !_

**Et me penchant vers son visage.**

- _J'espère que non !_ Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant de lui en mordiller le lobe.

**Son souffle s'accéléra, ses battements eurent des ratés. Heureusement, la chambre était là, spacieuse et lumineuse, mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous en apercevoir, déjà nos sens étaient pris ailleurs...***************Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis notre arrivée sur l'île d'Esmée. La semaine précédente, nous l'avions quitté à regret. Nous étions sur le paquebot qui nous amenaient en Italie. Le « bella vista » un navire splendide, avec toutes les commodités possibles. Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras, après m'avoir transporté au paradis. ****  
****Mes pensées me ramenèrent la bas, sur l'île. Ce petit coin de paradis sur terre, le bonheur à l'état pur, les journées paradisiaques se succédaient. Plongée, bateau, amour, farniente au soleil, nos journées étaient bien remplies. Mais l'apothéose fut ce fameux jour ou je découvris cette cascade d'eau douce, dans la petite forêt de cocotier, à quatre cent mettre de la maison. Je décidai de faire une surprise à Bella le lendemain matin. J'écrivis ceci, que Bella découvrit à son éveil**

Bonjour belle endormie

Suis les pétales de fleurs,

Elles t'emmèneront

Au paradis

**J'avais tracé depuis le lit un chemin de pétale. Il menait d'abord, à la salle de bain, où un bain tiède attendait ma dulcinée, des fleurs de monoï flottaient sur la surface de l'eau. Une corbeille de fruit exotique fraîchement cueilli par mes soins était posée sur un guéridon à porté de ses mains. ****  
****Puis les pétales l'emmenèrent vers la cascade. **

**J'attendais Bella, assis sur un rocher, à coté de l'eau bouillonnante. Une serviette était posée sur le sol en plein soleil. Des huiles parfumées attendaient d'être étalées sur son corps. ****  
****J'entendais ses pas approchés, elle chantonnait notre berceuse.**

**Puis, elle apparut dans la clarté du soleil. Elle portait une robe à bretelle, laissant apparaître ses épaules légèrement halées. Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, ses jolies lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sensuel. Je tendais la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis, je vis monter une flamme dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. Une tension presque palpable envahit l'atmosphère. Le cœur de Bella battait à tout rompre, elle retint son souffle, troublée par mon odeur, et par mon souffle froid sur sa peau. **

- _Merci pour la surprise que tu m'as fait, mon amour ! _**Chuchota-t-elle**

- _Ce n'est pas fini ! Viens t'allonger sur la serviette !_** Dis-je en là lui montrant.**

- _Oh ! Que m'as-tu préparé ?_

_- Un petit massage aux huiles parfumées mon amour !_** Susurrai-je à son oreille.**

- _Mmmm !_

**Elle se laissa dévêtir et attendit couché sur le ventre, que je revienne avec le précieux flacon. Je m'assis à califourchon sur elle, lui versant quelques gouttes d'huiles aux creux des reins. Elle frissonna de tout son corps. Je répartis le liquide sur son dos lisse et magnifique, puis la massa doucement, voluptueusement. Montant lentement vers ses épaules, je m'attardais sur sa nuque. Elle laissa échapper de petits soupirs tant mes mains lui étaient agréables. Elle se laissa rouler sur le dos, m'invitant à continuer sur son ventre, sa poitrine. Mes mains ensorcelantes, enveloppaient de caresses son corps incandescent. Elle se dressa, échevelée, le sang aux joues, le regard moiré, pailleté d'or.**

- _Viens suis-moi ! _

**Déjà elle disparaissait dans les fourrés. Elle reparut quelque instant plus tard, monta sur un rocher au bord de l'eau et plongea. Je vis son corps nu entrer dans l'onde transparente, nager puis remonter à la surface. **

- _Viens ! _**Me cria t'elle**

**Sur ce, je m'élançai et entrais dans l'eau en un parfait plongeon, dans le courant doux et atteignais la cascade sous le regard inquiet de Bella. Puis, je disparus derrière le rideau écumant.**

- _C'est fantastique Bella ! Viens !_ **Lui criai-je**

**Je voulais me fondre totalement dans cette nature belle et luxuriante. **

**L'envie folle et sauvage de mêler son corps au mien, d'envelopper dans mes bras et mes jambes ce corps admirable, s'empara de moi. **

**Vibrant de désir et d'impatience, je surgissais des remous, et me laissais porter par le tumulte des eaux. Je la rejoignais en trois brasses énergiques.**

- _Alors !_** Demandai-je en enlaçant Bella.**

- _Exquis !_

**Nous-nous tenions l'un l'autre, les seins rond et fermes de ma femme émergeaient de l'eau.**

- _Vous êtes belle Madame Cullen !_** Résumai-je par ses simples mots toute l'ampleur de ma fascination**

**Elle me repoussa d'un air coquin.**

- _Il n'y a pas de danger d'aller derrière la cascade ?_** Demanda-t-elle**

- _Non ! Plonge en dessous quand les remous sont trop forts pour toi ! Ne t'en fait pas je suis derrière toi !_

**Quelque instant plus tard, nos deux corps réapparurent de l'autre coté de la chute d'eau. Dans la grotte, la clarté captée par l'eau cristalline semblait plus intense. De forme circulaire, la rive plate offrait un merveilleux tapis de mousse. J'étendis Bella sur ce lit de douceur, et nos lèvres s'unirent. Elle frémit de toutes les fibres de son corps quand elle sentit contre son ventre l'ampleur de mon désir.**

- _J'ai envie de toi !_** Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille**

**Je me redressai sur le coude et inclinai mon visage sur sa poitrine haletante, emprisonnant tour à tour, de mes lèvres froides, la pointe de ses seins. Un long gémissement langoureux accueilli ma caresse. **

**J'aurais voulu suspendre le temps, faire durer éternellement les préliminaires, mais mon désir fut trop fort. Je glissais mes mains sous les reins de Bella, et la soulevai. J'approchai mes lèvres de l'écrin soyeux de sa féminité. Elle tressaillit. La subtile caresse était aussi délicieuse qu'insupportable. Ma bouche remonta et se fraya un chemin du creux de ses reins à douceur de son cou. **

- _Embrasse-moi !_** Supplia-t-elle**

**Je sellai mes lèvres aux siennes et me présentai à l'entrée de l'étroite et humide vallée ou je brûlai d'être accueilli. Elle s'abandonna, pleine de confiance. Je la possédai lentement, quand je fus au plus profond de son être, elle noua ses jambes autour de mes reins et s'abandonna à la puissance de mon corps. ****  
****Le plaisir grandissait, nous soulevait, nous étourdissait d'instant en instant, résonnant à nos oreilles, couvrant le rugissement le l'eau, évacuant toute pensée, pour laisser libre cour à la seule jouissance. Une onde voluptueuse nous envahi, s'intensifiant au rythme de notre danse amoureuse, portant notre plaisir jusqu'aux limites de l'insoutenable.****  
****Un gémissement monta de sa gorge, pour finir en un cri, un nom sur ses lèvres « Edward » Au même instant, je laissai échapper un cri rauque, secoué comme elle de spasmes voluptueux. Je roulais sur la mousse odorante et lisse, Bella, tendrement enlacé dans mes bras.****Un bonheur sans pareil nous animait depuis ce moment idyllique. Nous avions croisé en rentrant au port, lors de notre départ de l'île, Alice et Jasper. **

- _Alors les amoureux ! Nous lança Jasper, radieux._

_- Je vois que le bonheur est aussi passé vers vous !_ **M'exclamai-je en les voyants plus amoureux que jamais.**

- _Oui ! La vie est merveilleuse, n'est ce pas Bella ?_** Acquiesça Alice**

- _Encore plus belle que ça !_ **Affirma-t-elle avec conviction.**

- _Vous partez pour l'Europe alors ? _

_- Oui, nous allons continuer ou vous-vous êtes arrêtés ! _**Confirmai-je à Jasper. **_Avec l'adresse d'où le colis de Renée est parti, nous allons pouvoir remonter la piste maintenant !_

_- Ah oui ! La broche qu'elle a reçue pour les dix ans de Bella ?_

_- Oui !_** Confirmai-je à nouveau.**

**Alice, à ce moment là, eu une vision.**

**Une ruelle sombre proche d'un pont, à Venise, un homme masqué surgissant à l'improviste, moi paralysé, Bella enlevée devant mes yeux.**

- _Non ! **Je poussais un cri d'effroi.**_

**Alice était tétanisée, Jasper fut mis au courant de la vision par des paroles ultra rapide que Bella ne pu comprendre. **

- _Pouvez vous parler pour me permettre de comprendre s'il vous plait ! _**S'énerva-t-elle**

**J'essayais de me calmer.**

- _Peux-tu pousser plus loin ta vision Alice ?_

_- Je vais faire mon possible ! Eloignez-vous que je puisse être au calme !_

**Au bout d'un moment, la même vision réapparu, mais cette fois ci personne ne l'interrompit. L'homme masquer s'éloignait avec Bella quand tout à coup, un autre personnage apparu. Il se rua sur l'agresseur, mais l'homme d'une force peut commune réussit à s'échapper, en laissant sur le trottoir Bella sans connaissance. La vision s'arrêta là. **

- _Mais qui est ce ?_

_- Je sens du bon dans cette vision Edward ! Le deuxième homme n'est pas hostile ! _**Continua d'expliquer Alice. **_Tu auras de l'aide là bas !_

**Je respirais plus librement tout à coup, la peur de tout à l'heure, s'évacuait doucement.**

- _Merci Alice !_

_- Allez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !_** S'énerva Bella**

- _Panique pas Bella !_** Dit Alice. **_Rien de grave, juste qu'une personne vous aidera dans un moment critique ! Voilà !_

**Le regard de Bella allait de l'un à l'autre, elle restait septique. La peur qu'elle avait lu sur mon visage, ne la rassurait pas. **

- _Edward !_

_- Oui !_

_- C'est la vérité ?_

_- Oui Bella une personne viendra nous aider ! _

_- Bon je te crois !_

**Nous avions encore échangé quelques paroles, puis Alice et Jasper prirent le bateau pour l'île d'Esmée, et nous la direction de notre bateau de croisière.***************Nous devions arriver dans la soirée, à destination. L'Italie.****  
****La journée sur le bateau, nous restions dans la cabine, pour éviter le soleil méditerranéen. A partir du soir, nous profitions de la douceur, sur le pont, et des activités en plein air. Nous ne regagnions la cabine que très tard dans la nuit. A cause de notre comportement étrange, l'équipage nous avait surnommés « les jeunes mariés de la lune » . Les langues allaient bon train sur nos « activités » diurne...**

**Ma dormeuse ouvrait enfin les yeux. J'adorais la regarder se réveiller, elle avait des petits rituels. D'abord, elle se collait tout contre moi et m'enlaçait. Puis elle s'étirait comme un chaton en poussant des petits cris. Et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, elle m'embrassait à perdre haleine. **

- _Bonsoir belle endormie !_** Lui dis-je en décollant mes lèvres des siennes.**

- _Quand je me réveille et que j'ouvre les yeux ! J'ai toujours l'impression de rêver Edward ! Te voir là, près de moi, est toujours un enchantement !_** Ajouta-t-elle radieuse.**

- _Que veux-tu que je te commande pour ton repas ?_

_- Oh juste des fruits frais et un œuf !_

**Dix huit heures sonnaient à la pendule du salon attenant à notre chambre.****  
****Bella fila prendre une douche pendant que je commandais son repas.****  
****Je m'accoudais au hublot, le soleil se couchait, dans moins de deux heures, nous serons au port. Au loin sur la gauche du bateau, la ville de Venise apparaissait, notre première destination.**

- _Viens voir ma chérie ! On aperçoit Venise au loin !_** Appelai-je quand elle sortit de la salle de bain. **

**Je tendais mes bras vers elle, le corps entouré d'une serviette de bain, les cheveux mouillés, elle vint se blottir contre moi. Nous restâmes un petit moment à admirer le paysage.**

- _Edward ! Tu crois que nous pourrions faire un tour sur une gondole ce soir ? La nuit sur l'eau ça doit être magique !_

**Ses yeux brillaient d'envie, tels une enfant quémandant une friandise. **

- _Bien sur ! Que serait Venise sans une promenade sur les canaux ! C'est la ville des amoureux, ne l'oublie pas !_

_- J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse avec toi !_** Dit-elle en exécutant un demi-tour dans mes bras pour me faire face. **_Je te demanderai la lune que tu arriverais encore à me satisfaire ! _

**Sa bouche gourmande ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne.**

- _Et pourquoi te dirai-je non, j'en ai autant envie que toi ! Et te rendre heureuse, me rend heureux !_** Ajoutai-je en me penchant plus en avant à sa rencontre...**

**La nuit était tombée quand nous débarquâmes du « « bella vista » » Notre hôtel se trouvait sur la place Saint Marc dans le palais Ducal. Les porteurs de bagages attendaient les touristes, avec sur des pancartes le nom de leurs clients. **

- _Signore e Signora Cullen per favore ! Signore e Signora Cullen ! _**Appelait un grand brun bien bâtit. **

**-** _Qui, mio bravo ! _**Appelai-je en levant la main.**

**Bella me regarda avec des yeux ronds.**

- _Tu parles l'Italien ?_

_- Un pocco ! _**Répondis-je en riant **_**Oui Bella un peu ! **_

_- Tu me surprendras toujours alors !_

_- J'ai eu pas mal de temps la nuit pour lire et apprendre bien des choses._

_- Oui je comprends ! Quand je n'étais pas la pour te distraire !_** Suggéra-t-elle mutine.**

- _Naturellement !_

**Nos premiers pas à Venise se firent donc à pieds. Je pris Bella par le bras puis nous partîmes dans les ruelles étroites de la cité des Doges. Il faisait doux, la promenade était très agréable. Le porteur nous faisait la visite en même temps, nous expliquant toutes les choses à visiter. La tour de l'horloge de la place st Marc sonnait 21heures quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel.**

- _Ah ! Il camera nuziale per il signore e signora Cullen !_

**L'intendant me donna la clé de notre chambre. **

- _Grazie ! _

_- Prego !_

**Puis le porteur nous accompagna jusqu'à notre suite. Il me remercia pour le pourboire et quitta la pièce. Bella se dirigea de suite sur le grand balcon. La vue était grandiose. A nos pieds s'étendait la place avec une nué impressionnante de pigeons. Et à une centaine de mètre, serpentait le grand canal ou beaucoup de gondole attendaient les touristes.**

- _C'est magnifique Edward ! Allons nous promener, je n'ai pas sommeil du tout !_

_- Si tu veux ! Profitons pleinement car dans deux jours nous partons pour Firenze ! C'est le but de notre voyage ! _

_- Oui c'est la que fut posté le colis que « mon père » à envoyé pour mes dix ans _!** Son regard se fit pensif. **_Crois-tu que nous les trouverons !_

_- On va faire notre possible Bella, je te le promets !_

**Bras dessus bras dessous, nous déambulâmes doucement dans les ruelles. **

**Le pont du Rialto était devant nous, majestueux. ****  
****Un Frison me parcouru l'échine, les images de la vision d'Alice me revinrent d'un coup. J'avais devant les yeux, l'endroit de notre agression. **

**En même temps qu'une odeur de vampire arrivait à mes narines, une douleur fulgurante m'atteignit...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chers lecteurs chères lectrices

Merci pour votre présence régulières et vos encouragements

**Je vous annonce **que je viens de poster **les deux premiers chapitres de ma nouvelle fiction**

Cette fois ci **les héros de ma fiction **seront les **acteurs de la saga et non pas leurs personnages**

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira** MERCI**

* * *

_Où es-tu frère et toi père_

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, la douleur me prenait partout. Devant mes yeux, deux personnes avec de grandes capes noires surgirent de nul part, l'une me fixa de ses grands yeux rouges, l'autre bâillonna Bella et la jeta sur son épaule. J'aurai voulu crier, hurler à l'aide, mais rien ne put sortir de ma gorge. Une brûlure intense se propagea partout dans mon corps, j'étais étendu par terre, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Ils allaient s'enfuirent, jamais je n'avais eu peur comme à cet instant, Bella allait disparaître, là, devant mes yeux, avec ces malfrats. Dans ma tête je hurlai, je me débattais contre cette douleur paralysante mais rien n'y faisait. J'allai perdre espoir, quand une autre personne arriva et sauta sur le kidnappeur. Un bruit sourd retenti quand Bella heurta le sol, l'autre surprit par l'assaut sur son acolyte, sursauta et relâcha sa torture, je pus enfin bouger.

Je me redressai en un millième de seconde, mais ne réussi pas à stopper la fuite des deux protagonistes. Je me précipitai vers ma femme, notre sauveur était déjà accroupi devant elle. Quand il releva la tête, je fus frappé par sa jeunesse et par la couleur ambre de ses yeux. Mais avant d'avoir pu le remercier, il disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu.

Les seuls choses que je pouvais en retirer, sont les quelques pensées qu'il avait eu lors de son affrontement avec les autres. Et la peur que j'avais lu dans ses yeux. **  
**« Non, je ne te laisserai jamais lui faire du mal » **  
**« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, si tu savais qui tu as devant toi, tu tremblerais pour toi » **  
**« Isabella » **  
**Ce vampire connaissait Bella et ses agresseurs ! Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ?

Un gémissement me prévient qu'elle reprenait conscience.

- **Edward ! **Gémit-elle en se tenant la tête.**  
**- **Ne bouge pas mon amour ! Dis moi ou tu as mal ?**

J'étais paniqué, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui nous était arrivé, et surtout, pourquoi.

- **A la tête ! Mais se n'est pas grave ! Que c'est il passé ?**_**  
**_**- Nous avons été attaqués par deux vampires !**_**  
**_**- Quoi !**_**  
**_**- Oui, et un troisième vampire nous a sauvés ! **_**  
**_**- De mieux en mieux ! Peux-tu m'expliquer et me raconter tout depuis le début ? Je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir !**Lança-t-elle en se relevant pour de bon.**  
**- **Ça va, tu peux marcher ?**_**  
**_**- Oui Edward ! Je vais bien n'est crainte ! Allez racontes !**

Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir et l'aider à marcher.

- **Tu te souviens de la vision d'Alice quand on les a croisés au port ?**_**  
**_**- Oui ! ... Oh !** Elle me lâcha et posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs. Elle était furieuse. **Mais tu m'as dit qu'un homme venait nous aider, pas que nous allions être attaquer auparavant !**_**  
**_**- Oui, je sais Bella ! Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter puisque tout se terminait bien quand même !**_**  
**_**- Edward Masen Cullen ! Tu mériterais que je te quitte sur-le-champ, pour m'avoir menti honteusement !**_**  
**_**- Bella ! Excuses-moi ! Je sais j'ai eu tort de te cacher une partie de l'histoire ! Mais je voulais t'épargner du stresse !**_**  
**_**- Oh tu as réussi, on ne peut mieux ! J'ai juste cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée ! C'est vrai, je n'ai pas eu le temps de stresser, juste de mourir de peur !**

Elle bouillait et tempêtait, elle était merveilleuse et j'étais tellement honteux de mon aveuglement à la protéger coûte que coûte.

- **Je suis infiniment désolé ma chérie ! j'ai agis bêtement j'en conviens, je te promets de te dire toute la vérité maintenant ! **

Je posais ma main sur mon cœur en guise de serment. Elle me regarda un moment, puis vint se blottir contre moi. Je la sentais trembler et soupirer de soulagement.

- **Plus jamais Edward ! Plus jamais, je t'en pris ! Quoi que tu saches, quoi que tu voies ! Dis-moi la vérité ! **_**  
**_**- Oui Bella ! Je te le jure ! Viens rentrons !**

Pendant le chemin du retour, je lui racontais l'attaque puis notre sauvetage, son attention tendu vers mes paroles.

- **Bella, puisque tu veux que je te dise tout, je dois te dire que je sens le vampire qui nous a sauvé ! Il nous suit, pas très loin de nous, sur un des toits avoisinants ! **_**  
**_**- Oh !** Fit-elle en relevant la tête et scrutant les alentours.** Mais qui est-il ?**_**  
**_**- Je ne sais pas Bella, mais lui, il nous connaît ! Il connaît ton prénom !**_**  
**_**- Quoi ? Mais comment est ce possible ? Je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant ! Dis Edward, tu crois qu'il nous entend là ?**_**  
**_**- Oui, certainement ! Pourquoi ?**

Elle s'arrêta puis dit :

- **Monsieur notre sauveur, vous nous entendez ? Je voudrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait ! **

J'entendis un rire sur le toit voisin.

- **Bella, tu le fais rire !**

Elle continua en haussant les épaules.

- **S'il vous plait ! Dites-nous pour quelle raison vous ne voulez pas nous voir ?**_**  
**_**- Il dit que c'est mieux pour nous !**_**  
**_**- Pourquoi ! Vous ne nous voulez pas de mal alors !**_**  
**_**- Non ! Mais quelqu'un n'a pas de bonne intention pour vous !** Répétai-je encore.**  
**- **Qui est ce ?**_**  
**_**- Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l'instant !**_**  
**_**- Pourquoi ?**_**  
**_**- Pour vous protégez d'un ennemi puissant qui vous veut du mal, à vous et aux vôtres !**_**  
**_**- Aux nôtres ?** Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. **Qui êtes vous ?**

Une image me parvint très net.

- **Oh ! Bella s'il te plait, laisse moi lui parler seul à seul !** Demandai-je à Bella.**  
**- **Pourq... Mmmm ... Bon d'accord !**

Et dans un débit ultra rapide je lui dis :

- **Je sais qui tu es, pourquoi vouloir le lui cacher ?**_**  
**_**- Je t'en pris ne lui dit rien !** Répondit-il**  
**- **Mais pourquoi ?**_**  
**_**- Temps que le danger rôde autour d'elle et de... qui tu sais, je ne peux rien révéler ! **_**  
**_**- Bien je respecterai ton choix, aussi incompréhensible soit-il pour moi !**_**  
**_**- Merci**_**  
**_**- Et merci pour ton aide !** Ajoutai-je.**  
**- **Si tu as besoin de moi appel, je ne serai jamais très loin de vous !**_**  
**_**- Ok ! A bientôt alors ! **_**  
**_**- Oui je l'espère ! **Conclu-t-il **  
**- **Bella !**_**  
**_**- Oui ! Qui est-il, Que t'a t'il dit ?**_**  
**_**- Son secret ne m'appartient pas Bella, je ne puis te le révéler, mais je peux te dire qu'il sera là pour nous jusqu'au bout !**

Je voyais l'esprit de Bella aller à la vitesse grand V, elle esquissa un geste en ayant une lueur d'espoir dans les prunelles, mais s'arrêta net, résignée.

- **Ok ! Je respecte votre choix pour l'instant !** Accepta-t-elle Encore merci !**  
**- **Il te remercie Bella ! Viens, il se fait tard ! Tu dois te reposer un peu maintenant !**

Notre première soirée à Venise s'acheva là dessus. J'étais heureux et en même temps inquiet. Des personnes nous poursuivaient, une bonne, et deux mauvaises.

J'analysais les pensées de notre « ami » pour essayer de percer le reste de son mystère. Mais rien ne vint me donner, ne serais ce qu'un début de réponse. Je passais le reste de la nuit à faire des suppositions toutes plus improbables que les autres.

Le lendemain, la visite des grands lieux de Venise nous occupa toute la journée. Autant profiter un maximum de cette ville magnifique puisque le matin suivant, nous devions partir. Notre ami n'était jamais bien loin, je le sentais et l'entendais, partout ou nous passions. Quelque fois je l'entendais rire d'une réflexion ou d'une blague de Bella. Ses pensées étaient très vives et ne manquaient pas d'humour.

- **Pourquoi souris-tu ?** Me demanda Bella.**  
**- **J'ai entendu dans la tête de quelqu'un une chose amusante, Bella !**_**  
**_**- Ah bon ! Alors, quand allons-nous faire notre petit tour en gondole ?**_**  
**_**- Quand tu veux ma chérie ! Tout de suite si tu le désires !** Ajoutai-je.**  
**- **Oui allons-y ! **

La joie dans ses yeux irradia. Elle couru presque jusqu'au bord du grand canal. Des dizaines de gondoles, toutes plus belles, les unes des autres, ondulaient au fil de l'eau. Les vaguelettes de la mer Adriatique, claquaient sur leurs flans. Elle choisit la plus belle, de couleur noir ébène, la proue et la poupe étaient ornées de fers joliment ouvragés. Les fauteuils étaient d'un rouge rubis tissés d'or, le tapis où reposait les pieds nu du gondolier, était rouge et or sur fond noir. Le coup d'œil était superbe. L'homme sur le bateau, en pantalon noir et maillot rayé, une écharpe rouge nouée à sa taille, s'avança pour aider Bella à prendre place dans la barque. Son teint mate et son regard de braise de méditerranéen, contrastait étrangement avec mon physique d'albâtre.

- **Signorina per favore !**

Le roulement des R de ce Casanova m'horripila.

- **Signora !** Répliquai-je pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était Ma femme.**  
**- **Scusi Signor !** Répondit-il l'air penaud.

Après notre installation, l'homme se mit en place sur le plat de la gondole et d'un geste très habile et professionnel, il mit la gondole en mouvement.

- **Regarde comme il est habile ! **Constata Bella en admirant le rameur. **  
**- **Mmmm ! Moui ! **Marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Bella, surprise, me regarda fixement, puis elle éclata de rire.

- **Oh ! Edward ! Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?**_**  
**_**- Moi ?** Fis-je étonner. **Mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? **

Mon air hypocrite parlait pour moi.

- **Parce que tu n'es pas très aimable avec cet homme !** Déclara-t-elle réjouie. **  
**- **Mais non ! Je n'ai rien fait de tel, Bella !** Enchaînai-je encore.

Le Gondolier avait comprit plus ou moins notre échange, un air extrêmement réjoui vint ce poser sur ses lèvres. Prenant une grande inspiration, il entreprit de nous chanter avec une voix admirable de baryton « O sole mio » Bella se retint d'éclater de rire devant mon air de plus en plus renfrogné.

- **Edward mon amour !** Elle se tendit vers mon oreille et me glissa. **Malgré tous les atouts charmant de ce bel homme, tu es et tu restes à mille coudées au-dessus de lui pour moi ! **_**  
**_**- Bella ! Je sais, je suis ridicule, je me comporte comme un idiot ! Excuse-moi ! Mais j'ai du mal à supporter les regards lubriques que cet homme pose sur toi !**_**  
**_**- Oh !**

Elle se pelotonna contre moi et déposa un baiser tendre dans mon cou. Un frison de volupté monta dans mon dos.

- **Bella ! Si tu ne veux pas être arrêté pour attentat à la pudeur, tu devrais cesser de m'embrasser comme ça !** Répliquai-je le regard en feu, et complètement rassuré.**  
**- **Dis ! Croix-tu que le gondolier apprécierait le spectacle ?** Suggéra-t-elle malicieusement.

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Puis, j'éclatais de rire en voyant la tête de l'homme changer de couleur. Mon regard « vampirique » avait du lui faire peur. A présent, beaucoup moins sur de lui, il chantait avec moins de vigueur, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- **Mmmm ! C'est mieux comme ça !**

J'étendais mes jambes dans la barque et m'installais confortablement. Calant Bella contre mon épaule, je l'entourais de mes bras. Je pouvais apprécier à présent la ballade. Pendant les deux heures suivantes, nous sillonnâmes les canaux de cette ville magnifique et magique.

La nuit était tombée, le ciel sans nuage, nous illuminait de ses milliers d'étoiles. Devant nous, s'étendait un spectacle féerique. Sur chacune des gondoles naviguant sur les canaux, à l'avant et à l'arrière, une lampe était allumée faisant sur les flots une myriade de petit point lumineux. Le gondolier arrêta la barque au centre du canal, puis en sortant une mandoline, de je ne sais où, il s'assit à l'extrémité du bateau. Nous tournant le dos, il chanta d'une voix très douce et envoûtante, des romances italiennes.

Je n'avais pas besoin de demander à Bella ce qu'elle en pensait, ses yeux parlaient pour elle

- **Oh ! Quel enchantement Edward ! C'est un de ces instants merveilleux qui restera gravé au fond de mon cœur pour l'éternité ! **_**  
**_**- Oui ! Pour moi aussi ! Dans le livre de mes meilleurs souvenirs, ce moment y sera en bonne place !**

Les évènements de la veille étaient très loin dans nos pensées, demain serait un nouveau jour et avec, les soucis et les angoisses reviendraient bien assez vite. Mais pour l'instant, les clapotis de l'eau sur la coque et les balancements de la barque sur l'eau, berçait d'un doux murmure nos deux cœurs, nos deux âmes.

Le retour sur la terre ferme se fit en douceur, nous n'accostâmes pas très loin de notre hôtel. Un sourire attendrit erra sur les lèvres du gondolier, quand très tendrement, il me vit soulever Bella dans mes bras pour la sortir de l'embarcation. Pour ce sourire, je le gratifiai d'un magistral pourboire, oubliant les vilaines pensées que j'avais eu à son encontre.

- **Oh ! Grazie mille signor ! Molto grazie ! Vi auguro una lunga e bella vita !**_**  
**_**- Grazie mio bravo ! Anch'io ! **

Nous gagnâmes l'hôtel bras dessus bras dessous, d'un pas lent et harmonieux.

- **Bella ! Il faudrait que j'aille chasser cette nuit, si je demandais à notre ami de veiller son toi pendant quelques heures ! Accepterais-tu ? **_**  
**_**- Mais bien sur mon amour ! Cela fait plus de dix jour que tu n'as pas chassé ! Je m'en voudrais d'être la cause de ton inconfort !**_**  
**_**- Me permets-tu d'aller lui parler quelques instants ?**_**  
**_**- Naturellement !**_**  
**_**- Alors vas t'installer au bar de l'hôtel où de nombreuses personnes te serviront de chaperons, je reste à porté de regard, n'est crainte !**

Sur un regard tendre et possessif, je m'éloignais d'un pas rapide. En quelques sauts, je me retrouvais sur le toit d'en face devant notre sauveur.

- **Bonsoir ... Alexis !** Dis-je doucement.

L'homme me toisa, un sourire aux lèvres.

- **Bonsoir Edward ! Oui je vais veiller sur elle, naturellement ! Pars sans crainte, elle est pour moi aussi, la prunelle de mes yeux ! J'ai rêvé depuis dix neuf ans de faire cela ! Elle est mon double Edward ! Elle est une partie de moi ! Personne ne lui fera jamais de mal si je puis l'éviter ! **_**  
**_**- Merci frère ! Quand j'ai appris ton existence, et que Bella désirait partir à votre recherche, j'ai eu très peur ! **_**  
**_**- Je le conçois très bien, les vampires en général ne sont pas « végétarien » tu ne pouvais pas savoir que moi non plus je n'ai jamais voulu tuer pour vivre. Mais tu ne sais pas que je peux me nourrir comme un humain !** **  
**- **Si ! Je suis au courant !**_**  
**_**- Comment est ce possible ! Personne ne le sait, à par mon père !**_**  
**_**- C'est une longue histoire Alexis, mais ce soir le temps nous est compté ! Je te raconterai cela ultérieurement si tu veux bien !**_**  
**_**- Oui ! Bien sur ! Vas, je reste au poste, Bella peut aller se coucher, je serai derrière la fenêtre !**_**  
**_**- Merci ! Je file vers elle, dès qu'elle sera couchée, je te ferai signe !**_**  
**_**- Ok ! A tout à l'heure !**

Nous posâmes simultanément, une main sur l'épaule de l'autre. Et sur un signe de tête, je disparus dans l'ombre et réapparu quelques instant plus tard en bas sur la place.

- **Bella ! Tout est arrangé, il veillera sur toi ! Je peux m'absenter sans crainte, je lui fais entièrement confiance ! **_**  
**_**- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi confiant en quelqu'un d'autre que ta propre famille ! Qu'a donc cet homme pour que tu sois capable de me confier à ses soins, alors que vingt quatre heures auparavant tu ne le connaissais pas ?**_**  
**_**- Je le sens Bella ! Au plus profond de moi ! Je ne puis te l'expliquer, moi-même je ne comprends pas ce phénomène !**_**  
**_**- Bien ! Si tu as confiance en lui, alors moi aussi ! Vas, et reviens-moi vite !**

Un baiser scella nos lèvres un instant, puis, je fis signe à notre ami par la fenêtre.

- **Dors en paix mon amour ! A tout à l'heure !**

Je quittais la chambre rapidement, et je m'enfonçais dans les ruelles puis sortis de la ville d'eau rapidement par les toits. La forêt la plus proche de Venise se trouvait quand même assez loin de la ville. Il me fallut parcourir une trentaine de kilomètres. Je filais dans les champs, heureux de pouvoir me défouler un peu.

Après quelques heures, ma faim enfin apaisée, je revins rapidement à l'hôtel. Bella dormait profondément et son frère veillait sur elle, assis dans l'ombre au fond de la chambre. Je m'approchais silencieusement de lui et avec nos voix extrêmement basses, nous pûmes reprendre notre conversation interrompue quelques heures plutôt.

- **Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle ! Je me sens plus à l'aise maintenant que je suis repu !**_**  
**_**- A charge de revanche ! **_**  
**_**- Oui ! Pas de problème ! Tu sais que nous partons ce matin pour Firenze ?**_**  
**_**- Oui je vous ai en entendu en parler hier ! Ce qu'il y a de comique, c'est que vous partez à Ma recherche ! **Souligna-t-il ironiquement.**  
**- **Oui ! Mais comme tu ne veux pas encore qu'elle fasse ta connaissance, je ne vois pas comment la détourner de son but !**_**  
**_**- Non ! Trop de danger vous guette encore ! Je me dois de rester dans l'ombre et d'être très prudent !**_**  
**_**- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer un peu en quoi ses problèmes consistent ?**_**  
**_**- Non ! Pas encore ! Si certaines personnes te croisaient et apprenaient que je t'aide, nous serions tous en grand danger ! Moins tu en sais, mieux ça vaut pour nous !** Expliqua-t-il l'air navré.

Je poussais un grand soupir, les ennuis et les difficultés étaient notre lot depuis bien longtemps déjà. Quand serions nous enfin débarrassés de tous ces problèmes ? J'entendais le cœur de Bella commencé à battre plus rapidement, elle était en train de se réveiller.

- **Tu devrais te sauver, Bella se réveille !** Susurrai-je**  
**- **Oui ! Je file ! Vous partez à quelles heures ?**_**  
**_**- Vers 9 heures ! Notre train part à 9 heures quarante cinq de la gare de Mestre !**_**  
**_**- Ok ! Je serai dans le train aussi ! A tout à l'heure !**

Il quitta la chambre très vite. Je m'installais sur le lit quand Bella entrouvrit les yeux.

- **Oh ! Tu es déjà là ? Je pensais que mon gardien serait encore là pour veiller sur moi !**_**  
**_**- Ah ! Je peux m'en aller si c'est ce que tu souhaites !** Fis-je en faisant semblant de me lever.**  
**- **Idiot !** Répondit-elle en m'enlaçant tendrement. **Dis ! J'ai essayé de discuter avec notre ami hier soir quand tu es parti ! Il s'était posté sur la terrasse de notre suite, alors je me suis approchée, mais il m'a demandé de rester loin de lui, il était dans la peine ombre, je n'ai pas pu le voir !**_**  
**_**- Ah bon ? Et ?**_**  
**_**- Ben rien ! Mais j'ai ressentis comme un apaisement en moi, comme si quelque chose m'avait manqué toute ma vie et que là je l'avais retrouvé ! C'était assez bizarre comme sensation !**_**  
**_**- Oui ! En effet !**

Je comprenais très bien ce qu'avait ressenti Bella, les jumeaux ressentent des choses que nous autres ne connaîtrons jamais.

- **Crois-tu que ça vienne de son don ? Qu'il soit un peu comme Jasper ?**_**  
**_**- Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question Bella, je ne le connais pas assez pour ça !**_**  
**_**- Moui, bon ! Levons-nous, il nous faut partir de bonne heure ! Notre enquête commence aujourd'hui Edward ! **_**  
**_**- Oui Bella ! Allons-y ! **

Je détestais l'idée de lui cacher quelque chose, je lui avais promis de ne plus le faire. Mais ce secret là, ne m'appartenait pas. Puis Alexis m'avait bien dit qu'il fallait que Bella reste dans l'ignorance pour sa propre sécurité. Je n'avais donc pas le choix.

Les odeurs de nos ennemis ne nous parvenaient toujours pas, quand nous montâmes dans le train. Par contre celle d'Alexis, m'était très net, il devait être tout près.

Le trajet jusqu'à Firenze se fit sans encombre, à quinze heures trente, nous étions sur le quai de la gare. Je m'emparai de nos bagages, puis nous-nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

- **A quel hôtel sommes nous attendu Edward ? **_**  
**_**- A l'hôtel « Palazzo Vecchio »**

Nous prîmes un taxi pour nous rendre plus rapidement au Palazzo. A travers les vitres de la voiture nous découvrîmes la ville.

- **Quelle ville extraordinaire, sais-tu que Florence a abrité plein de personnes célèbres. Michel-Ange, pour sa part, est enterré dans la Basilique de Santa Croce qui abrite aussi les dépouilles des non moins célèbres Machiavel et Galilée !**_**  
**_**- Tu m'éblouis par ta culture Edward ! **_**  
**_**- Comme je te l'ai fait remarquer une fois, les nuits étaient longues sans toi ! **Répliquai-je en souriant.

Nous montâmes dans notre chambre déposer nos bagages, puis comme Bella était impatiente et pour lui donner le change, puisque je ne pouvais rien lui dire encore, nous-nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de poste pour avoir plus ample renseignement sur l'envoi posté ici même par le père de Bella. J'engageais la conversation avec l'employé derrière le guichet.

- **Si, si signor ! Si, il signor Gaïos ? Si ! Casa sua è Voltera !**_**  
**_**- Come ? Voltera ?**

Une peur insidieuse monta en moi. Le père de Bella habitait Voltera ? Non, impossible. Mais alors, les ennemis puissants étaient les Volturi ?

- **Si signor !**_**  
**_**- Bene grazie !**_**  
**_**- Alors ? Qu'a dit l'employé ? Qu'as-tu appris ?**

Elle me regardait anxieuse.

- **Que ton père habite à Voltera !**_**  
**_**- Quoi ? Mais les Volturi vivent là bas n'est ce pas ?**_**  
**_**- Oui Bella ! C'est ça !** Dis-je accablé. **Rentrons, je dois discuter avec Al... Heu... notre ami !** Finis-je

Bella me fixa intensément pendant un long moment, mais ne dit rien. Elle me prit le bras, pour revenir vers l'hôtel, mais resta silencieuse. Arrivé dans notre chambre j'appelais notre ami.

- **Je suis dans la chambre !** Entendis-je doucement.**  
**- **Ok j'arrive ! Bella reste là ! Il m'attend dans la chambre, ne bouge pas d'accord ?**_**  
**_**- Oui, je vais m'installer et lire un peu !**_**  
**_**- Ok !**

En effet, quand j'ouvris la porte, il était juste derrière. Je restais là appuyé au chambranle et dans un phrasé ultra rapide nous parlâmes.

- **Vas-tu m'expliquer qu'elle est le rapport entre les Volturi et votre famille ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous en veulent-ils ? Et pourquoi Bella est-elle en danger ?**

J'étais furieux, la colère grondait en moi. Il fallait à présent, que je comprenne où nos pieds nous emportaient. Les Volturi étaient loin d'être des ennemis à prendre à la légère. Je guettais Bella de loin, je ne voulais plus qu'elle quitte une seconde mon regard. Alexis poussa un grand soupire

- **Bon ! Ce n'est pas le moment, mais je n'ai plus le choix ! Mon père est retenu prisonnier à Voltera !**_**  
**_**- Quoi ?**

J'étais sous le choc, Bella releva les yeux pour me regarder, elle avait vu mon mouvement quand j'ai crié. Une camériste déposa un superbe vase rempli de rose, sur la table basse du salon, pendant que je m'évertuais à rester calme.

- **Bon explique-moi !** Poursuivi-je inquiet.**  
**- **Une prédiction faite à Aro, il y a très longtemps...**

Mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans le salon. Je vis Bella tombé comme une masse sur le sol. Sa tête cogna contre le bois du fauteuil. Je me précipitais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- **Bella ! Bella !** Criai-je.

Alexis m'avait suivi, il était atterré aussi.

- **Non ! Non ! Qu'ont-ils fait ? Isabella ! Oh Non !**

**

* * *

**

**merci de ne pas oublier le petit com… a bientot**


End file.
